


Ziva y las palomitas revenidas

by Metuka, PyroPitseleh



Series: Tiva [34]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Season 3 characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 88,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroPitseleh/pseuds/PyroPitseleh
Summary: Cuando Tony encontró a...¿Cómo se llamaba esa preciosidad y qué hacía en el Festival de Tribeca? - Universo muy (muy, muy, muy) alternativo en la Gran Manzana a partir del Tony, la Ziva y demás de la tercera temporada de NCIS.





	1. Cuando Tony encontró a...

**Author's Note:**

> Metuka dice: Este fic surge de un visionado de [_Maribel y la extraña familia_](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maribel_y_la_extra%C3%B1a_familia), obra teatral de Miguel Mihura, durante el cual me pregunté cómo serían Tony y Ziva en esa situación. La historia no se puede trasponer como si nada, así que ni Ziva es prostituta ni Tony tiene una fábrica de chocolatinas, pero parte de su espíritu sigue ahí, en pequeños toques como el título. El resto es culpa tanto mía como de mi coautora, sin la cual la trama no sería ni de lejos la que es. También cuenta con el beteo inestimable de [Polillalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polillalex/).  
> Para terminar con la perorata, vuelvo a recalcar que el Tony y la Ziva que imagino están nuevecitos, como recién salidos de "Kill Ari" sin el tiro de Kate de por medio y en un ambiente muy distinto. Mientras la historia va avanzando, estamos creando una lista de canciones de Spotify que, obviamente, contiene muchos spoilers pero cuyo enlace comparto con gente de confianza bajo petición privada.

_Cuando Tony encontró a…_ Un momento, ¿cuál era su nombre? No, todavía no se lo había dicho. Todavía no le había dicho nada y habría que solucionar ese pequeño contratiempo. Mirar demasiado a otra espectadora cuando uno estaba allí en calidad de profesional listo para dar su opinión a veintitantos millones de visitantes únicos cada mes quedaba mal. No es que todos fueran a leer sus desvaríos, pero le gustaba fingir que sí. El ego nunca tenía suficiente alimento, era una de las pocas cosas en que Sénior tenía razón.

Volviendo a la heroína, el interés romántico del protagonista o como quisiera uno llamarlo, se le estaba escapando. La chica era rápida, había puesto pies en polvorosa con el rodar de los primeros créditos. Qué falta de respeto, pero se la perdonaría a cambio de una copa. Para algo sus margaritas eran legendarias o eso decían por ahí los que las habían probado. Él ya no les veía la gracia. Y o dejaba de narrar su historia con una voz en off como si estuviera dentro de un tráiler o la preciosidad morena se le iba a escapar.

Cuánto la había contemplado en la penumbra de la sala, su rostro recortado por las luces cambiantes de la pantalla. Rostro ovalado con su pico de viuda no muy pronunciado en mitad de la frente, boquita roja de piñón y unos pómulos altos y redondos que apuntaban a una complexión física más rotunda que la que encontró al verla ponerse en pie. Era delgada, esbelta, con un físico atlético y muy bien torneado. Pecho escaso, ideal para abarcar cada seno a la perfección con una sola mano y jugar a material no apto para menores de 18. Cintura fina, caderas redondeadas pese a que eran más bien estrechas y… Oh, sí. Ahora que iba tras ella podía admirar sus espaldas con toda rotundidad. Terminaban en una curvatura como de burbuja, firme pero natural a juzgar por el movimiento según caminaba. Estaba más que buena, como esos paquetes de palomitas tan recién hechos que uno debe esperar para probar porque de lo contrario se abrasará el paladar y hasta la tráquea. Cómo le sentaban esos vaqueros. Y la camiseta corta para resistir una jornada inusualmente cálida como aquella. Y… un momento, ¿acaso eran eso unos hoyuelos de Venus? No se podía pedir más.

La mujer (¿la joven? Dudaba que llegase a los veinticinco) se le marchaba. Cabello oscuro y rizado de leona mediterránea, como ese toque de aceituna que tenía en la piel. Solo que había tomado el camino equivocado. Por ahí no estaba la puerta de la calle. Un mal cruce con un par de patosos y se le despistó tras un recodo. Ya la había perdido aunque mira que le habían parecido falsos esos juegos de cámara desde siempre. Desconocía dónde podía haberse metido, las opciones eran mínimas. Frustrado, revisó el corredor. La joven no llevaba ninguna carpeta, ni taco de papeles ni objetos voluminosos contra los que poder impactar para luego ofrecerse a ayudarla a recogerlos. A veces la realidad dejaba mucho, mucho que desear.

O tal vez no.

“Señorita, su acreditación”. Se había oído alto y claro. Hora de intervenir. El caballero de la brillante armadura debía salvar a su esquiva dama. Dobló la esquina y, hela allí, rebuscando con incomodidad en su bolso. El indie cabreado de la organización se impacientaba. Debían de haberle vendido la moto de que en Tribeca solo se proyectaba cine minoritario de autor y al encontrarse a más de cinco personas en un pase habría ardido de indignación. Luces, cámara, acción. Imaginó una marca en el suelo, se desplazó hasta ella y soltó las líneas que había ensayado en los escasos segundos de trayecto. Esperaba que estuvieran a la altura de la producción.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, pocholita? Empezaba a preocuparme.

Pocholita giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada capaz de fundir un bloque de acero. Parecía que había seleccionado a la novia furiosa como arquetipo y entrado en él de cabeza.

—Me habías dicho que el baño era por aquí, genio.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y resopló. Le faltó agregar el “mujeres” que el indie cabreado parecía estar esperando. El pobre quería dárselas de Jean-Paul Belmondo con ese fedora de mercadillo pero no llegaba ni a Perry el Ornitorrinco.

—¿Está con usted, señor?

—La duda ofende, ¿es que no me ves lo bastante guapo para ella? —Giró la cabeza y se señaló el moflete—. A ver ahora, ¿mejor? Es mi perfil bueno. Además, no sé de qué te extrañas, a Tom Cruise siempre lo emparejan con veinteañeras.

Perry el indie cabreado se daba por satisfecho y se batía en retirada. La proverbial labia DiNozzo había vuelto a imponerse. Comenzaba el siguiente acto. Pocholita debía adquirir su verdadero nombre y él, el aliento. Teniéndola tan cerca, oliendo esa colonia fresca que emanaba con suavidad de su cuello y fijándose en pequeños detalles como esa cicatriz en forma de surco que tenía en el lóbulo de una de sus orejas tuvo que admitir que la chica ganaba. Estaba hecha para primeros planos, para planos detalle incluso. Sí, la cámara la adoraba. Y Tony acababa de encajar a quién le recordaba tanto. Cuánto se le parecía, era una versión mejorada.

—Gracias.

—Un placer. ¿De verdad buscabas el baño?

—¿Tú también? —Esa furia rápida que le centelleaba en las pupilas no iba a ser fingida después de todo—. ¿Es que no puede una desorientarse o qué pasa?

—Lo preguntaba porque, si buscas el lavabo o la siguiente proyección, puedo llevarte. Yo no voy a entrar, ya la vi en el pase de prensa especializada que hicieron ayer, pero te puedo dejar en la puerta de la sala si quieres.

—No, gracias. Ya he terminado —bajó la vista hacia su pechera, donde pendía su acreditación del festival—, Anthony.

—Por favor, llámame Tony, no me eches años encima. Y tú eres…

—Ziva.

Ziva. Denominación exótica para una mujer exótica. No era del continente, su acento la delataba. La cuestión era, ¿de dónde salía semejante preciosidad digna de ser la _partenaire_ cañera de Bond? Pero del Bond de Sean Connery por lo menos. El de Pierce Brosnan ya habría querido. Mejor preguntar.

—¿Sabes qué? No termino de ubicar tu acento y me estás intrigando. —La señaló—. Te ayudo a salir del edificio y hasta te invito a una copa si me dices de dónde viene. Porque no es francés, ni italiano, tampoco creo que sea de un país hispanoparlante, no me suena báltico y tampoco eres rusa, mucho menos del Sureste Asiático.

—Israel. —Metió la mano por el cuello de su camiseta y extrajo un colgante en forma de Estrella de David que hasta el momento había ocultado.

—¿En serio? Lo explica todo. —Ziva lo miró con gesto de intriga mientras echaban a andar—. Sin duda te lo habrán dicho ya muchas veces, pero te pareces a Gal Gadot.

—¿A quién?

—A… ya sabes, Gal Gadot. Wonder Woman, Elena Vlaslov y lo único decente de la saga _Fast & Furious_ desde hace ya muchas entregas.

Ziva se mordió el labio, continuaba en blanco. Tony sacó el móvil, buscó a doña Mujer Maravilla y le mostró las imágenes a su versión mejorada.

—¡Ah! La chica de Castro, unos grandes almacenes de mi país, sí. Nunca me lo habían dicho.

—¿En serio? —Ziva sacudió la cabeza y con ello provocó que sus rizos danzasen. Tony se los colocó detrás de la oreja, de donde habían escapado, y consiguió como premio una pequeña sonrisa—. Tú no eres tan alta y mucho mejor, pero también tienes pinta de poder partirle la cara al indie del fedora si vuelve a importunarnos. Aunque no debería hablar así de él, quizá tenga que darle las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Llevaba siguiéndote desde la sala y te me habías escabullido. Sin él no te habría encontrado.

—¿Para qué me seguías? —Mala elección de palabras, de pronto se ponía a la defensiva.

—Ah, no, tranquila. No he salido de un telefilme de sobremesa. ¿Nunca te has fijado en que agregándole el adjetivo “mortal” o cualquiera parecido a cualquier palabra ya tienes el título de una de esas pelis? _Vecino letal, Envidia mortal, Alicatado fatal…_

También sabía reír. El encanto DiNozzo nuevamente surtía su efecto arrollador. Quedaban unos metros para la salida y había conseguido oír su risa. Ahora faltaba rematar la jugada aunque fuera con una frase manida de guionista en crisis:

—¿Te espera un novio, novia, gato o cualquier otra mascota celosa para cenar o puedo invitarte a tomar algo? Hago una pasta y unas margaritas increíbles, no es por echarme flores, valga la redundancia.

—Pues…

Lo estaba considerando. Se lo estaba pensando seriamente, sus ojos se lo contaban a Tony. No en vano lo estaba barriendo con sus iris pardos sin piedad ni disimulo. Lo que vio debió de agradarle, pues le pidió con una sonrisa que le diera un segundo, sacó el móvil, escribió unas líneas en hebreo en una ventana de conversación con alguien cuyo avatar era un panel de Tetris a punto de completarse por una pieza alargada de esas que nunca salían y al fin le volvió a dedicar su atención.

—Listo. ¿Me quieres llevar a tu casa, entonces? _Casa mortal_ , no sé si debería.

Ahora quien reía era él. La chica era buena. Y lo estaba.


	2. El señor de las palomitas

Se llamaba Tony DiNozzo y era de Long Island, se lo había sacado cuando se marchaban de aquella sede del festival. Podría haberlo mandado a dar un paseo o como se dijera, pero reivindicaba su derecho a darse un capricho de vez en cuando. Eso era justo lo que pensaba hacer: ir a casa del individuo, dejar que le preparase la cena, meterse en la cama con él y vestirse y salir corriendo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Tenía algo. No sabía si sería el cabello de un dorado oscuro, los ojos de aguamarina, la vestimenta informal pero elegante, la actitud como de ir a comerse el mundo o todo junto, pero cuanto más lo miraba, más se alegraba de su elección. Había terminado su tarea, se merecía relajarse un poco y pasarlo bien. El deber no gobernaba su vida las veinticuatro horas. Ya no. Por eso caminaba al lado de Tony, cuya acreditación de prensa la intrigaba según caminaban por una de las calles de ese barrio pretendidamente moderno y acogedor en el que solo los de billetera abultada se podían permitir algo más que una caja de cerillas. Tony residía allí. Como fuera en un piso compartido, que se olvidase de ella, aunque no lo parecía. No era una experta en moda, pero las ropas de Tony parecían de calidad. Le extrañaba que un simple periodista se las pudiera permitir junto con un hogar en Tribeca.

—¿Qué es Stale Popcorn? Quiero decir, entiendo la frase, pero…

—¿Que no has oído hablar de Stale Popcorn? —Se llevó la mano al pecho, teatral—. Me partes el corazón. ¿De verdad que no sabes lo que es?

—Aparte de las palomitas revenidas de la sesión descocada del cine, no.

—Golfa. —Ziva alzó las cejas, ¿por qué la insultaba?— Se dice “sesión golfa”. Y precisamente trata de eso, ¿a quién le gustan las palomitas revenidas? A nadie, ¿verdad? Pues ahí es donde entramos nosotros: somos como un TripAdvisor o un Yelp, pero de contenidos audiovisuales. Empezamos siendo solo de cine clásico, pero hemos expandido el negocio.

—¡Ah! No estoy muy al tanto de la actualidad, lo siento.

—Nunca te disculpes, es un signo de debilidad. Lo dice un buen amigo.

—Ya. Y tú trabajas en el TripAdvisor peliculero, ¿sí?

—Mejor aún: soy el creador, dueño y redactor jefe. Rascando de aquí y de allá reuní los 500 pavos que me costó la primera versión de la web cuando estaba en mi primer año universitario y aquí estamos tres añitos más tarde.

Sí, claro, tres y cuarto como mucho. Menudo coqueto. La diferencia de edad era más que notable, él mismo la había destacado con el hombre de la organización. No importaba siempre que funcionase bien. Parecía que pronto lo averiguaría, se había detenido ante un edificio de metal y cristal que resultaba cómico abrir con una sencilla llave enganchada a un llavero igualmente sencillo en forma de disco de bronce cuya inscripción Ziva no alcanzó a ver más allá de la presencia de un triángulo. Puerta acorazada de grado 5, según comprobó en un vistazo. Y alarma con lector de retina. DiNozzo no se andaba con tonterías pese a su actitud en apariencia frívola y despreocupada. Seguro que los cristales también resistirían el ataque de un cortador de vidrios corriente y puede que hasta de una maza. Con aquellos detalles se había ganado su respeto más que con cualquier otro alarde de poderío económico.

El vestíbulo era amplio, pero para nada anunciaba la sala a la que Tony la llevó con una sonrisa orgullosa. Era su pequeño tesoro, le contó, el detalle personal que había exigido al hacerse con aquella vivienda. Intrigada, Ziva lo siguió, abrió la puerta que él le indicaba y se quedó boquiabierta: aquello era una sala de cine para una veintena de personas. Su anfitrión presumió de lo bien que se veía cualquier filme en aquella pantalla y de cómo tenía lo último en sonido envolvente. No solo eso, sino que contaba con proyectores antiguos que le permitían ver clásicos en estado puro. Por algo era el señor de las palomitas, uno de esos pocos afortunados que vivía de su afición.

—Algún día podemos hacer un maratón de la saga que a ti te apetezca. Para saber qué terreno piso, hagamos una encuesta: ¿cuál es tu película de _El padrino_ favorita?

—¿El padrino? ¿Como en una boda?

—¿Qué? No, el Don, el jefe de un clan mafioso. Al Pacino, Marlon Brando, Robert de Niro… que, por cierto, es el fundador del festival del que acabamos de salir. Es una trilogía increíble. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Tenemos que poner remedio.

 _Parole, parole, parole_ , que diría un tipo de ascendencia italiana como él. Se traería a una cada día, seguro que en el festival las pescaba con chasquear los dedos. Era atractivo, se sabía vender bien y lo de su página web, si es que era tan importante, debía de atraer a más de una ilusa. A ella no la engañaría, aquello era una transacción, un intercambio de placer sexual que podían adornar con otros complementos para hacerlo más o menos agradable, pero que terminaría allí. A Tony DiNozzo no le interesaría volver a verla y Ziva desde luego que no le propondría una segunda cita.

El cine era la niña de sus ojos, pero no la única forma de ocio de aquella choza que, según Tony, tenía varias plantas. Le extrañaba que pudiera habérsela permitido y lo dejó caer. Tony sonrió, tenía la explicación preparada:

—Hace año y medio estaba buscando casa, necesitaba un cambio de aires, se produjo una pequeña conjunción de los astros de estas tipo _deus ex machina_ y no iba a desperdiciarla. Es un palacio con cine, ¿quién podría negarse?

—Más vale que sea bonita de verdad, menuda expectación.

Amplitud, privacidad, luz natural y lujo contenido. La casa superaba con creces lo que Ziva había imaginado. El portal de Tony debía de ser tan influyente como él contaba. Se fijó en el salón con chimenea, en los techos altos y hasta en el jardín privado de la propiedad y lo acompañó. Junto a la escalera había una barra de bar con taburetes y hasta un neón personalizado en que se leía “DiNozzo’s” como escrito a mano y terminado en el dibujo de una copa triangular de cóctel en el mismo trazo. No supo si le parecía hortera, pretencioso o divertido. A Tony le encantaba, con qué orgullo lo encendió,  nada más pasar al otro lado del mostrador se colocó un mandil a la cintura y le preguntó qué tomaría. Le había vendido muy bien las margaritas, Ziva se preguntaba si por algún ingrediente especial, por lo que se decantó por un mai tai. Su barman de la noche no decepcionó, conocía la receta y hasta se permitió hacer la virguería de lanzar la coctelera por los aires y recogerla con precisión. Combinado para una servido en copa con guinda y todo. Tony pretendía agregar un trozo de naranja y se lamentaba por no tener piña fresca. Ninguno de los elementos era necesario, Ziva se lo hizo ver y se sorprendió cuando comprobó que la bebida que se preparó Tony estaba compuesta solo por granadina y gaseosa con la cerecita de adorno. De algún encargo pasado sabía que aquello se llamaba Shirley Temple, la única actriz infantil que conocía, pues aquel mejunje era para niños.

—¿Vuelta a la infancia, Tony?

—Un poco. —Alzó su copa y se quedó pensativo un instante—. Porque este no sea el último cóctel que nos bebamos tú y yo juntos. Salud, ¿cómo se dice en tu idioma?

— _L’chaim_. —Chocaron las copas con suavidad. Cómo no, el exotismo siempre vendía—. Significa “por la vida”.

—Bonito. —Ziva asintió. El tema de la bebida de Tony la inquietaba.

—¿Y cómo es que no quieres tú otro mai tai o una margarita de esas tan buenas? —Se inclinó sobre la barra y prosiguió en un ronroneo—. Voy a empezar a pensar que quieres emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí.

—Hmmm… —Se llevó la mano al mentón y la miró de arriba abajo—. Parafraseando un poco a Julia Roberts en _Notting Hill_ , “tentador, pero no”.

Se sacó el llavero del bolsillo, lo dejó sobre la barra y Ziva pudo estudiar la especie de moneda con mayor detenimiento. El triángulo, en cuyo centro había una i latina mayúscula, tenía tres palabras en sus lados: unidad, servicio, recuperación. En el extremo del círculo, dos frases, “Sé sincero contigo mismo” y “Día a día”. Eso no se lo había esperado.

—En agosto espero cambiar este medallón por otro con un dos.

—Brindemos por el dos, entonces.

El nuevo brindis satisfizo a su anfitrión, cómo sonreía. Y tenía buena mano en la preparación de bebidas por mucho que Ziva lo hubiese creído un farol. No le importó admitir en voz alta que le sabía bien aunque supusiese inflarle un poco el ego, después de enseñarle la medallita necesitaría una palmada en la espalda. Cruzó las piernas, sorbió un poco más de su copa y trató de disimular la tensión cuando Tony se interesó por su trabajo. Si por algo los prefería silenciosos y centrados en lo que ambos pretendían de verdad.

—Me dedico a la organización de eventos.

—Por eso sabías lo del padrino. —Ziva sonrió y asintió. Le encantaba cuando sus mentiras terminaban adornadas con detalles que les conferían un barniz de veracidad—. Tengo una pregunta: ¿cómo te las arreglas para lidiar con las novias psicópatas que empiezan a patalear si las rosas no son del tono de blanco exacto en su gran día?

—Con un directo a la mandíbula.

Tony se echó a reír. Le sentaba bien ser tan risueño, le colmaba la cara y los ojos con un brillo pícaro. Verlo tan contento era agradable, tanto que durante un segundo hasta se planteó ideas absurdas que no ocurrirían. Habían llegado allí a pasarlo bien y olvidarse el uno del otro recién pasado el orgasmo si es que no era de esos inútiles que la dejaba a medias. Cuanto antes lo asumiera mejor. En cualquier caso, le agradaba que se tomara su tiempo agasajándola y que se interesase por la lista de monumentos y atracciones de la Gran Manzana que ya había visto para luego recomendarle otros. Una vez hecho el resumen y terminada la consumición, Tony recogió las copas vacías y le pidió que lo acompañase a la cocina.

—Hay un sitio que no has mencionado y que creo que te gustaría.

—¿Cuál?

—Me lo reservo para nuestra siguiente cita, no pretenderás que te desvele todo mi arsenal tan pronto.

—Oooh, vaya, una segunda cita. Me vas a hacer sentir especial.

—Eso dímelo cuando hayamos terminado la cena. Y hablando de eso, ¿eres muy puntillosa con el tema de la comida _kosher_?

Había prestado atención a la estrella de su cuello más que como un simple adorno y a la mención a Israel no solo porque era el país de la modelo esa reconvertida en actriz. Disimuló su extrañeza, tanta consideración se salía de la norma, y puso alguna regla ya que podía, más por recordarse a sí misma de dónde venía que porque realmente las siguiera.

—No mucho. Procuro no comer marisco, cerdo, caballo, conejo y animales de ese tipo y no mezclar lácteos y carne, aunque lo último ni siquiera lo cumplo siempre.

—Vaya. —Torció el gesto fingidamente mientras trasteaba por aquel lugar tan amplio y bien organizado que no habría desmerecido en uno de esos rodajes que tanto le gustaban a su conquista del día—. Yo que tenía pensado hacerte un sándwich de jamón y queso. Me acabas de fastidiar el plan, tendré que improvisar y prepararte unos tallarines.

Por “preparar”, Ziva había supuesto que se referiría a sacar un tarro con pasta seca del armario o un envase de la fresca de la nevera, echarle un bote de salsa comprada y a otra cosa. En su lugar, Tony se encargó de la masa de principio a fin demostrando gran pericia a la hora de cortarla en tiras finas y le añadió una ración más que generosa de pesto casero que confeccionó ante sus narices mientras el agua hervía y los tallarines se iban cociendo. Si era igual de apañado en la cama, a lo mejor sí podía concederle una segunda oportunidad. Por lo pronto, su cena olía de maravilla y Tony hasta se ofreció a abrirle una botella de vino de acompañamiento. Ziva la rechazó, enrolló su primera porción de comida en torno al tenedor y le tuvo que dar un sobresaliente a Tony.

—Vaya, ya veo que no te gusta.

—He escogido bien mi cita.

—Técnicamente te he escogido yo a ti, pero te dejaré quedarte el mérito ahora que ya has podido comprobar que tengo un gusto exquisito.

—Y también eres muy modesto.

—Sí, es una de mis innumerables virtudes.

Pese a que había dado muestras de ser muy parlanchín, durante el resto del plato le dijo más bien poco. Parecía demasiado ocupado observándola, como atento a cualquier pequeño gesto por si algo no marchaba. No tenía de qué preocuparse, Ziva habría rebañado el plato de no haber quedado tosco. Para el postre, de nuevo podía presumir de pericia culinaria: aquella misma mañana había preparado una tarrina de helado de tiramisú.

—Pensaba comérmela yo solo en batín a lo Bridget Jones viéndome _Love Story_ , _Otoño en Nueva York_ o cualquier otra con una historia igual de alegre a la par que original, pero tendré que demostrar lo maravillosa que es la hospitalidad italoamericana y compartir contigo. El próximo dia te dejo elegir sabor.

—Estás muy seguro de que habrá… secuela, ¿sí?

—La habrá y será mejor que la primera parte, como pasa en las grandes sagas. Y como esto no es _Serendipity_ aunque también transcurra en esta ciudad tan bonita, no pienso dejar nuestro reencuentro a la suerte, ¿me das tu número de móvil? Prometo no mandarte ni un solo bulo.


	3. Zapato de cristal

Menuda coprotagonista se había buscado. Había sido uno de esos fichajes afortunados, el descubrimiento feliz de un cazatalentos que encontraba a una estrella en bruto en el lugar menos esperado. Con la de niñas monas autóctonas que había en Tribeca y había tenido que tropezar con una israelí que se dedicaba a montar bodas, bar mitzvás y todo lo que se plantase por delante y que estaba mucho más buena que cualquier otra de las presentes. Benditas proyecciones abiertas al público, cuánto bien hacían al mundo.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Ziva y él no era digno de una película cualquiera, sino de una obra de culto con al menos media docena de estatuillas doradas. Su Gal Gadot mejorada se alejaba mucho de las vecinitas de al lado sosainas que le dejaban toda la iniciativa al macho alfa. No es que Ziva le hubiera disputado el liderazgo, es que se lo había arrancado de un tirón despiadado y no había permitido que Tony lo retomara ni durante un segundo. No le había quedado más remedio que dejarla mandar y el resultado se había colado de cabeza en uno de los puestos más altos de su clasificación. Tal vez la sequía entre forzosa y buscada lo condicionaba, tal vez otra durante época de su existencia habría tenido una perspectiva distinta y no le habría parecido de diez, sino solo de nueve setenta y cinco. Nah, a quién trataba de engañar. No tenía ni media queja.

Ziva también parecía haber quedado satisfecha. Eso o era de las que fingía. Muy exageradamente. Lo dudaba, en el breve rato que habían pasado juntos le había dado la impresión de que era de armas tomar y no aguantaba tonterías. Debía ser dura forzosamente, para algo trataba en su día a día con familias de los nervios porque los pastelillos de la postcena no eran de fruta de la pasión, sino de maracuyá. Sí, de haberla dejado con las ganas, él sería el que se habría quedado a medias porque le habría arrancado un huevo. En todo caso, no hacía ningún mal consultándola.

—¿Veredicto? —Ziva arrugó el ceño y se giró para recoger su reloj y ponérselo—. Que qué te ha parecido, ya sabes.

—¡Ah! Sí, bien.

No es que quisiera ver la hora, es que se ponía en movimiento. En lugar de acurrucarse en su costado con la sábana cubriéndole los pezones como mandaban las normas morales de las grandes productoras, no fuera a escandalizarse aunque apenas un minuto antes los mordisqueaba, su morenaza de cuerpo increíble se acababa de levantar igual que un resorte y estaba recolectando su vestimenta. Antes de que Tony le preguntara si le apetecía meterla en la lavadora-secadora para que estuviese como nueva a la mañana siguiente, Ziva se puso la ropa interior y se sentó en una esquina del colchón a colocarse los pantalones.

—Caray, ten cuidado. Te van a multar por exceso de velocidad si sigues a ese ritmo. Yo que ya pensaba pedirte que te quedaras a pasar la noche y por la mañana degustaras mis célebres tortitas. Las sé hacer con formas y te aseguro que nadie en este bloque las hace mejor que yo.

—Ya. —Ni siquiera con aquella broma absurda había logrado ablandarla un poco—. Lo siento, Tony, no coloreo nada quedándome.

—Pinto, se dice “pintar algo”. Y claro que podrías pintar, concretamente las tortitas con el complemento que tú quieras. Tengo unos cuantos. ¿Y te he dicho ya que sé hacerlas con dibujos? Soy un crack dándoles forma de cara de osito, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo era esa cita que dijiste? —Alzó un dedo—. Ah, sí. “Tentador, pero no”.

—¿No esta vez o no jamás? —Ziva masculló algo entre dientes que le sonó extranjero—. Tengo que saberlo por si borro tu número, no se me vaya a desbordar la agenda del móvil.

—Ya te he dicho que me ha parecido bien, pero si quieres pasar a la siguiente de tu lista, hazlo.

—¡Qué gran idea! Eres Ziva, así contigo ya doy la vuelta. Mañana me toca Amy y pasado, Anne.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, Tony! Ha sido divertido, cocinas bien y esto ha sido agradable hasta que has empezado a comportarte como si fueras mi novio o estuviera en deuda contigo. Si quieres que quedemos, muy bien, sí, por qué no, pero no entiendo esa necesidad de que me quede.

—Tienes razón.

Él no iba a llamar a una Amy que no existía, pero Ziva también pasaría de Tony a Victor o a Vinny. No le sorprendía, la pizpireta y exótica acompañante de la noche debía de tenerlos a pares con ese cuerpo y esas mañas amatorias. Con todo y eso, menudo puñetazo a su ego. Se sentía como James Marsden en… casi cualquier película, la diferencia era que a él no se la había arrebatado otro con más sangre en las venas y menos cara de pringado, sino que la dama se le escapaba y cualquier intento por su parte de retenerla sería un tiro en el pie con una escopeta de perdigones. Solo quedaba darse media vuelta en la cama, taparse bien y fingir que no le importaba. La sintió echándole un último vistazo en el umbral de la puerta, pero no se dignó responder de ninguna manera. Adiós, invitada.

El fin de semana no prometía gran cosa, conque nada mejor que obligarse a que fuera bueno. Redactó con rapidez el par de reseñas que necesitaba para la web, las envió para publicar en cuanto las productoras permitieran que se hablara de sus cintas y se dedicó a sí mismo: visita de rigor sin muchas ganas al gimnasio, cine nuevo, paseo a la orilla del río, cine clásico y, por qué no, un cinturón nuevo. Que no se dijera que no se cuidaba. Mientras tanto, lo de pensar cómo convencer a una conquista reticente de que valía la pena se le hacía cuesta arriba. Lo que en el pasado era aceptable y más que ensalzado por las comedias románticas podía terminar con una orden de alejamiento en el mundo real del siglo XXI. Debería ser creativo de alguna manera.

El lunes no había encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria cuando volvió a la oficina. Ya desde la entrada le olía dulce, alguien se había traído el desayuno. Y hablando de dulzura: ¿bombones?, ¿flores? No lo tenía claro. Se fue para su despacho, tenía mucho en lo que pensar y hasta algunas decisiones de adulto que tomar, porque lo de Tom Hanks en _Big_ no se lo creía nadie y la empresa no se dirigía sola. Echaba un vistazo a uno de esos informes tan apasionantes como un maratón de pelis de terror adolescente cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y abrió sin esperar a que le dieran permiso.

Abby Sciuto, la informática gótica más dicharachera de toda la Costa Este. Era una de las responsables de que las tripas de Stale Popcorn funcionaran sin el menor trastorno. La causante del olor a repostería que inundaba toda la planta debía de ser ella con su bandeja de cupcakes multicolores.

—Pasa, mujer, ni que estuviera ocupado dirigiendo un gran imperio cinematográfico.

—Los informes no tienen patitas, no van a salir corriendo de tu escritorio. A menos que tengan una cucaracha debajo, claro. Que no creo, ¿no? Después de todo, la empresa de exterminio estuvo aquí hace dos meses. Qué nombre más feo, ¿verdad? “Exterminio”. Hace pensar en cosas horribles, cosas que…

Antes de que Tony buscara un modo de detener o al menos aminorar el parloteo, la propia Abby frenó en seco y se quedó observándolo. La mujer de negro, coletitas, botarras militares y labios granates parecía demasiado interesada en él. Se acercó a la mesa, dejó la bandeja sobre el tablero, separó uno de los cupcakes a modo de obsequio, bordeó hasta colocarse ante Tony y se inclinó para tomarlo de la barbilla.

—No sé qué buscas, pero te equivocas.

—¡De eso nada! Mi radar es infalible y tú tienes una cara que llevaba mucho sin verte. ¿Qué digo mucho? ¡Años! Desde que…

—Abby, lo pillo.

—Está bien, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

Ziva. Ni siquiera le había sacado el apellido, se percató al desvelárselo a Abby a regañadientes. Había pecado de exceso de confianza. El óxido en el arte de la seducción provocaba que su cerebro ligón chirriase como la puerta de un caserón embrujado. Lo único que tenía claro era que había conocido a una preciosidad encantadora y fogosa con la que deseaba volver a verse y que dicha preciosidad no lo había bloqueado aún porque veía la playa que había escogido como imagen.

—Y ya está, se acaba el cotilleo. La princesa salió tan corriendo que no se dejó ni el zapato de cristal porque traía botines de piel negra. Estaba pensando en mandarle unas flores o unos bombones, que los clásicos siempre lo son por un motivo, pero acabo de caer en un pequeño contratiempo…

—¿Es alérgica al chocolate y al polen?

—Eh… Buena pregunta. No, me refería a que no sé su dirección ni la de la empresa para que trabaja. ¿Cuántas empresas de organización de saraos crees que habrá en el estado?

—Demasiadas. Podría preguntar si quieres, tengo una amiga que se dedica a…

—Abby, déjalo. Estaba en el festival, seguro que hay algo en cartelera que le guste o puedo colarla en un pase de prensa si tiene un rato libre. Tener en marcación rápida a algún que otro oscarizado vende mucho.

—Y si no, ¿por qué no confías en las dotes de seducción de los DiNozzo? —Alzó las cejas.

—Abby, por favor, ¡me ofendes! Llevo la seducción en el ADN, ninguna se me escapa.

—A mí no me engañas, esa chica te gusta de verdad, ¿has estado con otra desde… —Tony sacudió la cabeza, empezaba a incomodarle el desvío de la conversación— quien no debe ser nombrada? Pero la chica del festival te gusta de verdad, tienes que conseguir volver a verla. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor para eso? Sé tú mismo, Tony. Con eso tiene que valer. Eres un osito cinéfilo con un corazón de oro en un cuerpo que rezuma autoconfianza y eso se nota. Y encima, cuanto más se escarba, mejor. Salvo que ya perfores la piel y hagas sangre, nadie quiere una herida abierta, tienden a infectarse y luego…

—Está bien, está bien. Es demasiado temprano para empezar a hablar de _La noche de los muertos vivientes_ y los libros de autoayuda.

—Di que la llamarás y quedarás con ella. Hoy mismo a ser posible.

—Hoy no. —Abby ahogó un grito y murmuró un pequeño “es verdad”.

—Pues mañana. Y mientras tanto, te investigaré lo de la empresa de organización de eventos.

Y con eso, Abby se largaba más feliz que un perro con dos colas, como decía Jude Law en ese remake más que descafeinado de _Alfie_. Michael Caine le daba mil vueltas y del guion mejor no hablar. Miró el móvil de nuevo. Ziva se había conectado. Le propondría alguna tontería, claro que sí, solo que un par de días más tarde. Que su mujer maravilla particular fuera a aceptarlo ya era asumir demasiado. Por si acaso, fue haciendo una reserva para el viernes.


	4. The Grill

¿Qué podía querer Tony? Había sacado un segundo para contestar al _“Buongiorno, principessa!”_ que le había enviado aquella mañana aunque no había comprendido por qué a Tony le había extrañado que lo hiciera en hebreo. Después de todo, él había empezado saludando en italiano. Tras eso, un par de mensajes de cortesía que en otras circunstancias le habrían resultado tediosos y estúpidos, pero que, dada la situación que atravesaba, la habían distraído lo suficiente para que no le partiera la cara a nadie. A Tony no debían de bastarle. Ahora la telefoneaba. Pensó en no descolgar, no estaba para tonterías, pero si se ponía muy pesado prefería mandarlo a la porra de viva voz.

—Te lo advierto, no estoy de humor.

—Ya veo. Buenas tardes a ti también. ¿Mucho cliente pesado?

—No me hagas hablar.

—De acuerdo, entonces lo haremos al revés. Tú escuchas, yo hablo. Y como hacerlo así a distancia queda muy impersonal, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos a la cara? Conozco un sitio encantadoramente cutre donde te olvidarás de tanto perifollo.

“Cutre” y “perifollo”. Vaya, dos palabras que no conocía. Enrollarse con un americano le vendría bien para ampliar vocabulario y adquirir el dialecto local. Había tenido que aprender por las malas que un grifo no era un _tap_ ni un _spigot_ por aquella zona. Aceptó la invitación, le venía bien olvidarse del trabajo aunque no por los motivos que el señor de las palomitas creía. Se despidió de él y sonrió. Su ligue no había tardado ni diez segundos en enviarle la ubicación del restaurante. Ya había hecho bastante por aquella jornada, apagó el portátil y salió de su despacho. Por el camino tuvo que cruzarse con Malachi, que traía su cara de sabueso y la escaneó con una mirada rápida.

—Te veo contenta, ¿cómo se llama?

—Qué más da. Es un tío al que conocí en el festival. Nos gustamos, nos dimos el número y hemos vuelto a quedar.

—Nombre y apellido, Ziva.

—Ni muerta. ¿Y si me apetece que dure?

—Precisamente. No me irás a decir que el amor es ciego y que tu cariñito y tú no tenéis secretos.

—No es mi cariñito. No es nada. Y te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Antes de que Malachi continuara insistiendo, vio que el ascensor llegaba y se coló en su interior en dos zancadas rápidas. No pensaba proporcionarle ni medio hilo del que tirar, le daba igual que Tony hubiese cruzado la calle por un sitio indebido cuando tenía ocho años. Dados sus problemas con la bebida, quizá habría alguna multa o incluso pequeña condena por conducir borracho, esperaba que no mucho más. En todo caso, era cosa del pasado y sería mejor no removerlo. Entendería perfectamente que odiase hablar de ello.

El metro fue un aliado inestimable para llegar a tiempo. Le gustaba emplearlo cuando le era posible y jugar a adivinar cómo sería la vida del prójimo. Era un buen modo de mantener sus facultades en forma. Salió a la superficie, caminó el par de calles que la separaban del lugar y enseguida se encontró con el rótulo: The Grill. No se habían roto la cabeza con el nombre. Tony ya la esperaba en la puerta. Iba ataviado con camisa y pantalón de vestir, parecía que le gustaba ponerse medio elegante como si quisiera diferenciarse de los tipos de Silicon Valley.

—¿A cuántos celebrantes atacados has aporreado hoy?

—Ninguno, por eso estoy así.

—Si necesitas una coartada, no tienes más que decirlo. Sea lo que sea, tú y yo estábamos en casa viendo… _El maquinista de La General_ , por ejemplo. Esa la conocerás, ¿no?

La película de la que Tony le hablaba le sonaba vagamente, pero en cuanto le contó que se trataba de cine mudo de hacía casi un siglo, supo que no la había visto. Tony se lo apuntaba en su lista de futuros planes y, para demostrar que era un caballero, le abrió la puerta y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. De inmediato, la invadió un olor a carne y especias que le despertó el apetito. The Grill era cutre, como Tony le había dicho, con mesas muy usadas de madera y manteles plastificados de cuadros, pero lo mantenían limpio y el personal que había tras el mostrador usaba redecillas, delantales y guantes. Solo la persona que cobraba se libraba de algunas de las protecciones.

—El mecanismo es muy sencillo: tienen la carne sin hacer en el mostrador con distintos tipos de especias, te la pesan, la cocinan y la pagas. Lo mismo con los complementos: pides una ración y te la cobran al peso. Todo se paga en el mostrador, igual que las bebidas, y te avisan cuando tu número de pedido está listo. No será muy _chic_ , pero…

—Es perfecto.

—Esa es la actitud. —Cómo sonreía. Se contentaba con tan poco—. Tienen un par de opciones _kosher_ y distintas planchas para que no se mezclen las carnes.

Y además, los trabajadores las limpiaban con rapidez. No hacía falta que Tony se lo contara, lo veía ella misma. Lo acompañó a la fila, fue observando los filetes sazonados que se hallaban a la venta y lamentó encontrarse medio obligada a quedar bien con Tony y escoger algo acorde con su religión. Ya que insistía tanto en que por una vez en la vida siguiera mínimamente los preceptos alimenticios, no le daría el disgusto de pedirse otra cosa. El pollo con adobo picante no tenía mala pinta, igual que las ensaladas de pasta, una de las cuales no contenía queso. Tony se interesó por su elección, decretó que le parecía excelente, le preguntó cuánta hambre traía y, una vez obtenida la respuesta, pidió a Ziva que se fuera a sentar con la excusa de coger sitio. Había bastante público en el local, no así para que se arriesgaran a cenar de pie, por lo que le extrañó, pero Tony insistía por algún motivo. Le daban ganas de pedir una botella de agua en lugar de un refresco rellenable. Si no lo hizo era porque, si algo no le encajaba a la mañana siguiente, el que tendría un problema sería él.

Ya que debía custodiar una mesa, seleccionó una a su gusto: dominio visual de todo el local, posibles parapetos, huida rápida. Tony estaba tardando quizá demasiado en la comanda. Cruzó un par de frases de más con la cajera, parte de la transacción según les contaba su gesto. La mujer asintió y, siguiendo su mirada y su ligero giro de cabeza, Ziva obtuvo una pista: una de las paredes del establecimiento estaba rotulada con la frase “Cadena de favores” y colmada de notas adhesivas. Creía entender de qué podía tratarse, pero, dado que Tony ya venía con el número del pedido, le preguntó directamente:

—¿Qué es lo de la cadena de favores?

—¿ _Cadena de favores_? Una película muy mona del año 2000 protagonizada por Kevin Spacey, Helen Hunt y Haley Joel Osment, pero supongo que te refieres a los papelitos de ahí.

La cadena de favores era una iniciativa solidaria del local gracias a la cual, cualquier cliente generoso podía dejar pagado un menú para cualquiera que lo necesitase. Cada menú estaba simbolizado por uno de los _post-it_ pegados a la pared y, si alguien quería comer gratis, no tenía más que coger uno. Quizá habría algún caradura que se aprovechase del sistema, pero el hecho de que el tabique estuviese rebosante de notas más bien indicaba lo contrario. Mientras Tony concluía su explicación, la mirada de la cajera de nuevo la delató. Ahora, tras haber cobrado a un comensal más, le dio un vistazo al cinéfilo mayor de la Gran Manzana, contó unas cuantas hojitas y se fue a pegarlas. Daba la impresión de que Tony había adquirido algunos menús y no deseaba que Ziva estuviera al corriente. Tendría sus motivos, tal vez en otro momento de la velada sacaría el tema para saber por qué actuaba de esa manera cuando la mayoría de los hombres habrían obrado justo al contrario.

—Dime, ¿sigues sin querer hablar de tus clientes asesinables? Porque entonces te cuento mi día. Ha empezado con una gótica rebosante de energía que venía a traerme un cupcake con cobertura azul y fideos multicolores.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque trabaja en Stale Popcorn y ayer se emocionó un poco más de la cuenta horneando. Si hubiera sabido que tu día iba a ser así de infernal, le habría birlado uno para ti.

Solo le dio tiempo a agradecérselo antes de que nombraran su número. Tony no dejó que se levantara, se encargó él mismo de traer las bandejas y de entregar la suya a Ziva. Era agradable, un poco anticuado, pero no se comportaba como si por ello Ziva le debiera un favor sexual a la carta. Habría favores, Tony se la comía con los ojos tanto o más que en su primer encuentro, pero más le valía no tratar de imponérselos. Que la ciudad de Nueva York no le permitiera transportar una pistola en el bolso no significaba que estuviese indefensa.

La calidad de The Grill no decepcionaba. El pollo estaba en su punto y tanto el adobo y como la ensalada de pasta tenían un toque a comida casera que le encantó. Le daban ganas de pedir la receta. Cuando lo formuló en voz alta, Tony propuso una alternativa:

—Podríamos venir por aquí a menudo. Yo me asomo de vez en cuando, pero acompañado la comida sabe mejor, dónde va a parar.

—¿Nunca te traes otros ligues? A tu… ¿cómo era, Ally?

—Oh, sí. De hecho, iba a llamarla, pero me he liado al marcar y, ya que me habías dicho que sí, estaba feo arruinar tus ilusiones.

Sonrió, pero estaba desconcertada. Tony se comportaba como un ligón casi salido de esas películas que tanto le gustaban. Sin embargo, dejaba entrever que era la única que cortejaba en aquel momento. El instinto y la experiencia contaban a Ziva que era cierto. No encajaba, ni eso ni que volviera a insistir en que se quedara a pasar la noche, esta vez preguntándoselo con ojitos de cachorro antes de terminar la cena. Ziva puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio, Tony? Sigo sin entender para qué. ¿Tanto miedo te da la oscuridad?

—Me apetece descubrir quién de los dos le robará las sábanas a quién.

—¡Ja! Intenta quitármelas y te mato.

—Con toda la rabia acumulada que tienes, te creo. Que, por cierto, menudo chollo de empresa: ¿te dejan recibir vestida así de informal a la clientela? Debéis de ser la leche si a la gente no le importa.

Era demasiado observador. El comentario no había ido con mala idea, no la estaba midiendo ni cuestionaba su tapadera, pero había dado en el blanco. Ziva lo atajó con rapidez arguyendo que ella se encargaba de lidiar con los proveedores y pareció tragárselo. No obstante, la dejó intranquila. Era listo. Si se relajaba en exceso, Tony se daría cuenta de que lo que montaba no eran precisamente bautizos. Para que no continuase por ese camino, se interesó por las brochetas porcinas que Tony había pedido y ya le salió con otro de sus coqueteos:

—Empiezo a arrepentirme, a ver si me vas a prohibir besarte.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? —ronroneó mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Si estaba pensando en meterle mano, no le preguntaría por el negocio. Además, ya le había demostrado de sobra que era muy hábil en ese campo.

Se acababa de besar en público con un tío en su vida privada. Acababa de regresar a los quince años. Bueno, dieciséis. El caso es que no sentaba tan mal, pero continuaba siendo demasiado pronto para pernoctar junto a él. Lo que sí podía hacer era algo que él había mencionado de pasada antes de entrar en el restaurante y que prometía ser divertido de una forma distinta al sexo:

—La película esa muda, la de la locomotora, ¿la tienes?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Podríamos verla. A menos que tengas prisa, claro.

—Ninguna. Así te tendré por casa un rato más y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor te convenzo de que te quedes.

—Tampoco te emociones.


	5. Bar Sixty Five

Convencer a Ziva de que se reuniera con él aquel viernes había supuesto una misión imposible y no de las que le gustaban al agente Ethan Hunt. Su proyecto de chica tenía un apasionante viaje de trabajo de última hora que el superior malvado de turno le había endosado. A saber qué mente perversa quería trabajar en fin de semana si se trataba de proveedores o fabricantes de algo relacionado con las fiestas, eventos y saraos, pero a la pobre Ziva le había caído el marrón y no había podido escaparse. La reserva en la Rainbow Room peligraba, solo con sus mejores encantos y la promesa férrea de que la dejaría en el JFK con tiempo suficiente para que tomara su vuelo había logrado persuadirla.

La ocasión merecía que se vistiese con sus mejores galas. Escogió su traje más elegante, la mejor corbata, zapatos recién abrillantados… Llevaba tiempo sin ponerle ese empeño a una conquista, tanto que prefería no pensar en la anterior ni en que esta se dejaba querer sin compromiso. De momento ahí estaba la gracia: una tía exótica y sexy a más no poder, sin la menor cultura cinematográfica pero con ganas de dejarse instruir, pateante profesional del diccionario de expresiones coloquiales, adepta a la variedad en la cama y sin ganas de más que divertirse. Era un diamante en bruto, pulirla sería un reto interesante. Por lo pronto ya había conseguido que Buster Keaton la hiciera reír y todavía no daba la menor muestra de querer convertirse en una cursi pegajosa y necesitada de regalos y atención constante. Qué bien se lo podían pasar juntos.

Se citaron ante el aparcamiento donde Tony había reservado sitio para estacionar. Detestaba mover el coche por Manhattan, pero las circunstancias obligaban. Ziva ya estaba allí, junto a la entrada, con una maletita de colores chillones que no le encajaba en absoluto. Tony la saludó con la mano y desbloqueó las puertas y amagó con descender a ayudarla con la maleta, pero Ziva se movió rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto pidiendo a Tony que arrancase con tanta urgencia como si acabara de atracar un banco.

—Así no hay quien te babee encima.

—Tendrás un rato luego. No mucho. ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres llevar al aeropuerto? Podría…

—De eso nada. DiNozzo Taxi, el mejor servicio de la ciudad. Atención personalizada garantizada.

Ziva murmuró un agradecimiento. No era al aeropuerto donde le apetecía dirigirla, pero la chica lo merecía y al menos así tendrían un rato más juntos. Terminó de maniobrar, descendieron ambos del vehículo y, entonces sí, se pudo deleitar la vista. Ziva lucía sus preciosos rizos al viento acompañados por un top claro con mangas a lo Brigitte Bardot luciendo palmito en Cannes allá por los 50 y un pantalón negro ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación a la hora de adivinar sus formas, todo ello aderezado con unos merceditas oscuros con un poco de cuña, un bolso mochila de piel, pequeños pendientes y su indispensable estrella al cuello. Apenas se había maquillado. Precisamente por eso estaba preciosa, aunque entendió las ojeadas de Tony al contrario.

—Quiero estar cómoda para el viaje.

—No sé si lo habrás conseguido, pero visualmente funciona. Voy a tener que quitarme la competencia a escobazos.

Cómo le cambiaba la cara cuando sonreía. Pasaba de ser una leona a convertirse en una criatura inmensamente mona sin por ello perder un ápice de la sensualidad que rezumaba de la cabeza a los pies. Le tendió la mano, se alegró de que Ziva la aceptase con naturalidad y juntos caminaron hasta el vestíbulo del célebre 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Sesenta y cinco pisos más arriba los esperaba una mesa para dos con unas vistas increíbles de Manhattan. Ya que la visita sería breve, Tony se prometió que regresarían en otra ocasión y se tomarían su tiempo.

Su acompañante atrajo más de una mirada. Sin ser una belleza hollywoodiense despampanante, tenía ese algo que Tony no sabía definir y que había hecho que la persiguiera por media sede del festival como un quinceañero hormonado. Le encantaba recrearse en su contemplación aunque aquella noche no fuera a ir más allá. El único momento un poco incómodo en un bar especializado en cócteles como aquel fue tener que pedir agua. Era un pequeño sacrilegio que esperaba que Ziva le perdonase. Le advirtió que los combinados eran excelentes, ella asintió y, para su sorpresa, decretó que tomaría lo mismo que él.

—¿Estás segura? Te pierdes una oportunidad estupenda.

—¿De verdad quieres exponerte a que compare este bar con el tuyo?

—Bien pensado. Brindaría por ello, pero con agua dicen que trae mala suerte y no sé si es buena idea arriesgarse cuando vas a subir a un avión.

Era una perorata absurda, pero mil veces mejor que agradecerle el gesto. Para ella no supondría nada, pero a Tony le descargaba un poco del peso que sentía sobre los hombros. La gente normal no era consciente del enorme papel social de las bebidas alcohólicas y siempre había creído que, si se daba un golpe lo bastante fuerte en la cabeza como para volver a interesarse por las mujeres, la afortunada de turno se sentiría incómoda y no pasaría de la primera cita. Con Ziva iban ya tres encuentros y echando la vista atrás fue consciente de que solo le había servido alcohol en el primero, antes de contarle su pequeño gran problema.

Las vistas desde su asiento eran increíbles. Y no lo decía por las de la ciudad, que también. Ziva no parecía muy contenta, el encargo de última hora debía de haberla cabreado bastante, pero consiguió que riera y dejara parte de su malhumor al menos durante un rato. Hasta consintió hacerse un selfi con él. Esas fotos del demonio serían cosa de críos imberbes, pero necesitaba una con ella y no solo porque de lo contrario Abby empezaría a sospechar que se la inventaba como si fuera el pringado de McVirgen. Era fotogénica, pero ni siquiera la cámara de máxima calidad de su teléfono le hacía justicia. Su preciosa israelí montafiestas también retrató algo. En su caso, las luces de la Gran Manzana justo a través del hueco entre dos de las mamparas de cristal.

—Tenemos que subir al Empire State para la versión de día. Eso de que no hayas estado no se puede permitir.

—¿Haciendo planes ya para cuando vuelva? Cómo se nota que no quieres que salga con patas.

—Por patas.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Usas las patas para impulsarte, así que debería ser _con_ patas.

Si tenía fecha de vuelta, no se la había comunicado. Por no decirle, ni siquiera le había contado adónde se marcharía. Sacar el tema no le hizo gracia, parecía que lo último que deseaba Ziva mientras disfrutaba de su panna cotta de coco era que le recordasen que se quedaba sin fin de semana. El de él acababa de volverse mucho más soso.

De camino al aeropuerto, Ziva prácticamente no habló. Iba con la vista perdida al otro lado del parabrisas, sumida en sus pensamientos con expresión muy seria. Apenas le respondió con un par de monosílabos. Tomaba nota: cuando estaba molesta, no le gustaba compartirlo. Lo anotaba en su manual de instrucciones, que por el momento solo contaba con unas pocas líneas. Ojalá pronto lo fuera completando.

Aeropuerto Internacional John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Por primera vez le fastidiaba que se encontrara tan cerca de la ciudad. El hecho de que Ziva viajase desde la terminal 1 le ofrecía pocas pistas más allá de que, hasta donde él recordaba, eso significaba que no volaba con Delta ni con American Airlines. Siguió las indicaciones hacia la zona de salidas, detuvo el vehículo y, antes de que Ziva abriese la puerta, le pidió que mirara en la guantera. No bromeaba con lo de la atención personalizada, por algo se había pasado un rato largo atiborrando de películas aquella tableta desde el momento en que Ziva le había contado que debía ausentarse de improviso.

—Cine de todas las épocas desde el _Viaje a la Luna_ de Méliès hasta un par de títulos que técnicamente no deberían estar ahí porque acaban de estrenarse. Con lo que hay en este trasto tienes para varios días sin descanso.

—Tony… Gracias.

—No me las des, no lo hago por ti. Es otra de mis estrategias: te presto la tableta, en algún momento me la tendrás que devolver y para eso tendremos que vernos.

—¿Y si me la quedo?

—No es buena idea decirme eso con tu equipaje todavía en el maletero.

De nuevo había conseguido que sonriera. No solo eso, sino que hasta lo besó en los labios y le permitió disfrutar de unas vistas de lo más agradables de su trasero mientras se alejaba. Por lo menos le quedaba un buen recuerdo que paladear durante su ausencia. Algo le decía que se le haría intolerablemente larga.

Cama vacía. Esta vez ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tratar de engatusar a Ziva para que se quedase con él. Revisó la lista de aerolíneas que partían de la 1 y no le sirvió más que para comprobar que eran todas extranjeras. ¿Vuelo internacional, tal vez? Debería haber insistido un poco más, haberse valido del lado irritante que todo DiNozzo llevaba impreso en los genes y que los ayudaba a lograr sus propósito por puro agotamiento del rival.

Menuda porquería de sábado. Ni siquiera empezar la mañana con una dosis doble de películas horribles sirvió. Y mira que las dos ganadoras tenían un 0% de aprobación en Stale Popcorn. Así no se podía. Apalancado en su cine particular, sentía que le faltaba algo. Alguien. ¿Podía ser? Era demasiado temprano y no precisamente porque hubiera amanecido pronto.

Normal. Sí, de eso se trataba. Esa era la palabra que llevaba un rato buscando cuando cometió esa estupidez de ponerse a evaluar lo que le corría por la cabeza y el pecho. En menudo momento le había dado por seguir el consejo del buen doctor. El muy puñetero se lo iba a pasar como un enano en su siguiente reunión, prometía convertirse en un monográfico. Pero es que Ziva lo hacía sentir normal, no en el sentido de anodino, sino como un ser humano corriente, uno más. Hacía demasiado tiempo que había olvidado qué significaba aquello, cómo era eso de notar que manejaba el timón de su propia vida en lugar de estar más perdido que el pobre pardillo de Bernard Hill en _Titanic_. ¿La habría visto Ziva? No parecía muy amiga de las películas románticas. Debería ablandarla un poco o al menos disfrutar de verla retorcerse con tanta cursilería. Seguro que si le hacía el numerito de Andrew Lincoln en _Love Actually_ , no viviría para contarlo. Sonaba a reto interesante.

El domingo llovía, la excusa perfecta para quedarse en casa a sentirse todavía más absurdo. Hizo ejercicio, que Ziva no se quejase porque no se cuidaba, revisó un par de asuntos laborales por mantenerse ocupado y echó un vistazo a la web de The Grill. Tenía antojo de carne a la plancha y encima estrenaban nuevo sazonado a la menta. Se convenció a sí mismo de que si no iba era por no agarrarse una pulmonía de camino, no porque prefiriese acudir acompañado de cierta preciosidad de cabellera morena y piel de aceituna.

Cuando sonó el despertador el lunes, la maldita lluvia continuaba ahí. En la sede de Stale Popcorn las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Los ofendiditos y los amargados no dejaban al resto del planeta vivir en paz y sus tonterías estaban alcanzando cotas intolerables que empezaban a ir más allá de distorsionar los porcentajes y los algoritmos. Si la web dejaba de ser divertida y se convertía en la casa de una fraternidad después de una fiesta, empezaría a haber consecuencias negativas para todos. Se acercó por la mesa de McGee, le pidió que tirase de creatividad y galones para pedirles a sus minions que diseñasen propuestas de mejora y convocó una reunión para dos días más tarde. Aquel era su hogar, la única con permiso para mearse en la alfombra era Linda Blair en _El exorcista_.

Por la tarde, otra reunión, la indispensable desde hacía ya año y nueve meses. Entre las habituales distinguió una cara nueva, la de un chico de cabello oscuro y mirada en el suelo con una camiseta cuyas mangas cortas gritaban pidiendo auxilio ante el tamaño de los bíceps que cubrían. Como era lo acostumbrado, se le ofreció comenzar él, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Estaba aterrorizado y muerto de vergüenza, como todos la primera vez. Ya que él sí tenía novedades, las comentó: había conocido a alguien, había vuelto al mundo de las relaciones y las citas y prepararle un cóctel a su pocholita o llevársela a un bar lleno de ejecutivos, abogados y otra gente de mal vivir que le pegaba bien a la botella no le había supuesto ningún trauma. Se sentía fuerte y precisamente por eso tuvo que llegar su padrino a mirarlo con cara de crimen. O más bien con su cara de siempre, pero Tony le leyó las ganas de colleja cuando soltó su mínima frase lapidaria:

—Regla número ocho.

—¿Nunca des nada por sentado? —Quiso creer que Gibbs asentía—. No te preocupes, jefe, no pienso ponerme a prueba pidiéndome una cerveza en la próxima salida y vais a tener que seguir aguantándome aquí todas las semanas.

El chico moreno tenía nombre: Damon. Toda la vida soñando con ser Marine, toda la vida oyendo que era demasiado débil. ¿Solución? Suplementos y no precisamente de esos sin receta. Brote psicótico, se descubrió el pastel, de patitas en la calle y a buscar respuestas en el fondo de un vaso. Si había acudido a la reunión era porque había tenido que volver a contarle a su jefe que estaba malo otro lunes por la mañana y porque no se acordaba de lo que había hecho desde el viernes. O se ponía las pilas o añadiría un despido a su lista de éxitos y como no era precisamente Meg Ryan en _Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer_ , no había ningún Andy García dispuesto a rescatarlo. Tendría que valerle un Tony DiNozzo, eso era lo que Damon había escogido. Nada más terminar la reunión había decidido ir al grano y pedirle ayuda a Tony. Se había tirado toda la mañana leyendo información y, aunque sabía que en los grupos grandes el apadrinamiento podía llevarse de forma estructurada, había optado por coger el toro por los cuernos y dirigirse a Tony porque sus palabras lo habían inspirado. Desde su llegada a las reuniones se mantenía totalmente sobrio, sin una sola recaída, y él mismo había dicho que se sentía fuerte y que tenía una vida normal, ¿por qué no demostrarlo acogiendo bajo su ala a aquel polluelo de brazos de Popeye?

Aceptar la carga era difícil para alguien que no se sentía capaz de hacerse cargo ni de un cactus de plástico, pero el chico parecía muy interesado y, qué demonios, a lo mejor podía enseñarle un par de cosas. Terminó cediendo, aunque puntualizó que de manera provisional, y Damon y él intercambiaron números de teléfono. No se veía el gran modelo a seguir, pero le repitió las pautas que los demás habían comentado: olvídate hasta del alcohol del botiquín, evita los bares una temporada, cambia de ambiente si te llevan por el mal camino. Damon le prometió que se cuidaría y que lo avisaría en cuanto necesitase lo más mínimo, se despidieron en la puerta y Tony prácticamente voló a casa. Necesitaba llegar a la tranquilidad de su hogar, prepararse un señor pelotazo de granadina y cola con una cereza, también conocido como Roy Rogers, y telefonear a ese bellezón que ya tenía imagen asignada, esa que había tomado de ambos en el Bar Sixty Five la noche del viernes. Quiso creer que le importaría y, si no, peor para ella, porque o le contaba las novedades a alguien o le daría un infarto.


	6. Llamadas después de medianoche

Las dos y doce minutos de la mañana y el móvil sonaba. Si se trataba de alguien de la oficina, pondría en marcha sus dotes de torturadora experta y despiadada en cuanto plantara un pie en Nueva York. Todos los que importaban sabían acerca de su viaje, no la llamarían a menos que se tratase de una emergencia de primer orden, de esas que no se encontraba desde que había cambiado parcialmente de sector.

Se frotó los ojos, profirió una maldición y tomó el terminal con desgana. Odiaba los malditos menús en turco, pero por detalles tontos como aquel se podía ir al garete una operación. Casi todo Ámsterdam dormía y ella allí, viendo esa foto de las luces neoyorquinas y esas dos iniciales: T.D. ¿Qué podía querer que fuera tan apremiante? En Nueva York serían seis horas menos… y Tony no sabía dónde estaba. Deliberadamente había evitado mencionárselo y ahora Mr. Cinéfilo tenía ganas de charla.

—¿Tony?

—El mismo que viste y calza y que ahora habla por teléfono. —Al menos sonaba contento, por un momento se había temido que le hubiera pasado algo y hubiese cometido la estupidez de ponerse un copazo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas un poco rara, ¿no estarás…?

—Al otro lado del océano.

Un silencio puntual, parecía que Tony ataba cabos. Le ofrecía cortar la comunicación ya, que descansara, no era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Ziva encendió la lamparita de la mesilla, el daño ya estaba causado o como se dijera. Se incorporó, sentada contra el cabecero de la cama lograría despejarse lo suficiente para poder conversar, le pidió a Tony que le contase lo que fuera y este le preguntó en un tono que de nuevo delataba su alegría si estaba preparada.

—Estoy consciente, ¿te vale con eso?

—Bueno, creo que me servirá. Adivina quién es desde hoy el padrino del novato que ha llegado a mi reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

—¿De verdad? Eso significa que estás hecho un morlaco.

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es “toro”. Hecho un toro.

—Da igual, bichos con cuernos. Entonces, ¿te han elegido a ti? ¿Estabas apuntado en una lista de posibles padrinos o algo así?

—Mejor aún, el novato ha encontrado mis palabras de la reunión de hoy muy inspiradoras y me ha visto como un ejemplo, así que me lo ha pedido al final. Las dotes de seducción de los DiNozzo vuelven a triunfar.

—Ay, pobre, que crees que me sedujiste. Que yo recuerde, fue al revés. ¿Quién persiguió a quién?

Tony bufó, ya había conseguido darle un toquecito en el ego. Era divertido provocarlo un poco, que no se pusiera demasiado cómodo y pensara que ya la tenía rendida y conquistada. Dolido, defendió que, si ella había aceptado irse con él, era porque él se la había sabido ganársela con sus infalibles encantos. Algo de eso había, pero prefería que no se lo creyese demasiado o se volvería complaciente y descuidado. Para que no siguiera echándose flores, que esa sí se la sabía, le pidió más detalles acerca de su nuevo apadrinado. Ya que le hacía tanta ilusión como para despertarla a miles de kilómetros, quería conocer los pormenores. Tony se encontraba tan feliz que no se hizo de rogar, que ese tal Damon lo hubiera seleccionado a él lo tenía en una nube. Iba a poder ayudar a otro hombre a mantenerse alejado de la botella y llevar una existencia sana y tan corriente como él quisiera. Sabía que el proceso podía ser complicado, le citó a no sé qué superhéroe para ilustrarlo, pero pareció olvidar todas sus preocupaciones cuando Ziva le aseguró que lo haría bien.

—El protagonista obtiene el apoyo de su dama en un momento de crisis, qué bonito. Una vez más, la vida imita al arte.

—¿Su dama? Tony, tampoco te pases.

—Tú sígueme la corriente, que narrativamente es lo que cuadra. Después de todo, ya he empezado con el primer obsequio. ¿Has visto ya alguna película?

—¡Pero si era un préstamo!

—Si te la presto hasta que hayas visto todas las películas, ¿me dejas llamarte mi protagonista femenina? Al menos para este rato, que me encaja muy bien en la escena.

—Si significa que me vas a dejar volver a dormir antes, sí.

—Por eso no te preocupes, en el momento en que te oiga roncar capto la indirecta y cuelgo.

Ya más serio, al menos ligeramente, Tony propuso despedirse y permitir que volviera a descansar. La había espabilado, no le importaba charlar un poco más y contarle que había visto una cuyo título le resultaba llamativo: _Ciudadano Kane_. Había escogido una de las buenas, le contó Tony, de esas poquísimas que en su página web tenía un 100% de aprobación. Él mismo la adoraba y le desveló que era la historia medio ficticia de un personaje real hasta el punto de que el tipo y los peces gordos que tenía por amigos consiguieron que muchas salas de cine vetaran la proyección de la cinta.

—A la larga no le ha servido de mucho.

—Me alegro. Los matones no me gustan.

—Esa es mi prota femenina. Que sepas que me apetecía volver a verme la trilogía de _El padrino_ y me estoy reservando para ti.

—Entonces tendré que hacer que la espera valga la pena, aunque ahora tú también eres un padrino.

—Cierto. Me va a tocar practicar el acento italiano y la voz ronca. ¿Ves? Necesito verla, me hace falta usar a Marlon Brando de modelo.

—Ten paciencia. No te arrepentirás.

Qué poco necesitaba para tentarlo y contentarlo. Tony le garantizó que se mantendría alejado de esa trilogía de mafiosos, afirmó que la liberaba de tener que seguir aguantándolo a esa hora fuera cual fuese y le deseó un feliz resto de noche. Ziva se despidió, colgó, dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y bostezó. Probablemente le costaría un poco volver a conciliar el sueño, pero la película esa de la luna que Tony le había puesto en el lote duraba solo unos minutos. Quizá sería un buen modo de ir bajando las revoluciones.


	7. Reina de Tribeca

No sería Nicholas Cage en  _ City of Angels _ , pero le había caído del cielo su primer encargo como padrino de la guarda menos de un día después de aceptar el cargo. Damon iba a tener invitados en casa, sus compañeros de piso traerían a los amigotes a ver un partido de baloncesto y los packs de cervezas correrían a pares, por lo que a mediodía le había pedido alternativas de ocio para mantenerse lejos. Ya que su plan para la velada era quedarse en casa y tratar de no incordiar a una Ziva que no había dado señales de vida en toda la jornada, había terminado citándose con su apadrinado para conversar, pasear y tomarse un perrito caliente y un batido contemplando las aguas del Hudson. Tratar de aconsejarle sin darle el sermón era un equilibrio complicado, pero creía haberlo alcanzado de manera aceptable y le había entregado a Damon su primera ficha: veinticuatro horas sobrio. Sería una cifra estúpida, pero precisamente por eso era un excelente acicate. Si quería conseguir la siguiente monedita, debería aguantar hasta el lunes sin beber. Para ayudarle a pasar el trago o más bien la ausencia de él, Tony le recordó que podía darle la vara y sería un mentor tan cansino como la ocasión lo requiriese.

Qué orgulloso se sentía al despedirse de Damon y regresar a casa. Al menos un DiNozzo actuaba como una buena influencia por una vez en la vida, que no se dijera que el egoísmo era uno de esos poquísimos defectos que corrían por ese lado de su familia. Se encontraba tan contento por ser un buen ciudadano que le dio la vara a Ziva con ello. La muy puñetera tenía desactivada la opción de compartir su última hora de conexión, así no había manera de dar la vara con efectividad, pero le hacía ilusión creer que lo leería cuando los malditos europeos le diesen un respiro y que se alegraría por él.

¡Lo había leído! Su chica debía de madrugar, pues al cambio en Reino Unido serían las cinco y pico, una hora más en Centroeuropa y ese era el momento en que Ziva había respondido. Había sido lacónica, un simple “genial”, pero le sabía a cielo, como decía Natalie Portman de cierta parte de su anatomía en  _ Closer _ como también era el caso de cierta compatriota suya. No veía el momento de volver a comprobarlo.

El resto de la jornada, Ziva estuvo apagada o fuera de cobertura. Sus jefes debían de querer optimizar su tiempo en el Viejo Continente y la tendrían saltando de reunión en reunión en busca de tulipanes un centavo más baratos o lo que fuera que la habían mandado a negociar. Si intentaba pedirle detalles, Ziva probablemente se cabrearía. Parecía ser una de esas personas que aparcaban su trabajo en cuanto fichaba a la salida, mejor no presionar. De momento.

Al doblar la esquina de su bloque para dirigirse a la puerta de casa, encontró una figura apoyada en la pared. Había una veinteañera de cabello rizado y oscuro y piel tostada, una encantadora Gal Gadot en versión reducida y perfeccionada. La chica también lo había visto, volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo con tal intensidad que Tony no se percató de que cargaba con una bolsa hasta que Ziva se la entregó. Por el extremo superior asomaba lo que parecía una botella de vino.

—Déjame adivinar, un cabernet sauvignon recién traído del duty free de París-Charles de Gaulle.

—Casi. Al menos el color se le parece.

Nada de cabernet sauvignon, sino zumo orgánico de arándanos de primerísima calidad  _ made in the USA _ . Debía de haberle costado una pequeña fortuna. Se lo agradeció con un beso como recordatorio de lo que se había perdido en Nueva York y le preguntó cuándo había regresado. Ziva le desveló que llevaba allí desde mediodía, con razón no había utilizado el móvil en la mañana de Tony.

La condujo al interior de la casa. Se alegraba de tenerla allí, quizá demasiado. Solo había un pequeño problema, uno que ella había descartado en su primera cita pero que necesitaba confirmar ahora que parecía que podía ser su chef privado con cierta regularidad: no tenía carne kosher. Ziva puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—¿Sabías que solo la mitad de los israelíes lo respetan? Yo estoy en la otra mitad. No me importa y no entiendo que te preocupe más que a mí.

—No dispares, solo trataba de ser un caballero. ¿Cosmopolitan para ti y lasaña para dos aunque lleve leche y carne, entonces?

—¿Cosmopolitan? —Parecía que iba a tener que explicarle que aquello era más que una revista, pero ella no llegó a permitírselo—. Solo si no es un problema.

—Ningún problema, fregué la coctelera el otro día.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿No te resulta difícil?

Malditas preguntas directas y maldita cortesía que hacía que evadirlas estuviera mal considerado, como si arriesgarse a quedar como un ser patético fuera mejor. Optó por despacharla rápido mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la barra y comentó una de sus estrategias: se había sugestionado hasta convencerse de que era mortalmente alérgico al alcohol y de que ocurriría algo terrible como ingiriese aunque fuera una sola gota.

—Tiene sus ventajas, no creas. Así me libro de los bombones de licor, siempre me han parecido vomitivos.

—Yo también los odio.

Crisis solucionada. Ya que había sacado el tema de los bombones, siguió adelante con él mientras terminaba de preparar el cóctel y obtuvo una información muy valiosa: ya sabía cuáles eran los preferidos de Ziva. Ahora solo le faltaba saber dónde vivía o trabajaba para poder enviárselos a traición. Mientras tanto, podría asegurarse de que siempre hubiera una caja por casa como quien no quería la cosa. Qué menos después de probar la bebida que su invitada de honor había traído. Hasta en eso tenía Ziva un gusto exquisito, aunque no tanto como en hombres.

La notaba más cansada que de costumbre por mucho que se esforzase en esconderlo empeñándose en echarle un cable en la cocina e insistiendo en que la bechamel sabía muchísimo mejor con una pizca de nuez mosqueada. Trató de indagar un poco sobre su excursión a Europa y apenas obtuvo respuestas más allá de saber que Ziva no había tenido tiempo para el ocio, que le había llovido casi todo el tiempo y que el desayuno de su hotel, incluido en el precio de su habitación, era excelente. Eso era porque no había probado las tortitas de Tony, quien había convertido el averiguar más datos sobre ella en un reto personal.

—Vamos, Ziva, ¿a qué viene tanto secreto? No soy de tu gremio, no pretendo robarte los trucos para el sarao perfecto, puedes contármelo.

—¿Es que no puedo olvidarme de mi trabajo un segundo? Es lo que hago, no lo que soy.

—“Es lo que hago, no lo que soy” —imitó su tono y puso una mueca—. No me gusta, suena a galán de segunda, al idiota arquetípico y olvidable que ponen en el nudo de la historia para que dé celos al protagonista.

—¿Por qué lo comparas todo con una película?

—Porque en el cine es todo más divertido y, si algo sale mal, repites toma. No me digas que no estaría bien poder hacer algo así en la vida real.

Imitó el ruido de una claqueta y por fin pareció que Ziva se ablandaba un poco. Se había tropezado gente desapegada de su trabajo, pero ella se llevaba la palma. Eso o quizá quería dejarse conocer menos de lo que Tony deseaba. Sí, a lo mejor empezaba a interesarle una pizca y se entusiasmaba de más imaginando planes para dos, pero es que determinadas actividades, como ir a restaurantes, estaban fatal vistas si uno acudía en solitario.

Otra cosa que se les daba bien hacer juntos: menuda lasaña. Garfield habría implosionado de gusto y casi mejor, porque su versión en celuloide daba una grima inefable. Que un apabullante 15% de los críticos de medios de comunicación la dieran por buena demostraba hasta qué punto esa gente vivía al margen de la realidad. Ziva no sería una gata aunque tuviera pinta de pegar buenos arañazos si se la molestaba lo más mínimo, pero se relamía de igual manera. Hasta le aceptó la rebanada de pan de molde para rebañar cuando vio que él también se hacía con una. A la porra la etiqueta, la compañía y el menú hacían que valiera la pena olvidarse de los buenos modales. Su madre habría puesto el grito en el cielo de haberlo pescado así, al menos si hubiera estado en condiciones de echarle la bronca. Quería creer que por una chica como Ziva le habría perdonado la guarrería.

Hablando de guarrerías, así definiría Hollywood la sesión de ejercicio aeróbico que se montaron en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera encontrándose cansada cedía el mando con facilidad, conque disputárselo se había convertido en una afición más. Le daba un toque interesante a sus sesiones, un aliciente más para volver a verla. Y a tocarla. Y a olerla, oírla, saborearla… y hasta intuirla, que un antiguo experto en ligues como él debía estar en contacto con su lado femenino sin convertirse en un ser ridículo como en la absurda  _ ¿En qué piensan las mujeres? _ Pobre Mel Gibson, lo que había que hacer a veces para pagar las facturas. En comparación, desafinar en las calles con su guitarra entre trabajo y trabajo y para reunir los quinientos pavos de la web había sido de lo más digno y honroso.

Sí, definitivamente, todo un NC-17 según los cánones de la MPAA, pero que les dieran a esos amargados. Las masacres les importaban rábano, pero se ponían como locos por una nalga. Aun así, había algo que fallaba para que aquello fuese una película: cero actuaciones. Alguien que jadeaba así no podía estar fingiendo, el tono y el timbre no coincidían con el de ciertas cintas de las que Stale Popcorn no valoraba.

—Bueno, nena, parece que hoy nos hemos superado, ¿no? Ya sabes lo que dicen, la ausencia…

El cruce entre murmullo inarticulado y ronroneo de Ziva no podían calificarse de respuesta. A la pocholita se le habían fundido los plomos, la pobre debía de estar más fatigada entre el viaje y el desfase horario de lo que había dejado entrever y se había quedado dormida. Se quitó el preservativo, fue a tirarlo casi de puntillas por no hacer ruido y la arropó con cuidado para no perturbar su sueño. Qué tranquila se veía. Se tendió a su lado, le apartó un par de mechones de la cara y la observó. Le sentaba bien el descanso, la hacía parecer aún más joven. De hecho, se dio cuenta según la miraba, nunca antes la había visto tan en paz. Era la primera vez que estaba relajada por completo desde que la conocía. Pero, ¿la conocía acaso? Hora de poner a trabajar el pico y la pala, intuía que Ziva no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Buenas noches, princesa de Israel, reina de Tribeca.

Le besó la frente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar él también. Cuando estaba a punto de caer, el brazo de Ziva aterrizó sobre su vientre. Casi se le había olvidado qué se sentía al no estar solo. Sentaba bien. Demasiado. Otra cosa a la que podría acostumbrarse muy deprisa.


	8. Bond y Moneypenny

Un toque en su hombro, un zarandeo. Una voz de hombre. No estaba sola. Debía protegerse. A la vez que abría los ojos se incorporó, enganchó al intruso del hombro para girarlo y, mientras este rotaba, deslizó ese brazo hasta rodearle el cuello y con el otro agarró la muñeca del tipo y le retorció un brazo a la espalda. Solo quedaba dejarse caer y aprovechar su propio peso para estrangularlo. El tipo no lo había visto venir, trató de gritar y se puso a bracear y revolverse torpemente intentado zafarse. No tenía nada que hacer, Ziva solo debía esperar a que el rubito perdiera el conocimiento.

¿Rubito? Joder.

Tan pronto como fue consciente de la identidad de su víctima, lo soltó como si quemara. Ahogado, Tony cayó sobre ella gimiendo y tosiendo de forma estrepitosa. Ziva se retiró y le pidió que se tranquilizara, no quería que aquello desembocase en un ataque de ansiedad y parecía ir camino de ello. Por suerte, Tony logró serenarse lo suficiente para empezar a respirar a un ritmo normal y hasta atreverse a tragar saliva.

—Casi me matas del susto —se excusó.

—Lo mismo digo. Yo que te traía tortitas…

Efectivamente, Tony había hecho buena su promesa de la primera cita, cuando había tratado de tentarla para que se quedase con él. Sobre la mesilla descansaba una bandeja con una pila de esponjosas tortitas en forma de cara de oso, una taza de café humeante y un zumo exprimido de naranja. No era un farol. Se frotó el rostro, no comprendía qué hacía allí esa mañana. Preguntando y escudriñando el rostro de Tony obtendría las respuestas.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Que te preparé un Cosmopolitan, fuimos a…

—Después, cuando nos acostamos.

—Que te quedaste frita. Fue como si te hubieran desenchufado, no me dio tiempo ni a presumir de lo bien que lo habíamos pasado.

Decía la verdad y los tiempos cuadraban. No se había sentido mal ni después de terminar el cóctel ni tras la cena, recordaba con claridad el sexo y que había sido tan placentero como de costumbre. Sí, funcionaban bien en la cama. Al menos hasta ese momento, porque quedaba claro que debería buscarse a otro para la siguiente. Una lástima, empezaba a acostumbrarse a tener a un habitual y encima se le daban bien la barra del bar y los fogones.

—Anda —Tony le tendía su bandeja—, ya que has dejado claro que estás más que despierta y me lo he currado, al menos dime qué te parece. De palabra, eso sí, si no te importa.

—No hay problema.

Al menos conservaba su sentido del humor. Y su buena mano en la cocina, las tortitas eran increíbles. Las regó con una dosis generosa de sirope y se dedicó a degustarlas con calma. No le apetecía mirar a Tony, los daños colaterales debían ser cosa del pasado.

—Y dime, ¿dónde aprendiste estos trucos de mantis religiosa?

—El ejército. Y practico krav maga desde pequeña.

—Pues sigue, que está claro que le sacarás partido. Pobre del sobón que te toque el culo en el metro.

Volvió a estudiar su rostro. Se notaba que continuaba un poco alterado, pero intentaba taparlo con su clásica mezcla de sonrisas y tonterías. Ziva se preguntaba si también actuaría así cuando la echase a patadas de su casa. Esperaba que al menos antes le permitiese terminarse el desayuno y darse una ducha.

—No pareces muy molesto.

—Lo que está molesto es mi cuello, pero lo otro da para contarlo como anécdota y me sirve para echártelo en cara cuando discutamos la próxima vez.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. Continuaba hablando de verla y no precisamente para repetir lo que más o menos se había convertido en una costumbre cómoda. En otro momento a lo mejor le habría recordado que eso de discutir era propio de parejas, pero ya que había aceptado que su arreglo siguiera adelante era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Al menos imaginaba que se habría librado de que Tony le diera el bote, la conserva o como se dijera para que se quedase a pasar la noche.

El palacio de las palomitas revenidas tenía dos cuartos de baño en la enorme habitación principal, conque podían asearse sin molestarse. Con todo, Ziva se apresuró a arreglarse e irrumpió en el de Tony esperando no encontrarlo limándose las durezas de los pies o algo peor. Por suerte, su anfitrión estaba ocupado afeitándose. Ziva le preguntó cuánto confiaba en ella, él la miró de forma inquisitiva y ella le tendió la mano. Se le daba bien rasurar mejillas, cuando Eli le había dicho hacía mil años que algún día le serviría para enamorar a un hombre no había entendido a qué se refería, pero ahora lo encontraba íntimo a su modo. No pretendía robarle el corazón a Tony, más le valía no perder la cabeza por ella, pero le parecía una buena compensación, una disculpa sin palabras. Además, era agradable tocar su piel, se notaba que probablemente se cuidaría más que ella. Era un presumido y un arrogante, era fácil quedarse en eso. A ella ya no la engañaba. Siguió esmerándose, él le echó la mano al escote y Ziva le dio un cachete. Debía hacerse la dura aunque fuese un poco.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocar?

—Para que luego digan que James Bond es muy falso. Moneypenny le hizo lo mismo al pobre.

—¿Qué?

— _Skyfall,_ de 2012, con un tema central de Adele increíble. Moneypenny va a visitar a Bond a Macao, se lo encuentra aseándose y…

—Estate quieto, viene la parte delicada.

—Sí, ella también dice algo parecido, pero de una forma más dulce.

—¡Tony, que no te muevas!

Por fin le hacía caso, al menos en parte. Dejó de parlotear y gesticular con la parte baja de la cara, pero se dedicó a hacer el catálogo completo de movimientos y expresiones que la mitad superior de su rostro le permitía. Costaba centrarse en su vello incipiente y no en sus bobadas, era un payaso sin instinto de conservación que no comprendía que hacer reír a quien paseaba el filo de una navaja sobre su nuez era una idea suicida.

—Ya está —anunció cuando hubo terminado. Tomó la toalla y limpió los residuos del rostro—. Y digas lo que digas, esas películas son absurdas.

—Al menos las conoces, ¡aleluya! ¿Y cómo que absurdas? Hemos quedado en que tanto Moneypenny como tú…

Listo. Momento de callarlo con un beso. Le daba igual lo que hubiera hecho a continuación el florero de turno con ese saco de testosterona carente de toda efectividad como espía, lo que quería era conseguir lo que había ido a hacer a aquel baño. Un juego rápido de buenos días le daría energías para la jornada que se le avecinaba. Odiaba la parte burocrática y cambiar de empleo no había significado dejarla atrás ni mucho menos. Si quería que su labor funcionase, debía recopilar el rastro documental que había ido a buscar a Holanda. Se le ocurrían tareas más entretenidas, como contar todos los granos de arena de un bote, pero eso sería más tarde. Tony acababa de demostrarle que también era muy hábil en asaltos rápidos.


	9. Día D

Día D o al menos así quería tomárselo. Para empezar la jornada, una reunión de alto nivel en Stale Popcorn que prometía cambiar la faz de la página web para siempre. Bueno, o quizá no tanto, pero darle un tono grandilocuente siempre funcionaba. Pasó por la salita, se hizo con un zumo y evitó deliberadamente los de arándanos, el que Ziva le había traído era imbatible. Si todo marchaba, después de la charla semanal con el buen doctor Mallard buscaría alguna excusa para telefonearla. Y si no se le ocurría ninguna, la llamaría sin anestesia. Empezaba a creerse que en un futuro no muy lejano la tendría en el bote.

—Te digo que hay que hacer algo, nos exponemos a un aluvión de demandas como…

—Y por eso nos vamos a reunir esta mañana y se van a acabar las tonterías. No sé si solo McGee y yo o alguien más, pero tenemos un plan, ¡tenemos ideas, Kate! No vamos a dejar que esos abusones que se aprovechan del anonimato sigan aguando la fiesta a la gente normal que nos visita. Díselo tú, Tony, dile que vamos a arreglar los problemas y que no vamos a dejar que esos… malvados ganen.

Dos de sus chicas favoritas pasando tiempo juntas y discutiendo estrategias laborales. Una sabía de unos, ceros, CSS y lo que puñetas fuera, lo de controlar lenguajes de programación y webs se lo dejaba a ella. La otra pertenecía a la especie probablemente más denostada por su padrino: abogada, un mal necesario. Hasta la fecha les había ahorrado más de un disgusto y ya solo con lo divertido que resultaba provocarla merecía la pena tenerla cerca.

—Vamos a ver qué hacemos. No será tan emocionante como _Hackers_ , _La red_ o cualquiera de esos bodrios psicodélicos que les dio por hacer allá por mediados de los noventa, pero algo apañaremos.

—Se lo estaba diciendo a Abby, o actuamos o se nos echarán de encima los estudios y unas cuantas asociaciones. Podemos perder anunciantes, Tony. La situación es muy seria.

—Puag, has dicho la palabra mágica: seria. —Puso una mueca y fingió estremecerse—. Solo de oírla me dan escalofríos.

Y sin embargo, empezaba a plantearse algo que vagamente se asemejara a ese adjetivo con cierta morenita que sería el blanco de las iras de más de un cerdo de los que estaba deseando largar de Stale Popcorn para siempre. No era el momento de andarse con ensoñaciones, le dio un trago al zumo para conjurarlas, señaló el pasillo con la cabeza mirando a Abby y echó a andar hacia su despacho. Tan empollón y tan deseoso de agradar al profe, McGee ya lo aguardaba en su McAsiento favorito. Tony retiró la silla que solía utilizar Abby, se fue a la suya y los observó. Tener un departamento de informática bicéfalo le había parecido la receta perfecta para el caos al principio, pero los dos responsables habían ido dividiendo tareas y al final se complementaban y Stale Popcorn funcionaba como una máquina perfectamente engrasada con mantequilla de la buena.

—Señores, se nos comen como si estuviéramos recién salidos del palomitero. Tengo mis propias ideas, pero acepto sugerencias.

Tanto Abby como McGee habían hecho los deberes y fue este último el que las detalló de forma más escueta: reforzar los filtros de los comentarios, desactivar los comentarios de películas no estrenadas y cargarse la función “me apetece verla”. Tony había llegado a conclusiones parecidas, pero tenía una objeción:

—Que el filtrado no sea demasiado invasivo. Nos las supimos arreglar bien cuando llegaron los enlaces a páginas porno de reputación dudosa y esos que querían compartir con la concurrencia su estafa piramidal. Ahora quiero algo parecido. No podemos permitirnos que un zumbado mande a fregar a Wonder Woman o entre en detalles sobre lo bien que le sentaría un horneado a Gal Gadot, pero tampoco que si alguien escribe “pez” se oculte su respuesta porque comparte las tres primeras letras con determinada parte del cuerpo. Si necesitáis efectivos, le preguntaré al gremlin de los números si podemos permitirnos cómodamente uno o dos empleados más sin tener que quitar la dispensadora de chuches de la salita.

Y con eso, solucionado. McGee y Abby podían desactivar el par de opciones problemáticas con solo chasquear los dedos y le dejaban a él el honor de escribir el comunicado para la sección de noticias. No era tan divertido como despellejar la siguiente entrega de _Sharknado_ , pero lo mantendría entretenido un rato. Abrió el ordenador, se puso a darle a la tecla y, una vez hubo terminado, le envió el texto a Kate. Que la adulta de la casa debiera supervisarlo era indispensable para quedar bien, no quería herir sensibilidades de esas que buscaban resarcirse con un cheque. Bastante tenía con perder unos cuantos miles de usuarios, pues eso era lo que sucedería. Podía caerles un _trending topic_ y todo, lo cual sería publicidad positiva y quizá equilibrase la partida. Se conformaba con acabar en tablas.

La noticia de los cambios cayó como un bombazo, como ese que intentaban recrear en _Pearl Harbor_ y cuya trayectoria decían los expertos en balística que era una pésima. El suyo había recorrido el camino justo para hacerse notar hasta el punto de que un par de horas más tarde cierta organizadora de eventos con gusto por los cócteles se hizo eco de ella en su ventana de WhatsApp acompañada de una única palabra que valía más mil imágenes: “bravo”. Jaque mate, frikis resentidos.

A mediodía le apetecía hablar con ella, conque, qué demonios, para qué esperar. En las películas, cada vez que alguien posponía algo, uno de los personajes implicados moría. No pensaba permitirlo, el plano cenital de los dolientes ante un ataúd quedaría muy bonito en la ficción, pero había cosas que era mejor no reproducir en el mundo real. La buscó en marcación rápida, estaba preciosa en el Bar Sixty Five pero le gustaría sustituir la imagen por otra más reciente pronto. Ziva tenía el teléfono a mano, no tardó más que un par de tonos en saludarlo:

—Hola, señor justiciero digital. ¿Te han linchado ya?

—En breve. En teoría los expertos en seguridad informática de la casa dicen que estoy blindado y que no van a aparecer fotos comprometidas mías en una web ucraniana dentro de media hora, pero…

—Espera, ¿que tienes fotos de esas? A lo mejor me interesan.

—¡Ah, no! Ni lo sueñes, pocholita. Como decía mi madre, quien quiera coger peces, que se moje el culo.

—¿Coger peces? Pero, ¿con caña?

Ya la había perdido. Mejor cambiar de tema, no era el momento de explicar según qué cosas telefónicamente en la salita con los becarios mirándolo desde la mesa de enfrente y haciendo un trabajo pésimo a la hora de fingir que no estaban con la antena puesta. Se excusó pidiéndole un segundo a Ziva y los señaló:

—Tú y tú, sois unos espías penosos. —Ambos dieron un respingo. Sí, estaban bien atentos—. Ya estoy contigo otra vez.

Ziva se reía. Ella tampoco valdría como espía, pero porque demasiada gente se fijaría en ella. Como mucho, podría ser la señora Bond que despejaba el camino a los tipos grises que hacían el trabajo de verdad. Como Mata Hari tampoco haría mal papel. Y ya estaba divagando otra vez.

—¿Ya no hay monos en la costa?

—Moros. Hoy estás sembrada.

—Pero… No te entiendo.

—Lo que yo digo, sembrada. Si quieres, cuando nos veamos te lo explico. Hoy no va a poder ser, tengo cosas pendientes, pero mañana o el sábado, si te viene bien…

—Pues… —Silencio. Demasiado silencio—. Eh... No creo que pueda.

—¿Otro viaje inoportuno? Te puedo dejar en el aeropuerto otra vez.

—No, no es eso, Tony, pero muchas gracias. Es que me temo que no podremos… hacer nuestros planes habituales.

Esa se la sabía, era de primero de eufemismos femeninos. A menos que Ziva le estuviera hablando de algo totalmente distinto que se le escapaba.

—Entonces tendremos que cambiar, renovarse o morir. Para que veas que no soy un tirano y que soy de buen conformar si la compañía lo merece, ¿por qué no eliges tú? Tienes carta blanca.

De nuevo, silencio. Tanto que esta vez tuvo que preguntarle si seguía allí. La eternidad y un segundo más tarde, Ziva carraspeó.

—Sí, eh, estaba… Oye, no… no es un buen momento. Te llamo… ¿luego? Eso, hasta luego.

Y colgó. Su fino instinto de sabueso le decía que la última intervención de Ziva era una milonga total. Si no se había puesto en contacto con él al final del día, volvería a telefonear para darle la tabarra.


	10. Cupido el francotirador

La alerta de noticias de Stale Popcorn que negaría tener hasta el día mismo de su muerte había dado el primer resultado interesante: los de Tony se estaban poniendo las baterías para combatir a los  _ trolls _ que pululaban por su web y se comportaban como una plaga de langosta. Unas noches atrás se había bajado la aplicación y se había hecho una cuenta por probar nada más, todavía le quedaba mucho séptimo arte por ver en la tableta que Tony le había prestado. Le había parecido un servicio útil, la descripción de “TripAdvisor del cine” le iba bien. Hasta se había entretenido escribiendo un par de reseñas. Siempre que nadie lo supiera, quizá se atrevería a ir poniendo alguna más.

Copió uno de los enlaces a la misma nota de prensa resumida y analizada una y mil veces por no se sabía cuántos medios: se había terminado la carta blanca para esos borregos despreciables que se creían grandes triunfadores por insultar en mayúsculas desde el garaje de sus padres. Le parecía una iniciativa valiente y digna de aplauso, por algo Tony le había dicho que le esperaba un día grande. Se merecía un pequeño reconocimiento, así que le pasó la noticia a Tony y le felicitó con un escueto “bravo”. Su ligue era un tipo con principios después de todo, no el vividor mujeriego y egocéntrico de cabeza hueca que trataba de vender.

A la hora del almuerzo se fue al comedor que tenían en la oficina, donde cualquiera podía comer aunque la mayoría no lo hacían. Ziva lo prefería a los restaurantes, esos se los reservaba para el trabajo de campo y para los planes con cierto individuo con el que pasaría unos días sin quedar. Esa misma mañana lo había visto al limpiarse. Dudaba que a Tony le apeteciese hacer nada con tanta sangre de por medio incluso usando preservativo como de costumbre y ella tampoco se moría de ganas. Aquello que decían de que el orgasmo aliviaba el dolor de momento nunca le había funcionado. Calentó su tartera de arroz, se sentó a degustarla y, mientras abanicaba el contenido con la tapa porque se le había quedado demasiado caliente, le sonó el móvil: T.D. y sus luces neoyorquinas. Conversar con él siempre era agradable a pesar de todo.

—Hola, señor justiciero digital, ¿te han linchado ya?

Como saludo resultaba bastante lamentable, una suerte que Tony lo aceptase de buen grado y bromease con lo seguras que estaban sus fotografías comprometidas. Siguiéndole la corriente, Ziva se interesó por ellas. En la era digital esa clase de materiales resultaban muy peligrosos, pero un carrete en blanco y negro, la luz y las poses adecuadas… Mejor olvidarlo. De todas maneras, Tony se lo estaba poniendo fácil hablándole de algo de peces, una frase que Ziva no entendió muy bien. ¿Coger peces? Sería pescarlos, ¿no? Y para eso hacía falta una caña, ¿o se llamaba de otro modo? Tony no se lo llegó a explicar, sino que le pidió un segundo y llamó la atención a dos personas no identificadas que debían de estar escuchándolo hablar con ella. Una vez despachados, volvía a estar con ella.

—¿Ya no hay monos en la costa?

—Moros. —Si por algo creía recordar que la frase le sonaba racista—. Hoy estás sembrada.

No lo entendía, se lo comunicó sin tapujos. La respuesta de Tony fue insistir: sembrada. Pretendía explicárselo en su siguiente cita, la cual no podría ser ese mismo jueves, pero sí al día siguiente o ya el sábado. No sería factible, por desgracia. Buscó una excusa durante unos segundos, no se le ocurría nada. Tony la malinterpretó cuando se limitó a afirmar que no podría, pensaba que tendría otro viaje y se ofrecía a ejercer de chófer. Debajo de tantas latas repletas de rollos de cinta había un corazón grande después de todo. Lamentablemente, debería rechazarlo:

—No, no es eso, Tony, pero muchas gracias. Es que me temo que no podremos… hacer nuestros planes habituales.

O lo había captado y le daba igual o no se enteraba y tampoco le importaba. El caso era que Tony acababa de proponerle hacer algo distinto. No solo eso, sino que pretendía que escogiera ella. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Debía de haber algún error, no podía querer estar con ella para nada más. De momento habían visto películas y habían comido y bebido juntos, pero siempre con el mismo objetivo final. Que al eliminar el sexo de la ecuación él continuara interesado era absurdo. Debía de haberlo malinterpretado de algún modo, era eso. No podía habérselo soltado en serio. Su grado de sorpresa era tal que sin darse cuenta había dejado correr los segundos hasta que Tony le preguntó si seguía ahí.

—Sí, eh, estaba… —Patidifusa. Era una palabra extraña, pero la recordaba precisamente por eso. No era la mejor situación para ponerse a pensar en ello. Ni en nada. Mejor dejarlo estar. Mejor olvidarse de todo. De él—. Oye, no… no es un buen momento. Te llamo… ¿luego? Eso, hasta luego.

Colgó y puso el móvil en silencio, prefería que nadie más la importunase durante la comida. Se le había quedado tibia, pero comestible aún. Como una buena soldado decidió que su misión era terminársela. Se afanaba en ello cuando lo vio entrar con su paso firme de siempre, con esas ganas de asestarle una buena dentellada al mundo. Se acercó a por una bebida al frigorífico, le guiñó un ojo a Ziva y, en lugar de irse directamente a sentar junto a ella, dio un rodeo para poder situarse detrás, apoyarle las manos en los hombros y besarle la coronilla.

—Hola, chérie.

—Hola, Ari. ¿Qué tal Ginebra?

Ari suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Suiza no era santo para un devoto como él o como se dijera.

—Tan soporíferamente perfecta como de costumbre. Me daban ganas de ponerme a mear en la puerta de una comisaría o lo que fuera solo para ver qué pasaba.

—Es mejor una pintada con la mano izquierda. Así no tienen ni tu ADN ni tu caligrafía habitual.

Su hermano asintió, la señaló y aseveró con su sonrisa suficiente de siempre que por algo le gustaba tenerla cerca. Ya que ambos habían estado fuera, se interesó por Ámsterdam. Ziva echó mano al bolso y dejó sobre la mesa su regalo.

—Para que luego digas que no me acuerdo de ti.

Ari tomó el pequeño objeto y se echó a reír.

—¿Que te has arriesgado a saltarte los controles de la aduana para traerme una piruleta de marihuana? Querida, te adoro.

—Ni siquiera sé si es ilegal, ¿importa acaso? —Se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo al táper de Ari—. ¡Venga ya, Ari! ¿Un señorito del SoHo se trae una vulgar ensalada de arroz? Debería ser de quinoa por lo menos.

—Tu arroz del Village irá enriquecido con calcio, ¿no? Por la osteoporosis de las abuelitas. O a lo mejor… con ácido fólico. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor a tu novio y a ti os vendría bien si…

—¿Novio? —Tomó la servilleta y se la lanzó—. No digas palabrotas.

—Ah, ¿no es tu novio? Porque te hace demasiado feliz para ser otra cosa.

—¿Quién dice que hay un tío de por medio? —Ari enarcó las cejas. Cómo no—. Dile a Malachi que le voy a partir esa narizota otra vez como no aprenda a callarse.

—Se lo diré, pero esta vez no me ha contado nada.

No podía arrojarle el tenedor sin que se le manchara, conque se conformó con una mirada furibunda que el muy desgraciado encontró descacharrante. Toda la vida jugándosela así y aún lograba que de cuando en cuando cayese.

—Vamos, hermanita, ¿qué hay de malo? Cupido también es un buen francotirador.

—No hay Cupido de por medio, no te equivoques. Es un tío que está bueno, se lo monta bien y, además, insiste en ser un caballero y prepararme la cena y hasta algún cóctel.

—Prepararte la cena. Hmmm… Ese eufemismo no lo conocía, pero suena de lo más depravado. Tendrás que explicarme en qué consiste. Y hasta algún cóctel. Madre mía, eso ya…

—Claro, como que necesitas que yo te dé a ti clases de kamasutra. Por favor.

Parecía que lo dejaba estar. Por el momento. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había dicho su última palabra sobre el asunto y que, en lo sucesivo, si Tony y ella continuaban viéndose ya fuera para lo habitual o para cualquier otra cosa cuando a él le vinieran ideas raras como la de su llamada, debería ser excepcionalmente cuidadosa para que a Ari no le quedase ningún hilo del que tirar. Malachi y él siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y aun así recordaba con una nitidez indeleble el brutal puñetazo que Ari le había asestado seguido de un escupitajo una vez Malachi aterrizó medio inconsciente en el suelo y de un “vuelve a aprovecharte de cualquiera de mis hermanas y nadie volverá a verte” aunque ella había querido. Tal vez. Por aquel entonces siete años de diferencia eran muchos. ¿Cuántos se llevaría con Tony? Más, seguro.

Chas. Ari acababa de chasquear los dedos ante ella. Debía de haberse quedado empanada, término sacado del ámbito culinario que Tony le había enseñado que servía para designar a alguien distraído.

—¿Que no hay Cupido? Tu americano te tiene totalmente embobada.

—¿Quién dice que es americano?

—¿No lo es?

—Puede. O a lo mejor no. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte cuando lo vea?

—Lo que quiero es estar informado por si tengo que intervenir.

Asintió, Ari no iba a dejarlo estar hasta que le permitiese ejercer de cabeza de familia responsable del bienestar de lo único que realmente le quedaba. Se bastaba ella sola para despachar a un tipo corriente, además de que ya conocía a Tony lo suficiente para saber que era inofensivo, pero para Ari era importante sentir que la situación estaba bajo control y que, si surgía el caos, sería porque él lo había buscado y sabría gobernarlo. Cómo se notaba que estaban emparentados.


	11. Lisa y David

A falta de cinco minutos para la hora señalada, Ziva todavía no estaba allí, lo cual era extraño. Hasta ahora era la primera vez que vencía él en puntualidad. Pensarlo le hizo relamerse internamente, cuando esas cosas sucedían era porque la protagonista femenina se estaba arreglando para el gran día. Pronto la vería doblar la esquina, acercarse a él con coqueto taconeo, saludarlo con un beso y frotarle los labios a continuación para borrarle los restos de carmín. Él haría un comentario, algún chiste malo sobre pintalabios e infidelidades y… ¿Qué leches era eso?

Botarras militares, pantalones cargo, camisa caqui a modo de chaqueta de un top blanco, mochila al hombro, pañuelo lila, pelo en una coleta. No es que Ziva fuera la mujer más presumida del mundo, pero aquello se salía de la norma hasta para ella. Por suerte, estuvo lo bastante rápido de reflejos para cambiar el gesto de sorpresa, espanto o lo que fuera por una sonrisa. Ziva también parecía contenta. Hubo beso en los labios y su clásica mirada barrido arrancarropa, pero Tony no supo cómo encajarlos. Si le daba por ponerse así siempre, un cuarto de su tiempo juntos sería más que complicado. Casi le parecía estar tratando con otra persona. Hasta su manera de caminar le había parecido distinta.

—Vaya, ¿me vas a llevar a hacer senderismo? Haberme avisado, habría traído calzado más adecuado.

—Solo quería estar cómoda.

—¿Muchas molestias? Que sepas que a lo mejor he sustituido el preservativo de siempre de la cartera por un ibuprofeno.

Ziva enarcó las cejas y su respuesta verbal no llegó. Al menos no se quejó cuando la agarró de la cintura y se dejó guiar acera arriba. Bleecker Street ardía a esas horas, la marabunta local y visitante buscaba un rincón en el que hincarle el diente a algo nutritivo y aquella calle tenía fama de servir de todo. Antes de que llegara a recomendarle un par de italianos bastante decentes, Ziva escogió la puerta de un localito poco mayor que un escobero con un rótulo de madera que imitaba la pintura a mano y una sola palabra escrita como por un niño pequeño: “Tiza”. _Chalk_ en español, le tradujo Ziva. Por algo le resultaba familiar.

—¿Comida española, entonces? Un día tenemos que ir al Mercado Little Spain, tienen cosas muy buenas.

—Como quieras. Y no es española, supongo que les parecía exótico el nombre.

—Como Ziva.

Y tanto que lo era. La recepcionista o quien hubiera anotado la reserva se había hecho un lío absoluto con los datos de Ziva y por algún extraño motivo había guardado una mesa a nombre de “Lisa y David”. Ziva trató de corregirla un par de veces y, cuando solo consiguió que pasase de Lisa a Dinah, terminó aceptando que sí, que la reserva era para ella y que quería su mesa para dos. Al menos estaba en un rincón acogedor, como cualquiera de las otras siete u ocho que abarrotaban el local. Confeccionadas con lo que parecían palés y trozos de coches y motos antiguos, su tablero era de pizarra. Su camarera para aquella noche se les acercó y les dejó una cesta con tizas de colores junto al servilletero. Debía de haber estado con la antena puesta, aunque erróneamente, pues le saludó con un “aquí tienes, David” de lo más tentador. En otro momento y con otra compañía quizá le habría hecho caso, la chica se merecía un vistazo o dos y probablemente tendría buen culo, pero nunca superaría el de la preciosidad que la fulminaba con la mirada desde el otro lado de la plancha oscura.

—Se llama Tony. ¿Nos traes dos mojitos sin alcohol y una carta?

La camarera se retiró con rapidez, Ziva no le había dejado opción. Si se mostraba celosa, miel sobre hojuelas. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que Ducky le había planteado en su sesión de dos días atrás: él tenía muy claro que lo suyo era más que sexo, pero, ¿y ella? De momento estaba de un humor raro.

—Lo de Lisa puedo entenderlo, pero, ¿y lo de David? ¿Esperamos a alguien? Porque aquí no va a caber otro asiento como no sea en el techo.

—Se pronuncia Da- _vid_. —Extrajo el monedero de la mochila y de él, una tarjeta: la famosa _green card_ a nombre de Ziva David. Su chica tenía la residencia permanente en el país. Un quebradero de cabeza menos, el buen doctor había dejado caer la posibilidad de que quisiera papeles y a Tony no le había agradado.

—¡Ja! Ya te puedo acosar como es debido. ¿Tienes Facebook?

Mojito sin alcohol para dos. De nuevo, su pocholita se alineaba con él en el campo de las bebidas. Aquella noche merecía un brindis, el cambio forzoso de rutina les enseñaría aspectos nuevos al uno del otro. Alzó su vaso y propuso algo:

—Por el _melting pot_ que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

— _Salute._

— _L’chaim_.

Escogió rápido de la pequeña carta, ella estaba más dudosa. Para entretenerse, Tony anunció que la retrataría, que para algo el local fomentaba que sus comensales garabatearan en las mesas. Trazó un 6 y un 4 por provocarla, Ziva le recomendó que añadiera un poco de pelo y, mientras Tony se entretenía dibujándole rizos al monigote, ella se llevó la mano al pañuelo que recogía sus cabellos. Fue un gesto casual: echar la cabeza hacia atrás y el lado, retirarlo, tirar de la goma y atusarse la melena oscura. Nada fuera de lo común y al mismo tiempo, como para provocar un incendio. El idiota de la mesa contigua también lo había notado.

—¿En serio? Vamos, Ziva, no puedes hacerme esto hoy que no puedo tocarte.

—La espera merecerá la pena. Te lo aseguro.

La camarera volvió a preguntarle a él. Como para no, le había tomado miedo a Ziva. Por no desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, Tony optó por ser suizo e inhibirse para que ella pidiera. No pensaba ir de machito que habla por su novia y no solo porque Ziva se la cortaría. Era mejor callar y recrearse la vista. Le estaba cogiendo el punto a su look pseudomilitar, ahí repanchingada le entraban toda clase de ideas que debería posponer. En su lugar, Ziva debía de haber ideado algo. Al tratar de sonsacarle, no obtuvo más que una sonrisa enigmática.

—Otra espera que valdrá la pena.

—¿Dos esperas juntas? Creo que supera mi límite, así que tú sabrás, porque te aseguro que puedo ponerme más pesado que un personaje de Ben Stiller.

—No sé quién es ese.

—¿En serio? _Los padres de ella, Los Tenembaums, Noche en el museo_ y, sobre todo, cómo olvidar _Zoolander_ y _Algo pasa con Mary_.

—Esa es la del pelo…

—La misma. Di, ¿cambias tu respuesta?

Ziva puso los ojos en blanco y echó mano de la mochila mientras rumiaba por lo bajo en su idioma. Sobre la gran obra de arte que Tony tenía a medias dejó una hoja de papel doblada. Tony la desplegó: entradas para _Hamilton_.

—¿Un musical? ¿En serio?

—Te llamas _Tony_ , debería gustarte.

—¡Ja! Eso es como decir que tú… ¿Qué puñetas significa Ziva?

—Brillo, luz.

—Pues eso es como decir que tú tienes una empresa de bombillas, eso mismo.

—Entonces no te gusta.

La decepción le caló la voz tanto que a Tony le supo mal no poder responder en el momento. Al final él también iba a tenerle tirria a la camarera y sus ganas de interrumpir la conversación en los peores momentos. Por si fuera poco, volvió a llamarlo David.

—Más vale que la comida sea buena, que de momento parece que la tienen tomada con nosotros.

—No está siendo su mejor noche.

—Para la próxima, que sepas que The Grill ha estrenado un nuevo sazonado a la menta.

—Anotado.

Al menos la comida era más que decente, digna de la zona. Podían volver si a Ziva le apetecía. Por curiosidad, le preguntó cómo se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de meter a un cinéfilo como él en un teatro a ver a gente cantar y bailar. El género musical no era lo suyo aunque pudiera apreciar ciertas cualidades de algunas cintas y _Hamilton_ pintase bien como historia, pero esperaría a la versión apta para el séptimo arte. Ziva no pareció contenta. Quizá lo mejor era callarse, en especial porque no le había permitido responder.

—Pensé que sería un cambio, ¿no se supone que hoy iba de esto? Pero si quieres, podemos hacer otra cosa, meternos a dar un paseo a medianoche por Central Park a ver si nos atracan o lo que sea. Solo quería sacarte de tu zona confortable.

—Zona de confort.

—¡Pero si es lo mismo!

—Está bien, sácame de mi zona confortable y de la de confort. Si a ti te gustan los musicales, vamos a por este. A fin de cuentas, tú te tragaste _Mi tío_ el otro día aunque te pareció aburrida.

—Se me hizo larga, ya te lo dije. Como cortometraje habría estado bien. Y ni siquiera sé si _Hamilton_ me va a gustar, nunca he visto un musical en teatro y me apetecía.

—¿Y en cine?

—Bueno… —Alzó la mirada y se puso a pensar. Desconocía si sería consciente o no, pero le gustaba su manera de formar un ramillete con los dedos y pasear el pulgar por las yemas mientras se concentraba. Era la primera persona a la que se lo veía—. Vi _Mary Poppins_. La primera, no la de ahora. No me gustó. Pero _Sonrisas y lágrimas_ … Mi hermana y yo cantábamos las canciones juntas cuando éramos pequeñas.

Vaya, aquello sí que era nuevo. Que él recordase, era el primer detalle sustancioso sobre su vida que Ziva compartía con él. Hasta la fecha solo sabía que había hecho el servicio militar, que había ido a la universidad, que había viajado mucho y que residía en Tel Aviv antes de asentarse en Estados Unidos. Hasta ese momento jamás había mencionado a su familia. Iban por el buen camino.

—Vaya, así que tienes una hermana. Déjame adivinar, eres la mayor —Ziva bajó la mirada. Mal asunto—. ¿La pequeña, en serio? O la mediana.

—No, eh… Tali era mi hermana pequeña.

Era. La elección de tiempo verbal no podía ser casual. Comprendía que no desease seguir con la conversación. Por cambiar de tema, comenzó a decir una de sus habituales chorradas, pero Ziva lo interrumpió. Debía de querer soltarlo, conque la dejó hablar y Ziva le descubrió que su hermana había perdido la vida a los dieciséis, un suicida de Hamás con un cinturón de explosivos había dejado a los David sin la que Ziva definió como “la mejor de todos” porque tenía compasión.

—Tú también la tienes.

—Oh, Tony, por favor.

—Claro que sí. Te vas a llevar a un pobre inculto teatral a ver un musical dentro de un rato. Que, hablando de eso —miró el reloj—, deberíamos darnos un poco de prisa. Vamos un poco apurados de tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Tony.

—Tú sabrás, un taxi a estas horas…

—No vamos a ir en taxi. Me han prestado una moto.

—¿Que me vas a dejar ir de paquete y meterte mano de camino? Cuenta como compasión.

—O tortura. —Sonrió, las aguas volvían a su cauce—. Te recuerdo que luego no pasará nada.


	12. Hamilton sobre ruedas

Qué manera de aferrarse a ella como si su vida estuviera en peligro. Si amanecía con marcas de dedos, Tony sería el culpable. Durante todo el trayecto no había aliviado la presión ni medio segundo, ni siquiera cuando Ziva había tenido que aminorar para caber entre esos coches que giraban en la intersección. Qué delicado era. Si alguna vez le venía con planes para tirarse en paracaídas o ir a un parque de atracciones con montañas rusas demenciales, se lo arrojaría en la cara o como se dijese. Por lo pronto, el que parecía a punto de echar algo era él. Al quitarse el casco le había mostrado lo pálido que se encontraba, con tonos verdosos como de Frankenstein. Seguro que habría más de una versión en cine y trataría de hacérselas tragar. Acudió presurosa junto a él, le preguntó si se encontraba bien y Tony no fue capaz ni de sacudir la cabeza. Tendrían que esperar a que se le pasara.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tony? ¿Es tu primera vez en moto?

—Es mi primera vez en _Fast and Furious_ , que es distinto.

—No irás a vomitar, ¿verdad? Porque vamos a llegar tarde.

—Dime que en Israel eras la conductora de un grupo de atracadores o algo así.

—No, pero la conducción evasiva me ha salvado más de una vez.

Había hablado de más, llevaba toda la noche haciéndolo. Como se descuidase, acabaría sincerándose por completo y no le convenía. Le tendió la mano a Tony para ayudarlo a mantenerse estable, guardó los cascos y pasó a agarrarlo de la cintura durante el breve camino hacia el teatro. Menos mal que el señor de las palomitas recobraba su color. Ahora solo quedaba que se comportase en la sala, conseguir unas entradas tan buenas con tan poco tiempo había sido de todo menos fácil.

En el acceso también la miraron raro, casi tanto como Tony a su llegada al restaurante. Tal vez se había pasado de informal, pero era parte de la prueba y no tenía demasiado claro si Tony la estaba superando. No entendía qué pintaban viéndose las caras si no iba a haber sexo y que él estuviera actuando de una forma tan rara le confirmaba que sin la cama como fin de fiesta lo suyo era absurdo. Qué leches, ni siquiera había un “lo suyo”. No eran nada. El amor era una complicación, incluso en su nuevo mundo seguía siéndolo. Lo mejor era evitarlo a toda costa y en eso era una especialista.

—Fila cuatro, ¿eh? Pocholita, ¿a quién has matado para conseguir este bombón de entradas?

—¿Matar? ¿Por qué me ves violenta?

—¿Violenta? Qué va. Eres como un pétalo. Comparada contigo, la bella durmiente es un ser tosco y salvaje, dónde va a parar.

Menudo idiota. Se rio porque no podía hacer otra cosa y ojeó el programa de mano. Un musical con rap que contaba la historia de uno de los padres fundadores menos conocidos. Prometía ser interesante. Tony no debía de considerarlo así, había sacado el móvil y se escribía con alguien. Molesta, le preguntó si su novia secreta lo estaba molestando. Su respuesta era esperable: no era no sé quién en una película titulada _Infiel_. En lugar de eso, estaba dejándole un mensaje a Damon, su apadrinado.

—Le sugerí que se buscara algo en lo que ocupar el tiempo que no asociara a la bebida y parece que se ha apuntado a echar un cable en un comedor que se encarga de gente sin hogar, sobre todo veteranos. Empezaba hoy y le estoy pidiendo que me pase una foto suya con redecilla en el pelo para poder cachondearme de él como es debido.

—Claro que sí, lo haces por eso.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si no?

Ziva le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Aunque a veces no entendía que Tony se esforzase tanto para parecer un rubio egoísta y descerebrado que solo entendía de cine, ya le quedaba sobradamente claro que había mucho más una vez permitía que buceasen bajo su superficie.

—Eres un buen hombre.

—Más que nada, lo estoy. No me digas que no te has puesto aunque fuera un poquito celosa con esa camarera venga a llamarme David y a babear con mi camisa de Armani.

Puso los ojos en blanco. No solo de cine, también sabía de moda y, en un gesto nada propio de él, de pronto le debió de entrar la ternura y le dio las gracias a Ziva por hacerle probar nuevas experiencias. Quizá era consciente de lo raro que estaba actuando y de cómo la desconcertaba. Podría haber sido una noche agradable y a ratos él parecía empeñado en arruinarla. También era cierto que ella no había puesto mucho de su parte llegando casi tarde y con esas pintas, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Si quería una muñequita, que se buscase una Elle Woods, que ella seguiría negando haber visto y quizá hasta disfrutado esos dos filmes.

Volverían por Broadway. Si no a repetir, que tal vez, a ver otros espectáculos. Cuando se encendieron las luces y el elenco salió a saludar, Ziva aplaudió con todas sus ganas, se puso en pie y silbó. Tony también se veía entusiasmado, al final su ruptura con la rutina parecía haber tenido éxito. Le preguntó si de verdad le había agradado aunque no sabía si entre tanta palma se haría entender. Con una sonrisa, Tony asintió, vehemente. Podía relajarse. Por probar suerte, al menguar los aplausos le expuso su propuesta de acudir en otra ocasión al teatro y a él se le antojó una gran idea. Se dieron la mano, salieron de la sala y emprendieron la marcha hacia el aparcamiento.

—No me malinterpretes, Pocahontas —Ziva arrugó el ceño, con un mote ya tenía bastante. Tony no pareció notarlo—, me encanta meterte en mi cine, preparar algo para los dos y darle a la noche un final feliz, pero en la variedad está el gusto. Podemos ir añadiendo variaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿y si me acompañas a un preestreno este jueves? No te preocupes por la ropa, nadie te va a hacer posar en el photocall aunque más de uno te tome por actriz porque eres preciosa y tienes una personalidad increíble. Y si te apetece ir hecha una muñeca, tampoco te preocupes. Tengo los contactos justos para conseguirte algo de alta costura.

—¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?

—Ya te lo he dicho, variedad. Y me he acostumbrado a verte una vez de lunes a viernes, hace que la semana sea más soportable. Pero si no te apetece el sarao… —Alzó la vista, debía de estar haciendo memoria— el martes podría. O incluso el miércoles. Tendría que hacer una cancelación, pero podría. Y si estás harta de ver este rostro apolíneo tan a menudo porque te voy a provocar síndrome de Stendhal, también puedes decirlo.

Lo meditó unos segundos. En la Gran Manzana no había interactuado profesionalmente con nadie susceptible de aparecer en esa fiesta, llamarla por una de las identidades falsas que había creado para obtener la verdad y ponerla en un aprieto ante Tony. No podía afirmar que ese tipo de fiestas le resultase divertido, pero ante sus dudas, Tony le aseguró que asistirían a la proyección, saludaría a un par de imprescindibles y se marcharían a toda prisa antes de que la atmósfera se viciase y empezaran a pasar las bandejas con copas.

—¿No te fías de ti mismo si te ponen una por delante?

—Claro que me fío. Me dan alergia, ya te lo dije. Es que no tienes pinta de disfrutar en cosas así y tampoco me extraña dada tu profesión. Pondremos pies en polvorosa y luego ya se verá. The Grill cierra tarde y todavía tenemos pendiente probar el adobo a la menta.

—¿Esta vez no me mandarás a guardar el sitio para poder pagar menús solidarios sin que me entere?

Un instante de pausa y confusión. Sin duda, Tony no se había esperado esa revelación. Ziva estudió su rostro de forma rápida en la mínima ventana de tiempo que Tony le proporcionó, sabía que pronto enmascararía sus emociones en esa sonrisa de siempre. De hecho, apenas un segundo más tarde, la señaló, afirmó que era muy observadora y prometió dejarla quedarse a su lado “si se portaba bien”. Eso de admitir debilidad o buen corazón debía de ir en contra de los mandamientos del Steve McDean ese que le había mencionado alguna vez. Ya estaban en el aparcamiento y de camino no podrían hablar, conque Ziva se apresuró a preguntarle por qué había obrado así.

—Porque no quería parecer un capullo presuntuoso en plan “mira, nena, soy megasolidario, recompénsamelo luego cuando estemos a solas”. Me acerco a The Grill de vez en cuando y siempre que voy pido unos cuantos papelitos para la cadena de favores, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Ya te he dicho que eres un buen hombre. —Abrió el arcón de la moto de Ari y le tendió el casco de los invitados a Tony.

—Ah, no, preciosa, esta vez no me engañas. Prefiero un taxi.

—¡Venga ya! No ha sido para tanto.

—No, ha sido para más. Cuando quiera un chorro de adrenalina sin jugarme la crisma, quedamos y nos acercamos a Coney Island, que, si mal no recuerdo, tampoco conoces.

—No. Y no conduzco mal.

—Técnicamente no. Lo mismo se podría decir de Marc Márquez y no me montaría de paquete con él en una carrera. Quiero vivir para la próxima.

—Está bien, pero que sepas que eres un blando.

—Y tú una gruñona, forma parte de tu encanto. ¿Qué me dices, cine el jueves?

—De acuerdo.

Ya la tenía donde quería, su sonrisa había perdido el matiz defensivo que Ziva había ido aprendiendo a distinguir. La besó a modo de despedida, la ayudó con el casco como si aquello fuera nuevo para ella y, cuando ya pensó que se marcharía, volvió a sorprenderla:

—Pocholita, ¿te importa mandarme un mensaje cuando ya estés en casa sana y salva?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No voy a estrellarme y sé cuidar de mí misma.

—Se lo dejaste claro a mi cuello, pero quiero asegurarme de que no has tenido que aniquilar a ningún pobre malhechor.

Se preocupaba por ella. Le importaba como algo más que una bobina… que un rollo. Empezaba a tratar de ver más allá con demasiada insistencia y ella se lo estaba permitiendo. Hasta le había hablado de Tali. Arrancó la moto, respondió agitando la mano a su despedida y aceleró para evitar que se le cerrase el primer semáforo. Lo suyo con Tony se estaba transformando demasiado deprisa y la velada había terminado siendo lo bastante agradable como para que no desease plantearse hacia dónde avanzaban.


	13. Entrevista con la vampira

La chica solo llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Una minucia de nada. Desconocía si sería idea de su agencia, del publicista con frenillo que había puesto de los nervios a Prensa o suya, pero no era un hábito glamuroso. Si los había cabreado a ellos, también habría dejado esperando a otros medios y, tratándose de su primer gran título, empezaba mal en el mundillo.

Cuando le dieron un toque desde recepción avisando de que Chelsea Robertson ya estaba allí, se pasó por Prensa y fue a buscar a la becaria que debía acompañarlo. Siempre había procurado no meterse en jardines demasiado grandes con sus comentarios, pero desde el bombazo del _me too_ extremaba las precauciones. A propuesta de Kate, se habían acabado las entrevistas con féminas de menos de noventa años si no era en compañía de otras mujeres. A Betty White también se había enfrentado con escolta, pero por otro tipo de seguridad. En este caso, la afortunada era una tal Trish, que parecía un duendecillo con cara de susto perpetuo. Le reiteró su agradecimiento con su vocecilla aguda, le mostró a Tony un par de preguntas que había ideado durante la espera y poco menos que combustió de alegría y orgullo cuando se las aprobó, aceptó que las incorporase justo donde ella sugería y le propuso hacerse cargo a medias del interrogatorio.

—Después de todo, sabes que os toca a hacer el cortapega y no se nos va a oír.

—Ya, ponemos las preguntas para que el entrevistado sea el protagonista. Aun así, ¡muchísimas gracias una vez más, señor DiNozzo! Significa mucho para mí.

—Llámame Tony, por favor. Tanta formalidad me da miedo.

Chelsea tendría la edad y la estatura de Ziva, además de una figura esbelta. Hasta ahí las coincidencias. La actriz que lo saludó con una sonrisa y se mostró un poco extrañada cuando Tony le ofreció la mano en lugar de besarle la mejilla —de nuevo, idea de Kate— era una monada rubia de ojos azules. En la cinta que había venido a promocionar habían apostado por ella, pero Tony se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría su carrera. Era muy atractiva, pero la encontraba un poco sosa, carente de la chispa divertida y sensual con la que cierta preciosidad mediterránea lo provocaba constantemente. Aquel día ella también estaría ocupada, su saludo matutino había consistido en una fea advertencia: “día largo, no estoy disponible”. Faltaban dos días para el preestreno y se le iban a volver insoportables. Sus sentimientos parecían a punto de saltar de escalón y la idea no le desagradaba. Solo faltaba que Ziva estuviese de acuerdo y le siguiese el ritmo.

Stale Popcorn llevaba más de una década elaborando entrevistas propias. Tanto era así que ya tenían su estética y sus rituales seña de identidad. Sin ir más lejos, el sofá tapizado con una tela estampada con rollos de película. También era ya más que célebre el cubo de palomitas que entregaban a los invitados para que se fueran sirviendo mientras eran interrogados. En el caso de Chelsea, ya no estarían calientes y en su mejor momento, pues las habían elaborado para que estuviesen listas a la hora en que habían concertado la cita. Antes de que Tony se fuera a por él, Chelsea ya se estaba interesando por la posibilidad de quedarse el recipiente.

—A lo mejor por ser tú. Se está convirtiendo en un objeto de coleccionista.

—Deberíais empezar a cobrar por ellos. Lo digo totalmente en serio.

—Sería una buena línea de negocio. Ve sentándote, si no te importa. Trish tiene que preparar la cámara no vaya a caernos una demanda del estudio porque te sacamos medio brillo en la frente.

Tenía una sonrisa muy mona y parecía dispuesta a agradar. La tontería de vender material con el logo de la web no era nueva, pero que se lo comentara una niña guapa siempre tenía su plus de gracia. Rellenó el cubo, regresó a la sala sin prisas y por la puerta entrebierta escuchó a Trish hablar con entusiasmo de lo a gusto que se encontraba en el club palomitero y no precisamente porque hubiera visto llegar al jefe. Menudo salto pegó cuando Tony apareció a su espalda.

—A saber qué decías de mí, menuda reacción.

—Pobre Trish, no seas malo. Me estaba contando que se está bien por aquí.

—Sí, yo estoy encantada. Llegué hace muy poco, pero me gusta estar aquí, de verdad.

—Me alegro. No hacemos nada tan importante como en _El diablo viste de Prada_ , así que no hay motivos para ser tan serios.

—Todo es mejor con humor —añadió Chelsea tendiendo la mano para que le entregaran las palomitas—. Quiero una foto con esto.

Una foto no solo para ella, sino para las redes sociales. Trish se encargó de inmortalizar a la actriz y hasta le permitió elegir la mejor imagen. Todavía no habían comenzado y la rubia ya estaba presumiendo en su Instagram con montones de emoticonos por medio. Lo que no esperaba Tony era que también demandase de manera muy insistente retratarse con él. Pensaba quedarse de pie e inclinarse un poco hacia Chelsea, pero además de tarde la invitada venía exigente y se empecinó en que tomase asiento a su lado y fue ella quien se le arrimó quizá un poco de más para el gusto del Tony actual. El de su era pre-Ziva, el que ya empezaba a verse casi en plena forma pero todavía estaba libre, se habría relamido de gusto. Chelsea había errado sus cálculos por un mes si es que su detector de flirteo no se equivocaba y hasta la fecha nunca le había fallado.

Trish y él no se desviaron ni media coma del guion. Con una invitada especial como aquella no había espacio para la improvisación. Era fresca y agradable, con esa fotogenia facilona que la hacía apta para la cámara pero no memorable. Le caía bien, aunque no la imaginaba cosechando nominaciones a paladas a menos que su talento fuera más excepcional de lo que su gran debut sugería o encontrase en sí misma algo que la diferenciara de los miles de rubias guapas que llegaban a Los Ángeles y Nueva York cada año. De momento se había librado de poner copas durante una temporada, como confesó entre risas que hacía apenas unos meses atrás. Era un empleo bastante común, uno de los que a él le habían caído en gracia en su época de estudiante, cuando Sénior le cerró el grifo porque no iba a consentir que su hijo fuera agente de la ley y mucho menos tras estudiar Criminología en la CUNY, que las universidades públicas eran de pobres. Tony había tardado años en hacerle admitir que por aquel entonces estaba pelado y no podía pasarle ni medio centavo.

—¿Ya está? —Casi parecía decepcionada al acabar de responder la que Tony había anunciado que sería la última cuestión.

—Noooo, ¡la despedida! —le recordó Trish—. Ya sabes, si dices que te has visto todas las entrevistas, sabes que todas terminan con un saludo del protagonista al público. Espera, voy a hacerte un primer plano, ve pensando qué decir.

Vaya, la duendecilla le había asestado un buen directo a la mandíbula. Qué manera de sugerir que no se tragaba que fuera tan fan del portal como aseguraba. Con esa carita de ayudante de Papá Noel, además, era imposible devolverle el golpe sin quedar como un maleducado sin corazón. Que él supiera, la becaria apenas llevaba mes y medio en plantilla, pero ya había visto suficiente para sugerirla como siguiente fichaje. Pediría un par de muestras de su trabajo para asegurar y, una vez revisadas, haría oficial la propuesta. Viéndola ajustar la cámara de nuevo y anunciar con su sonrisa beatífica que ya estaba lista y que Chelsea podía soltar su frase de adiós le parecía que pintaba mejor que bien.

Terminada la entrevista, Tony pidió a Trish que los acompañase a la salida. Si desde el departamento legal aseguraban que lo mejor era tener carabina todo el tiempo, cumpliría con el mandato de la sosa de Kate a rajatabla a pesar de que supusiese arriesgarse a quedar como un anfitrión amojamado. Ni que un par de bromas inocentes fueran para tanto. Caminaron los tres juntos hasta el ascensor y, una vez allí, Chelsea despachó a Trish pidiéndole de forma un poco brusca que los dejase solos. El radar de ligoteo había funcionado después de todo. Con qué ojos de gata se le aproximaba. Y acababa de tocarle el pecho con el dedo índice cuando podría haberlo señalado sin más.

—Ha sido todo un placer, Tony. Me lo he pasado de maravilla.

—Pues ya sabes, acuérdate de nosotros para la siguiente promoción. Aquí estaremos.

—¿Y pasado mañana? Dime que vendrás —ronroneó—, es mi gran día.

—¿Peli y aperitivo gratis? Por supuesto.

—Ya. —No era la respuesta que buscaba. El dedo de Chelsea se había buscado un compañero y le escalaban por el pectoral—. ¿Y ahora? No pasaría nada porque el jefe se escapase un rato, ¿no? Puedes haber quedado con alguien… interesante y perderte unas horas.

Nadie podía acusarla de no ser directa. Tony retrocedió medio pasito sin tocarla. Quedarse donde estaba era mala idea y no solo porque nunca hubiera querido apellidarse Weinstein.

—Suena bien, pero voy a tener que pasar.

—Nooo, ¿de verdad? —Morritos, carita de lástima—. ¿Tan ocupado estás?

—Sí y sí. En el trabajo y fuera. El jueves te la presento si quieres.

—Bueno —ronroneo otra vez—, no lo sabrá si no es por ti.

—Déjame darte un consejo: no seas como Anne Baxter en _Eva al desnudo_.

—¿Eh? Eso es una peli así como antigua, ¿no?

—Una de 1950 protagonizada por Bette Davis y en la que una jovencísima y desconocida Marilyn Monroe hace un papel pequeñito. Te la recomiendo y te repito: no hagas un Eve Harrington. Una buena actriz no necesita esa clase de empujones.

No parecía muy contenta, pero dejó de insistir. Se despidió con frialdad hasta el preestreno y pulsó el botón del ascensor con más energía de la necesaria. Al girarse, Tony se encontró con Kate observando la escena.

—¿La historia de la novia fantasma, en serio? ¿Por qué no vuelves a ponerte el anillo de casado ya que estás?

—Porque me deshice de él y porque no es ninguna historia. Te digo lo que a Chelsea, el jueves te la presento si quieres. Quedan un par de entradas de las que nos enviaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Que estás…?

—En plena forma. Y no se te ocurra mencionarle ni media palabra de esto ni del anillo si al final te apuntas al sarao. Todavía no es el momento.

No iba a discutirlo más. Kate se lo debió de notar en el tono, pues acató su petición con un “tú mandas” musitado antes de anunciar que ya tenía planes para esa tarde de todas maneras. Mucho mejor. Todavía era pronto para que Ziva entrase en contacto con su mundo. No pretendía esconderla, pero sí consideraba que era demasiado pronto para hacerla partícipe de según qué historias. Demasiada suerte estaba teniendo ya con la forma tan natural en que Ziva aceptaba su alcoholismo, no pensaba tentar al destino y explicarle todo lo demás hasta que los cimientos de lo suyo hubieran fraguado de una vez. Incómodo, se dirigió a la sala del sofá. Trish estaba allí, desmontando la cámara. Vació las palomitas en la papelera y le tendió el cubo.

—Ahora mismo lo friego, Tony, no te preocupes.

—Y cuando lo tengas limpio, quédatelo.

—¡¿En serio?! —Tony asintió—. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Seguro que me lo puedo quedar? No quiero que haya que comprar otro por mi culpa.

—Hay más, lo cambiamos cada cierto tiempo. Este es todo tuyo.

La vigilancia de Kate no lo protegía de los abrazos-placaje de las becarias exultantes. Quién iba a pensar que un gnomo de jardín sin gorro sería capaz de achucharlo con tanta energía, ni que fuera hermana de Abby. Se volvió al despacho, desbloqueó el teléfono y pensó alguna tontería con que llamar la atención de Ziva. Quería saber cómo de ocupada estaría en realidad.


	14. Puesta de largo

Acudir a casa de Tony antes del estreno todavía se le antojaba una idea absurda, un capricho ridículo. Tony parecía tener una pequeña fijación con lograr que durmiera a su lado, como si por verlo babear la almohada o arañarse media cara con esas mejillas rasposas en busca de un beso con sabor a halitosis matinal fuera a caer rendida a sus pies. En todo caso, continuar dándole vueltas no serviría de nada. El taxi acababa de irse y allí estaba ella, tocando el timbre con su look total para un estreno que incluía una bolsa de deportes al hombro con sus cosas de higiene y prendas para el día siguiente.

Al menos con el modelito había acertado. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, bastaba con la mirada con la que poco menos que la escaneó de cuerpo entero y con la boca entreabierta que no tardó en buscar la suya.

—Guau. Para que luego digan que lo de Sandra Bullock en _Miss agente especial_ es una transformación espectacular.

—Gracias, supongo. No la he visto.

—Comedia ligera e inconsecuente, de estas para ver después de un mal día.

—Me lo apunto. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Su ligue tenía muy buena planta. Se veía que estaba acostumbrado a la ropa formal, la lucía como quien se pone un vaquero. Y aquel traje parecía a medida por lo bien que le sentaba, acompañado por una camisa y unos complementos que al menos una lega en moda como ella consideraba que combinaban a la perfección. Ese era el problema, de hecho, estaba demasiado bien. Unas arrugas aquí y allá causadas por una refriega a traición le sentarían de maravilla.

Le limpiaba a Tony una marca de carmín del pectoral mientras él se abrochaba el cinturón cuando a Mister Palomitas le sonó el teléfono. El coche que le habían puesto los de la productora llegaría dos minutos más tarde. Se recolocó el vestido con rapidez, se atusó el cabello y aceptó el brazo y el “señorita” de Tony con una sonrisa burlona. Tal vez no había sido mala idea pasarse por allí después de todo. Tony hasta tuvo el detalle de abrirle la puerta del vehículo, le gustaba jugar a ser el perfecto caballero cortejándola. De momento era divertido.

—¿Cómo es que te han puesto transporte? Eres del enemigo.

—¿Nunca has oído que hay que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca? —Ziva asintió—. Pues lo dijo Al Pacino en la segunda parte de la saga _El padrino_.

Cómo no, esas películas otra vez. Iba a terminar cogiéndoles asco. Encantado de verla poniendo en los ojos en blanco, Tony le propuso ver la primera entrega cuando quedasen aquel fin de semana. Daba por sentado que volverían a verse y el maldito tráfico de Manhattan significaba que estarían encerrados unos minutos en aquel habitáculo. La tenía de rehén para darle la lata, pues parecía que se decía así.

—¿Quién te dice que vamos a quedar?

—Oh, vamos, Ziva, sabes que te encanta verme.

—¿No será al revés?

—Por supuesto, eso no lo niego, pero tú también lo estás deseando y para demostrarlo me vas a llevar a tu casa.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Ya sabes, casa, el lugar donde uno duerme las noches que no está de viaje de trabajo, donde tiene sus cosas y…

—Sé perfectamente lo que es una casa —masculló y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué quieres ir a la mía?, ¿te has aburrido de perderte en la tuya?

—Me gusta mucho ser tu anfitrión, no me malinterpretes, pero tanto secretismo me empieza a oler a chamusquina. Empiezo a imaginarte apalancada en un piso okupa o con un marido y media docena de críos y otra media de gatos locos dando vueltas por ahí.

—Vivo yo sola en el Village. Ni marido ni hijos ni animales, ¿contento?

—Confiésalo, no me quieres llevar porque temes que te robe ideas de decoración. Que sepas que voy a conseguir que me invites por las buenas o por las malas.

—¿Por las malas?

Para qué había preguntado. Tony lanzó su ataque en forma de versión horripilante de _Without You_. Ni Mariah Carey medio borracha en el Rockefeller Center inaugurando la navidad unos años atrás lo habría hecho peor. Lo golpeó con el bolso y le exigió que parase. Por desgracia, no surtió efecto. Tuvo que claudicar, pero no había dicho su última palabra. Si Tony quería ver su hogar, tendría que ganárselo aquella velada.

Miniatasco de cochazos a la puerta del cine. Los fans se arremolinaban detrás del cordón con que la organización los separaba, de la _velvet rope_ con la que habían bautizado su empresa porque Aaron se había empeñado en que sonaba a exclusividad cuando tuvieron que escoger un nombre con el que registrarla y hacerla oficial. Cuando el conductor paró y los ayudó a bajar, Ziva sintió la decepción de más de un curioso. Ellos dos no eran nadie. Tony poseía cierta influencia, días atrás había leído que a principios de año había rechazado una oferta muy abultada por Stale Popcorn, pero ella estaba fuera de lugar. Lo acompañó hasta la entrada, donde Tony anunció su nombre a uno de los gorilas de admisión y esquivaron el photocall que justamente estaba abandonando una rubia mona que los miraba demasiado. Con Tony parecía molesta y Ziva no tenía ninguna duda de que a ella la habría apuñalado con el tacón de haber podido. Tal vez había sucedido algo en su entrevista con Tony. Ziva había visto un trozo la noche anterior desde su habitación de hotel, pero la había quitado al comprobar con decepción que el entrevistador no aparecía ni de voz ni de imagen.

No llegaron a alejarse más de unos metros cuando un tipo pelón interceptó a Tony y ambos se dieron esa suma extraña de apretón de manos, abrazo y palmadas para prevenir el atragantamiento tan propia de los varones. Ziva los observó con curiosidad, su gesto decía que no se caían bien. Era el productor, según captó por el intercambio de frases. Y se había fijado en ella. Tony la presentó solo por su nombre y Ziva le ofreció la mano al individuo, un tal Trent Kort. Su saludo fue de estos que Eli siempre había definido como “un pez muerto”. No era de fiar.

—¿Tú también eres del mundillo? Digo de verdad, no como Tony.

—No, esto no es para mí.

—¿Segura? Estoy buscando una chica para…

—Gracias —lo interrumpió. No veía el modo de quitárselo de encima—, de verdad, pero no va a poder ser.

Tony y Kort no tenían mucho que decirse, por suerte. Cruzaron un par de pullas más y el productor pronto se alejó con la excusa de atender a otros recién llegados. Tanto mejor, no iba a ser el trofeo de una pelea de machos. Si estaba en aquel cine era porque Tony la había invitado, muy probablemente para presumir de poderío y contactos. Le daban ganas de explicarle lo poco que la impresionaba. En su otra vida se había codeado con gente poderosa de verdad, con los que directa o indirectamente movían los hilos en silencio, sin llamar la atención. Hollywood y Broadway no eran más que dos niños tirándose puñados de tierra en el parque.

Hasta alcanzar la puerta de la sala, Tony se encontró con otro par de individuos de la farándula, aunque de forma más amistosa. Ziva se mantuvo en un segundo plano, la avalaban años siendo otro tipo de acompañante, igual que tenía controladas las entradas y salidas y había ubicado desde el principio al personal de seguridad para saber a quién arrebatarle una pistola en caso de necesidad extrema. Según avanzaba guiada por la mano de Tony en su cintura, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él. Era demasiado inocente aunque no tuviera ni idea.

Para la proyección tendría de vecina de asiento a una actriz, no de esa cinta, sino de una serie que veía en sus escasos ratos perdidos. No le prestó ninguna atención tras el vistazo inicial, Tony la entretenía con su sempiterno sinfín de anécdotas hasta que se apagaron las luces y por una vez pudo disfrutar de una proyección sin anuncios en un sitio grande como aquel. Fue lo mejor de la noche, la cinta le resultaba previsible y manoseada o como se dijese hasta a una novata como ella. El aplauso tibio de la concurrencia indicaba que no era la única de esa opinión. Acompañó a Tony a la salida del patio de butacas y de nuevo notó los ojos de la rubia fijos en ella. Quizá dejarse abordar sería una buena táctica. Le dio un besito a Tony, anunció que iba al baño y decidió entretenerlo haciendo volar su imaginación por medio de su bolso.

—Guárdamelo y ábrelo —le susurró pegándose para poder hablarle al oído—, a lo mejor hay algo que te guste.

El teléfono bloqueado, las llaves, la identificación… y unas esposas con peluche negro todavía sin estrenar. Sabía que Tony se pondría como loco en cuanto las viera y disfrutaría torturándolo al exigir cenar antes en The Grill. Si tanto había insistido con la dichosa menta, la probarían. Antes, sin embargo, la aguardaba un encuentro nada apetecible pero buscado: la rubia no había tardado en seguirla. Ziva fingió no enterarse y pasó al cubículo del inodoro solo para hacerla esperar y asegurarse de que pretendía hablar con ella y no era una coincidencia absurda. Cuando salió a lavarse las manos, la rubia fingía retocarse el pintalabios y le demostró que carecía por completo de sutileza al preguntarle si era novia de Tony DiNozzo, el de Stale Popcorn.

—Estamos juntos —contestó secamente. No iba a darle aclaraciones. La rubia se llevó la mano a la frente como si le preocupara algo. En persona era tan poco natural como en pantalla.

—Eso me parecía. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que lo siento, de verdad. No sabía que tenía novia, me dijo que estaba soltero, que no había nadie más… Menudo cerdo, debí habérmelo imaginado.

Le costó abrir la mano para tirar la toallita de papel a la papelera. ¿Acaso era posible? El muy desgraciado se iba a enterar. Pensaba enseñarle a Tony unos cuantos usos de las esposas que en absoluto concebiría. No obstante, en lugar de salir dando zancadas a partirle la cara sin perder un segundo, un brillo en la mirada de la rubia la frenó. Bajo la superficie parecía contenta a pesar de su expresión en teoría compungida. Y estaba tensando el labio inferior, en la película repetía el gesto en más de una toma. Chirriaba mucho. Hora de ponerla a prueba.

—El muy hijo de puta —gruñó—. Me dijo que no volvería a hacerlo, que solo había sido una vez y…

—Te prometo que no lo sabía. Cuando me lo dijo, me lo tragué. No pensaba que… Lo siento.

—Déjame adivinar: te invitó a una copa en su despacho y luego te propuso seguir la fiesta en nuestro loft, con esas putas vistas a Central Park por las que pagamos una fortuna. El muy cabrón está enamorado de ellas. ¿Qué te pareció el sofá? Lo escogí yo.

—No te amargues, mujer. El sofá es cómodo, pero tanto como para pasar la noche… Seguro que si lo echas a dormir allí se le quitan las ganas.

—Sí, seguro. Te propongo algo: acompáñame, vamos a hacer que el culpable se arrepienta.

La muy estúpida había mordido el anzuelo, esa frase la conocía bien. Se la llevó hacia una puerta en rotulada con “Prohibido el paso - Solo personal autorizado”, la abrió para sorpresa de la rubia y, una vez tras ella, en un agarre rápido presionó los nervios justos para hacer que viera las estrellas y no se pudiera liberar sin decirle adiós a la movilidad de sus brazos.

—No grites —le advirtió, implacable— o será peor.

—¿Qué vas a…? ¡Suéltame!

—Respuesta equivocada. —Presionó un poco más. La rubia se retorció de dolor, pero estuvo lo bastante lista para aguantarse el grito que sin duda el cuerpo le pedía—. No sé qué pretendías, pero tu pelota es todavía peor que el guion del aburrimiento ese que acabamos de tragarnos.

—¿Pelota? ¿Quieres decir bola?

—Pelota es en lo que vas a terminar convertida como no te calles y hagas lo que te digo. A lo mejor al principio les da cierto empuje a tus trabajos, pero más adelante no. No nos engañemos, no eres Marilyn. La gente se olvidará de esa rubia tan mona desaparecida sin dejar rastro en extrañas circunstancias pasadas unas semanas. Pronto no serás nada. A menos que me hagas caso, claro.

—Está bien, está bien, pero suéltame por favor.

Ni de broma. Antes Ziva tenía que transmitirle su mensaje: nada de volver a contactar de ninguna manera personal, virtual, directa, indirecta o como fuese con Tony. Si algún director de casting borracho se golpeaba en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que deseaba darle un papel destacado y necesitaban que alguien acudiera a promocionarla a Stale Popcorn, ella estaría muy ocupada mirando el techo de su apartamento y no podría acudir. No daría ninguna explicación, no dejaría a Tony en un mal lugar y desde luego no iría por ahí contando que se lo había tirado cuando en realidad no le había rozado ni medio pelo. Se cercioró de que sus instrucciones quedaban claras, le dio un vistazo despectivo, comentó lo mal que le sentaba el rosa a esa idiota y la liberó.

De vuelta al sarao, Tony no hacía más que mirar a todas partes, sin duda buscándola. Ziva se le acercó, se dejó besar y sonrió, enigmática, cuando él se quejó de lo mucho que había tardado.

—He tenido un encuentro… interesante.

—¿Con el señor Roca? —Arrugó el ceño, eso no lo pillaba—. Es un modo coloquial y jocoso de llamar al retrete.

—No, con la rubia esa, ¿Chelsea algo? Dice que os habéis acostado.

Sorpresa, alarma y miedo, pero no vergüenza ni arrepentimiento. Ya sabía que el encuentro no había tenido lugar, pero se alegró al escuchar a Tony afirmar con tanta vehemencia que no había sucedido nada. Hasta le propuso que telefoneara al día siguiente a Stale Popcorn y preguntar por una tal Kate Todd y una becaria llamada Trish que fue quien más cerca estuvo de la acción, pues llevó a cabo la entrevista con él.

—Chelsea se me insinuó, con semejante bellezón delante entiendo que es imposible resistirse, pero tuve que rechazarla porque no me apetece volver a sentir tus brazos en torno a mi cuello nunca más.

—Ten cuidado con ella. No lo digo por mí.

—No, ya lo sé. Por eso Kate y Trish fueron mis Ángeles de Tony. ¿Nos marchamos?

—Pensé que querías saludar a gente.

—En otro momento. He mirado en tu bolso y me apetece ir ya a casa.

—¡Ah, ni hablar! Tenemos que ir a cierto restaurante a probar cierto sazonado.

—Vamos, Ziva…

—No. —Lo tomó de la mejilla y lo miró con intensidad a los ojos—. Lo bueno se hace esperar, chéri.


	15. Cuando Culito Peludo visitó a Pocholita

Nada en su buzón. Su nombre no estaba en el cartelito, solo el número de apartamento. A Ziva no le gustaba darse a conocer. Quizá eran tics que conservaba de su vida en un sitio pequeño y sacudido por la violencia como Israel. Además, nadie salía ileso y libre de traumas de la pérdida de un pariente cercano de forma temprana y antinatural. Al menos Ziva había sido lo bastante fuerte para rehacer su vida aunque fuera lejos de su tierra. Solo esperaba que su casa fuese acogedora, que no hubiera una disonancia demasiado grande entre la jovencita vivaracha, alegre y procaz que él había visto y la que moraba en aquel pisito a un cuarto de hora a pie de su choza.

Aunque lo esperaba y ya había llamado al portero automático, la escuchó mirar por la mirilla y retirar una cadena o un pestillo antes de abrirle la puerta. Con su camiseta sencilla, sus vaqueros ceñidos y ese delantal con un par de manchas frescas de tomate estaba preciosa. También le sentaba de maravilla la coleta descuidada que se habría hecho para proteger la cena. La saludó con un beso y le entregó el ramo de flores y la bolsa con la botella de vino y la caja de bombones.

—El lote completo. Muchas gracias.

—No sabía qué escoger y, ya que me invitaste a venir con tantísimas ganas, tenía que estar a la altura.

Todavía le molestaba que le recordase que se la había colado, qué manera de mirarlo mientras mascullaba algo ininteligible supuso que en hebreo. Llegaba demasiado pronto, aún no había terminado de prepararlo todo, por lo que le proponía darse una vuelta y echar un vistazo a la vivienda. No era tan enorme como la suya, ironizó, pero al menos lo entretendría un rato.

—¿Significa eso que puedo mirar en tu cajón de la ropa interior?

—Te advierto que tengo memoria fotográfica, tú sabrás.

Oído cocina, cualquier cotilleo debería ser discreto. Se aseguró de que Ziva no quería su ayuda entre fogones y se puso a curiosear. El apartamento estaba dividido en tres partes. A su izquierda, un comedor para cuatro personas que daba paso a una cocina. En el centro, un salón con un escritorio en un rincón a modo de pequeño despacho. En la derecha, un baño con bañera y un dormitorio en el que pensaba colarse. En conjunto no era demasiado grande, pero tratándose de Manhattan le dejaba claro a Tony que Ziva ingresaba un salario más que decente.

Se metió en la alcoba y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Limpia, ordenada, con algún que otro toque hogareño aquí y allá, pero cero efectos personales. No es que pudiera echarle mucho en cara, desde su mudanza se había olvidado de sentimentalismos baratos. Seguro que ella, con un vuelo transoceánico de por medio y… Un segundo. Sí había un detalle íntimo y no lo decía por el cajón que todavía no había registrado, sino por la cómoda. Sobre ella había una única foto, un retrato de infancia de dos niñas y un niño algo mayor. De inmediato reconoció a una de las crías, su mirada era puro temperamento ya tan de pequeña. La otra chica debía de ser Tali, su hermana fallecida. El chico mayor lo intrigaba. Tomó el marco, se acercó a la cocina y se encontró a Ziva rapeando con pasión una de las canciones de _Hamilton_.

—Mírate, si tenías carita de niña buena y todo.

—Sigo teniéndola. —No lo negaba, pero esa sonrisa traviesa le recordaba que no había husmeado aún entre sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, debía centrarse. Todavía no le había resuelto las dudas.

—No me habías contado que tienes un hermano mayor.

—Medio hermano. Somos hijos del mismo hombre.

—Hombre, ¿eh? Hombre y no padre. Interesante.

Un pasito hacia él, caída de ojos, cuchara de madera con salsa para probar. Casi se la embutió en la boca, quizá para hacerlo callar. Lo llevaba crudo por mucho que cocinase bien, porque así era. Debía de notársele demasiado la cara de sabueso, pues Ziva pasó a la siguiente fase: beso en los labios, mano enganchada en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

—Volviendo a lo de tu padre…

—No le gusta esa palabra, pero ni crecí en un hogar roto ni pasó nada de eso que sale en las pelis que ves. Somos de madre distinta porque nuestro padre tuvo algo con una mujer antes de conocer a otra, que fue con la que se terminó casando y teniéndonos a mí y a Tali —recitó con rapidez, desafiándolo a contradecirla—. Tuve una infancia feliz y mi hermano y yo seguimos estando muy unidos, fin. Es así de poco interesante.

Había mucho más, pero no se lo contaría aquella noche ni probablemente en un futuro cercano. Su pocholita detestaba desnudarse de formas que no fueran físicas. De nuevo, no podía culparla, él omitía detalles e historias por sistema porque sabía la mala pinta que tenían. Antes de que Ziva invirtiese las tornas y lo interrogase, se ofreció a poner la mesa. Esa clase de intromisión sí agradaba a su novia, que le indicó dónde guardaba los cubiertos y continuó removiendo esa especie de pisto que creyó entender que se llamaba _shakshuka_. Aprovechando que pasaba por detrás de ella, le propinó un azote juguetón.

—¡Las manos, que van al pan!

—Vaya, vas haciendo progresos en este idioma.

Mientras colocaba los cubiertos y la cesta de panes de pita de elaboración casera que su anfitriona le tendió, a la susodicha le dio tiempo de servir dos vasos con bebida. Otra palabra que debía memorizar, esta más sencilla: _limonana_ , una mezcla de zumo de limón, azúcar y hojas finamente picadas de menta. Como bebida refrescante era imbatible y agradecía que Ziva se hubiera tomado la molestia de tener algo para él que no fuera agua del grifo o refrescos industriales. A ratos la notaba demasiado tensa con el asuntillo de su llavero y sus reuniones, pero no podía negar que la comprendía. No había película en la que un alcohólico rehabilitado no terminase tocando fondo y poniéndose hasta arriba de Jack Daniels o asimilados tras un varapalo, daba igual lo modélico que pintaran al personaje.

—Hoy te voy a dar una vuelta por los sabores de mi país —le contó, ufana y ajena a sus pensamientos a la vez que echaba a la sartén algo que le recordaba a los arancini. Pese a no proceder del sur, los que se hacían en su familia eran míticos. Un día se lo tendría que demostrar a Ziva.

—Y todo casero, por lo que veo.

—Todo casero. Solo las aceitunas son compradas. No sabía si traerlas, pero eres italiano, deberían gustarte en algo más que la pizza.

Casero, variado y abundante. Ziva no se había contentado con un entrante y un principal, sino que había elaborado unos cuantos platos de menor tamaño para compartir. Tapas a la levantina servidas por una belleza a la que era difícil dejar de mirar aunque fuera para concentrarse en la comida. Le fue desvelando los nombres e ingredientes de cada especialidad, Tony los olvidó casi todos y prefirió recrearse la vista y el paladar hasta que se dio cuenta de que no habían brindado y alzó su vaso.

—Por los vasos de limonana que nos vamos a meter tú y yo juntos a partir de ahora.

—¡Siempre brindas por la bebida!

—Por la bebida y la buena compañía. Mira si lo soy que no he hurgado entre tus trapitos.

—Una lástima —hizo un puchero—. Yo que había metido ahí un par de cosas para ver qué cara se te quedaba.

—Vaya. —Se limpió los labios con la servilleta, la dejó sobre la mesa y amagó con levantarse—. Voy un segundo a…

—Quieto ahí.

—Al menos dime que el postre será bueno.

—No te quepa duda.

Que le ronronease así era una tortura a la que se había habituado con mucho gusto. Y como aquello de “postre” podía tener dos acepciones, Ziva le demostró que en la versión para todos los públicos volvía a ser una anfitriona de primera: pastelillos rellenos de mermelada y un té especiado. En lugar de tomárselos sobre la mesa, Ziva lo dispuso todo en una bandeja y propuso ir a degustarlo al sofá mientras veían la primera parte de la gran trilogía de Francis Ford Coppola. Por fin había accedido a empezarla, probablemente porque de lo contrario no la dejaría en paz. El problema era que no se trataba de obritas fáciles de noventa minutos incluyendo los títulos de crédito, sino de cintas de dos y hasta tres horas y pico. Y le había visto el tirante del sujetador a Ziva. No era de esos deportivos lisos. En absoluto. A ver cómo conseguía centrarse en el filme o convencer a Ziva de ponerse con él en otro momento.

—Pocholita, estaba yo pensando que a lo mejor, con la paliza que te has pegado a guisar, si nos sentamos ahora y ponemos la caja tonta, te quedas frita.

—¿La caja tonta? —Lo tomó por la barbilla para que la mirase. Sonreía, señal de que sus intenciones serían peor que malas—. Chéri, creía que era cine de autor. ¿De verdad me quieres privar de esa increíble obra maestra? Mañana no se trabaja, no tenemos ninguna prisa, ¿o sí?

—Cómo te gusta provocarme.

—¿A mí? Me ofendes.

Por probar con un beso no pasaba nada. Jugar con los labios, tentar con la lengua, llevar la mano a la nuca de Ziva para fijarla e indicarle que aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Su chica se lo permitió en los primeros compases, se dejó acariciar y hasta correspondió. Al menos fue así hasta que Tony se tomó la libertad de tocarle un pecho. Como si le hubieran clavado un alfiler, Ziva se retiró y se puso seria.

—Ahora no. Quiero ver la película.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que tú prefieres dedicarte a otras cosas. Dime, ¿azúcar blanco o moreno?

Nunca antes había sufrido tanto durante una proyección. Nunca antes había deseado con tanta vehemencia que a Vito Corleone y toda su estirpe los partiese un rayo. Al menos Ziva parecía interesada. No quitaba ojo de la pantalla mientras él la contemplaba casi como si hubieran vuelto a la sala de cine donde semanas atrás se había fijado en ella por primera vez. Hacía demasiado poco tiempo para sentirse así de bien con un gesto tan simple como notarla apoyándose una pizca más contra su costado. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella; los tenía finos, de niña. Se llevó el dorso de la mano de Ziva a los labios, le dejó un tímido beso y la pequeña sonrisa de respuesta que ella dibujó mientras freían a tiros a Sonny Corleone trazó en el rostro de Tony otra gemela y más amplia. Más adelante quizá lo de sus deditos sería un problema en la joyería. Mucho más adelante, hacia finales de año como poco y solo en el hipotético caso de que lo suyo continuara fluyendo con la misma facilidad. No obstante, le maravillaba ser capaz de soñar siquiera con volver a clavar la rodilla en tierra. Por fin había vuelto a la vida.

—Se veía que tenía que quedarse con el imperio —resumió Ziva al término del filme—. Era el varón y el listo.

—No suenas muy convencida.

—¿Qué dices? Es buena, pero la escena esa del mafioso de voz ronca acariciando un gato resulta un poco… cliché, ¿sí?

—Es un cliché de los gordos, sí. Pero lo es por _El padrino_. Es tan buena que se ha convertido en una fábrica de tópicos, pero eso no la hace mala. Las malas son las demás.

—Está bien. Le pondré una buena nota en Stale Popcorn.

—¿Que te has hecho cuenta y no me lo habías contado? Nombre de usuario, ¡ya!

—Adivínalo —lo desafió tras una carcajada contagiosa y sonora.

—Hmmm… —Se llevó la mano al mentón, teatral—. ¿Chefisraelídeprimera? ¿Organizounasfiestasalucinantes? ¿Soylachurrideldueño?

—¡No, quita! —Le propinó un manotazo—. Pocholita.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pocholita, así, sin más. No estaba cogido. Y tú eres… ¿Popcorn Monster, el que firma muchos de los artículos?

—El mismo. Me pareció un buen homenaje al Monstruo de las Galletas. ¿No te gusta?

—No sé, sí. Está bien.

—¿Cuál me pondrías tú, doña Pocholita?

—Culito peludo.

—Ahora el que se va a ofender soy yo.

—Pues no te ofendas mucho. Ni has revuelto en mi cajón ni has visto más que un tirante. No creo que te quieras quedar con las ganas.


	16. Boyfriend

Tony era un buen compañero de cama y ahora mismo no se refería al sexo. No es que hubiera tenido muchos para dormir, prefería no recordar que el último había sido el idiota de Michael en un momento de aburrimiento que Eli había tomado por debilidad y esperanza de retenerla en casa. Se equivocaba. Tantos años advirtiéndoles que el exceso de confianza era letal cuando debería haberse escuchado a sí mismo. ¿Cómo era el dicho? Ah, sí: “consejos vendo, que para mí no tengo”.

Lo cierto era que dormir con Tony era más agradable de lo que había anticipado. Solo era la tercera noche que compartían colchón, pero le bastaba para saber que el guaperas que ocupaba la otra mitad no se meneaba demasiado, apenas había dejado escapar algún que otro ronquido puntual, no hablaba y no había batallado por las sábanas. Como no podía ser perfecto, en algún momento se había empeñado en estrujarla y atraparla entre sus brazos, pero hasta en eso se conformaba cuando ella se había liberado.

Se había acostumbrado demasiado deprisa a tenerlo en su vida. Tony hablaba de su rutina, de las dos citas ineludibles por semana como si estuvieran grabadas a fuego en la agenda. Hasta la fecha, no se había peleado por cambiar el hábito, quizá empezaba a gustarle un poco más de la cuenta. Era hora de darle con la puerta en las narices y salir corriendo. Solo había un pequeño problema: Tony sabía cómo se llamaba, sabía dónde vivía y le acababa de echar un brazo por encima. Le acarició el pelo y suspiró. Al llegar a Nueva York se había jurado que no metería a ningún tío en casa. Con lo bien que iba, ese puñetero cinéfilo rubio pagado de sí mismo había tenido que aparecer e insistir en colarse en su vida apacible y sin complicaciones.

Porque estar con él era una complicación, vaya si lo era. El martes Tony había tenido la grandísima ocurrencia de telefonearle cuando se encontraba en Toronto haciéndose pasar por una exiliada saudí dispuesta a todo por un cheque de siete dígitos aunque le había advertido que no estaría disponible. Menos mal que había podido rechazar la llamada, la mirada homicida de Monique le gritaba que era una irresponsable y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por suerte, el cerdo corrupto al que ya casi tenían echado el guante no había llegado siquiera a ver la pantalla y el tono de teléfono antiguo de su móvil no le aportaría ninguna pista.

Después estaba la emboscada del jueves. Qué forma de empecinarse en que se llevase una bolsita con sus cosas para quedarse con él después de la cena en The Grill. Una vez en su hogar, Tony se lo había compensado con creces, pero no entendía su obsesión por la compañía. Era casi como si le temiese a la soledad, como si no pudiera pasar una noche solo. De no ser por su reacción cuando la actrizucha esa le había ido con la trola de que se había acostado con él, habría pensado que había otras. A decir verdad, y ahora se daba cuenta, no era una cuestión que hubiese considerado. Lo suyo con Tony era… algo. Que hubiera más mujeres aparte de ella o no siempre le había dado lo mismo, no era asunto suyo hasta el punto de que no le había pasado por la mente ni un instante. ¿Por qué ahora era distinto?

Era la única, le había quedado meridianamente claro. Tony se comportaba como si fuera el James Bond de los periodistas del séptimo arte, pero solo tenía ojos para ella. Qué cara le había visto al contarle la mentira de Chelsea. Con qué rapidez y vehemencia se había lanzado a negar la historia de principio a fin. Para él no había nadie más.

Para ella, aunque le costase admitirlo, ahora ya tampoco.

No se trataba de falta de opciones, en otros momentos había salido a divertirse con tipos cuyos nombres y rostros habría olvidado de no ser porque desde que estaba en la cuna había aprendido a recordar hasta el último detalle. Ese era el plan también con Tony. No contaba con que fuera a salirle tan obstinado ni tampoco con que la estupidez y la ñoñería la harían volver una y otra vez con él. Siempre había pensado que lo suyo no iría a ninguna parte porque no existía. Y para ser un fantasma, gozaba de excelente salud.

Ay, no. Se había echado novio.

 _Boyfriend_ , que le decían en inglés. Claro que sí, como si a Tony le encajase el calificativo de chico y en algún momento hubieran pretendido ser amigos. Ni con derecho a roce, que se solía decir, ni sin él. Qué va, lo suyo con Tony había sido sexo con adornos desde el principio. El cóctel, la pasta hecha a mano, el helado… Así una y otra vez, o con salidas a The Grill o al restaurante ese pijo de las vistas bonitas. Tenían que volver un día, igual que subirían junto al Empire State. Ya que estaban algo más que liados, ¿para qué negar la evidencia y resistirse a hacer planes para dos?

Quedaba por ver la cara de Tony cuando le contase la verdad. Lo de los eventos era una tapadera que se le había ido de los brazos o como fuese, el caso es que por aquel entonces no pensaba volverlo a ver. Ahora eran pareja por vomitiva que le resultase la palabra de los hocicos y su novio —qué horror, qué horror, qué horror— merecía conocer la verdad. Velvet Rope sonaría a montar fiestas, pero en realidad era la agencia de inteligencia a cuatro que Ari, Malachi, Aaron y ella habían creado porque necesitaban buscarse la vida y unos ex del Mossad que nunca se habían dedicado a otra cosa no tenían más opciones. Cuando Tony se enterase alucinaría. Eso si no la dejaba y le había desvelado quién era para nada. Debería correr el riesgo aunque este fuera de esos cuyas consecuencias no se podían prever. Lo haría, qué remedio. Lo haría, pero no tan pronto.

Él también le ocultaba cosas y no se le daba tan bien como creía. En los meses previos a la admisión de sus problemas con la botella, algo feo había sucedido en la vida de Tony. Poco después, además, se había mudado. Le sonaba a relación rota, ¿con divorcio incluso, quizá? Año y pico para salir del fango, para reconstruirse como persona y todo eso tan bonito de la superación y ahora aparecía ella, que como novia dejaba bastante que desear. Qué patético quedaba caer en la cuenta de que nunca antes había estado en serio con nadie. Al menos todo lo serio que quisiera hacer Tony aquello. Bastante tenía ella con aferrarse a su salvavidas y mantener la cabeza por encima del agua. No podían pedirle nada más.

—Me estás complicando la vida —le escupió, acusadora.

—Hmmmm… ¿...lita?

Maldición, la había oído. Le susurró que volviera a dormirse, lo notó asentir contra su hombro y le besó la sien. Un suspiro más tarde, Tony había retomado su respirar profundo y lento. Estaba como un leño. No, como un tronco. Era así como se decía. Tony estaba frito, eso sí que era correcto, y ella debería hacer igual. Se acurrucó un poco contra él, cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir que la abrazaba.

La siguiente vez que despertó, la claridad se colaba a través de las cortinas. Un movimiento de Tony la había medio espabilado. Ronroneó, notó la caricia de él en su pelo y un besito en los labios y por un momento creyó que quizá querría terminar de traerla a la vigilia mediante el sexo. No se lo había contado aún, pero ahora que ya confiaba lo bastante en él a lo mejor era la hora de insinuarle que podía que aquella fuera una de esas fantasías suyas que hasta la fecha habían resultado imposibles de cumplir por motivos prácticos. A cambio se le ocurría más de una idea con la que hacérselo pasar como nunca.

No era eso lo que pretendía. Todo lo contrario, Tony se largaba. Le habían entrado las prisas, se estaba vistiendo raudo y sigiloso. Se sintió tan furiosa que prefirió no moverse, fingir que aún dormía. Si llegaba a levantarse, acabaría teniendo que llamar a emergencias. Cómo no, el ligón había comprobado que ya la tenía comiendo de la mano. Le había abierto las puertas de su casa, se mostraba casi dispuesta a ir pensando en abrirle las de su corazón en un futuro tal vez no demasiado remoto. Se había achicharrado las pestañas toda la tarde en la cocina para agradar, se había comprado ropa interior nueva y lo había tentado durante el visionado de _El padrino_ antes de enseñarle otro par de trucos más en la cama. Ya estaba todo dicho y hecho. Ya la había conseguido. Presa cobrada, el cazador se marchaba.

Y tanto. Se iba y se llevaba hasta su llave.

Al oír el cierre, Ziva se levantó como un resorte. No era ya que Tony hubiese cogido sus cosas y salido del piso, sino que la había dejado allí encerrada. Tenía otra copia escondida para casos de emergencia y sus socios también contaban con un juego porque nunca se sabía. La cuestión no era esa, sino que se le ocurrían mil motivos por los que podía haber obrado así y ninguno era limpio. ¿Debía salir corriendo tras él? ¿Armada con un cuchillo, quizá?

No, no. Volvería. Tenía que volver. El muy imbécil se había dejado olvidada su estúpida chapita celebración de un año de sobriedad, la cual iba enganchada a las llaves de su hogar y, a juzgar por el número, también a las de la oficina. La había cagado. Pensaba usarlas como rehenes.

Para cuando Tony volvió, estaba vestida, despejada y furiosa. Lo aguardó detrás de la puerta, de modo que él no la viera al abrir. En cuanto la hoja se deslizó y le franqueó el paso, Ziva la cerró de un empujón. El golpe resonó en todo el rellano e hizo que Tony botara de la sorpresa y a punto estuviera de derramar la bandeja de cartón con dos vasos altos que traía.

—¡Caray, ninja del desierto, qué energía! ¿Te he despertado antes al salir? Contaba con que siguieras dormida. El factor sorpresa, ya sabes.

—¿Se puede saber adónde has ido?

— _Chez Charlotte_. No es el mejor nombre del mundo, para mi gusto suena un poco cacofónico, pero me fijé ayer cuando venía de camino y me pareció que los bollitos tenían buena pinta. —Levantó el otro brazo, en el que además del llavero que le había quitado, portaba una bolsa de papel—. Dos napolitanas de chocolate recién hechas. Si nos damos prisa, todavía nos las podemos comer tibias.

—¡Te has llevado mis llaves, Tony! ¿De qué vas?, ¿es que pretendías hacerte una copia?

—¿Una…? —Parpadeó, sorprendido—. ¿Para qué? Viajas a veces y demás, pero creo que tu cactus raquítico del escritorio no necesita atención constante y no he visto ninguna otra planta.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces no iba a dejar a mi chica durmiendo en su apartamento con el cerrojo abierto. Este barrio tendrá buena pinta, pero esto es Manhattan y Olivia Benson lleva ganándose la vida de maravilla desde hace como medio millón de años por algo. Te he pegado un susto de la leche y no era mi intención, pero aun así sé que he hecho lo correcto.

—Las tazas están en el armario que hay sobre los fogones, porque no pienso usar esa porquería de vaso.

Aunque se lo hubiera indicado, ella también se dirigió hacia allí. Tony le fue detrás y mentalmente le suplicó que se quedase en el comedor con el desayuno. A eso se había ido, a traer algo rico. Era un hombre considerado, desde el principio lo había sido. Y ahora venía buscándola por mucho que ella solo quisiera que la dejara en paz. Si no lo rechazó cuando le dio ese abrazo por la espalda fue para no ofenderlo. Tony no tenía la culpa de su desconfianza. Procedía de otro mundo, de ese de la gente aburrida de puro normal. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que escondía la superficie.

—Pensé que te habías marchado —admitió avergonzada.

—¿Cómo iba a irme así? Eres mi pocholita, uno no abandona así a su pocholita. Además, te he dejado mi medalla de la suerte para que vieras que iba a volver.

—La próxima vez déjame una nota además.

—Oído cocina. ¿Estás bien? —Ziva asintió—. ¿Segura?

—Esa puerta de ahí, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Muy bien. Ya me voy aprendiendo dónde está todo, pronto podré montar mi segunda sede de DiNozzo’s en esta casa. ¿Has probado los arancini? Uno de los platos que hiciste ayer se les parecía un poco y creo que te gustarían. Podríamos hacerlos juntos, como...

Respiró hondo. Agradecía su parloteo, en momentos así resultaba calmante porque era cotidiano. Le oyó mencionar no sé qué película de Catherine Zeta-Jones y un restaurante, esperó a que se hubiera vuelto para dirigirse al comedor y entonces, cuando Tony menos se lo esperaba, le devolvió el azote que le debía desde la noche anterior.


	17. Hey, Tony

Hollywood mantenía sus labios firmemente sellados, suponía que porque la felicidad absoluta no vendía ni la mitad que las desgracias. Que se lo dijeran a Sophia Coppola o Jim Jarmusch. Muy bonito todo, muy estético, pero, por favor, que pasase algo de una vez. Por eso volvía a encontrarse perdido. Ya había superado esa parte en que los Beatles animaban al pringado de Jude a ganarse a la chica ya que la había encontrado, los siguientes pasos debería caminarlos él solo. Para complicar más las cosas, como si se hubiera pasado la pantalla de un videojuego de esos que tanto le iban a McFriki, la preciosidad a la que pretendía parecía divertirse descolocándolo, solo que encima muchas de las veces no lo hacía a propósito. Venía de otro mundo, de otro planeta casi. Convencerla de que lo suyo tenía futuro a ratos se le antojaba una tarea más difícil que mantenerse consciente en mitad de un maratón de cine dogma sin subtitular.

Su siguiente paso sería poner a prueba la efectividad de uno de los clásicos en teoría infalibles: agasajarla con una escapada sorpresa de fin de semana. En su cita del miércoles había tratado de mantenerse misterioso y ocultar el entusiasmo para hacer que cayera en su trampa y dar así luz verde al plan. Después de negarse a responder con claridad a la misma pregunta de Ziva formulada sin descanso, había logrado convencerla de que despejase para él su viernes a partir de la hora del almuerzo. Como haciéndole un favor había dejado entrever que pretendía comer en un sitio exclusivo para a continuación llevársela a un evento secreto y sofisticado del que no podía darle detalles. Su belleza morena había aceptado tras protestar que le sabía mal, había gruñido cuando él le había aclarado que, en todo caso, le olería mal y un par de comentarios irritantes después ya la tenía en el bote. Solo esperaba no cabrearla demasiado. Con un estrangulamiento ya había tenido suficiente para esta y cuatro reencarnaciones más.

Mediodía menos cinco minutos. Hora de ir bajando. Tomó la bolsa y la maleta de mano, caminó hacia la recepción y la estampa que encontró en un pasillo lo detuvo en seco: Ziva ya estaba ahí, pero no se hallaba sola. Abby la había interceptado y hablaba a gritos con su voz entre aguda y rasposa acompañada de grandes aspavientos. Ziva retrocedió ante una amenaza de abrazo, la estaba agobiando. Momento de meter baza o se les haría tarde.

—Bueno, señoritas, lamento interrumpir vuestro rato de confraternización, pero…

—¡Tony, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Díselo, dile que venga! —Antes de que llegara a intervenir, Abby prosiguió—. McGee y yo vamos a hacer una fiesta conjunta en casa de él, ¿a quién no le gustan las fiestas? Pues vamos a hacer una, vendrán todos nuestros amigos. Va a haber comida, bebida, también sin alcohol para ti, porque eres el jefe y hasta siendo el jefe te queremos, ¡cómo no, Tony! Pero Ziva, qué guapa es, por cierto, tiene sus dudas y está esperando a que la convenzas. Di que sí, di que vais a venir los dos, ¡os necesitamos! La fiesta no sería igual sin vosotros. Por favoooooooor.

—Pues…

—¡Gracias! —Ya que no había podido placar a Ziva, se le echaba a él encima—. Eres el mejor.

Mejor no pasar ni medio segundo más con Abby o les endosaría alguna otra gran ocurrencia. Le aseguró que no había dicho su última palabra, tomó a Ziva de la cintura con su brazo libre y prácticamente se la llevó en volandas hasta el ascensor. Su conductor debía de estar al caer. Por desgracia, Ziva se había fijado en el equipaje. Era muy observadora, pero hasta un ciego lo habría visto. Por miedo a que rechazara su plan a segundos de ponerlo en marcha, le juró que se lo explicaría todo muy poco después. El coche los aguardaba ante el edificio para cabreo de otros automovilistas. Haciendo caso omiso, el chófer salió, echó los bártulos al maletero y les abrió la puerta. Solo una vez en marcha Tony aceptó contarle una pequeña parte.

—A lo mejor he maquillado un poco la verdad…

—¿Un poco?

—Hasta dejarla más pintarrajeada que Elizabeth Berkley en _Showgirls_ —Ziva alzó las cejas—. Muy mala, no te molestes. Hay quien considera que es tan mala que es buena, pero no es mi… —Mejor no desviarse, la mirada de Ziva se volvía cada vez más agresiva—. El caso es que comeremos, sí, pero será algo rápido y para llevar que cojamos de camino.

—De camino, ¿adónde?

—Maine.

Ziva se quedó boquiabierta. Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esperaba que la sorpresa de su novia diera paso a la alegría y se interesase por el resto del plan. En lugar de eso, Ziva le demostró que era tal vez la persona más práctica que hubiera conocido, como mucho por detrás de Gibbs: quería saber con qué iba a vestirse. Se dio unos toquecitos en el labio y fingió pensárselo.

—Verás, al final resulta que sí cotilleé entre tu ropa. Fue cuando te duchabas y sin ningún afán fetichista, aunque hubo alguna cosa… Da igual, el caso es que buscaba tu talla. La maleta es para ti, todos los trapitos necesarios para pasar un fin de semana de senderismo, relax y diversión privada. Como no quiero que te destroces los pies, también te he comprado calzado cómodo y, aunque no sé qué cosméticos utilizas, espero que mi selección de alta gama sea de tu agrado.

Estudió el gesto de Ziva. Ahora venía el momento en que el pasmo se desvanecería y, con suerte, le daría las gracias y lo reñiría con la boca pequeña por haber montado todo ese circo pero en el fondo estaría encantada. Aguardó un par de segundos, Ziva se demoraba en salir de su mutismo. ¿De verdad estaba apretando las mandíbulas? Y los puños. Mal asunto. Oh, sí. Menuda forma de arrearle un bofetón de ida y vuelta solo con la mirada. Menos mal que la mano no lo acompañó.

—¿Tú eres imbécil? ¡Te poner a tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso, me mientes y escoges lo que a ti te da la gana para convertirme en una Barbie! ¿Pretendías que me pusiera como una castaña solo porque te has gastados unos miles en un fin de semana?

—Como una castaña no, ni siquiera como unas castañuelas, que es como se dice, pero al menos esperaba un poco de entusiasmo, un “qué buena idea, culito peludo, me muero de ganas de ver adónde me llevas”. Y no creía que el dinero fuera un factor, pero, si te interesa saberlo…

—No, no me interesa.

—Qué mal ha envejecido la comedia romántica.

Menudo recibimiento. Había previsto algún pequeño titubeo por parte de Ziva, quizá algún “bah, Tony, no tendrías que haberte molestado”. Ni de lejos estaba preparado para que poco menos que lo hubiera apedreado en aquel habitáculo. Hasta le preocupaba que aprovechase el siguiente semáforo para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. Por suerte, no lo hizo. Se limitó a quedarse mirando a través del cristal con cara de cabreo manifiesto hasta que sacó el móvil y tecleó, frenética, algo en él.

—¿Avisando a…?

—Tenía asuntos para este fin de semana. Habíamos quedado en el viernes, Tony, ¡el viernes!

—Por favor, ¿qué fabricante de platos de cartón abre los sábados? Y si abre, que espere. No sé cómo será en tu tierra, pero aquí el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

—¿Ahora te pones xenófobo, en serio?

Momento de pedir tiempo muerto, como en la época del instituto y de la universidad hasta que Stale Popcorn empezó a ocupar demasiadas horas de su día e incluso tuvo que empezar con las matrículas parciales para poder terminar la carrera ya por una cuestión de orgullo y porque torres más altas habían caído. El personaje de Nathan Fillion en _The Rookie_ era mayor que él y tan mal no debía de dársele si Kate seguía con devoción la serie cada semana. Aunque también era cierto que Kate se tragaría una lectura de la guía telefónica de Pekín si la llevaba a cabo ese tío. Con qué entusiasmo había salido a recibirlo la vez que se había pasado por la sede de la empresa.

—Quería darte una sorpresa de estas que, ya sabes, el chico le da a la chica. Pensé en llenarte el despacho de flores, pero todavía no me has dicho dónde trabajas y, sinceramente, siempre me ha parecido un poco hortera y nada práctico. Así que me dije “una escapada romántica para dos”. Sí, el traslado al aeropuerto y el avioncillo privado cuestan un poco, igual que la cabaña en el campo, pero mientras no monte una de estas todos los días creo que no entraré en bancarrota. No pretendía presumir, Ziva. Sabes que tengo dinero sin ser el Tío Gilito y siempre ha parecido que te daba igual…

—Es que no quiero tu dinero.

—Y me parece muy bien, así no habrá peleas sobre el contrato prematrimonial. —Exclamación inarticulada de indignación. Todavía se ganaba un bolsazo, pero habría valido la pena—. No es eso, pocholita. Esto no va de dinero ni de Barbies. Quería un finde tranquilo para los dos. Te matas a trabajar, tienes derecho a un descanso y, ¿qué mejor que dos días y medio lejos del mundanal ruido con un hombre maravilloso al que adoras? Seguramente habrías preferido escoger tu ropa, pero habría dado al traste con mis planes y, por feo que suene, me preocupaba que buscaras alguna excusa para escabullirte.

Nada, que ni siquiera se ofendió por su acusación. Parecía la viva encarnación del Pato Donald según avanzaban hacia el aeropuerto y, una vez allí, su expresión no cambió lo más mínimo. Si acaso, se avinagró cuando tuvo que despojarse de su estrella de David —nunca mejor dicho— para pasar el control.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, tú al menos no has tenido que atravesar el arco agarrándote el pantalón para no dar un espectáculo inolvidable a la concurrencia.

Tampoco funcionó. Ni siquiera se molestó en gruñirle. Le daban ganas de cancelar la excursión en aquel preciso momento, lo último que le apetecía era pasarse hasta el domingo aguantando su cara larga. Ziva detestaba las sorpresas, al menos tan elaboradas, lo había descubierto a las malas. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Lo que tampoco quería revivir era la sensación de encontrarse en una pelea constante con su pareja y ser incapaz no ya de ganarla o apuntarse un tanto, sino de cortar la situación y pasar página. Por ese camino no iban bien, no se convertiría en saco de boxeo verbal otra vez. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que agotase el mínimo de paciencia que le quedaba. Ziva no parecía muy amiga de ultimátums y todavía no se la había ganado del todo. La veía muy capaz de darse media vuelta y borrarlo de su vida.

Al avión subieron en silencio. No era gran cosa, pero tampoco la avionetilla más cochambrosa de la flota de aerotaxis. Había optado por algo a medio camino entre la opulencia y la compresión forzosa de los pijos de medio pelo que se alquilaban un avioncito privado para presumir. Los billetes de primera clase habrían sido más económicos, pero habrían perdido una intimidad que a cada segundo se le volvía más asfixiante. Entró el primero a la zona de pasajeros, se le habían pasado las ganas de mirarle el culo a Ziva escalerilla arriba como había planeado, se abrochó el cinturón y se dedicó a contemplar el panorama por la ventana. Solo unos minutos después, cuando ya surcaban los cielos, logró bajar de revoluciones, sacar la cámara y fotografiar el paisaje que tan deprisa dejaban atrás.

—Desde esta altura siempre me parece una maqueta de mala calidad, casi como los efectos especiales de _Plan 9 from Outer Space_. Es otra de esas películas catalogadas como “tan espantosa que es buena” y esta sí te la recomiendo. Si el ceño fruncido no te deja una migraña incapacitante, podemos verla. Y si no, en casa. Es parte de mi colección. En días duros como cuando mi chica se coge un berrinche porque he cometido la temeridad de tener un detalle con ella, me sube el ánimo.

—No sé qué es un berrinche, pero eso lo serás tú. Deberías haberme consultado.

—Ya, pocholita, pero hay un pequeño problema. Verás, para que sea una sorpresa, el receptor no debe saberlo de antemano.

—¿Por qué creías que me gustaría? ¡Odio las sorpresas!

—Me ha quedado claro hace como veinte gritos. Pensé que te apetecería alejarte un poco del mundanal ruido de Manhattan y, como me habías dicho que te gusta andar por la naturaleza, creí que al menos te haría una pizca de ilusión.

—Deberías haberme preguntado.

—Pero no lo he hecho y ahora estamos en un avión a unos cuantos kilómetros de Nueva York, así que te aguantas.

Fin de la conversación. Al menos no lo ahogó cuando se puso a silbar la banda sonora de _E.T._ por aquello de ir por los aires. No, Ziva no parecía tener nada que decirle. Menuda metedura de pata, mantenerse de un humor aceptable resultaría complicado y desagradable a ratos. Sin embargo, qué demonios, se negaba a dejarse llevar por la amargura. En algún momento tenían que chocar con fuerza por primera vez y era mejor que fuese tan temprano en lo suyo para conocer mejor qué terreno pisaba. Mientras el avión tocaba tierra, decidió que aquel fin de semana sería para él. Si Ziva quería formar parte de la excursión y contagiarse de su buen rollo, mejor para ella. Si no, como le decía su madre cuando era pequeño, tendría doble tarea: enfadarse y desenfadarse. Y esta vez, al bajar, sí que se fijó en su trasero.

Tenía un todoterreno de alquiler reservado que Ziva examinó con demasiado detenimiento. En lugar de esperarlo, su novia prácticamente salió corriendo hacia al aparcamiento tan pronto como oyó la plaza en que se encontraba estacionado. Para cuando Tony llegó, le daba la impresión de que se inclinaba para examinar las llantas o quizá algo más oscuro a lo que prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas. No era el único traumatizado de la pareja, cada día estaba más claro.

—No eres Angelina Jolie en _60 segundos_ , entre otras cosas porque estás bastante más buena, así que conduciré yo.

—Y porque tampoco sé adónde vamos.

—Tampoco. Como te gusta decirme, lo bueno se hace esperar.

La hora de coche no se hizo tan terrible. Solo tuvo que permitir que Ziva pusiese su rap a toda leche y se relajase cantándolo a pleno pulmón. Debía de estar poniéndolo a caldo aprovechando la intimidad del hebreo, pero allá ella. Ya faltaba poco. Tomó el desvío y estacionó en el aparcamiento. El edificio de recepción los aguardaba. Volvió a ocuparse de los bártulos, mostró los papeles de la reserva y a Ziva no le agradó que le pidieran una identificación por motivos de seguridad. Subirse al carrito de golf para dirigirse a su alojamiento tampoco le divertía.

—Enfurruñada estás mona, pero empiezo a aburrirme. Varía un poco, anda.

—Haberlo pensado.

—¿Que piense? Por favor, ¡no! Soy rubio natural, no puedes pedirme eso.

Cabañita de lujo para dos personas: una habitación, vestidor, baño con bañera y ducha, cocina-comedor, salón, porche y jacuzzi tanto en el interior como en el exterior. Le dio una propina al botones, encendió la luz y se detuvo cuando ya iba a descorrer cortinas. Ziva volvía a entrar en modo paranoico a juzgar por su manera de empezar a recorrer las estancias.

—Tranquila, agente muy especial David, tenemos a Smith y Johnson en una furgoneta ahí fuera y hay francotiradores apostados en cada azotea. Mantendremos al testigo con vida.

—No quiero encontrarme una cámara en el baño mientras me ducho.

En el dormitorio fue ella quien retiró cortinas y visillos. El ventanal comunicaba directamente con el porche, igual que el salón, y desde allí se dominaba todo el terreno en unas cuantas millas a la redonda. Les habían dado una de las buenas. Ziva se quedó como una estatua. Tony se preparó para otro comentario hiriente. Seguro que el desierto de su tierra era mucho más acogedor, dónde iba a parar. No imaginaba que Ziva fuese a volver la cabeza y por primera vez desde la sede de Stale Popcorn horas atrás, le sonriera y hasta hiciera la gran proeza de acercarse a abrazarlo.

—Te perdono. Pero más vale que hayas acertado con mi maleta.


	18. Couldn't live without you, I guess

Al final la sorpresa iba a valer la pena. Dentro de ser una trampa para turistas hartos de la ciudad, el sitio al que se la había llevado Tony a traición era agradable. Deshecho el equipaje, habían salido a caminar un rato. Las zapatillas que el rey de las palomitas le había escogido no eran del tipo que habría seleccionado ella, pero le servían. El problema era que, estando tan nuevas, quizá le ocasionasen una rozadura o dos. Nada como para quejarse.

—¿Tienes hambre, pocholita? —le preguntó Tony mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblecito más cercano. Asintió, el almuerzo había dejado bastante que anhelar—. Lo único es que la especialidad local es la langosta, que no destaca por ser el alimento más kosher del mundo.

Se encogió de hombros. Si no renunciaba a la pizza con peperoni desde que la había descubierto, no se acabaría el mundo por ingerir uno de esos bichos marinos. Tomó su colgante y lo escondió por debajo del cuello de la camiseta.

—Arreglado.

—Esperemos que Yahvé no te haya visto. —Tony miró hacia el cielo—. ¡Yahvé, no mires!

Menudo payaso, ya volvía a hacerla reír. Estar enfadada con él durante el camino le había supuesto un esfuerzo demasiado grande, mucho más de lo que debería haber sido. Era fácil encariñarse con ese niño grande que demostraba su adultez en privado y esas pocas veces que se ponía serio. Así había sido durante el viaje y la había intrigado más que molestarla. El Tony corto de paciencia que había descubierto le resultaba misterioso y, por qué no admitirlo, sexy. De vuelta en la cabaña le demostraría hasta qué punto lo había perdonado. De momento, el muy bobo seguía provocando al de arriba.

—Vale ya, hombre. Solo es comida. Yahvé tiene cosas más grandes que perdonarme. Espero que las entienda cuando llegue el momento.

Temía haber dicho de más, que Tony indagara y se acercase demasiado a la verdad. Buscó en su rostro esos gestos diminutos que había ido aprendiendo a verle cada vez que se convertía en Sherlock DiNozzo y se relajó. No daba la impresión de ir a golpear de inmediato, aunque podía significar únicamente que escogería una ruta alternativa para llegar a su objetivo.

—Cosas más grandes, ¿como estar con este infiel de clásica belleza americana? El otro día me dijeron que soy clavadito a Robert Wagner de joven y en cuanto aclararon que se referían al físico, me sentí muy halagado.

—Tú tampoco eres mi mayor pecado, Tony. Y lo de infiel queda feo, me gusta más gentil.

Al camarero del restaurante quien le gustaba era ella. La estaba mirando de más, exageradamente. Molesta, cuando les trajo las bebidas se cruzó de brazos y le preguntó si había algún problema. Parecía que la velada iba de dobles y parecidos, pues al Robert Wagner que era Tony (fuera quien fuese el tipo ese) lo acompañaba Gal Gadot, la heroína de las pelis. Ella no se veía el parecido, pero el veinteañero que los atendería durante la cena coincidía con Tony, que se hinchó como un pavo cuando el hombre lo comentó.

—Ah, por favor. Las dos somos la típica mujer morena mediterránea, nada más.

—Di que no, chaval. Se parece mucho, pero llegas tarde. Eso mismo le dije yo hace unas semanas cuando acababa de decirme su nombre y mira ahora, toda derretida por mí.

Para que no se lo creyera tanto, le propinó un cachete admonitorio. Tony se lo tomó como un cumplido, la prueba de amor de una novia un poco bruta. Todavía le costaba utilizar esa palabra cuando pensaba en él y en lo suyo. Y eso solo mentalmente, que de viva voz no lo admitiría ni estando de broma como en aquel restaurante. La vida le sonreía demasiado, acomodarse y caer en la autocomplacencia solo serviría para que bajase la guardia y el siguiente varapalo la cogiese desprevenida.

Le costaba creer que aquella gente se comiese la langosta en pan de perrito caliente y con patatas fritas de acompañamiento, pero fue justo lo que les sirvieron. Habían hecho bien en escoger juntos aquel sitio, el cual, según las opiniones de comensales pasados en el Stale Popcorn de la restauración, era auténtico, con platos exquisitos y precios ajustados. Una especie de The Grill lejos de Nueva York. Solo le faltaba la cadena de favores de la pared. Un señorito como Tony no encajaba muy bien allí, pero parecía que se le daba bien mirar más allá de la superficie aunque fingiese lo contrario. No podía evitar preguntarse cuánto habría visto de ella y cómo respondería cuando supiese la verdad.

Tony no se había privado a la hora de buscarle ropa interior. Se lo imaginaba perfectamente cotilleando la web de La Perla y salivando solo de pensar cómo le quedarían aquellas prendas tan escuetas a la par que elegantes. Ya que tenía para escoger, lo dejó revisando un canal de cine y se apresuró a cambiarse. Había un conjunto que le llamaba la atención por encima de los demás: un picardías negro transparente con tanga a juego. Menos mal que estaba bien depilada. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo y su reflejo le agradó. Tony tenía buen gusto. Hora de demostrárselo. Descalza, se encaminó al salón y, cuando estuvo en la línea de visión de su cinéfilo preferido, se soltó la melena tratando de que pareciera un gesto natural y desenfadado.

—Chéri, estaba pensando…

—Pellízcame.

—No sabía que te excitara. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¡No, ni se te ocurra! Lo digo para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. No digo que metidos en harina no tenga su morbo, pero ahora mismo…

—¿Harina?

—Olvídalo. Quería decir que estás preciosa. Tengo un gusto exquisito en mujeres y lencería. Ven aquí ahora mismo.

Tony se congratulaba tanto de su elección textil que pretendía despojarla de ella enseguida. Lo llevaba crudo. Podían hacerlo allí mismo en el sofá si era lo que a él le apetecía, pero tendría que ganarse su desnudo completo. Se lo hizo comprender enseguida, ya se compenetraban lo bastante bien para que Tony supiera cuándo debía claudicar y aceptar su derrota. Cautivo de sus encantos aunque no desarmado, aceptó llevársela a la cama y continuar hechos un nudo en las sábanas. Al otro lado del cristal, negrura absoluta. Qué lejos quedaban las luces de Manhattan. Qué paz le transmitía.

Estaba adormilada sobre el pecho de Tony cuando decidió que en el fondo no tenía sueño del todo. Él tampoco. La cabaña tenía televisión en el dormitorio, incrustada en un compartimento del techo que había mirado con mucho recelo hasta que el mando del cajón de la mesilla le había descubierto su propósito. Tony la hizo descender y ella le propuso escoger una serie, algo breve y no muy sesudo, lo justo para amodorrarse un poco más y decirle adiós a una jornada intensa. Mr. Palomitas saltó de canal en canal hasta que dio con uno en que anunciaban que, tras dos minutos de publicidad, comenzaría un nuevo capítulo de _Navy: Investigación Criminal_.

—Esta puede valernos —anunció, satisfecho—. ¿La conoces? Es una serie de investigadores de la Armada, el NCIS, que existe de verdad. Se basa en los libros del intrépido agente Thom E. Gemcity, que por lo visto curra en eso en realidad y escribe con pseudónimo.

—Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

—Fíate de mí, para lo que necesitamos ahora es perfecta: crimen de la semana, un poco de compadreo entre los protagonistas y un toque de humor. La receta perfecta para no pensar.

El capítulo de aquella noche era de los que enlazaban con uno anterior de la serie, pero incluía un pequeño resumen de la situación. Por lo visto, una tal Lisa, la protagonista femenina del grupo, terminaba separada de su unidad por un conflicto entre diplomático, laboral y sentimental en que estaba implicado Tommy, su compañero con vistas a algo más. La pobre Lisa acababa en un zulo somalí, atada a una silla, a merced de un terrorista malvado y con la cara destrozada.

—Oh, vaya, un clásico —afirmó Tony, entusiasmado—. La damisela en apuros esperando a que la rescate el macho alfa.

—A ver cuándo aprenden tus amigos de Hollywood que las mujeres nos salvamos solas.

—Poco a poco. Si se lio una tremenda con el remake feminizado de _Los cazafantasmas_ fue porque las cosas están cambiando.

A pesar de lo que presagiaba la recapitulación, el capítulo no se centraba en Lisa, sino en Tommy, que había caído en las garras del mismo malo malísimo, el cual le inyectaba suero de la verdad para sacarle qué pintaba allí. Muy bonito, de no ser porque la base de la mezcla que mencionaba era bastante deficiente. Las respuestas que se obtenían no eran fiables y cualquiera con un entrenamiento mínimo sabía cómo burlar los químicos. Vaya un yihadista.

El relato de Tommy desvelaba una fea verdad: su Lisa estaba muerta. Tony lo celebró con un “¡oh, giro del guion!” que luego matizó recordando en voz alta que la actriz que interpretaba a Lisa salía en los créditos iniciales, por lo que sin duda sería una muerte de estas temporales. Sin embargo, el desdichado y parlanchín agente continuaba relatando su llegada al lugar y anunciaba, solemne, que solo hay una fuerza en el universo capaz de cortocircuitar el cerebro de un hombre para ir al fin del mundo. Ziva lo tenía claro, esa se la sabía:

—Venganza.

—Amor —anunció Tony justo al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y la sonrisa que esperaba en los labios de Tony no tardó en aflorar—. Oh, vamos, pocholita, yo que te hacía una romántica.

—Soy… ¿cómo dijiste esa vez? Soy como un pétalo. Y además, Tommy ha dicho “revancha”, ¡toma ya, señor experto!

—Eso es porque estás teniendo un buen maestro. Dime, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Eh… ¿logran liberarse y buscan a Lisa? Pero sin matar al malo todavía, eso es para el final.

—Hmmm… Interesante. Podría ser.

No fue así, sino que el malo traía a una persona encapuchada ante Tommy. Al descubrir su cabeza, resultó ser Lisa con la cara sorprendentemente curada. Solo le quedaban un par de arañazos y el pelo revuelto, lo justo para que no fuese la niña mona de siempre. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo en la realidad. La actriz era buena, eso no podía negarlo. Se le daba bien llenar de temor, nostalgia y cariño la mirada mientras el payaso de su compañero con visos de pareja le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el verano.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Se va a Somalia y le suelta eso? Yo le habría pegado un puñetazo en la garganta.

—Es Tommy, no irás a pretender que se declare tan fácilmente.

No, claro que no. Además de no sé qué efecto de luna que Tony citó como causa para que el personaje no se declarara, Tommy era un bufón y Lisa, una mujer con los pies en la tierra. A Ziva le seguía pareciendo demasiado limpia, demasiado poco esquelética y demasiado entera tras meses de supuesto tormento en mitad del desierto, pero la intérprete hacía un trabajo convincente. Demasiado. Cuánto dolor había en el “¿Por qué estás aquí?” que le dedicó a Tommy y al que él respondió arguyendo que suponía que no podía vivir sin ella.

—Idiota —masculló Ziva. Lisa le advertía que entonces moriría con ella.

—Es bonito. Impráctico, pero bonito. Ablanda un poco ese corazón, petalito mío.

El malo volvía enseguida y Lisa se ofrecía a morir para salvar a Tommy y a McGregor, otro agente que se había apuntado a la misión de rescate. A Ziva no se le ocurría cómo podían sobrevivir sin apoyo externo, no parecía un plan muy bien organizado si ni tan siquiera eran conscientes de que Lisa seguía viva. No obstante, el caos gozaba de cierta organización, pues Tibbs, el jefe de la unidad y exfrancotirador de los Marines, le descerrajaba un tiro en la cabeza al terrorista desde una colina. Daba igual que el promontorio en el que se había apostado estuviera a cientos de metros de distancia, incluso más, el tipo se teletransportaba mágicamente para ir a recibirlos a la puerta. Llegaba justo a tiempo de ver a los dos varones medio cargando con una renqueante Lisa de gesto agotado. Al final, todos regresaban a su oficina, en la que Lisa evitaba los ojos de todos mientras la concurrencia aplaudía. Como cierre final, un leve e incómodo cruce de miradas con Tommy mientras Amy, la dicharachera técnica de laboratorio, la abrazaba con una fuerza excesiva.

Por fin, el episodio terminaba. Respiró hondo, esa estupidez le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Ese último abrazo en particular, los ojos de Lisa y Tommy… No, a ella no le habría ocurrido algo así. Se lo había prometido y había trabajado mucho para cumplirlo. Estaba a salvo. Estaba viva. Estaba libre y a un universo de distancia y le reconfortaba saber que sus seres queridos, lo poco que le quedaba, también habían huido del infierno.

—Eh, pocholita, ¿estás bien?

¿A qué venía la pregunta de Tony? Solo cuando se la hizo, Ziva se dio cuenta de que se le estaban saltando las lágrimas.

—Esta serie es absurda.

Amagó con levantarse, pero Tony no se lo permitió. La estrechaba con una firmeza que le indicó que debería obtener su libertad por la fuerza. No quería hacerle daño, era mejor no descubrirle todavía de lo que era capaz. Gruñó, frustrada, Tony la acariciaba con tanta ternura como si quisiera lograr que se rompiese, como si el llanto sirviera para curar y solucionar problemas. Que se olvidara, no pensaba concedérselo.

—Aguantarte no es nada honroso —le advirtió Tony como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—No hables de lo que no sabes.

—Ah, pero resulta que lo sé por experiencia propia. Y Elsa también.

—¿Quién es esa?

—¿Que no la conoces? La de _Frozen_ , mujer: “suéltalooooo, suéltalooooooo…”.

Para qué preguntaba. Le pegó un bufido con el que solo logró que subiera el volumen de sus gallos y ni las peores amenazas lograron que parase. Solo se detuvo cuando se hubo cerciorado de que ya se encontraba mejor. A veces se preocupaba demasiado por ella.


	19. Antecedentes

Menudo aguante tenía su delicada florecilla. No creía que fuera cosa del krav maga, dudaba que le proporcionase esa resistencia, pero le iba de maravilla sin importar su origen. Sin contar con el parón del almuerzo y la cena, habían pasado toda la jornada caminando sin más pausas que las necesarias para un trago de agua, una foto o una barrita energética. Muchas otras habrían pedido árnica horas atrás. En cambio, Ziva se veía fresca como una lechuga y él agradecía enormemente que la coquetería lo hubiera empujado a ejercitarse más de lo habitual. Desde que la había visto entre las butacas, destinaba una parte nada desdeñable de su tiempo a complacerla. Era maravilloso revivir cómo era eso de que la existencia de uno dependiera tanto de la aprobación de una única persona.

Otra vez esa manera de soltarse la cabellera, en esta ocasión liberándola de un moño. Siempre que lo hacía, despertaba sus instintos más primarios que ni Bela Lugosi oliendo media gota de sangre. Esta vez, Ziva continuó desesperándolo poniéndose a hacer estiramientos. Ya que la tenía sentada en el suelo, se ofreció a empujarle la espalda y se inclinó a darle besitos por el cuello aprovechando la postura.

—Tú también deberías estirar, Tony. No creo que esta sea tu rutina habitual de ejercicio.

—Perdona, preciosa, pero estás hablando con alguien que dejaría en ridículo a Schwarzenegger y Stallone en sus mejores años.

—En _Los mercenarios_ dan bastante lástima. —Profirió una exclamación de sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba—. A mi hermano y uno de nuestros amigos les encanta la saga entera. La ven como dices tú de otras películas, por lo horribles que les parecen.

El hermano sin nombre y ella tenían un amigo común. Ese dato era nuevo. Ziva se los iba proporcionando con cuentagotas, como si pretendiera separar su relación del resto de su existencia. Conocer ya su domicilio le sabía a victoria pírrica. Pensó cómo continuar el interrogatorio cuando Ziva se le adelantó: ella ya estaba lista, debían intercambiarse la postura. Su entrenadora fue exigente, pero lo elogió al constatar que no era tan rígido como ella creía. Se conservaba bien para su edad, respondió haciéndose el ofendido, no como el niñato del restaurante de la noche anterior, que tendría diez años menos que él pero como poco diez kilos más a pesar de ser más bajo.

—Y hablando de achaques, ¿cómo van tus pies? Anoche los tenías un poco rozados.

—Seguirán más o menos igual, espero que sin ampollas ni heridas.

—Vamos a sentarnos de verdad y descálzate. El doctor DiNozzo, experto en podología, abre su consulta.

—¿Algún fetiche que no me hayas contado?

—Más de uno, pero no el de los pies sudados.

No mentía, los pinreles no eran lo suyo aunque tampoco le producían el rechazo que a muchos otros. Ziva ocupó un extremo del sofá, él el contrario, tomó uno de sus pies y se dedicó a masajearlo con mimo. En otro momento le descubriría a Ziva que en la espalda tampoco se le daba mal. Con este detalle podía ver su marcador mental subir punto a punto. Esos ronroneos de placer eran un signo evidente.

—Vaya, vaya, pocholita. Tanto hablarme de fetiches y resulta que he dado con una zona erógena.

—No te condecores tan deprisa.

—Se dice “ponerse medallas” y yo diría que te está gustando bastante. ¿Una de bronce al menos?

—Ya veremos. Tienes buenas manos, ¿pasas mucho tiempo entre embarazadas, señor podólogo?

Embarazada. Había dicho la palabra mágica. En esa existencia pasada en la que prefería no pensar demasiado aquella había sido una posibilidad. Al menos él quería, siempre le había hecho ilusión pensar en pequeños DiNozzos correteando por el mundo. Si imaginarse pidiéndole matrimonio a Ziva le producía vértigo, suponía que para los bebés faltaría todavía más. Eso si a ella le apetecía tenerlos. Había demasiados vacíos en la historia de Ziva y él tampoco había sido lo bastante sincero hasta la fecha como para echárselos en cara. La paternidad tendría que esperar. Lo que debería venir ya era su respuesta, Ziva parecía estarla esperando. Al final resultaba que su pregunta no era una simple broma. Su pocholita estaba celosa después de todo.

—No, mi madre tenía muy mala circulación. Cuando llegaba del colegio, siempre le daba un masaje.

—Has dicho “tenía”. ¿Cómo está ahora? —Tony suspiró. Si algo así le costaba, como para hablarle de hechos más recientes.

—Murió cuando era niño.

—Lo siento.

—Si estuviera aquí, sería presidenta honorífica de Stale Popcorn. Le encantaba llevarme al cine y tragarse conmigo toda clase de películas en cuanto teníamos un rato. Incluso en el hospital, cuando murió… Digamos que no he vuelto a ver _El mago de Oz_. Es de los pocos clásicos que Popcorn Monster no ha comentado.

Ziva lo observó con lástima, justo lo que no deseaba provocarle. De nuevo se disculpó por haber preguntado y él le restó importancia. Sí, su madre había fallecido hacía tiempo, pero casi podía fingir que recordarla no le dolía. Para no entristecerse con el primer revés emocional de su vida, se interesó por la hacedora de los días de Ziva y descubrió que su novia también era huérfana de madre. La señora Rivka David también había enfermado, solo que de un síndrome que destrozaba el oído y el sentido del equilibrio. Como consecuencia, Ziva la había visto terminar su existencia al caer rodando por la empinada escalera de su vivienda recién vuelta de un fin de semana con su padre.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Diez, ¿tú?

—Ocho. —Subió las manos a la pantorrilla de Ziva y la acarició porque la postura no daba como para otras muestras de cariño—. Hemos tenido mala suerte, pero a una señorita pía como tú no le costará imaginárselas tomándose algo mientras nos miran y dicen “pues sí que hacen buena pareja”.

Ziva asintió taciturna. Su tragedia era doble, de una familia de cinco miembros solo le quedaban el padre y el medio hermano. Preguntó por el primero y la punzada que ya notaba en el pecho se agrandó: ese individuo era la principal razón por la que Ziva había hecho las maletas y se había exiliado a Estados Unidos. No quiso entrar en detalles, se limitó a definirlo como un psicópata sin alma y a aseverar que no quería saber nada más de él.

—Quizá vas a decir que no me meta donde no me llaman, pero, ¿alguna vez te…?

—No —lo cortó con firmeza—. Jamás me puso la mano encima, es otro tipo de monstruo. Aquí en América se ensalza la figura del triunfador ambicioso, capaz de cualquier cosa para llegar a lo más alto. Mi padre es justo eso. La gente no se da cuenta de que no tiene por qué ser algo bueno.

—Mi padre también se ha pasado la vida intentando pegar el gran pelotazo. —Ziva frunció el ceño, no parecía captarlo—. Verás, hay un segmento de la gente con dinero que lo pasa mal.

—Pobrecitos. —Ziva hizo un pucherito falso.

—Va en serio. Tienen su patrimonio, pero no siempre mucha liquidez y están un poco en tierra de nadie porque no son ni de lejos clase media, pero tampoco son superricos de estos que se pueden comprar una isla privada y un Jumbo para viajar por el mundo. Yo nací en una familia así y mi padre nunca ha terminado de aceptarlo. Siempre ha gastado de más y siempre ha tratado de hacerse muy rico con un golpe de suerte o un negocio afortunado, eso es lo que significa “pegar el pelotazo”.

—¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! Mi padre… Tampoco es eso. El tuyo y tú, ¿al menos os lleváis bien?

—Sí, eso sí. Tenemos nuestras discusiones, pero es un ligoncete encantador y metepatas sin ninguna vergüenza capaz de convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo vas a llevarte mal con alguien así?

—¿Cómo era eso? De tal palo, tal… ¿cómo era?

—Astilla.

—Ahora me apetece conocerlo.

—¿En serio? —Ziva se carcajeó—. No te va a montar un interrogatorio a lo De Niro en _Los padres de ella_ , pero te incomodará de otros modos. Viene de una época en la que decir piropos no es que estuviera aceptado, sino que en determinados contextos hasta se esperaba.

—Puedo soportarlo.

No podía creer que Ziva hubiera accedido. Presentarle a Sénior no entraba ni de lejos entre sus prioridades, no quería espantarla tan pronto, pero se quedaba con lo significativo del gesto. Desde el principio de lo suyo, le daba la impresión de que Ziva iba siempre un paso por detrás en los avances sentimentales. Que se prestase a algo tan formal le extrañaba y volvía loco de contento. Podía empezar a relajarse, lo suyo marchaba.

La miró a los ojos y una frase le vino a la mente. No había salido del cine ni de la televisión, sino de un teatro. De la última vez que había acudido a una representación siendo un hombre casado, a ver los restos del naufragio de una pareja de ficción que resonó como un cañonazo en la suya. En mitad de la contienda, uno de los personajes, no sabía si el hombre o la mujer, decía algo así como “joder, cómo lo quiero”. En aquel momento le había parecido estúpida y de mal gusto, con una palabrota inicial que a todas luces sobraba. Qué equivocado estaba. Ahora sí que tenía sentido.

Dejó los pies de Ziva y, con cuidado, cambió de postura para poder gatear con su cuerpo pasando por encima de ella sin aplastarla. Al llegar con su cabeza a la altura de la de Ziva y mirarla, ya no le quedó la menor duda. Sí, estaba enamorado. Esperaba que esta vez fuera la buena y pensaba apostarlo todo a esa carta. Le dio un piquito en los labios, Ziva se empeñó en ampliarlo y pareció inquieta cuando él prefirió frenarla. La había encontrado y no tenía ninguna prisa.


	20. Let's Do It (Let's Fall in Love)

Al final todo se arreglaba. Para eso era ficción, en las películas siempre pasaba y en las series también a menos que quisieran castigar a un intérprete por no plegarse a los designios de la productora. No necesitaba ser una experta como Tony para saberlo, en el mundo de cartulina de Tommy y Lisa la historia volvía a la casilla de salida tras el incidentillo inverosímil de Somalia. A pesar de haber tenido un comportamiento intolerable que en la vida real le habría valido la expulsión de todas partes (igual que a él y el resto de la unidad, por otro lado), con un capítulo de cuasibarbecho en el que justificaba sus acciones y pedía perdón a todo el NCIS y más allá, la heroína del tal Gemcity quedaba lista para volver a las andadas. Si por algo esa serie era una porquería.

Para ella no habría redención, ni la tendría ni la buscaría jamás. Antes prefería irse de cajera de supermercado a Fargo, cinta que a Tony le había extrañado bastante que conociera hasta que le recordó que a ratos le encantaba el humor negro. Partirse de la risa mirando a los ojos a la muerte era lo único que se podía hacer cuando se habían visto y provocado demasiados cadáveres.

Antes de la redención de Lisa —y después, también después— en Mitad de la Nada, Maine, planeta Tierra de verdad, algo fuera de lo común había tenido lugar entre Tony y ella. Era vagamente familiar y tan extraño justo por eso. No se trataba del sexo, en eso su experiencia era más que sobrada. De hecho, probablemente tendría más que Tony aunque él fuera cosa de una década larga mayor que ella y sus mañas de conquistador delatasen una juventud donjuanesca. Se sabía manejar mejor que bien en la cama, todavía le quedaban muchos trucos que mostrarle a su novio —estúpida palabra— y otros que explorar ahora que en él había encontrado un compañero estable en el que confiar lo suficiente.

Debía de ser otra cosa, algo distinto. Sí, se habían acostado. En la cama, para más cliché y más señas. No se podía ser más tópico y, en cambio, había sido diferente. A Tony le había dado uno de esos momentos en que se empecinaba en ser él quien gobernase la situación. Orgullo de macho, había pensado. Él pagaba la excursión, él mandaba. Podía cederle el bastón de mando, sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Que se lo dijeran a sus pies si no. Estaba preparada para casi cualquier idea de Tony, no para lo que vino.

¿Por qué se había comportado así? Cuanto más lo analizaba, menos sentido le veía. Tony estaba ansioso, tanto o más que ella. Se le notaba en cada gesto, cada poro de su piel lo anunciaba. En cambio, se había mostrado deliberadamente contenido, lento y… cariñoso. Oh, sí. Tony había sido dulce con ella como nunca antes sin caer en el patetismo de los adolescentes vírgenes en esas películas que sus compañeras de instituto veían entre risitas a escondidas y preocupadas por lo que dirían sus padres.

No eran solo la ternura y la calma, qué va. Tony había medido cada movimiento, se había recreado con cada jadeo sin dejar de sonreír más que cuando la falta de sangre en la zona norte de su cuerpo lo había obligado. Estaba pendiente de ella, más de lo habitual. Desde su primera vez había sido un amante considerado, pero lo de esta noche se salía de la norma hasta para él. Qué forma de acariciarla buscando sus ojos. Ese susurro ronco en su oído. Pétalo, eres mi pétalo. Mi ninja. Mi pocholita. Mi flor del desierto. Después, poco más. Ya no le alcanzaba la cordura para las palabras. De vuelta a la vida, estaba pletórico. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz. Ella no estaba del todo satisfecha, le había faltado poco. Sin preguntarle, de alguna manera Tony lo había sabido y le había puesto remedio hundiendo la cara entre sus piernas sin consultarla. No era algo que le hubieran hecho a menudo, pero sabía qué esperar. O eso creía. Tony tenía buenas manos. Su lengua no le iba ni mucho menos a la zaga. Menos mal que la cabaña estaba apartada del resto.

A continuación había venido el rato de reposo forzoso para recuperar energía y entereza. A diferencia de lo que solía ocurrirle, Tony se mostraba callado. Debía de estar pensativo, por mucho que jugase a ser un cabeza de ¿chorrito? en el fondo era una mente inquieta que disfrutaba sus ratitos de reflexión. A ella el mundo le daba vueltas. No terminaba de encajar lo que había ocurrido. Era algo nuevo, extrañamente placentero aunque una parte de sí misma le gritaba que no estaba bien, que debería huir espantada. Lo que habían hecho era peligroso, aunque no acababa de comprender el porqué. Preguntarle sobre sexo quedaba descartado, no quería parecer una mojigata. Había tratado de sacar el tema hasta que la puñetera televisión los había interrumpido. Había que ver cómo exoneraban a Lisa y cómo le ponía ojitos a Tommy al final del episodio. Se cerraba un ciclo en la ficción. En su realidad, algo comenzaba. No saber ponerle nombre la estaba desquiciando.

La segunda vez había sido igualmente dulce, pero más desenfadada, menos solemne. Tony había vuelto a sus tonterías cinematográficas, a las bromas que tanto la hacían reír. Ese parecía su objetivo: que se divirtiera y se tomara menos en serio el juego, como si hasta él hubiera sido consciente de que se estaba pasando de formal. Desconocía si sería su intención inicial, pero el efecto había sido rápido y demoledor: un ataque brutal de risa que pronto le había contagiado al señor cinéfilo y debido al cual habían terminado ambos llorando entre carcajadas. Solo minutos más tarde, recuperado el aliento, habían logrado continuar la faena donde la habían dejado. Los susurros y apodos habían vuelto, esta vez en una partida mucho más equilibrada. Era inesperado, pero ya no completamente nuevo. Había sabido acompasarse con él en lugar de sentirse desbordada. Había participado de manera activa y le había encantado. Se había entusiasmado de más, ese era el problema. Solo rato después, a oscuras y en silencio mientras Tony dormía, había comprendido al fin lo terrible que era lo sucedido.

Tony y ella habían hecho el amor. 

Dos veces. 

Y había gozado cada segundo.

Maldito rubio imbécil. Cómo se la había jugado. Para eso la trampa, aquel fin de semana. No era una escapada, como se empeñaba en llamarla él, era una emboscada con un objetivo tan claro como oscuro. Tony la había alejado de Nueva York, la había aislado para anularle el razonamiento, para no dejar que pensara y así seducirla.

Tony pretendía enamorarla.

Menudo desgraciado, la había engañado. O no. Joder, no. Tony había sido claro por completo en sus intenciones. Iba detrás de ella como un lobo de sonrisa amplia. No era ninguna Caperucita, pero se la había zampado sin dejar ni medio hueso. En ningún momento había fingido que pretendiera otra cosa, ni siquiera en sus encuentros iniciales. Por eso había reaccionado con tanta contundencia al vestirse ella en esa primera escaramuza. La quería a su lado no solo para un polvo, sino para que fuera su pocholita las veinticuatro horas del día. Quería una novia, pero de las que iban de blanco. Quería el amor de su vida y se suponía que esa sería ella. Ni de broma.

Ya que había descubierto adónde conducían las maquinaciones de Tony, había llegado el momento de abortarlas. Se equivocaba de principio a fin si creía que podía domarla como si fuera una de las yeguas árabes de su tío. No lo permitiría. No había escapado de las garras de Eli y el Mossad para caer en las de un cerdo arrogante que pretendía ganársela con regalitos, secuestros de fin de semana y millones de referencias al séptimo arte. Significaría sustituir las cadenas por lazos de seda, pero se hallaría atada de igual manera. Había dejado atrás su época de asesina para otros, ahora era dueña de su destino, se ganaba la vida eligiendo y hablando de igual a igual con sus socios y no se convertiría en el florero de un cinéfilo con ínfulas. Seguro que ya se habría maravillado por lo bien que sonaba Ziva DiNozzo. Italia e Israel, dos países del Mediterráneo que se unían en aquella pareja. Pero qué bonito. Le daban arcadas.

Sopesó la manera de proceder. Se encontraban lejos de Manhattan, pero a apenas unos cientos de metros de la recepción. Tenía un plano mental de la cabaña dibujado en la mente y le parecía lo bastante preciso. Si actuaba con la celeridad suficiente, en cuestión de uno o dos minutos quedaría libre en primera instancia. Al darle otro repaso a su plan, descartó la recepción. Demasiado ruido. Sería mejor caminar hasta el pueblo, tomar un autobús quizá. La ruta más corta era la más evidente, debía desecharla. Escribiría a Malachi, le contaría que había surgido un imprevisto y que su regreso a la ciudad se demoraría uno o dos jornadas. Era más templado que Ari, lo comprendería y no haría más preguntas en cuanto se asegurase de que ella estaba a salvo. Su hermano reduciría a Tony a fosfatina y el pobre diablo tampoco se merecía tanto por el momento. El daño aún no era irreversible, después de todo.

Apartó el brazo de Tony, se levantó y buscó su ropa a tientas. Recordaba más o menos dónde había caído, recolectarla y ponérsela fue fácil. Siguiente paso, su bolso, en el que guardaba las llaves y su monedero con las tarjetas y el dinero. Era todo lo que necesitaba para poner pies en polvo rosa o como se dijera. Tony podía quedarse su maleta llena de cosas bonitas y caras que ni había pedido ni necesitaba por mucho que fueran agradables. No eran más que cebo en el anzuelo, igual que el viaje, que la cena en el rascacielos, las tortitas en forma de osito y el resto de gestos románticos diseñados para atontarla y doblegar su voluntad. Se había terminado.

El sonido del interruptor a la vez que la luz se hacía en el salón provocó que se girase de golpe. Tony completamente desnudo, despeinado y con cara de sueño, la observaba desde el umbral con los ojos abrochados. Estaba medio dormido y aun así resultaba arrebatador. Debería ser ilegal estar tan bueno a las tantas de la madrugada, pero ni por esas la iba a ablandar.

—¿Qué te pasa, pocholita?

—No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así nunca. Me largo.


	21. Novia a la fuga

Cama vacía. Otra vez. Pero… No, no tenía sentido a menos que Ziva hubiese ido al baño. Sí, sería eso. ¿Dónde iba a ir a esas horas si no? Era de noche por todo el mundo, que habría dicho su madre. Hablar de ella le había hecho bien. Ziva le sentaba bien. Era la buena. Si las escapadas y las sorpresas grandes no eran lo suyo, debería buscar pequeñeces con las que hacérselo notar. Pero eso sería a la mañana siguiente, con la luz de un nuevo día. Por el momento, lo que le pedía su cuerpo era volver a quedarse como una sopa y, si acaso, abrir el ojo cuando su pocholita regresara para poder acurrucarse contra ella con mayor efectividad.

Ruidos y no en el baño ensuite. Mal asunto. Encendió la lamparita, se levantó y se preguntó si el topicazo de armarse con un objeto cotidiano le serviría de algo. Era tarde o quizá temprano, se caía de sueño y no llevaba nada puesto. Qué demonios, si venían a atracarle y le iban a pegar un tiro, que lo hicieran así, mirándole las vergüenzas a su cuerpo, que él juraría que todavía olía a su chica. Hablando de ella, ¿acaso era Ziva la centella que había creído vislumbrar recortada por la luz de la luna? No estaba para acertijos, mejor alumbrar el salón y comprobarlo.

Sorprendida e iluminada, Ziva se volvió como una exhalación. Sí, era ella, que se había vestido y calzado y estaba recogiendo el bolso con una celeridad que se le antojó desesperada. _Novia a la fuga_ le parecía una patata de película, una burda manera de exprimir el reencuentro en el celuloide de Richard Gere y Julia Roberts, opinión respaldada por más de la mitad de los críticos profesionales y una buena porción de los usuarios, lo que le había otorgado la categoría de “revenida”. Con ese mismo título había también una comedia de hora y poco de 1930 y guion por completo distinto que valía mucho más. Ahora que el protagonista de una tercera entrega era él, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos le hacía la menor gracia.

—¿Qué te pasa, pocholita? —probó a preguntar. Ya que Ziva se le marchaba, esperaba al menos obtener una explicación.

—No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así nunca —le escupió—. Me largo.

—Eso ya lo veo. ¿Ha surgido algún imprevisto?, ¿tu fabricante de platos de cartón desea reunirse en mitad de la noche o es que pensabas dejarme tirado con nocturnidad y alevosía?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones, Tony. No te debo nada.

—No, claro que no. Solo eres mi novia y estás huyendo de mí a horas intempestivas sin motivo aparente, pero tú a lo tuyo, que lo que estás haciendo es muy lógico y muy racional.

—¿Novia? —Mueca de desprecio, mirada de arriba abajo como si fuera un insecto—. No tienes ni idea.

—La tendría si me aclararas las cosas en lugar de ponerme esa cara. Ya sé que soy rubio, pero, como diría Denzel Washington en _Philadelphia_ , explícamelo como si tuviera cuatro años. A lo mejor así lo capto.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? —Brazos al cielo, brazos bajando raudos para golpear los muslos con fuerza.

—¿El mío? Tú eres quien se está yendo.

—No estoy de broma, Tony.

—Yo tampoco. Me estoy muriendo de sueño, ¿te importaría empezar ya con la explicación? Estoy deseando una ración de cine, pero del de las sábanas blancas.

Ziva le pegó un bufido y le escupió que él no entendía nada. Probablemente ella tampoco, le había puesto cara rara al mencionar de esa forma la cama que tanto anhelaba pillar otra vez. Para desencallar un poco el diálogo circular en que parecían a punto de caer, Tony le recordó que no podría a menos que ella lo ilustrase con su inconmensurable sabiduría. El sarcasmo al fin la hizo arrancar y pasó de las quejas vacías a otras con un mínimo de contenido. Lo tachaba de traidor, de haberla engatusado para llevársela allí, seducirla y conseguir atarla en corto. Bueno, en realidad dijo “de corto” y odió que la corrigiera, pero la idea era esa.

—Para eso me habría traído las esposas, aunque no nos habrían servido de mucho. Ya has visto que el cabecero es una pieza sin huecos. Quizá en estas sillas… —Se acercó a una y la inclinó igual que si pretendiera verla mejor.

—¡Tony!

—¡Ziva!

—¿Sabes acaso con quién estás hablando?

—Con una tal Ziva David, israelí de veintipocos años, organizadora de fiestas y saraos varios, residente en un pisito de una habitación en el Village, con una mano increíble en la cocina y no hablemos ya de sus habilidades en la cama, aficionada a...

—Organizadora de fiestas, por favor. —Se llevó la mano a la frente, sacudió la cabeza y masculló algo quizá en hebreo—. Esa estupidez te la dije para cerrarte la boca y tú te la creíste.

—¿Que no contratas payasos y djs de cuarta para bodas y cumpleaños? Ya me parecía raro lo de las reuniones a horas intempestivas con fabricantes de platos.

—¡No hay fabricante de platos! No me dedico a eso, no pensaba volver a verte y si no hubieras sido tan…

—Encantador. —Sonrió y se irguió—. Está bien, puedes decirlo. Sé que soy pura modestia y me cuesta aceptar los elogios, pero por esta vez haré una excepción.

—Basta ya, se acabaron las bromas. ¿Sabes a qué me dedicaba antes de venir aquí?

—En vista de tu dulzura y tu sempiterna amabilidad, yo diría que a atención al cliente.

Error. A Ziva le relampagueó la mirada. Amenazante, caminó hasta él, se colocó a una distancia intolerablemente magra y dijo tres palabras: oficial del Mossad. Chica Bond, vaya. Solo que Bond era ella y había formado parte de una unidad de élite llamada Kidón, lo cual significaba “bayoneta”. ¿Sabía acaso él lo que era una bayoneta? Su chica se lo preguntó esperando una negativa que no pensaba concederle.

—Un arma blanca larga y afilada que se acopla al cañón de armas de fuego largas como los fusiles. Es decir, lo que usaron para rematar a las hijas de Nicolás II de Rusia porque llevaban tantas joyas cosidas en la ropa interior que las protegieron de las balas. Para que veas que no solo de séptimo arte vive el hombre.

El alarde de cultura general la dejó confundida. Lo contemplaba con la boca entreabierta, la improvisación debía de haberla desviado de su guion inicial, pero rápidamente retomó las líneas que debía de llevar en su mente: Kidón significaba bayoneta porque eso era lo que hacían, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran el lado más oscuro de una actividad ya de por sí oscura como el espionaje. Si no se estaba quedando con él, hasta su renuncia su pocholita se había ganado la vida con sus grandes dotes para el secuestro, la tortura y el asesinato.

—Si alguien tiene la más mínima información sobre algo, soy capaz de extraérsela sin tocarlo. Aunque es más divertido si lo hago.

—Haría otra broma de índole sexual al respecto, pero te tengo demasiado cerca y no me apetece que me grites al oído por muy bruto que me estés poniendo ahora mismo.

—A eso lo reduces todo, ¿verdad? Solo te importa el sexo.

—Claro, por eso estoy aquí despierto aguantando el chaparrón a las mil.

Lo había medio despabilado, pero el maleducado era él por protestar. Ziva se quejaba de que todo debiera ser como él quería, de que siempre se marchaba con la suya. Dejando al margen la nueva patada al diccionario, se excusó: si lo decía por el viaje sorpresa, ya le había prometido que no volvería a ocurrir, ¿a qué venía tanto mosqueo? Habían pasado un sábado maravilloso, sin una sola tacha. No comprendía la pataleta de la supuesta espía ni sus acusaciones. Según ella, pretendía transformarla en algo que no era, un pecado imperdonable por el que tiempo atrás había hecho un grandísimo corte de mangas a la que era presumiblemente la mejor agencia de inteligencia del mundo. Durante años no había tenido menor problema en cumplir órdenes, pero algo que no quiso precisar la despertó y provocó que hiciera las maletas. No se había exiliado al otro lado del océano para consentir que un estúpido yanqui la convirtiera en una muñequita a su medida a base de dinero, regalos y películas.

—Ahí te equivocas. No pretendo cambiarte, no quiero hacer de ti nada que no seas ya. Entiendo que te marcharas del Mossad, que vieras algo que no te gustaba y decidieses que era hora de salir de naja —Ziva frunció el ceño, otra expresión coloquial que desconocía—. Significa “irse precipitadamente”, que no se diga que no intento enseñarte vocabulario. Y no me cambies de tema. Estábamos hablando de lo que entiendo y lo que no y lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que quieras renunciar a esto, a nosotros. No lo estábamos haciendo tan mal hasta hace cinco minutos.

Había sonado demasiado afectado, Ziva buscaría el modo de utilizarlo en su contra. Viéndola tan fría y agresiva aunque todavía no le había rozado ni medio pelo, se creía perfectamente su historia. Tenía sentido, después de todo. Por algo el estrangulamiento, la conducción temeraria y la revisión exhaustiva del coche y la cabaña. Por algo había quedado tan afectada con la historia de Tommy y Lisa. La exespía de verdad se había visto reflejada en la exespía ficticia. Ese era su secreto. Esa era la fuente de las rarezas y los silencios que le había intuido y que no había sabido explicar más allá de atribuirlos a la muerte de Tali. Ahora al fin tenían sentido. Su novia estaba todavía más hecha polvo que él aunque por motivos muy distintos.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Tony.

—No haces más que repetírmelo, eso y que quiero jugar a _My Fair Lady_ contigo aunque no sé en qué te basas para verter esas acusaciones. Nunca te he obligado a nada como novio, te aseguro que odiaría ser tu jefe en vista de cómo te pones en cuanto te llevan la contraria y agradecería mucho que dejaras de tratarme como si fuera un niño malcriado y estúpido, porque empiezo a sentirme un pelín insultado.

Por toda respuesta, un resoplido y un cruzado de brazos.

—No me vengas con —imitó su gesto de forma histriónica—, no sirve de nada, pétalo mío. Escucha, si te quedas conmigo, como gesto de buena voluntad estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué oferta es esa, señor Corleone? —Vaya, una referencia a la trilogía inspirada en la obra de Puzo. Poco a poco sus conocimientos iban calando. Hora de asestar el golpe final.

—Te afeitaré todo el vello corporal.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Para algo soy el señor Moneypenny, digo yo.

A juzgar por su cara de pasmo e indignación, Tony no sabía si iba a abofetearlo, mandarlo a la mierda, largarse con un portazo o todo junto. En lugar de eso, Ziva balbuceó un “pero, ¿qué…?” del que no fue capaz de salir. Vía libre para continuar. Estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Si lo prefieres, te pago el láser, pero no te vayas. Lo que tenemos es bonito, ¿qué ganas dejándolo aquí? —Ziva hundió los hombros y bajó la mirada. Buena señal, empezaba a ablandarse—. Mira, no puede prometerte que esto vaya a ser perfecto de principio a fin ni que dentro de cincuenta años seguiremos juntos, queriéndonos como locos y haciéndolo varias veces al día sin que se nos salga la prótesis de cadera. Lo que sí sé es que esto es de verdad y que, pase lo que pase mañana, podré mirar atrás, recordarnos tal y como somos ahora y pensar que valió la pena. O, de forma abreviada, como diría mi padrino, “no desperdicies lo bueno”.

Ziva no respondió, permanecía cabizbaja y estática. Estaba aterrorizada. Lo había notado el fin de semana anterior al volver de comprar el desayuno. Qué cabreo se había cogido con él. Se agarraba al tema de las llaves, pero la realidad era otra. El enfado no era tal, sino dolor y decepción. Conociéndola como creía que empezaba a hacer, sabía que a su ninja matavillanos se le habría roto un poquito el corazón al levantarse y descubrir que él ya no estaba. Eso era justo lo que ella había intentado hacer con él, salir corriendo, huir de nuevo de todos los problemas en lugar de hacerles frente. Solo que él no era un problema, parafraseando esa peli maldita que no pensaba ponerle porque ya había tenido desencuentros amorosos de verdad y de sobra. En resumen, y antes de desviarse de filme en filme, como no había mal que por bien no viniera, al menos ya no le quedaban dudas: Ziva también estaba enamorada. Si no se largaba, y ya no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, lo suyo acababa de volverse estable por completo. Ahora faltaba que él también se sincerase. Ducky y él iban a tener una charla de lo más interesante acerca de cómo abordar la cuestión. Hasta entonces, la archivaría y se centraría en su presente, en esa niña perdida de ojos grandes y pelo crespo que parecía a punto de sollozar. No permitiría que derramase ni media lágrima, su enorme vis cómica lo impediría.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me frustra de todo esto, pocholita?

—¿Saber que discutir conmigo es mala idea? —Lo miró a los ojos. Continuaba agitada, pero evolucionaba favorablemente. Hasta fue capaz de sonreír.

—¡Qué va! Eso lo puedo seguir haciendo. Me refiero a que estoy saliendo con una antigua superespía megaespecial del Mossad y no se lo puedo contar a nadie, ¿tú sabes lo molesto que es eso?

—Pero qué idiota. Que lo sepas, sigo siendo una superespía megaespecial, pero por cuenta propia. ¿Te suena Velvet Rope?

—Pues… Aparte de como el cordel de separación ese tan mono de los museos y los estrenos, no.

—También es el nombre de una agencia privada de inteligencia. No fui la única que se plantó cuando se pasaron de la raya, dimitimos cuatro oficiales juntos, nos planteamos qué hacer y decidimos venir aquí a probar fortuna. El nombre no termina de convencerme, fue idea de uno de mis socios, pero parece que tiene su gancho.

Conque detective privada de altos vuelos, aunque al formularlo así, Ziva pareció ofendida. Su empresa no se dedicaba a buscar cuernos ni hijos secretos, sino que su principal área de trabajo era el apoyo jurídico a grandes empresas e individuos de enorme patrimonio. Contratando los prohibitivos servicios de Velvet Rope, uno se aseguraba que su equipo de exagentes y expertos, la mayoría provenientes de agencias gubernamentales de medio mundo, escarbaría todo lo necesario para detectar comisiones ilegales, alzamientos de bienes, prevaricaciones, falsedades documentales y hasta un zoo privado con animales exóticos importados sin papeles a una islita del Pacífico a nombre de un testaferro.

—Por eso los viajes. —Ziva asintió.

—La semana pasada estuve en Toronto como parte de una investigación en curso sobre un cártel de empresas que se reparte contratos públicos de forma fraudulenta a ambos lados de la frontera. Ayer fui a DC y volví en el día por el mismo encargo.

—Así que utilizas tus poderes para el bien.

—Siempre.

—Si por algo digo que eres clavadita a Wonder Woman.

—Lo tuyo con el cine… Estás enfermo, en serio.

—Enfermo me voy a poner como no me abrigue de una vez. No quería decírtelo para no parecer maleducado, pero empiezo a tener un poco de frío.

Sonrisa provocativa, algo tramaba Ziva y a él se le ocurrían varias alternativas a cuál mejor. Estaba por ver cómo querría celebrar su novia que se quedaba, pero no dudaba de que sería por todo lo alto.

—Habrá que hacerte entrar en calor.


	22. I could be wholesome, I could be loathsome

Qué listo era. Al final la había acabado atando como él quería, sí, con un ocho doble de los que se usan en escalada. Cuanto más tirase de la cuerda, más se apretaría el nudo. Y serviría para un ascenso seguro. Cómo se había dejado engatusar, había caído como una principiante. En fin, qué se le iba a hacer, ya había aceptado su destino hasta el punto de no despedirse de Tony al llegar a Manhattan el domingo por la noche. En lugar de eso, Tony le había propuesto tomar algo rápido en The Grill y quedarse con él escudándose en que todavía le quedaba ropa nueva en la maleta. Entre ella, otro conjuntito con el que deleitarlo. Inquieta por la sacudida que lo suyo había experimentado de madrugada, había probado a volver a sus antiguos hábitos sexuales. Hacer el amor estaba muy bien, pero no era algo que quisiera repetir siempre. Para su alivio, a Tony le seguía gustando follar con más circo y menos ternura, aunque con un “pocholita, eres maravillosa” susurrado en el último segundo que le había indicado que lo que tenían no era un espejismo, sino que había llegado para quedarse.

Aquella mañana, Tony se ofreció a acercarla al trabajo en coche. Ya que sabía que no se dedicaba a montar eventos, le dio las señas de Velvet Rope y de inmediato se sintió aliviada. Se habían terminado los grandes secretos, al menos por su parte. Él todavía tenía que contarle cosas. Si no se las había sonsacado, era porque durante la escapada ya habían tenido bastantes emociones fuerte y porque se hacía una idea general del pasado que Tony le ocultaba. Su novio debía de haber caído en el alcoholismo y eso había dado al traste con su matrimonio, esa era una posibilidad. La otra, que su matrimonio se hubiera hundido por otras causas y él se hubiera refugiado en la botella. En todo caso, veía bastante claro que era la primera después de una relación estable y fallida y su instinto le decía que Tony había pasado por el altar. Esperaba que no tuviera prisa por repetir, todavía no asumía que tenía pareja en firme.

—¡Ajá, ya sé dónde mandarte las flores! ¿Una orquídea para tu despacho, quizá?

—No sé cómo cuidarlas, pero gracias.

—Bombones, entonces. De eso sí que sabes hacerte cargo.

Asintió, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios. Debería ponerse en marcha enseguida si no quería que lo multaran, pero todavía podrían apurar unos segundos.

—¿Te apetece que nos veamos después de tu reunión o ya mañana?

—Mañana, hoy he quedado con Damon para tomar algo cuando salgamos. Por lo visto ha descubierto un sitio de comida sana cerca del local de AA. ¿Buscamos una obra de teatro para cambiar?

Acordaron mirar algo, de nuevo se besaron y Ziva descendió del vehículo. Había sido un intercambio muy de pareja normal, cómoda y asentada incluso. Daba más miedo que estar en el lado equivocado de un AK-47, pero no por ello iba a tratar de huir de nuevo. Tony tenía razón, el error sería no intentarlo. Entró en el edificio, pasó al ascensor y durante el breve ascenso respiró hondo y trató de eliminar la sonrisa que le colmaba el rostro. Debía explicaciones por haber dejado colgado a su equipo durante el fin de semana, pero sería lo más lacónica e imprecisa que le permitieran.

Se asomó al despacho de Isaac y se lo encontró dándole a la tecla con energía ya tan de mañana. Otro ex del Mossad, se había incorporado al equipo con la condición de no pisar la calle nunca más por trabajo. A su familia le había sentado como un tiro que un servidor a la patria dejara el trabajo e hiciese su _yerida_ , pero Ziva estaba encantada de tenerlo allí. En su anterior vida habían coincidido poco, pero suficiente para saber que era de fiar. Le contó que le había surgido un imprevisto que le había impedido estar en Montreal el sábado y lo único que le preocupó a Isaac fue que la siguiente vez avisara con más tiempo. Dejarlo tirado con tan poca antelación le había supuesto un pequeño quebradero de cabeza que Ziva prometió no repetir. Después de todo, Tony ya había escarmentado. Lo negaría, pero quizá le daba un poco de pena.

—Ziiiiiiva. ¡Eh, morena, no me ignores!

Maldición. Aaron la había visto justo cuando ya pasaba de largo de su despacho. Tuvo que darse media vuelta y morderse la lengua por no soltar un taco. Fingir normalidad, fingir normalidad, esa era la clave. Mentía muy bien, se ganaba la vida con ello, lo había hecho mil veces. Pasó a la oficina que él y Malachi compartían y, al oír a Cher a plena potencia por los altavoces, supo que era el marido de Mal el que había ganado la contienda del hilo musical aquella mañana. A veces a Aaron le encantaba jugar a ser el más gay de todos aunque lo hubiera visto montándoselo con más de una mujer y de cuando en cuando el matrimonio la invitara a sus juegos. Ese capítulo quedaba cerrado por razones de fuerza mayor.

—¿Donna Karan y Armani Jeans? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una pija?

—¿Es que una no puede darse una alegría con los dividendos?

—Poder puedes, pero para ti el concepto de “darte una alegría” tiene otros nombres propios, como Beretta.

—Renovarse o morir, Cohen.

No colaba. Lo había intentado, pero la mirada cómplice que él y Malachi compartieron le indicó que no se habían tragado ni media palabra. De hecho, cuando Malachi tomó el relevo, supo que iban a interrogarla y que sin duda lo tendrían ya planeado. Los muy cabrones.

—Isaac nos ha dicho que lo dejaste tirado.

—Surgió algo.

—¿El qué, un viajecito al Monte de Venus, a degustar conejo con tu amor?

El “¡Aaron, ¿dónde están tus modales?!” de Malachi le dio un segundo para recomponerse. Sus mejillas pretendían delatarla, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para entrar en modo misión y ocultar sus reacciones. Ni un polígrafo podría con ella.

—Ya he hablado con Isaac. Está solucionado.

—¿Hubo algún problema? —Ziva sacudió la cabeza—. Entonces fue un viaje de placer.

—¿Quién dice que fue un viaje?

—¿Qué fue, entonces?

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. En ocasiones, la línea entre lo laboral y lo personal se difuminaba. En aquel momento no le quedaba claro si Malachi preguntaba como socio o como amigo metido a hermano mayor. Quizá darle una idea muy general le callaría la boca.

—Una escapada sorpresa.

—¿Y el tío vivió para contarlo? —Malachi parecía divertido—. Caray, a ver si vas a estar enamorada.

—Cambia de camello, Mal. Estoy con un tío, sí, es todo lo que necesitáis saber.

—Entonces, ¿va en serio?

—Supongo.

De nuevo, la mirada cómplice. Malachi sonrió, travieso. Molesto, Aaron le lanzó un pisapapeles de cristal con violencia, probablemente porque sabría que la bola maciza no llegaría a impactar en el cráneo de su cónyuge, el cual la cogió al vuelo como si tal cosa, la dejó sobre su escritorio y estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¡Me cago en tu padre, Ziva! —bramó Aaron—. ¡Eso no se hace, joder!

—Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, hicimos una apuesta a ver cuál de vosotros dos se echaría pareja antes. Aaron te veía demasiado dama de hielo, pero yo confié en ti.

—Bien hecho. El que no se puede enamorar soy yo, que soy como Voldemort.

El que faltaba. Ari acababa de entrar por la puerta y al menos tuvo la decencia de cerrarla para que la noticia no llegara de vuelta a Tel Aviv y más allá. Su hermano también exigía datos y empezó a lo grande: quería saber si el tipo era el mismo que había conocido en el festival de Tribeca. Para no proporcionar más información, asintió.

—Así que vive del cine —probó fortuna Ari.

—Lo conocí en una proyección abierta al público.

—Eso no es un no.

—Tampoco un sí. Tiene una empresa, Ari. —Suspiró, empezaba a cansarse.

—Y nosotros —apuntó Malachi— y el tío del puesto de perritos de la esquina y Warren Buffet.

—Vale más que el puesto y menos que Berkshire Hathaway. El resto no importa. Sí, estoy con un tío, de momento me gusta estar con él y quiero seguir a su lado. Es buena persona, vive en el mundo de las personas normales…

—Folla bien —interrumpió Aaron— o a ver de qué ibas a haberle dado una oportunidad.

—Folla _muy_ bien. Y no es ni un sádico que quiera hacerme trocitos ni un estafador en busca de mi dinero. Le he dicho en qué compañía trabajo ahora y en cuál antes sin entrar en detalles para que entienda por qué soy como soy y lo ha aceptado mucho mejor de lo que creía, así que todo marcha bien. Quiero que siga siendo como es y por eso voy a confiar en él y dejar que las cosas pasen cuando tengan que pasar. Sin forzar y sin injerencias externas.

Los tres machitos se hicieron los ofendidos. Ellos solo buscaban lo mejor para ella, defendían, y si algo les había enseñado la experiencia era que el concepto de “normal” en el fondo no era más que una entelequia. No había nada de malo en asegurarse de que no dormía con el enemigo. Ziva se negó, el tío y ella se irían conociendo de forma natural. Tanto era así que se negó varias veces a desvelarles siquiera su nombre de pila porque significaría entregarles el pajar donde se hallaba la aguja. No cedió ni con “Grace Kelly” de fondo y mira que la odiaba.

—De acuerdo, nos mantendremos al margen si eso es lo que quieres —aceptó Malachi y miró a los otros dos varones para conseguir que cedieran aunque fuera obligados. Aaron no tardó demasiado en asentir.

—Con una condición —terció Ari—. Si ese hijo de puta te incomoda o te hace lo más mínimo, quiero saberlo al segundo siguiente y quiero encargarme de él.

—No será necesario…

—Deja que yo lo decida.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que me cortaras, no será necesario, pero en ese caso será todo tuyo una vez haya acabado yo con él.

—Trato hecho.

Selló el acuerdo estrechando la mano con todos y se dio por satisfecha. Solo le quedaba un asunto por terminar de resolver:

—Por cierto, Malachi, ¿qué te llevas por ganar la apuesta?

Ben-Gidon soltó una risita y miró a su esposo, el cual bufó con energía y en esta ocasión le arrojó unas tijeras que de nuevo interceptó.

—¡Ni de coña! Cumpliré mi parte, pero, como se lo digas, te juro por lo más sagrado que me divorcio, cabronazo.

—Pues Aaron…

—¡Hablo en serio, caracamello! Te juro que me evaporo y no me vuelves a ver el pelo.

—Pues sí que te ha valido la pena. —Ari sonrió y le dio un abrazo de felicitación a Malachi—. ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias, aunque me temo que os tengo que dejar con la intriga. A Aaron se le está acabando la munición del escritorio y lo siguiente probablemente sea ese monitor prohibitivo que se te antojó que todos tuviéramos por ser los jefes.


	23. La otra mirada - Malachi I

_—Capuchino con una nubecita de espuma para mi príncipe._

_Aaron usando su tono cantarín y estampándote un besito en los labios nada más rodear tu escritorio en lugar de dejarte el café sobre el tablero. Mal asunto. Te está poniendo ojitos. Muy mal asunto. Le preguntas qué ocurre, se encoge de hombros y se va a sentar, aunque lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que hará que trabaja. Está a otras cosas y crees intuir concretamente a cuál._

_—Se lo prometimos —le adviertes. Aaron aparta la vista del monitor un segundo y de nuevo se encoge de hombros._

_—Ah, ¿que tienes pensado contárselo?_

_—No es eso._

_—¿Entonces? Es Ziva, tío. ¿De verdad vas a poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que está por ahí con uno en serio? Además, que eres igual de maruja que yo, no me vengas con remilgos._

_Admites tu derrota tras un suspiro. No es una situación que te agrade a ti tampoco. Por mucho que apostaras por ella y te vayas a cobrar la victoria con intereses, siempre creíste que Ziva estaba predestinada a ser una versión hipersexualizada de Artemisa: preciosa, implacable y con el corazón libre por voluntad propia. Si no le pidió a papá Zeus David ser célibe de por vida es porque le va demasiado el mambo._

_Coges el café y empujas la silla hasta situarla junto a la de Aaron, que sonríe complacido y se muerde el labio. Prefieres dejar que sea él quien se encargue, es mejor investigador que tú. Tamborilea con suavidad sobre el teclado sin llegar a pulsar ninguna tecla, te mira y te plantea su hipótesis de trabajo:_

_—Tú has visto lo guapa que iba hoy, hecha una princesita de_ Gossip Girl _en modo informal. Ni de coña se ha comprado eso_ motu proprio _y su amorcito querido…_

_—El tío._

_—Sí, el tío que le da lo suyo y lo de su prima le ha preparado una escapada sorpresa chachiguay. Porque se la ha tenido que preparar él a traición. Si no, Ziva no habría dejado colgado a Isaac. Está el asunto de cómo consiguió llevársela sin sedarla ni dejarla inconsciente de un porrazo, pero eso es cosa suya._

_—El tío preparó el viaje y le compró ropa._

_—Eso es. Siempre ha habido clases. Anda que tú harías algo así por mí, maricón._

_—¡Te quejarás! Si cuando llevábamos solo un par de meses…_

_—Fuiste mil veces más cutre, me reventaste la cerradura y me cogiste cosas del armario. Y eso solo porque no me valen las tuyas, que si no… Anda que no me costó comerle la oreja a la casera para convencerla de que esos arañazos ya estaban en la puerta cuando me mudé a ese antro._

_Sueltas un gruñido, cuando se pone dramático no tiene freno y hoy está especialmente picajoso. Lo de Ziva parece haberle afectado casi más que a ti, quizá porque te has prohibido tomártelo como algo personal. Es una mujer adulta y quieres creer que juiciosa. Merece un respiro. Pero no quieres que Aaron continúe sacándole pegas a lo vuestro._

_—Vale, se fueron de escapada. ¿En qué estás pensando?, ¿vas a mirar aeropuertos, por ejemplo?_

_—Demasiados datos, preferiría ahorrármelo. Estaba pensando que Ziva ha venido así de preciosa, lo cual nos ha puesto sobre la pista del tío, porque no le han quedado más narices. Es decir, porque hoy también ha pasado la noche con él. —Asientes, buena deducción—. Y después de un fin de semana de vino, rosas y empotramiento constante de viernes por la tarde a lunes por la mañana, ¿tú no me habrías acercado a mi oficina en tu coche?_

_—Quieres mirar las matrículas en nuestras cámaras._

_—Eso es. Lo que no sé es si Ziva está lo bastante paranoica como para haberlo previsto, así que a lo mejor tengo que hacer unas llamadas y revisar las grabaciones de tráfico en un radio de dos o tres manzanas, pero vamos a asumir que no y vamos a empezar por lo más sencillo. ¿A qué hora ha llegado aproximadamente nuestra chica?_

_Consultas el reloj y le das el dato a Aaron, quien pincha las cámaras, las abre a pantalla completa en su monitor y retrocede el rato necesario. Has afinado tanto que no pasan ni treinta segundos cuando un Maserati negro se detiene ante vuestra puerta. De copiloto va una mujer morena que reconoces al instante y que se entretiene y besa a un conductor que no se ve bien antes de salir del vehículo._

_—Qué hijo de puta el tío —masculla Aaron—. Con razón los trapitos._

_—Puede ser postureo. Ya sabes, para impresionar a la chica._

_—Ya, como que Ziva iba a correr a gritarle “¡hazme un hijo!” solo por un cochazo así._

_—Pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo._

_—Ziva se ha dejado secuestrar durante un fin un de semana entero, tiene que sentirse lo bastante segura con el tío, así que se habrá dejado conocer aunque sea un poco. —Le das la razón y cierra las cámaras—. Vamos a ver esa matrícula._

_Base de datos de tráfico. Tenéis un acuerdo bilateral medio clandestino por el cual os comprometéis a usarla lo mínimo posible y, a cambio, alertáis a las autoridades de cualquier cosa que se salga de la norma. Al menos la segunda parte la cumplís a rajatabla tan pronto como vuestra labor lo permite. A cambio, os dais el capricho de hacer una pequeña averiguación personal como esta. Aaron teclea la matrícula del vehículo y la marca para acotar y no tardáis demasiado en obtener un resultado:_

_—Menudo ejemplar. —Aaron silba admirado—. Joder, está bien bueno. ¿Tú crees que Ziva nos lo prestaría?_

_—Lo dudo mucho. —Y tampoco es que te importe, Aaron continúa siendo prácticamente el único hombre que te ha atraído nunca—. No pensaba que te gustaran tanto los yanquis._

_—No todos, sabes que lo mío son los morenazos. —Por si te estás poniendo celoso, Aaron coloca la mano sobre tu muslo y la pasea un par de veces arriba y abajo hasta casi alcanzar la ingle—. Pero si la cara acompaña al cuerpo este está bastante follable. Veamos: Anthony Daniel DiNozzo, treinta y alguno, metro ochenta y mucho, ojos verdes, donante de órganos, residente en… ¿Tribeca?_

_—Eso creo. Vamos a ver esa calle._

_Hora de comprobar la residencia del tío, que ahora por fin tiene nombre. El señor DiNozzo vive en el corazón de Tribeca, como bien habíais calculado. Google Street View os muestra que el bloque donde se encuentra su apartamento es un edificio de corte moderno con mucho cristal, metal y piedra gris. Desde luego no es lo más tirado del vecindario, encaja bastante bien con el Maserati y las marcas de ropa que ha escogido para Ziva._

_—Me gusta —decreta Aaron._

_—A mí también. ¿Hasta dónde vas a escarbar?_

_—Muy poco. Se lo hemos prometido, ¿no? —Resoplas por no reír—. Ha dicho que era empresario. Vamos a comprobar que es cierto y ya está. Juro que seré un niño bueno y no buscaré las cuentas ni nada. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no es pura palabrería._

_—Ziva se lo habría olido._

_—Ziva no ha tenido novio en su puta vida. Sabe de lo que es capaz un tío para meterte en la cama, no de lo que es capaz para que antes vayas a cenar con él y después del polvo te quedes a pasar la noche. Y tú tampoco, cabrón, que te lo di todo hecho. Anda, vuélvete a tu sitio y gánanos el sueldo, que esto no es una película y voy a tardar un rato._

_El que espera desespera y más con Dolly Parton de fondo, pero Aaron está alterado. Se está tomando todo este asunto demasiado a pecho. No es que te moleste oírlo cantar, podría haberse dedicado a ello profesionalmente, pero que le ponga tanta garra a “Islands in the Stream” te inquieta. Se lo haces notar, busca tu mirada y te asusta lo que ves. Parece un crío perdido._

_—La quiero de verdad. No quiero que se vaya._

_—No tiene por qué irse._

_—Ya, claro, joder. Vamos a seguir siendo los cuatro mosqueteros siempre y el puto yanqui buenorro ese lo va a permitir._

_—Eh, que estamos hablando de Ziva. ¿Tú la ves metida a ama de casa del Upper East Side?_

_—Pero… —Entierra la cabeza en las manos—. Esto es nuevo, ¿vale? Y no se arregla tocando al timbre y pegando un tiro a través de la mirilla en cuanto acerquen el ojo. Además, que la quiero. Tú sabes que la quiero, Malachi. Es mi hermana salvo porque a una hermana no le haces según qué cosas, lo cual es una putada a veces, porque Ari y ella, tú y yo juntos tiene que ser canela fina, pero eso, que me importa mucho._

_—Y a mí. Tendremos que confiar en ella._

_—¡Pues me jode! Nuestra opinión debería contar también._

_Te levantas y extiendes los brazos para pedirle que venga hacia ti. Aaron se pone en pie, te estruja y te susurra que tiene miedo. Esto trasciende la relación de Ziva con el tal DiNozzo, aunque no entiendes exactamente qué tecla de la mente de Aaron ha pulsado. Posas los labios sobre su sien y le preguntas en tono quedo qué le ocurre._

_—Estaba hasta los cojones de según qué cosas, ya lo sabes. En el fondo todo lo de Ari fue una bendición, nos vinimos aquí y eso y estaba bien. Estaba de putísima madre hasta hace un momento, pero es porque en el fondo seguimos haciendo lo mismo. Ya no nos cargamos a nadie, pero seguimos jugando a los espías. Se supone que somos civiles, pero no me sentía así y entonces —chasquea los dedos— tiene que venir Ziva con el semental ese a bajarme de mi nube de una hostia. Yo no sé ser normal, Malachi. No sé cómo coño se hace._

_—¿Normal? —Te carcajeas—. No me asustes._

_—¡Va en serio!_

_—Cielo, tú no vas a ser normal en tu vida. Ni yo tampoco. Y no tenemos que dejar de ser espías ni de sentirnos distintos porque lo seamos. Que Ziva esté saliendo con un pijo de Tribeca no cambia nada._

_—Tenemos que conocerlo en persona._

_—Si Ari se entera de esto, nos capa._

_—Y una polla. Me encantaría ver cómo lo intenta._

_—Solo digo que tenemos que esperar un poco. Ziva no se fía de nosotros, buscando información del tío le estamos dando motivos y ahora nos toca poner cara de buenos, hacer como que no sabemos nada y recordarle que somos como de la familia y que una amenaza de muerte a tiempo hace milagros._

_—Pues qué puto asco._

_Se vuelve a su asiento arrastrando los pies, repite el tic de toquetear las teclas sin llegar a pulsar para que no se llegue a escribir nada y apenas has ocupado tu silla cuando te echa un vistazo chispeante. Ha encontrado algo y parece bueno._

_—¿Sabes qué es Stale Popcorn?_

_—¿La web esa de cine?_

_—Esa, la que le da una mierda de 85% de aprobación de la crítica a_ Chicago _. No me jodas, no hay derecho._

_—¿Qué tiene que ver el tío con Stale Popcorn?_

_—Es el propietario y administrador único._

_—Con razón estaba en el festival de cine._

_—Y con razón tiene ese coche, un piso chulo y pasta para quemar la tarjeta un finde sin que sea una tragedia. Este no sabe la potra que tiene con Ziva. —Arqueas las cejas inquisitivamente—. A cualquier pedorra se le habrían hecho las bragas caldito solo de pensar en los contactos y la cuenta corriente del pibe este. Ziva le querrá por ser quien es y todas esas mierdas de peli romántica._

_—Ooooooh, al final va a resultar que eres un romántico._

_—Soy pura dulzura, mi amor. —Te tira un beso como si fuera una estrella de cine—. ¿Tú crees que está enamorada de verdad?_

_—Eso parece._

_—Pues más vale que el guaperas tenga algo más que cuerpazo._

_—Si está con Ziva, tendrá algo más._

_—Una buena polla. Pero me refiero a algo más. —Abres la boca para repetirte, pero Aaron te levanta el dedo a modo de advertencia—. No me vengas con que, si es Ziva, el tío será la leche. Tú no sabes lo que hacen las hormonas._

_—¿Cómo dices?_

_—Que te den por culo. —Suelta un gruñido y echa las manos al cielo—. Entonces, dices que esperemos, ¿no?_

_—Eso me temo._

_—Pues menuda puta mierda._


	24. Una consulta

—Doctor, me está entrando el pánico, aunque solo ligeramente, algo así como la típica señora gorda que se queda paralizada y lo único que hace es dar alaridos de terror que no puede faltar en ninguna película de atracos a bancos que se precie.

—Y eso, ¿por qué es, Anthony?

—Porque las cosas van demasiado bien y narrativamente nos estamos acercando a ese punto en que tienen que torcerse. Ziva ha confiado en mí, yo en ella no y, en cuanto lo haga, saldrá corriendo.

—No entiendo por qué opinas que reaccionará así. Retrocedamos un poco, ¿de acuerdo? La última vez que hablamos, estabas ilusionado porque acababas de preparar una aventura de fin de semana con la hermosa Ziva pero a la vez te inquietaba que tu gesto no fuera de su agrado porque es una joven poco convencional, ¿no es así? Comienza en ese punto.

Tony suspiró y le dio un trago a su té. La consulta del doctor Donald “Ducky” Mallard era el único lugar donde bebía ese potingue que le sabía a césped. O al menos como él imaginaba que sabría el césped con unas gotas de leche y un terrón de azúcar moreno. El anciano había emigrado desde su Escocia natal hacía un millón de años y medio, pero conservaba sus costumbres y su acento de locutor de la BBC. También era el único empeñado en utilizar su nombre de pila completo a ratos. Era un tipo peculiar, pero precisamente esas rarezas eran las que habían hecho que Tony confiase en él. Había probado a un par de terapeutas antes que él y había salido de sus consultas con la sensación de que había perdido el tiempo y se encontraba peor que antes de entrar. Había sido justo Gibbs, tan poco amigo de loqueros, quien se lo había sugerido. Hablaba poco de sus problemas, pero al parecer ese británico adicto a las batallitas estrambóticas había contribuido a sacarlo del hoyo tras la pérdida de su mujer y su hija. Si por algo ese exmarine huraño le había llamado la atención en la primera reunión igual que él a Damon.

La escapada con Ziva, cierto. Le habló de su reacción inicial, de cómo su pocholita había tomado el papel femenino tradicional de cualquier peli para tías de Hollywood y lo había desintegrado con toda su mala baba. Por un momento, Tony se había temido lo peor. No estaba preparado para una reacción tan virulenta y creyó que su chica era lo bastante temperamental como para bajarse del taxi en el primer semáforo y mandar su relación a la porra. Que se agarrase semejante pataleta lo había crispado mucho y por un momento él también se había planteado terminar el viaje antes de que comenzara. Afortunadamente, Ziva había pasado desde el aeropuerto a la cabaña con cara de cabreo y sin atacarlo, lo cual era un avance. Una vez allí, magia.

—Fue ver el paisaje por el ventanal y se le pasó la furia tan rápido como le había venido. Y a partir de ahí, fue increíble, Duck. No sé cuántos kilómetros anduvimos, pero te aseguro que fueron unos cuantos y ella, tan feliz. Jeanne habría puesto el grito en el cielo si me la hubiera llevado a un sitio así para el primer viaje juntos.

—Y en cambio, lo escogiste para Ziva.

—Supuse que le gustaría por las cosas que había comentado alguna vez. A veces la llamo mi pétalo de broma, pero justo porque es todo lo contrario. Puede parecer frágil porque pesa poco más que un chihuahua mojado, pero está muy en forma y le encanta ver paisajes. Nos pegamos una buena paliza y era feliz, la veía disfrutar y estaba encantado de caminar con ella y de hacerle fotos a traición. O al menos yo creía que eran a traición, la tía se entera de todo. Se saltó el kosher a la torera y comimos langosta, en privado también lo pasamos genial y entonces, madrugada del sábado al domingo, me despierto, oigo un ruido y me la encuentro huyendo a la carrera.

—¿A qué se debía su precipitada huida?

—Miedo escénico del bueno.

Era la primera con la que estaba desde la terapia. Sí, había tenido un par de citas de estas que acaban sobre un colchón, pero siempre sin ningún objetivo adicional ni ganas de él. En cierta manera había sido por cumplir, Ducky lo había ayudado a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo lo bastante para atreverse a lanzar la caña cuando surgiera la mujer apropiada. Ahora ya la tenía y se preguntaba cuándo se estaría pasando de la raya si le hablaba a su psiquiatra de su vida sexual. No se trataba de que le preocupase que lo juzgara, pues en el fondo le pagaba muy bien para ello, ni tampoco le molestaba hacer un ejercicio de reflexión y desnudarse emocionalmente, lo hacía dos veces en semana para distintos públicos y ahora a veces también con Ziva. Simplemente, dudaba que fuera lo más apropiado, pero probó a resumirlo en una frase: hasta ese momento, sus juegos sexuales con Ziva habían entrado en la categoría de polvos y folleteos varios. En la cabañita se le había ocurrido cambiar de tercio y hacer el amor. A la primera, Ziva se había sentido más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje y, pensando en ello, debería haberle extrañado, pero fue una del millón de señales sobre ella que había pasado por alto. A la segunda había sido una tarea conjunta y mucho más igualada.

—Me encantó, ella también parecía muy a gusto y entonces, ¡bang! Menuda escapada se marcó.

—Por lo que me cuentas, fue consciente del cambio de dinámica en vuestra relación y se asustó.

—Sí, ahora sé que es por eso, pero en ese momento, a las mil y con ella frenética y venga a decirme que quería atarla, que no la entendía y que no la conocía, era como tragarme ese bodrio sangriento y presuntuoso de _Apocalypto_ sin subtítulos. No entendía de qué narices me estaba hablando y, de pronto, me dijo algo que hizo que todo tuviera sentido. No solo ese arranque, sino todo lo demás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ziva es una chica muy particular, te lo había contado. —El doctor asintió—. Pues todo tiene una explicación. Creo que me la soltó como la típica revelación bomba que marca el cambio del nudo al desenlace de la acción, algo muy “no, yo soy tu padre”, que la gente menciona siempre de forma incorrecta como “Luke, yo soy tu padre”. El caso es que todo lo que no entendía de Ziva de pronto encajó. Quizá debería haber reaccionado de otro modo, pero no solo no me asustó, sino que me alegré de que confiase en mí tanto como para abrirse y contármelo. No era su intención, más bien lo utilizó para espantarme, pero sirvió para que empezara a mirarla con otros ojos. Me acababa de contar su secreto.

—Y creo entender que tú no la correspondiste.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no. Ahí estaba el problema. Ziva le había contado que era la antigua señorita Bond reconvertida en una intrépida luchadora contra la corrupción por un precio de todo menos módico y él había dado palmas con las orejas, fin de la historia. No era la situación adecuada, se justificó. Estaban los dos demasiado alterados ya, soltarle de pronto que era viudo habría transformado una conversación que tanto le había costado encarrilar en un caos incontrolable.

—Pero quiero contárselo. Bueno, no es que quiera, es que merece saberlo. Tarde o temprano va a terminar enterándose y, si no es por mí, va a parecer todavía más sospechoso que si se lo digo yo. Pasado mañana vamos a una fiesta a casa McGee, Abby lo ha engatusado con una de sus maniobras y me da miedo que doña Coletitas se vaya de la lengua.

—Entonces, adelántate.

—No puedo. Ziva tiene un viaje de trabajo y no vuelve hasta el sábado. Hemos quedado en casa de McGee directamente. Como comprenderás, no es la clase de cosa que quieres contarle a alguien por teléfono.

—¿Y pedirles a tus amigos que te guarden el secreto?

—El concepto de Abby y el de secreto son antitéticos. Si le pido que no mencione a la difunta señora DiNozzo, lo único que conseguiré es que la tenga más presente y haya más riesgo de que se lo suelte todo por accidente.

—Entiendo. —Ducky se ajustó las gafitas redondas—. En todo caso, Tony, lo más lógico sería que Ziva te pidiera una explicación en privado. ¿Estás preparado para dársela?

—No, pero no tengo más opciones. —Puso una mueca amarga—. Va a pensar que soy un monstruo.

El doctor le preguntó por qué se encontraba tan seguro. Tony le recordó que pronto haría dos años que Jeanne había muerto y no precisamente por una enfermedad. Daba igual que él no hubiera estado implicado directamente en su fallecimiento, se hallaba lo bastante cerca como para que más de uno se llevase la impresión equivocada y eso sería justo lo que le sucedería a Ziva. En vista de que necesitaba que Ducky entendiera lo seguro que estaba de que su novia no le daría una oportunidad sin explicarle que era una antigua espía del tipo homicida, le contó que la israelí provenía de un universo sórdido de violencia y mentiras. Por mucho que Tony le fuera a insistir en que la policía no había tardado en decretar que la muerte de Jeanne había sido un trágico accidente, su pareja no se lo tragaría. Lo tomaría por asesino, creería que se había quitado de encima a su mujer para ahorrarse papeleos.

—Es verdad, ese mismo lunes iba a hablar con mi abogado para empezar los trámites del divorcio y se murió un sábado, pero no tuvo nada que ver. No la quería a mi lado, pero mucho menos muerta, Duck.

—Por supuesto que no, querido. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer que Ziva entienda. Si dices que procede de un ambiente tan sórdido pero ha conseguido escapar de él, sabrá ponerse en tu lugar.

—Al contrario. No se va a creer nada.

—Por lo que he podido entenderte, proviene de los bajos fondos, pero no ha estado directamente involucrada en ningún acto delictivo porque, de lo contrario, no habría podido entrar en este país. Alguien así sabe mejor que nadie lo que es estar rodeado de sangre sin haber provocado el derramamiento.

Procesó las palabras de Ducky. El terapeuta había llegado a una conclusión errónea pero lógica. Debía de pensar que Ziva era quizá la hija de un mafioso o tal vez la chica de un matón, de estas que coleccionaba por igual palizas, cuernos y bolsos Birkin. Solo que no era nada de eso. Volvía a pisar terreno resbaladizo, pero aclaró que su origen era algo distinto, aunque no por ello menos truculento. Hasta su partida a Nueva York, Ziva había vivido en un entorno en el que nada era lo que parecía y solo se podía confiar en un grupo muy reducido de personas. Por esas personas había que estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa, igual que harían ellos por ti, pero el resto del planeta no merecía ni credibilidad ni consideración.

—Pero tú formas parte de ese círculo especial. Ziva te confió su secreto.

—Sí, para sabotear lo nuestro, no porque me quiera mucho. —Hizo una pausa, qué mal habían sonado sus palabras—. Quiero decir que sé que me quiere, lo tuve claro en ese momento, lo supe al ver cómo me miraba. Estaba temblando, temblaba entera, de arriba abajo. Nunca la había visto así, estaba… Fue como el fin de semana anterior, cuando salí a por el desayuno. No creo que me lo vaya a decir jamás, no es de esas, pero sé que me corresponde al menos por ahora. En cuanto sepa lo de Jeanne, adiós muy buenas. Será como en estos telefilmes de sobremesa: _Noviete mortal_ , _Magnate digital asesino_.

—Sea como fuere, Anthony, tu única arma es la sinceridad. Si no le explicas lo sucedido a Ziva de forma clara y detallada, es cuando se cernirá sobre ti la sombra de la sospecha.

—Y aunque lo haga, me va a tomar por Michael Douglas en _Crimen perfecto_. No es que hubiera un Viggo Mortensen de por medio y Jeanne desde luego tenía más luces que la pavisosa de Gwyneth Paltrow, pero va a pensar lo peor de mí. —Apuró el té. El maldito césped con leche se había quedado frío—. No tengo alternativa, ¿verdad?

—Mucho me temo que no.

Para reforzar su posición, Ducky le contó no sé qué historieta complicada e interminable sobre un soldado de la Primera Guerra Mundial en el frente francés. Era tan liosa y se encontraba tan turbado que le perdió el hilo y se limitó a asentir y darle las gracias. Se les había terminado el tiempo hasta la semana siguiente y se estaba ahogando en aquel despacho. Era como volver a las primeras sesiones. Salió a la calle, respiró la frescura del aire contaminado de Manhattan y mandó un mensaje a Ziva. ¿Por qué Atlanta tenía que quedar tan lejos? Que Ziva le contase que había comprado preservativos de sabores solo aumentó su añoranza. Y su temor.


	25. Secretos de barbacoa

Al final Tony se había empeñado en recogerla. La excusa oficial era que, de todas maneras, pasaría por el barrio de Ziva de camino al hogar del tal McGee. Por ello, optó por llevarse una mochila donde esconder la botella que le traía a su novio. Cómo seguía molestándole esa palabra para referirse a él, como si no le correspondiera. La habían domesticado. A ella. Ahora que el coche de Tony enfilaba su calle, se prometió no volver a pensarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada sonriéndole como una estúpida. Menos mal que sus socios no le habían llegado a preguntar si de verdad lo quería, dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de ocultar la respuesta.

—Hola, pocholita, ¿qué tal Atlanta?

—Un asco. —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras Tony arrancaba. Qué bien le sentaban las gafas de sol al puñetero—. Al menos prométeme que lo voy a pasar bien.

—Te lo aseguro, no te aburrirás.

McGee era uno de los dos jefes de informática de Tony. Al principio, le había parecido excesivo que Stale Popcorn requiriese dos, pero para el señor de las palomitas tenía todo el sentido del mundo: Abby, la loca de las coletas que la había asaltado en la sede de la empresa, se encargaba de la estética y el código, mientras que McGee era el perro de presa que evitaba que los _hackers_ se hicieran con la web. Solo esperaba que el individuo supiera hablar de algo más que de unos y ceros o se moriría de asco. De cine tampoco entendía, pero al menos la perorata de Tony era fácil de seguir y hasta había aprendido a disfrutarla. De hecho, le dejó tomar las riendas de la charla durante los tres cuartos de hora que un estúpido accidente de tráfico les hizo tardar.

Cuando Tony le había dado la dirección, se había esperado que se tratase de un bloque sórdido de viviendas sociales de esos de capítulo antiguos de _Ley y orden_ que le gustaba ver en la infancia para reírse de los muertos de mentira. Internet le había desvelado que, muy al contrario, McGee residía en una casa unifamiliar de una planta circundada por un terreno donde seguramente habría planeado realizar la barbacoa. Como por arte de magia, Tony encontró sitio en la misma puerta.

—Acabo de lograr algo de película, preciosa. Un aplauso, por favor.

—Ni que el mérito fuera tuyo.

—Pues claro que lo es. No lo habría conseguido sin mi toque mágico. Y sin mi protagonista femenina en el asiento del copiloto, por supuesto.

El muy zalamero. Le gustaba esa palabra, se la había enseñado él, el mismo que le pidió que permaneciera en su sitio solo para rodear el vehículo y abrirle la puerta con una reverencia. Debía de haber paliado su ausencia viéndose algún bodrio almibarado de esos cuya actriz principal era una yanqui blanquita y preciosa que, pese a distintas presentaciones, era siempre una repetición de la misma imbécil buscando un hombre que la completase. Eso de que una mujer fuera por la vida sin equipaje ni necesidad de un varón quedaba muy feo.

Timothy McGee era más alto de lo que parecía, su redondez le restaba centímetros. Saludó a Ziva con un apretón de manos firme y le echó un vistazo que la hizo sonreír. Pese a estar emparejada, no había perdido su toque si los estaba invitando a pasar evitando su mirada. El pobrecillo estaba turbado de verdad, podía quedarse tranquila. Al menos hasta que el informático anunció que con ellos ya estaban “los cinco”.

—Eh, un momento, McAnfitrión, ¿cómo que los cinco?

—Sí: vosotros dos, Abby, Kate y yo.

—¿Y los demás?

—¿Qué demás, Tony?

—Voy a matar a Abby.

Conque de eso se trataba, les habían tendido una emboscada y la responsable, al oír sus voces, llegó con una gran sonrisa de labios granate para lanzarse sobre Tony. Parecía que disfrutaba excesivamente con el contacto físico. Detrás de ella, una mujer de estatura media y gesto severo. Tony le había hablado de ella tras el asuntillo de la actriz babosa: Kate Todd, responsable del departamento legal de Stale Popcorn. Logró rehuir el achuchón de la primera usando a McGee de escudo humano, saludó a la segunda con una inclinación de cabeza y abrió su mochila para entregarle al dueño de la casa la botella de merlot y la que había traído para Tony, la cual despertó la curiosidad de los presentes de inmediato. La letrada, la más rápida en reaccionar, leyó en voz alta el _eldelflower cordial_ de la etiqueta y levantó las cejas.

—Tony no puede beber alcohol —le espetó en tono lento y cargado de retintín, como si su acento significase que Ziva era estúpida.

—Lo sé. En Reino Unido, un cordial no tiene alcohol —escupió con los mismos aires antes de pasar a una entonación normal. El resto de los presentes no tenía la culpa—. Antes de venir a Nueva York estuve unos meses en Gran Bretaña y me aficioné a esto. Es un concentrado, pones como un dedo en un vaso de tubo, completas con agua o soda y listo. Al ver que lo tenían en una tiendecita al lado de mi apartamento, me he puesto muy contenta.

—Ooooh, la chica exótica te trae bebidas exóticas, Tony. Eso es amor del bueno.

Cómo sonreía Tony mientras que Kate dudaba que “esa guarrería” pudiera tener un sabor aceptable. Por fastidiar y continuar su lección, Ziva le contó que había dudado entre coger esa botella o un _pressé_ , que ya incluía la soda directamente, y si se había decantado por el cordial era porque así podrían degustarlo más comensales. Kate no tardó en anunciar que ella prefería una cerveza. Ni que lo hubiera traído para ella.

McGee se ofreció a mostrarle la vivienda y Ziva aceptó probablemente por el mismo motivo por el que él proponía enseñársela, por cumplir. Entendía que eran normas de cortesía, pero la decoración nunca le había interesado. Siempre había puesto una mezcla de lo que necesitaba y lo que le apetecía. Ahora que por fin se encontraba a gusto en su casa y su propia piel, hasta se estaba permitiendo darle toques íntimos al piso. Al fin tenía un hogar. Y Tony era un bonito añadido.

—¿Por qué este barrio? —inquirió por curiosidad—. ¿Tan mal te paga Tony?

—Eh… No. Mi sueldo es más que decente, pero, eh, este es mi barrio y se está bien aquí a pesar de su mala fama.

Al menos su puerta era buena, pero no tanto como la de Tony, y el resto de las medidas de seguridad no eran malas. Lo acompañó hasta la cocina, pusieron una copa para todos y a continuación salieron al jardín, donde la barbacoa ya humeaba. McGee la había empezado a preparar rato antes para que ya hubiera brasas, le explicó.

—Y luego hay que tener cuidado —añadió Ziva—, porque la grasa de la carne aviva las llamas. A los israelíes también nos encantan las barbacoas.

—De esta no sé si vas a poder comer —y parecía que a Kate le divertía—, no sé si Tim habrá comprado algo para ti.

—Anda, no seas Jane Fonda en _La madre del novio_ , que no te sienta bien. Ziva no come kosher, pero aunque le chiflen las brochetas de chorizo y gambas, avisé a McCarbón para que tuviera a mano algo por si le da por ser una buena chica.

—¿Buena chica? Con lo que te aburrirías entonces, chéri.

Le apeteció marcar el territorio posando la mano en la mejilla de Tony y dándole un besito. La petarda de Kate pareció arder del enfado, cuando se quedaran a solas tendría que preguntarle a su culito peludo si había habido algo entre ellos dos, aunque tenía indicios suficientes para suponer que no había sido así. Era una amargada y punto. Por su parte, Abby parecía a punto de ponerse a dar saltitos de alegría. Exclamó que estaba contentísima de ver a Tony “así otra vez” y, ante la mirada furibunda de Tony, cambió de tercio y comentó que una celebración de la amistad y el amor como aquella bien podría haber contado con el consejo de una experta organizadora de eventos como era Ziva. Ya que parecía que podía volver a encontrarse con ellos en el futuro, decidió matizar lo de su profesión:

—No sé en qué estaba pensando Tony cuando respondí a su pregunta de a qué me dedico… —Lo miró de arriba abajo arrancándole la ropa imaginariamente con una pequeña sonrisa por provocar. Le encantaba verlo entre incómodo y cachondo—. Bueno, me lo puedo imaginar, pero por algún motivo entendió que monto fiestas. Ojalá, lo mío es mucho más aburrido. Me dedico a la asesoría de empresas y organizaciones, generalmente durante litigios y negociaciones.

—Ah, ¿que eres abogada? —Kate se ponía en jarrones. Negó con la cabeza.

—De leyes conozco lo justo para saber que, lamentablemente, el homicidio es delito.

Solo Tony comprendía la repercusión de sus palabras. Kate no. Qué pena no poder hacerle una demostración práctica de sus habilidades, al menos de esas que no la dejarían sin pulso… permanentemente. Por si esa estúpida la había irritado hasta el punto de no retorno, Tony parecía dispuesto a suavizarla. La tomó de la cintura, la felicitó por el gusto en bebidas extranjeras y realizó uno de sus brindis al que se sumaron todos, incluida esa amargada. Las posiciones quedaban fijadas.

Durante un buen rato, el encuentro fue agradable. Aquellos cuatro se conocían desde hacía tiempo y, si bien la picadora de pleitos continuaba con cara de necesitar más fibra en su dieta, Abby y McGee tenían ganas de conversar y poner un poco en vergüenza a su jefe. Desviar la atención hacia ellos y Stale Popcorn fue tan sencillo que no necesitó recurrir a ninguna de las mentiras ni medias verdades que traía preparadas. La tomaban por alguien que tenía un trabajo aburrido en la Gran Manzana después de haberlo tenido en su patria. Podía relajarse y disfrutar.

Llenado el buche casi por completo, McGee les ofreció brownie hecho por él, tarta de queso de Kate o _pie_ de manzana de Abby. Antes de que nadie llegara a escoger, Kate anunció que las chicas se encargarían de recoger los dulces de la cocina. Por su expresión, Ziva supo que esa maniobra estaba planeada de antemano, pero, ¿qué pretendería? Solo había un modo de descubrirlo y más valía que no se pasase de la raya o tendría que recoger su dentadura perfectamente blanqueada con cucharilla de las losetas.

—¡Ay, cómo me alegro de que estés aquí! Tony llevaba tiempo necesitando alguien como tú, una novia que lo quiera, que lo haga reír, que aguante sus charlas interminables sobre cine (porque son interminables, pero estupendas, parece mentira la cantidad de información que acumula), que le dé cariño… Tony es un oso de peluche de tamaño familiar, Ziva, verás qué bien vas a estar con él. Por fuera va de vigilante de la playa, puede ser un poco chulito, como de anuncio de colonia o de zapatos italianos como él, pero es un verdadero amor, ¡tiene un corazón de oro! Ya se merecía una novia de verdad, no es justo que estuviera tan solo después de… —Ahogó un grito y se cubrió los labios.

—¿Qué ocurre, Abby?

—No debemos hablar de ello.

—¿De ello —alzó las cejas— o de ella?

—Ah, ¿Tony te lo ha contado? ¡Entonces no hay problema! Es que como no lo teníamos claro y odia hablar de Jeanne, pensábamos que no te había contado de ella. Es normal, el pobre quedó totalmente traumatizado después de lo que pasó, pero, ¿cómo no traumatizarse con algo así?

—Con un divorcio.

Dos cosas se volvieron patentes en un mismo instante. La primera, que había algo más. La segunda, que el plan de Kate era que Abby se fuese de la lengua. Ya que iban a contarle quién era la ex de Tony y cómo había terminado lo suyo, deseaba tener más detalles. Abby pareció buscar permiso en los ojos de Kate. Esa bruja asquerosa estaba saboreando cada segundo.

—Ziva merece saberlo. Tony se lo tiene que contar de todos modos. Además, ¿dónde queda la solidaridad femenina si no?

—Claro que sí —se mofó—, chicas al poder. Dispara, Abby.

—Bueno… Sí, el matrimonio de Tony se disolvió, ya no está casado, pero tampoco hubo un divorcio. Fue un matrimonio extinguido por causas de fuerza mayor, de estas que…

—Viudo.

—¡Sí! El pobre Tony. Fue todo tan repentino, con razón se quedó tan destrozado. Tendrías que haberlo visto, no lo reconocerías. Parecía una sombra de sí mismo, como su gemelo triste y apagado, daba tanta pena. Pero es que lo de Jeanne ocurrió de golpe y porrazo, casi literalmente, nadie se lo esperaba, empezando por Tony, que menudo papelón tuvo que pasar, así de repente se levanta y... Qué mal, pobrecito, te miraba y parecía que no te veía, era tan triste que estuviera así y saber que no podías ayudarlo, porque nada de lo que intentases funcionaba, ni un póster firmado en persona por Tarantino, ni una máquina de algodón de azúcar, ni... Qué pena, de verdad, con lo bueno que es Tony. No se lo merecía para nada, no es justo. No me gusta que la vida sea así de triste, ¡no está bien!

Bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Un segundo después volvía a levantarla y sonreía. La estúpida de Kate impidió que esta vez Ziva pudiera evitarse el abrazo asfixiante.

—Pero ahora estás aquí y Tony sonríe todo el tiempo. Qué feliz está gracias a ti, Ziva. Cómo me alegro por vosotros dos, sois una pareja estupenda.

—Uuuuuh, ¡chicas confraternizando a tope! Esto se avisa, es como en esa de…

Giró la cabeza y no necesitó más que mirarlo para silenciarlo. Su esposa había fallecido y no precisamente en su camita durmiendo la siesta. Les esperaba una conversación tan seria como desagradable en cuanto se quedasen a solas. Solo faltaba ver qué se inventaba para poder ausentarse con Tony enseguida. Y localizar la vivienda de la imbécil de Kate para cobrarse la venganza de alguna manera.


	26. Historia de un naufragio

Había sucedido. Igual que Jim Carrey en _Mentiroso compulsivo_ , Abby había sido incapaz de contenerse y se había ido de la lengua. Para saberlo habían bastado los ojos de Ziva, incendiados de furia como las brasas de la barbacoa que se habían zampado todos tan encantados. En qué momento había decidido que las chicas estaban tardando demasiado en la cocina. Después de eso, amabilidad de Ziva para Abby y McGee y miradas homicidas para Kate y él antes de marcharse apresuradamente tras el café. Tenían por delante una conversación tan desagradable como necesaria. Si Ducky fallaba en su apreciación de que la sinceridad lo salvaría como si estuviera confesando sus pecados en una iglesia, adiós muy buenas.

—Iba a contártelo mañana —se excusó cuando Ziva cerró con violencia su puerta. Había querido hacerlo él, ser un caballero, pero su pocholita lo había impedido con un manotazo.

—¿Mañana? ¡Vaya, qué casualidad!

—Tenemos todo el día para los dos, me pareció más adecuado para poder discutirlo con calma.

—¿El qué, que estuviste casado, que tu mujer está muerta o que no fue por causas naturales?

Suspiró. A saber cuánto le había contado Abby.

—¿Te importa que lo hablemos en casa? No quiero estrellarme si no te gusta lo que te digo y te da por clavarme la lima de uñas.

—Claro, como soy una asesina…

Prefirió no responder, hablar de crímenes en un habitáculo cerrado como aquel y yendo al volante era lo último que necesitaba. A Ziva le daría igual haberse cargado cualquiera sabía a cuántas personas, lo habría racionalizado diciéndose que trabajaba para su país o lo que fuera, pero él no podía sacudirse la culpabilidad por haber estado implicado tangencialmente en el fallecimiento de su cónyuge, a la que de todas maneras habría mandado a paseo dos días más tarde porque lo suyo era insostenible. Sí, olía mal visto así. Como no fuera muy preciso en su explicación, Ziva no se la creería.

No había llegado a apagar el motor del coche cuando Ziva descendió de un salto y le estampó otro portazo que dejó el vehículo temblando. Pasaba de darse prisa, es más, fue deliberadamente lento en sacar la llave del contacto, desabrocharse, bajar y cerrar. Ni súplicas, ni excusas, ni ningún otro movimiento susceptible de ser interpretado como un signo de culpabilidad. Los consejos de su penalista todavía se mantenían en vigor. Por desgracia, Ziva prometía ser menos clemente que la policía y el ayudante del fiscal que le habían caído en gracia hacía ya casi dos años. Dado que su ninja rechazaba que le pusiese nada de beber, le pidió que se sentara a su lado en uno de los sofás del salón. En ratos como aquel se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor aguardar y buscarse algo de menor tamaño. En aquella casa tenía demasiado espacio para esconderse de los demás y para encontrarse a sí mismo.

—Empezaré citando a Harrison Ford en _El fugitivo_ si no te importa: “yo no maté a mi mujer”. Sé que Tommy Lee Jones le dijo que no le importaba, pero eso es porque era el marshall encargado de echarle el guante, no de resolver el caso.

—¿Ibas borracho y tuvisteis un accidente? Y entonces, te quedaste inconsciente o en coma y cuando te despertaste ya estabas viudo.

—No. —Al menos Abby no había entrado en detalles, era un alivio—. Estaba cerca de mi mujer cuando murió, pero no estuve implicado de ninguna manera en su fallecimiento. Fue un accidente estúpido, pero no de tráfico.

—¿De qué tipo, entonces?

—Hagamos un trato: déjame contarte la historia y después responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Ziva aceptó con un asentimiento seco y le aseguró que no pararía hasta quedar satisfecha. Lo había supuesto, pero oírlo de boca de la segunda mujer con la que se hubiera planteado jamás pasar el resto de su existencia lo inquietaba más que estar en una sala de interrogatorios y enfrentarse a la posibilidad de no volver a pisar la calle.

Respiró hondo y, sin mirarla, comenzó a hablarle de Jeanne Benoit, la preciosa residente de pediatría que había conocido por casualidad en un bar de Chelsea. Al verla, su mundo entero había temblado, como si de las entrañas de la tierra hubiera surgido una flecha gigante que llevaba escrito “es ella”. Una cerveza para infundirse valor más tarde, se acercó y dio comienzo lo que al principio era una bonita historia de amor, parte de ese montaje rápido con una canción amable de fondo que se pasa deprisa antes de entrar en las complicaciones que el dúo protagonista afronta impepinablemente durante el nudo de las películas.

—Porque la felicidad no vende. La felicidad es aburrida y toda buena historia echa a rodar de verdad cuando se produce un desequilibrio del tipo que sea en el _statu quo_ de los personajes. En nuestro caso fue lo que finamente se conoce como “diferencias irreconciliables”.

—Discutíais mucho.

—Sin parar. Desde que nos casamos fue como si estuviera con una persona distinta, no con la chica del bar. Cuando no estaba cansada porque venía de un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas y ni me hablaba, estaba cabreada porque había cambiado un día de libranza y quería hacer algo conmigo aunque yo le hubiera avisado de que justo en esa fecha no podía. O no nos poníamos de acuerdo en la temperatura de la habitación o en la colocación de la nevera o en el tipo de tomates que entraban en casa. Nunca me han gustado los raf, pero desde entonces te aseguro que no puedo con ellos. Es algo ya físico, casi como la idea de volver a probar el alcohol.

La situación se volvió insostenible y tóxica, iba camino de convertirse en _La guerra de los Rose_. Había que hacer algo y Tony tomó cartas en el asunto contactando con un bufete especializado en derecho de familia, una forma civilizada de decir que vivían de pobres desdichados como ellos o peor. Sin embargo, ya que aquel jueves sería su cumpleaños, también decidió darle una última oportunidad a lo suyo con Jeanne: fin de semana ampliado y romántico para dos en los Hamptons. Empezarían el mismo jueves en la casa que Sénior tenía allí y el sábado por la mañana embarcarían en un yate alquilado con tripulación en el que permanecerían hasta el mediodía del domingo. Tal vez de esta forma arreglarían sus diferencias o aprenderían a vivir con ellas. Su matrimonio se encontraría agonizando en un box de trauma, pero todavía quedaba una última ampolla de epinefrina en el arsenal y no se iba a rendir sin usarla.

La parte del viaje en tierra firme no fue gran cosa. Las broncas no fueron de las más terribles, aunque sí lo bastante como para que Tony se reafirmase: quería el divorcio. Que Jeanne no le hubiese comprado nada arguyendo que no estaba de humor y no sabía si se lo merecía no fue lo que se dice un detalle bonito. Hora de pasar al masaje cardiaco de último segundo, de esos que el protagonista administraba con denuedo hasta que el secundario de turno le decía, compungido: “déjalo, está muerto”.

El yate los aguardaba y la tranquilidad de las olas del exterior contrastaba con la marejada que había dentro del casco. Absolutamente nada fue del agrado de Jeanne, empezando por la embarcación misma, que consideró demasiado pequeña, demasiado básica y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado hortera por mucho que a Tony se le antojara perfecta para una escapada rápida en pareja. Su consuelo fue darse a la bebida y Jeanne también empinó el codo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Terminó siendo así, irónicamente.

—Para cuando se hizo tarde, íbamos los dos pasadísimos y, por algún motivo, Jeanne se puso cachonda. Era preciosa y llevaba no sé cuánto sin querer tocarme ni con un palo, así que no le costó mucho convencerme. Solo hubo un pequeño problema: estaba tan borracho que no se me levantaba. Mira que lo intentamos, pero nada. A Jeanne le sentó fatal, me puso de impotente e inútil para arriba y me dijo que estaba deseando perderme de vista. Y entonces yo le dije las que fueron las últimas palabras que le dediqué a mi mujer: “cierra la puerta y lárgate, hay gente por aquí que quiere dormir”. Como epitafio deja bastante que desear.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Se notaba la boca y la garganta secas. Anunció a Ziva que necesitaba ponerse un vaso de agua por no beberse algo más fuerte, le sirvió un zumo a ella y al volver al sofá, la halló atenta hasta al último de sus movimientos. Ocupó su asiento de nuevo, vació medio vaso de un trago y llenó los pulmones de aire. Llegaba la peor parte.

Jeanne no aceptó bien su fracaso, recordaba el sonido de sus gritos y los cristales rotos durante un tiempo que no supo determinar antes de quedarse dormido o inconsciente. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos estaba amaneciendo y en su memoria no había una resaca peor. Quien lo zarandeaba era la cocinera, una mujer menuda de aire maternal que le anunció que había sangre, muebles rotos y pedacitos de vidrio en cubierta y “la señora” no estaba por ningún lado.

—Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, pero me despejé en un segundo. Pedí que no tocaran nada, esquivé como pude la botella que había rota justo delante de mi puerta y fui a ver qué había ocurrido. Era justo como ella me lo había contado, como si hubiera pasado un tornado: muebles rotos y tirados, cristal, un reguero de gotitas redondas y ya secas, una servilleta de tela ensangrentada y ni rastro de Jeanne. Llamamos al guardacostas, se puso en marcha la búsqueda y antes de que la encontraran en el fondo yo ya sabía que tenía que estar muerta o que me estaba haciendo lo que le hicieron a la pobre Ashley Judd en _Doble traición_.

—Y eso, ¿qué es?

—Un marido que finge su propio asesinato para quitarse de encima con estilo a su mujer. Sale también Tommy Lee Jones, que parece que no se conformaba con solo un cameo en esta charla.

—Pero Jeanne, ¿está muerta? ¿Encontraron su cuerpo?

—A media tarde llegó a la orilla. De madrugada había caído al agua o se había tirado y se ahogó.

Vació la segunda mitad del vaso y se secó la boca y un par de lágrimas. Desde la primera llamada se había convertido en el principal sospechoso de lo que a todas luces parecía un crimen pasional. A las autoridades no les agradó que se hiciera tan rápido con los servicios de un abogado, pero si algo había aprendido de Sénior es que la policía no es tu amiga y que no les puedes contar nada ni aunque aseguren que quieren ayudarte y que no estás en su punto de mira. Años antes, cuando soñaba con ser detective de homicidios, imaginaba el día en que demostraría a su padre cuán equivocado estaba vertiendo esas acusaciones. En cambio, se encontró en esa sala donde lo hicieron sentir peor que si fuera Daniel Day-Lewis en _En el nombre del padre_ y donde pretendían que repitiera su historia mil y una veces.

—Querrían ver si caías en alguna contradicción o si utilizabas siempre las mismas palabras.

—Seguro. Pero no fue así porque decía la verdad. Entre lo poco que mi abogado me dejó hablar; los testimonios del personal del yate, que decían que habían oído a Jeanne pegar voces y destrozar cosas ella sola durante un rato muy largo mientras mi puerta estaba cerrada, y los resultados de la autopsia, una semana más tarde me comunicaron que daban la investigación por zanjada.

—¿Hicieron bien en zanjarla? 

Giró la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Mejor que le viera bien la cara para que no quedase la menor sombra de duda.

—Sí, Ziva. Yo no maté a Jeanne.


	27. Nadie es perfecto

Decía la verdad, el movimiento de sus ojos y sus microexpresiones así lo indicaban. Esa era la única buena noticia, que Tony no había asesinado a su esposa. Había ido fijándose en sus reacciones durante todo el relato. Hablaban de un hombre que se sentía culpable sin serlo, no de alguien capaz de matar a sangre fría. En su línea de trabajo se había topado con homicidas y mentirosos de toda clase y había aprendido a diferenciar las lágrimas de culpa de las de culpabilidad. Las de Tony eran del primer tipo. Tampoco era un psicópata, su sufrimiento era real. Quizá demasiado.

—Si te ibas a divorciar, ¿por qué lloras?

—No quería seguir con ella, pero tampoco quería vivir en un mundo sin ella.

—¿La querías?

La vida civil le pasaba factura. De lo contrario, no se explicaba que su incapacidad de controlar lo que su voz dejaba traslucir. Si la respuesta de Tony era un sí o si titubeaba, decidió que se levantaría y se iría sin mirar atrás. Quizá incluso llamaría a sus socios, les contaría que el tío era historia y les pediría que la acompañasen a tomarse algo para pasar el mal trago. Ari se pondría loco de contento. De Malachi y Aaron no sabía qué esperarse, eran los mayores cínicos y los mayores románticos que hubiera conocido nunca.

—En ese momento ya no la amaba, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Me importaba, claro que sí, pero no quería seguir con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguiste en la relación? Me parece estúpido e irresponsable. No hacíais más que pelearos, estaba claro que no ibas a sacar nada bueno. Lo de tu cumpleaños estaba condenado al fracaso, ¿qué pensabas conseguir? ¡Solo podíais haceros daño, no salvar nada!

De nuevo se estaba mostrando débil. Se aferró al cojín del sofá y se concentró para reducir sus pulsaciones. En el matrimonio de Tony y Jeanne no había habido víctimas inocentes, ningún niño había tenido que oír gritos repetidos al otro lado del tabique y hasta algún golpe al mobiliario. Esa estúpida había hecho un favor al mundo muriéndose antes de traer críos desdichados al mundo. Con todo y eso, que se olvidase de que ella fuera a aguantar semejante infierno. Se había preguntado ya demasiadas veces si lo suyo tenía futuro aunque no había habido demasiados baches, conque a la primera de intercambio daría el portazo.

—Hay un momento en _Closer_ en que el personaje de Jude Law le pregunta al de Natalie Portman si nunca ha dejado a nadie que todavía quisiera. Ella contesta que no. De hecho, más adelante, en la película, rompe con él diciéndole “ya no te quiero. Adiós”.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunció el ceño.

—Que cuando me casé con ella no tenía el divorcio en mente, sino jubilarme a su lado en Boca Ratón o algún otro sitio con buen tiempo que no se hubiera hundido con el cambio climático. Hice todo lo que pude para salvar lo nuestro mientras me aferraba a ese sueño porque soltarlo era admitir que había fracasado. Puede que me veas muy frívolo, pocholita, pero haberle dedicado tantos esfuerzos a una mujer con la que no podía estar me dolía en el alma. Todavía me duele. Pero ya no la quiero.

No era necesario que lo repitiera, se le notaba en cada palabra, en la tensión de la mandíbula, el puño cerrándose, el cuerpo vencido hacia delante. Por fin comprendía el sentido completo de comentarios que Tony había ido haciendo aquí y allá, como el de que no podía jurarle que fueran a estar juntos en la vejez ni que lo suyo fuera a ser ideal. Ya había pasado por ello y por alguna razón había tenido que ir a escogerla a ella para la secuela tras una primera parte de pésimos resultados. Ay, no. Aquella metáfora era la prueba de que ya era tarde para largarse sin que hubiera daños colaterales.

—Te va mal con una mujer con carácter y escoges a una mujer con carácter. ¿De qué vas, Tony?

—No me gustan los felpudos.

—¿Felpudos? Pero eso… ¿no es una forma de referirse a… al pubis? —Tony sonrió fugazmente, casi pareció a punto de reír. No tenía gracia.

—También, pero en este caso no. Por decirlo de alguna forma, ella era Halle Berry en _X-Men_ y tú eres Wonder Woman.

Conque Jeanne era afroamericana. Eso no se lo había esperado, pero de otra forma la comparación no tenía sentido. Por alguna razón, se había imaginado a Tony con una yanqui monísima del estilo de la actriz petarda del estreno. Ella sería el toque exótico con el que cambiaba a ver si tenía más suerte porque la multiculturalidad era una cosa muy bonita. Se preguntó qué paso dar a continuación, no se le ocurría qué priorizar ni qué cantidad de información sería la correcta. La situación seguía cabreándola, no podía creerse que hubiera ido a tropezarse con un hombre tan complejo bajo la superficie. Antes de que llegara a hablar, Tony prosiguió:

—No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero no empecé contigo ni porque me recordases a ella ni porque quisiera algo totalmente distinto. Cuando te conocí ya llevaba un par de meses lo bastante entero como para tener algo. Hubo un par de dosis de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato que me sentaron bien y me hicieron sentir como en los tiempos de la universidad, Ducky me dijo que él me veía listo para algo más si daba con la mujer apropiada, lo mandé a freír espárragos y a la semana siguiente te encontré y pensé “pues va a tener razón”.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que cuando me viste pensaste en… algo más que una noche?

—Una caminata empieza con un paso, ¿no? Mira nuestro amigo Vito Corleone, que empezó huyendo de Sicilia a Nueva York con las manos en los bolsillos después de que masacraran a toda su familia y terminó acariciando un gato en su poltrona mientras despachaba favores en su oficina. Me gustaste, lo pasamos bien y no tardé nada en decidir que quería volver a verte. Una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estoy, como Tim Robbins en _Cadena perpetua_ , hecho mierda por un delito que no he cometido, pero sin perder la esperanza. Sé que estoy…

—¿Qué hay de la bebida?

—Mi última copa fue en aquel yate.

—Antes de eso, ¿bebías mucho? ¿Tuviste problemas con la ley por culpa del alcohol?

—No me emborrachaba así desde primero de carrera, no solía tomar más de una copa o dos y jamás si iba a conducir, ¿por qué?

—Porque entonces no eres alcohólico.

Tony hizo un gesto de indiferencia y afirmó que no era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero no le importaba. En vista de las horribles consecuencias que había tenido el levantamiento de vidrio, prefería no volver a acercarse a una botella en lo que le restaba de existencia. La mejor manera de lograrlo era considerarse un enfermo, acudir a recordatorios semanales de lo que podría acaecer si se desviaba del buen camino y trabajar sin descanso hasta convencer a su cerebro de que el néctar de Baco y demás bebedizos le producían una alergia terrible.

—No entiendo para qué vas a las reuniones, con no beber basta. No tienes que hacerte el mártir.

—Si dejo de ir, un día pensaré que no pasa nada por tomarme una cerveza 0’0%; al siguiente, que con una sin me basta; al otro, que es solo una cerveza. Al cuarto me beberé un whisky. Jeanne murió porque no estuve a la altura. Nos fallé a los dos y no pienso permitir que vuelva a suceder. —Tomó la mano de Ziva, pareció sorprendido cuando ella no lo rechazó, y la miró a los ojos—. No soy perfecto, pétalo mío, pero voy a dejarme la piel y más como Robbie Williams en el videoclip de _Rock DJ_ , para que no digas que siempre hablo de cine.

—¿Que te gusta ese tío?

—¿Gustarme? —Hizo una pausa dramática y cambió su expresión de fan histérico por una mueca de asco—. Lo odio, pero a Jeanne le encantaba esa canción.

—A mí no me gusta.

—Si por algo sabía yo que había escogido bien. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Qué me dices ahora que ya sabes lo que hay?

El balón estaba en su tejado o como se dijera. Tony se veía con ella, ya le había quedado claro. Hasta la gran revelación, ella con él también. Ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. No era un divorciado con ganas de repetir, era un tipo hecho añicos que buscaba otra oportunidad a pesar de que la primera había sido un completo desastre. Le preguntó si conservaba alguna foto de Jeanne, Tony asintió con pesadumbre y le mostró que su primera intuición era correcta: la difunta señora DiNozzo era blanca, rubia, de ojos claros y de porte distinguido. Toda una preciosidad francoamericana, pues al parecer su padre venía del país de la torre Eiffel. Seguro que le diría guarradas en gabacho y Tony se derretiría. Todo sonaba mejor en francés, incluso frases como “operación fallida de fimosis”.

—Querías algo distinto, ¿sí? Una extranjera más auténtica. Dar con una judía israelí morena y de ojos marrones debió de ser un regalo caído del cielo —escupió.

—Eres como la hermana pequeña de Gal Gadot y Salma Hayek. Estás muy buena, no creo que sea el primero que te lo dice y no voy a pedir perdón porque me pongas. Me entraste por el ojo, pero ya te he dicho que no iba buscando nada concreto. Que seas extranjera es divertido porque tus metáforas epilépticas son maravillosas, pero si fueras de Brooklyn seguirías encantándome. Imagínate si me gustas, que hasta si fueras de Nueva Jersey quizá me habría fijado en ti.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces resulta que mi novia es una judía israelí morena y de ojos marrones que antes se ganaba la vida haciendo los trabajos más sucios del Mossad y yo soy un italoamericano viudo cuya primera esposa murió de una forma totalmente ridícula. Ese es el resumen a grandes rasgos a menos que ahora me digas que cuando naciste eras un hombre o algo así, en cuyo caso, también tengo una frase de cine que te gustará: “Nadie es perfecto”.

—¡Qué dices!

—Que te prometo que no eres la segunda entrega de la franquicia y que, independientemente del momento en que tú quieras decir “basta”, no vamos a convertirnos en el Tony DiNozzo de antes y su Jeanne Benoit. Démonos una oportunidad y hagamos que valga la pena. Como dijo…

—Una cita más y te tragas la medalla de un año sobrio.

—Así la tendré siempre conmigo.

Le dio un cachete en el brazo al que Tony respondió con una risotada que no alcanzó en intensidad y alegría las habituales. Su novio, porque seguía siéndolo, todavía estaba alicaído. Tanta turbación no la ayudaba a procesar ni los datos ni sus propios sentimientos. El maldito amor iba a terminar siendo tan complicado como la gente decía. Por si fuera poco, para la primera intentona había tenido que ir a buscarse un caso difícil. Los David y su costumbre de hacer las cosas a lo grande. Al menos la experiencia pasada de Tony lo había vuelto pragmático pese a la actitud desenfadada de la superficie. Era de agradecer y se le había ocurrido cómo.

Al principio, su príncipe azul de escudo desvencijado y estoque mellado se había mostrado reticente. La tristeza lo distraía, pero ni un alma en pena como él era capaz de resistirse a según qué tácticas. Sería jugar sucio, pero qué bien sentaba. En esta ocasión, durante el clímax había dicho su nombre, un “Ziva” nítido e intenso como para recalcar que estaba con ella, no con la estúpida Barbie doctora que había estirado la pata yéndose a visitar a la imbécil de la Sirenita. Después, besos, caricias y una ternura inusitada hasta tratándose de Tony. Estaba adormilada sobre su pecho, a punto de abandonar la vigilia al arrullo del tictac del corazón de monstruo de las palomitas cuando este tuvo que abrir la boca y soltar aquel obús:

—Te quiero. Y no he tenido tanto miedo en la vida.

“Ya somos dos”, pensó. Fingir que dormía en lugar de salir corriendo le supuso un esfuerzo ímprobo.


	28. Tú y yo

No tenía muy claro que hubiese valido la pena. El paso de los días no hacía sino aumentar su incertidumbre. Entre semana había tenido ración doble de Ziva en lugar de la única cita acostumbrada; sin embargo, su pocholita se había mostrado un tanto distante, en especial el miércoles. Parecía fastidiada, como si le molestase pasar tiempo con él, y se lo hacía pagar con silencio y malas caras. La razón no podía resultar más evidente. Hora de volver a poner toda la carne en el asador.

Había citado a Ziva en The Grill el mediodía del sábado y le había pedido que hiciera la maleta para no volver a casa aquella noche y que confiase en él lo suficiente para dejarse llevar. Viniendo de alguien que había perdido a su esposa en unas circunstancias bastante feas, sabía que era apuntar demasiado alto, pero si el abuelo DiNozzo había sabido pasar de conducir un camión por dos dólares al día a tener su empresa de transportes, no había sido por conformismo. Que se lo dijeran a él, que dirigía un pequeño imperio digital cinematográfico que valía millones y residía en un bloque de varias alturas en uno de los mejores barrios de Manhattan. La forma de terminar de ganarse el corazón de Ziva y mantenerla a su lado era yendo a por todas. Peor lo tenía el protagonista en cualquier peli en que el sistema lo escogía como chivo expiatorio y se veía forzado a luchar contra el mundo entero para salvar el pellejo y probar su inocencia y el bien siempre se imponía. Bueno, casi siempre. El final de _El síndrome de China_ era bastante amargo, sin ir más lejos, aunque valía la pena por lo monísima que salía Jane Fonda con su melena al viento.

Ziva ya estaba en la puerta del restaurante con su maletita de mano. Su costumbre de aparecer siempre antes de tiempo se mantenía y hoy venía especialmente guapa. Por una vez, su pétalo iba ataviado con una camisa semiformal, vaqueros y bailarinas. Casi parecía una mujer de negocios.

— _Shabat shalom_ , pocholita. Qué mona vas hoy, pareces toda una profesional liberal. —Ziva profirió un gruñido.

— _Shabat shalom._ Teníamos un nuevo cliente empeñado en citarse con nosotros hoy y mis socios se han empeñado en que lo recibiera con ellos.

—¿No sueles encargarte de eso?

—No, soy agente de campo por elección, igual que mi hermano. Nuestros otros dos socios son quienes siempre se hacen cargo de la oficina y las relaciones públicas.

—¿Cómo, que tu hermano también está aquí?

Entraron al local y Ziva se lo confirmó: su hermano, que respondía al nombre de Ari, también pertenecía a Kidón y había sido otro de los oficiales que se habían plantado y habían abandonado el Mossad al suceder algo que Ziva no parecía dispuesta a concretar. De los dos oficiales restantes también le aportó una nueva pincelada de información desvelándole que se trataba de un matrimonio.

—¿Y podían trabajar juntos?

—No es habitual, pero siempre han sabido separar muy bien el trabajo y los sentimientos. Son mis mejores amigos.

—¿Me los presentarás algún día? 

Antes de responder, Ziva se pidió una de pavo a las finas hierbas con guarnición de ensalada de patata y se retiró para que él dijera su comanda. Solo entonces, con su número de pedido en la mano y de camino a una mesa, contestó.

—Supongo que es lo natural —afirmó sin su habitual aplomo—. Estamos juntos, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí. —Oírlo de sus labios era un alivio—. Y debes de sentirte segura conmigo si me has dado datos sobre tu gente. Después de lo del fin de semana y de lo rara que te noté anteayer y el martes, no sabía qué pensar.

—Tenía que tomar una decisión y he decidido quedarme. Y lo del martes y el miércoles es porque contaba con viajar y en el último momento el coordinador de mi caso prefirió dejarme aquí con una excusa económica.

—Barata. Se dice excusa barata.

—Eso mismo. No soy una niña ni una loca. No necesito cuidados ni voy repartiendo puñaladas por ahí a menos que no tenga otro remedio.

Qué detalle, solo agredía a quien se lo buscaba. Le puso una mueca que arrancó a su pocholita una risotada y con la que, por fin, se ganó algo de contacto físico aunque solo fuera un agarre de “tú estás a salvo, tonto… por ahora”. Debería bastarle por el momento. A fin de cuentas, la misma Ziva se lo había soltado a las claras: había escogido su camino y era estar con él. Hasta qué punto era firme su compromiso estaba por ver, no creía que hubiera dado el paso de enamorarse hasta el tuétano y más allá como le había ocurrido a él, pero si había aceptado tener por novio a un tipo con más problemas que un libro de matemáticas, podía dar gracias. Una buena historia jamás se cierra en el primer acto.

—Hablando de violencia, ¿hoy no me vas a amenazar para que te diga adónde vamos?

—Hoy me has avisado, vengo prevenida. Solo espero que sea bueno.

Sobre el papel, el rosario de planes bien encadenados le parecía excelente. Que fueran a ser del agrado de Ziva era otra cosa. De nuevo supondría un dispendio, si bien infinitamente menor que la excursión a Maine y nada que pusiera en riesgo su más que saneada economía. Si alguno de los pasos no complacía a su invitada de honor, lo cambiaría sobre la marcha. Prefirió no inquietarse antes de tiempo y probó a besarla. Que Ziva le pusiera tantas ganas como si fuesen a terminar en la cama era un buen presagio. Cuando se separaron, pareció a punto de decir algo, pero el timbre de su teléfono la interrumpió. Al principio creyó que se trataría de alguno de sus socios o quizá del su medio hermano, pero las risitas traviesas de Ziva mientras parloteaba supuso que en hebreo y las miradas que le echaba como para cerciorarse de que no entendía nada lo escamaron. Si él había sido completamente franco, no podía decirse lo mismo de ella. No es que Tony esperase conocer todos sus homicidios con pelos, señales y salpicaduras de sangre arterial, pero era consciente de que su pasado contendría muchas zonas oscuras que tal vez se hubiera traído al Nuevo Continente. Que no hubiese dudado en descolgar y su interlocutor varón se lo estuviera haciendo pasar tan bien en mitad de una cita resultaba cuando menos incómodo y así se lo hizo notar cuando hubo colgado:

—Nada, mujer, por mí haber seguido. No quiero interponerme entre tú y tu novio.

—¿En serio estás celoso, Tony? —la sola posibilidad parecía divertirla.

—Te has despedido de él diciendo _je t’aime, chéri_.

—¿Es por lo de _chéri_? —Hizo un pucherito—. Si quieres que te lo llame solo a ti, no te preocupes, que me buscaré otra forma de llamar a mi hermano Ari.

—El hermanísimo comprobando que estás bien, así me gusta. ¿Me sacará la escopeta cuando me lo presentes?

—No, pero te dará razones para que te portes bien conmigo y será tan poco delicado que lo más probable es que tenga que tocarle para que se calle.

—Darle un toque.

—Y tocarle. A lo mejor le doy un cachete.

La homicida que vino de Oriente volvía por sus dominios. Tony fingió asustarse, Ziva lo tachó de flojo y el resto del almuerzo transcurrió de forma agradable y tranquila, sin llamadas de parientes guardianes ni ningún otro metiche. Quedaba activada la segunda parte del plan. Había estado calculando meticulosamente el tiempo de manera que, cuando Ziva y él abandonaron su restaurante fetiche, su coche con conductor ya estaba esperándolos.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿No habíamos quedado en que confiabas en mí? Te gustará, pocholita, es algo de lo que ya hemos hablado alguna vez.

—¿Descenso de aguas bravas?

—¡Ah, no! Eso lo dijiste tú a ver si colaba y yo te contesté que no pienso tragar tanta agua como en _Buscando a Nemo_ , así que no.

—Tenía que intentarlo. Y creo que te gustaría.

—Yo creo que no.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos y gruñó algo entre dientes. Fuera lo que fuese, podía vivir con ello. Valía la pena solo por ver la expectación en su rostro. Trataba de sonsacarle detalles y Tony estaba preparado para resistir sus encantos. Ni el Siddharta de tres al cuarto interpretado por Keanu Reeves en ese patinazo de Bertolucci llamado _Pequeño Buda_ contenía tanta paz mental. Esquivó todas las preguntas, advertencias y súplicas y su recompensa llegó cuando el vehículo se detuvo ante el Empire State Building y Ziva lo miró como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿En serio?

—Decías que no habías subido nunca, así que me he tomado la libertad de coger un pase VIP con entrada inmediata, visita guiada de hora y media en un grupo de siete personas como máximo y foto conmemorativa de regalo.

—Tony…

—Y eso es solo el principio. No vamos a salir de Manhattan, pero contará como minivacaciones.

La buena noticia era que el resto de turistas que les habían caído en gracia eran también estadounidenses, por lo que el guía podía dar rienda suelta a su mejor colección de chascarrillos sabiendo que sería comprendido. La mala, que el hatajo de sureños probablemente salidos del _Bible Belt_ miraba demasiado la estrella del cuello de Ziva. Tan pronto como Tony vio los colgantes en forma de cruz que lucían y se cercioró de que su acento meloso era del sur profundo, supo que habría complicaciones… solo que no del tipo que Ziva probablemente habría previsto.

—Entonces, ¿eres judía, querida? —le preguntó una mujer cincuentona menuda. Ziva se agarró la estrella y asintió con gesto desafiante. No había captado por dónde iban los tiros.

—Sí, señora. Soy judía e israelí.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —Quien intervenía era un oso grandón que parecía el marido y que se moría de entusiasmo tanto como la señora—. ¿De dónde eres, querida?

Ziva lo miró como preguntándose si aquello iba en serio. Como foránea habría asumido erróneamente que los ultracristianos del sur serían extremistas antisemitas que poco menos que la arrojarían desde la azotea mientras se santiguaban. En su lugar, la exespía había adquirido un pequeño club de fans gracias al cual Tony descubrió que su chica había nacido en Beerseba, pero se había trasladado a Tel Aviv siendo un bebé debido al trabajo de su padre y había echado raíces allí hasta que las oportunidades laborales la habían conducido a la Gran Manzana. Ya que tenían ante sí a toda una nativa de Tierra Santa, los turistas quisieron saber por qué había abandonado su patria. Esta vez la versión varió respecto a la que le había contado a Tony: Ziva era consultora de empresas. En el fondo no era mentira.

Antes de que los sureños se interesasen por los progresos de su relación y la filiación religiosa de Tony, el guía logró hacerse con su atención. La forma de conseguir que él fuese la estrella y no su novia era ser proactivo, como dirían los empresarios serios de esos que adoraban palabras como “sinergia”. Por ello, se dedicó a hacerle preguntas que creía que resultarían interesantes al resto de los presentes en la visita, lo animó a soltar alguna anécdota ahora que su público estaba formado por angloparlantes nativos y, como no solo de escuchar vivía el hombre, decidió presumir un poco de erudición en su campo:

—Me siento como Cary Grant ahora mismo, pero tú eres mucho más mona que Deborah Kerr, dónde va a parar. —Ziva lo miró con el ceño arrugado. Para no variar, no había captado la referencia—. _Tú y yo_ , de 1957. La historia de dos enamorados que acuerdan encontrarse seis meses más tarde justo aquí. No te digo cómo acaba, que no quiero chafártela.

—Ah. Pensé que citarías _Algo para recordar_.

—No, el original es siempre mejor y _Tú y yo_ es la que le da la idea del encuentro al churumbel de Tom Hanks. —Ziva asintió, conforme—. No pensaba que fueras a conocer esa tampoco, no eres el pétalo más tierno de este lado del Mississippi, mi amor.

—Yo no, pero a mi madre le encantaba. Siempre quiso venir aquí.

—Jeanne lo odiaba. Decía que le parecía un mazacote cuadrado y que no le veía la gracia.

Ziva puso los ojos en blanco. No le había pedido demasiados datos sobre Jeanne después de solicitarle que le mostrase una fotografía, pero Tony percibía en ella una animadversión creciente hacia su difunta esposa. Desconocía si se trataría de simple antipatía porque eran dos mujeres muy distintas o si tal vez se sentiría amenazada creyendo que, pese a lo que él le había jurado y perjurado, de la hoguera de su amor por Jeanne todavía quedaban rescoldos. En cualquier caso, el mejor movimiento era no mover ficha. Ziva terminaría por darse cuenta de que esa fase de su vida se había cerrado en el crematorio donde le dio el último adiós a su cónyuge.

Todo el mundo deseaba quedar inmortalizado junto a la chica judía. Mantenerse a su lado para posar supuso un nuevo reto en el que Ziva lo ayudó afianzando el brazo con el que lo rodeaba por la cintura. Él también es esforzó por no soltarla del hombro y, ya que la tenía pegada, le dio un besito en los labios antes de que les pidieran decir _cheese_ para salir bien sonrientes. Como si les hiciera falta. Lo único que necesitaban para alcanzar la perfección era librarse de la cohorte de admiradores que Ziva se había granjeado involuntariamente y pronto les dijeron adiós. Apenas se hubieron alejado unos metros, la ninja más dicharachera de Manhattan suspiró con alivio.

—Creo que habría preferido los insultos que esperaba.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: ya sabes que no valdrías para famosa. —Ziva puso una mueca y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia—. Hablando de insultos, no habrás tenido que aguantar muchos por aquí, ¿no? Nueva York es un lugar seguro.

—Nueva York sí, pero no en todas partes reciben bien a alguien con un colgante como el mío. En fin… ¿Y ahora? —le preguntó de nuevo como una cría impaciente.

—Ahora, milla y pico de camino para algo que también te va a gustar.

—¿Andando?

—El coche es nuestro hasta medianoche.

—Como en _Cenicienta_.

La milla y pico de camino a esas horas en Manhattan suponía un trecho largo que quizá habrían cubierto mejor a pie, pero pensaba exprimir al chófer, que conocía el itinerario preestablecido. La siguiente parada sería un teatro, donde verían una obra sin canciones pegadizas de por medio en los mejores asientos que Tony había logrado obtener moviendo hilos aquí y allá. Después, el Bar Sixty Five volvería a recibirlos y esta vez estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo en la terraza y a que Ziva no renunciase a beberse un cóctel. Si dictaminaba que era mejor que los de DiNozzo’s, se esforzaría por mejorar. Si no, también, que no podía confiarse.


	29. Pingüinos

Menudo fin de semana le había preparado Tony. Para ser un tipo en apariencia tan espontáneo, había montado una sucesión de placeres y entretenimientos calculada tan al milímetro que habría hecho las delicias de la mente cartesiana de estratega de Malachi. Una suerte que estuviera casado y continuara proclamando a los cuatro vientos su heterosexualidad con Aaron como casi la única excepción que confirmaba la regla. Tanto mejor, porque Tony era todo para ella. Cada día se encontraba más a gusto con él, no por los detalles, sino porque era un buen tipo que no había tenido la suerte que se merecía. Era hora de cambiar las cosas y, ya que los dos habían elegido la opción más complicada, deberían aprender a entenderse.

Pero qué tonta se ponía solo de pensar en él. Ya la había saludado con su acostumbrado _“buongiorno, principessa”_ , que al parecer procedía de una película llamada _La vida es bella_. Solo a Tony se le ocurría saludar a una judía con una cita de un filme que trataba sobre un judío deportado a un campo de concentración durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero había que reconocer que era una frase bonita. Ese era el problema, casi todo lo que hacía le gustaba. No significaba que Tony careciese de defectos, sino que ella había alcanzado el punto de no retorno. Qué demonios, lo había traspasado con creces. De lo contrario, la arpía de la abogada de Stale Popcorn se habría salido con la suya. La muy estúpida. Seguro que le gustaba Tony y estaba rabiosa ahora que su sueño húmedo de convertirse en la segunda señora DiNozzo se esfumaba.

—¡Chocho, hoy tampoco te escapas! Que esa sonrisa no es por casualidad.

El vigía de Velvet Rope volvía a golpear. Al menos en esta ocasión la música ambiente era jazz. Malachi había ganado la partida, habría que ver durante cuánto tiempo le duraría la victoria o si quizá llegarían a un acuerdo y escogerían algo intermedio como Amy Winehouse o Queen. Les aceptó el _caramel latte_ que los muy desgraciados le tenían ya preparado tras hacer que jurasen que no contenía ningún químico destinado a soltarle la lengua, se sentó y los observó con expresión desafiante. Desbordaban expectación.

—Alguien se lo ha pasado muy bien este fin de semana. El tío te ha tratado bien, ¿eh?

—¿Malachi te ha echado una bronca muy gorda antes de que llegara o es que te pasa algo? —Aaron alzó las cejas—. Esperaba algo como “alguien ha follado mucho este fin de semana”, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Mi amor, eres una zafia. La cara que tienes no es de follar mucho y muy bien, esa ya la tenías desde que el tío se cruzó en tu camino. Lo que nos traes aquí es ese brillito de felicidad rosita, cachorritos, arcoíris, unicornios lilas y todas esas mierdas que me dan un asco que me muero. Tú te has enamorado, va en serio.

—A lo mejor, ¿qué tiene de malo? —Confesarlo hizo que la parejita cruzase una mirada cómplice antes de dedicarle su atención con interés renovado—. El tío me ha preparado un fin de semana todavía mejor que el de Maine sin salir de Manhattan.

Los tenía más entregados a cada palabra que pronunciaba que a la familia de Chattanooga con la que habían compartido visita al Empire State. Fue allí donde comenzó su relato, del almuerzo solo mencionó que había transcurrido en el restaurante que el tío y ella habían convertido en su rincón especial. En lo alto del edificio, su chico no se había separado de su lado ni un momento y había evitado en la medida de lo posible que la atosigaran demasiado. Desde el primer encuentro le había encantado su sonrisa, pero le estaba descubriendo matices nuevos y una mayor luminosidad. Sus socios lo atribuyeron al amor y no había motivos para desvelarles que era fruto de que Tony se hubiera quitado de encima su secreto.

Tras la trampa para turistas con maravillosas vistas había llegado el turno de la obra de teatro de Broadway. No, nada de Off-Off-Broadway ni de Off-Broadway. Las entradas eran de primera, igual de buenas que las que ella había conseguido, y sentaba bien disfrutar de una historia interesante con la mano grande pero delicada de Tony sobre la suya y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, como si quisiera tenerla todavía más cerca. Hasta el brazo de la butaca era demasiado estorbo.

—Después de eso, volvió el coche con conductor que tenía contratado y nos llevó al Bar Sixty Five.

—¿Y qué tal está? Que este pedorro lleva diciendo de llevarme no sé cuánto tiempo y míranos.

—Bien, tienen buenos cócteles. —Aunque prefería la atención privada de cierto italoamericano, pero no se lo diría a ese par—. Ya habíamos estado una vez, pero tuvimos que irnos enseguida y esta vez nos lo tomamos con tiempo. Charlamos, brindamos, nos hicimos fotos…

—Estaría bien verlas —propuso Malachi.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Por si a Aaron le gusta y se lo pide?

—Por si lo pasáis por reconocimiento facial.

Se les había pasado por la cabeza, sus protestas no fueron nada naturales para alguien que los conocía bien. Antes de que presionaran más y tuviera que ponerse desagradable, continuó con su relato: el plan no terminaba allí o Tony no le habría pedido que preparara una maleta de fin de semana. La siguiente parada fue el Four Seasons, donde el señor DiNozzo había reservado una suite para dos y no precisamente de las menos caras. De nuevo disponía de espectaculares vistas y compañía agradable. Por algo habían tardado en dormir, que no en meterse en la cama aunque no hubiese sido su primera opción. Desde la primera vez, Tony había demostrado lo bien que se le daba, pero solo ahora que ya habían explorado lo suficiente juntos dejaba ver todo su potencial. No pensaba entrar en detalles, no fuera a ser que le propusieran un _ménage à quatre_. Ahora que tenía su pareja estable, se preguntaba cómo Malachi y Aaron eran capaces de invitar a terceras personas ocasionalmente para pasarlo bien. Ella no se veía compartiendo a Tony con nadie, ni siquiera de manera puntual.

Para no divagar demasiado y que se interesasen por el hilo de sus pensamientos, prosiguió: en el Four Seasons no solo pernoctaron y desayunaron en su suite, sino que Tony había reservado un masaje privado para dos que le había hecho crujir huesos que no recordaba que tenía. No solo le habían quitado un par de contracturas a las que debería haber prestado más atención, sino que se había terminado quedándose dormida hasta que Tony la había despertado con un beso y se había aplaudido a sí mismo afirmando a voces que siempre había querido hacer algo así y que en las películas siempre funcionaba.

—Después pensé que querría perderme de vista, pero era… como si nada fuese suficiente. Cogimos un taxi a su casa y estuvimos viendo unos cortometrajes hasta la hora de comer. —Que fueran para un pequeño festival en que habían designado jurado a Tony y que lo hubiera ayudado a escoger el mejor ya no les concernía—. A mediodía me enseñó a hacer pasta casera y salsa carbonara de la buena, sin nata; luego dimos un paseo por un parque que le queda cerca; me llevó a casa en su coche; subió un rato y… me salió con unos versos de _Romeo y Julieta_ para decir que le daba pena irse. —Además de comentar algo de la versión que no sé qué director había hecho con Leonardo DiCaprio y una actriz en teoría conocida, pero era una pista demasiado grande para esos dos.

—Y a cambio, tú te despatarraste y te la dejaste clavar. Joder, qué detallazo tan bonito, se me saltan las lágrimas. —Hasta se secó alguna de mentira.

—¡¿Cómo te…?!

—Lo que Aaron quiere decir —terció Malachi, pausado— es que parece que el tío siempre está haciendo planes para los dos, preparando cosas y tú estás ahí. Bueno, más o menos. Te dejas querer. ¿Estás segura de que buscáis lo mismo en vuestra relación?

—Estoy con él, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?

—¡Darle algo más que buenos polvos, cenutria! —Malachi lo miró como para aplacarlo y le hizo una caricia en el brazo. A Ziva le gustaba observar esos pequeños intercambios de afecto, era consciente de que jamás se los profesaban delante de otra gente a menos que se sintieran realmente cómodos.

—Hasta ahora nunca habías tenido una relación estable, ¿verdad? Todo habían sido encuentros casuales, quizá con algún follamigo medio regular, pero solo eso, sexo.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora que eso es malo? ¿Tú precisamente?

—Para nada. Solo te digo que las relaciones suelen ser algo más equilibrado y más recíproco. No basta con igualar el número de orgasmos de cada uno. Hace falta algo más y nos da la impresión de que el tío está dando mucho más que tú.

—¡Venga ya! —Echó los brazos al aire—. Ahora va a resultar que sois los dos un par de ositos amorosos cuquis y románticos, ¡por favor!

—Mi vida, ¿has visto esos vasitos de té tan preciosos, tan delicados y tan monos que tenemos en casa? —Asintió, alguna vez se había tomado una infusión en ellos y la descripción de Aaron no les hacía justicia—. Pues este maricón que tienes aquí a tu lado me los trajo por las buenas porque unos días antes habíamos visto un documental de viajes y comenté de pasada que me parecían muy bonitos.

—¿Y?

—Los trajo de Afganistán. Por carretera.

—Y Aaron me consiguió entradas para la final del Eurobasket con fin de semana de turismo para dos incluido.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que le haga algún regalo o algo así? Entonces, ¿tengo que comprar su amor?

—¿Tú sientes que él haga eso contigo? —preguntó Malachi. Ziva negó con la cabeza—. Porque no se trata de eso. Se trata de tener detalles, Ziva, de gestos que no tienen por qué ser grandes. Por ejemplo, lo de hacer pasta juntos tuvo que gustarte mucho y fue algo sencillo y barato, pero es un detalle bonito. ¿Qué has hecho tú por él?

Ahora que le planteaban la cuestión y creía seguirlos, lo meditó en silencio unos segundos. Estaban las entradas de _Hamilton_ y Tony había estado una vez en su casa, aunque se había invitado sin darle opción a rechazarlo. Pero bueno, una vez allí le había preparado comida israelí y parecía haber disfrutado hasta la última miga. Para ella también había sido agradable toda la puesta en escena aunque un poco desquiciante por temor a que saliera mal, pero pensar cada plato y hasta cuánto azúcar ponía a la limonana le había gustado.

—¿Y ya está? —Ziva se encogió de hombros. Aaron puso los ojos en blanco y se abanicó con la mano.

—Bueno, hablamos todos los días, aunque sea por mensajes, y no siempre saluda él. Y, eh, propongo los planes yo alguna vez. Digo qué me apetece ver o hacer.

—Amor mío, eres un desastre maravilloso aunque nosotros te queremos igual. Vamos a tener que educarte un poco, no puedes tratar al tío así si de verdad te interesa y quieres estar con él en serio. Tienes que hacer algo por él, para que vea que es más que un consolador humano para ti. A ver, pensemos algo juntos.

—Pronto va a ser su cumpleaños —murmuró, pensativa—. Le gusta muchísimo el cine, pero tampoco es de estos que tiene la casa como un museo. Tiene algún cartel y poco más.

—¿Qué tipo de cine le gusta? —inquirió Malachi.

—Todo.

—¿Alguna edición especial de alguna película difícil de conseguir, por ejemplo?

—Probablemente la tenga. —Suspiró—. Estoy siendo una novia de mierda, ¿verdad?

—Solo un poco, pero si sabe que llevabas en la empresa toda la vida, ya se imaginará que no te han enseñado a ser un osito de peluche y aun así te quiere.

—Gracias, Mal, me estás haciendo sentir de maravilla. Joder, esto es complicado.

—No con la ayuda adecuada y te aseguro que este y yo vamos a estar a tu lado en todo momento.

—De acuerdo. Eso si quiere seguir conmigo un poco más.

—Que sí, ceniza, que verás cómo va bien, que el tío me da buena espina. ¡Ay, qué ilusión! —Aaron dio un par de palmaditas y un bote en el asiento—. Me siento como si fuéramos una de esas parejas de pingüinos gays que adoptan los huevos que otros aborrecen. Me va a encantar ver a nuestro pollito crecer.


	30. Amor ciego

La tenía en el bote o al menos, rondándolo. Al fin podía empezar a creérselo. Si ya sabía él que darlo todo de verdad y no como ese inútil vomitivo de Christian Grey funcionaría. Kate había creído que bromeaba al preguntarle si de verdad estaban obligados a incluir eso como cine en Stale Popcorn o si podrían excluirlo sin que Universal se les echase encima. Que Danny Elfman se hubiera visto involucrado en semejante desgracia y que un cuarto de los críticos la aprobaran habían supuesto dos nuevos varapalos. Popcorn Monster ni siquiera se había molestado en valorarla.

Su Ziva no tenía ni medio gramo de Anastasia en el cuerpo, aunque sí las cinco primeras letras de su apellido, acero puro. Su asesina favorita lo había sorprendido a media mañana con un envío estrafalario: la maqueta de un Sherman Firefly, uno de los tanques que los británicos emplearon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El juguetito incluía una nota manuscrita firmada por Pocholita al levantarle la tapa: _“¡Hemos ganado! Gracias por un fin de semana único, espero que no irrepetible”_. Se había puesto el listón muy alto a sí mismo, pero encontraría la forma de superarse.

Creía que el detalle del tanque se quedaría en eso y pasó la jornada laboral tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que debía hacer cosas de adulto porque hasta un supermagnate como él tenía que moverse un poco para ganarse las habichuelas y tener detalles con su chica. Después, la reunión semanal que según Ziva, Ducky y Sénior no necesitaba pero que él agradecía porque lo mantenía sobrio y le recordaba lo mucho que podía perder. A salida, Damon y él charlaban hasta que cierta maravilla morena le arrancó las palabras y el aliento con un beso. Su pocholita estaba allí con su melena crespa al viento, su camisetita sin mangas, sus bermudas cargo y unas sandalias que dejaban al descubierto sus uñas pintadas de rojo. Al separarse, vio la sonrisa burlona de Damon.

—Me parece que no hace falta que pregunte. Ziva, ¿verdad? Soy Damon.

—Encantada. —Se estrecharon la mano con firmeza y a Ziva pareció agradarle su pequeño padawan que lo igualaba en estatura y le sacaba unos cuantos kilos de pura masa muscular—. Espero que Tony esté siendo un buen padrino.

—Claro que sí. Es más que un padrino. Supongo que hoy sobro por aquí, pero otro día podríamos ir a tomar algo si me admitís como sujetavelas.

—Pues claro. Teniéndoos de escolta a los dos para mí sola no me va a estornudar nadie.

Damon la corrigió precisando que la expresión correcta sería “no me va a toser” y se despidió enseguida. Tony deseaba preguntarle a qué se debía la visita y cómo lo había localizado, pero tuvo que esperar a que se terminara el siguiente beso para que Ziva respondiese que no creía que necesitase motivos y que no había otro encuentro de Alcohólicos Anónimos en las inmediaciones un lunes. Le apetecía verlo y no iba a pedir permiso, sentenció desafiándolo a llevarle la contraria mientras paraba un taxi. Nada más lejos de su intención. Ya que a Ziva le había dado por sorprenderlo y le dictaba al taxista la dirección de su casa, debería aprovechar.

—¿Hoy también me espera comida rica de tu tierra?

—Claro. Menos menú que la otra vez, pero también. Y limonana.

—Menos mal que me he puesto una muda limpia.

Ziva lo miró con tal gesto de sorpresa que lo hizo reír. Como si fuera John Wayne interpretando a un vaquero rudo y sin acceso a agua corriente. Le aclaró por si no lo sabía que era un hombre muy limpio y su pocholita le echó una de esas miradas lujuriosas que dejaban el bailecito de Gilda en ridículo. Por su parte tampoco habría bofetada, sino otro tipo de contacto físico tan pronto como se quedaran a solas. De momento, al bajar del taxi la agarró del raquítico bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Había algún que otro toque hogareño más en el hogar de Ziva: un pequeño puñado de libros más, un cojín en el sofá, un par de ediciones especiales que le había regalado él… Y la tableta que él le había dejado en usufructo ocupando un lugar destacado en la mesita de café. Con orgullo, su novia le anunció que se estaba terminando el suministro, pues se había acostumbrado a ver partes de películas mientras almorzaba a menos que sus socios la entretuvieran, además de regalarse una sesión cinematográfica en las noches que no estaba con él.

—Ya he visto que la cuenta de Pocholita ha puesto unas cuantas reseñas. Eso de que no le guste _Salvar al soldado Ryan_ la convierte en una antisistema de las gordas, pero de momento nadie se ha metido con ella y, como alguien lo haga, me sé de cierto administrador que le va a pagar una patada virtual en el culo al culpable.

—Mejor que te encargues tú, Ari es capaz de rastrearlo y plantarse en su casa para partirle la cara.

Falafel, hummus, una ensalada sencilla y una copa de chocolate y nata rotulada en hebreo que Ziva le explicó que se llamaba Milky y que adoraba desde pequeña. Había sido otro hallazgo feliz, como la bebida británica concentrada de la que había adquirido otra botella por si él se cansaba de limonana. Le agradecía el detalle, pero prefería el refresco casero de su chica, que esta vez fue acompañado de la curiosa historia de su creación y su éxito y la promesa de servírselo como sorbete en otro momento.

—Significa que me vas a traer más por aquí, me gusta la idea.

—Por si te aburres de perderte en tu mansión. —Se inclinó hacia él y continuó en tono confidencial como si hubiera alguien espiando—. Y porque la cama queda más cerca.

—Me encanta tu manera de pensar, Mata Hari. Vamos a recoger, pásame tu plato.

—Tony, eres mi invitado.

—De eso nada, soy tu novio y tengo que demostrarte que soy material de primera.

No le volvió a protestar, lo cual era extraño. Su chica estaba de demasiado buen humor, comportándose más como habría esperado de una novia cualquiera, no de una exespía asilvestrada que hasta no hacía demasiado viajaba por el mundo haciendo barbaridades por el bien del estado hebreo. Ziva no le había hablado de su pasado amatorio, pero dados su oficio y sus reacciones en determinados momentos, imaginaba que no habría habido demasiados antes que él, si es que no era su primera pareja fuera de la cama.

Justo allí era donde se dirigían. Ziva prefería adelantar el sexo y ver algo a posteriori aunque fuera en la tableta sobre el colchón. Se dejó guiar al dormitorio y comenzó el calentamiento siendo consciente de que había poca tela que retirar de la piel de Ziva. Además, volvía al pisito de su pocholita, podía ponerla a prueba haciendo el amor. No se les había dado tan mal las otras veces, solo tenía que indicarle con sutileza que no se precipitara. En esta ocasión no marchaba tan bien, algo la inquietaba. De hecho, ni siquiera dejó que la despojase de la camiseta. Aquello se salía de la norma, por lo que se detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo, ninja bonita?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo… ¿Y si apagamos la luz? Por cambiar, ya sabes.

—Claro. —Hizo una pausa. El alivio más que perceptible de Ziva le resultaba inquietante—. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea? ¿Algún empresario mafioso no ha llevado bien que hurgaras en sus papeles y te ha echado a los escoltas encima?

—Entonces estarían muertos.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

Que Ziva no respondiese de inmediato y en su lugar optase por pasarse la lengua por los labios y buscar ayuda en las paredes lo inquietó sobremanera. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero Ziva lo evitaba aunque al menos no rehuyó su mano.

—Pocholita, si no quieres que…

—¡No, sí que quiero! Es solo… Mi… mi ropa interior… Es insípida.

—¿Quieres decir sosa? Bueno, aunque insípida encajaría en cierto modo.

—¡Da igual!

—Venga ya. —Dobló el dedo un par de veces para que se acercara a él. Todavía la notaba agitada—. ¿Crees que soy Jack Black en _Amor ciego_? Además, ¿has visto alguna vez esos pijamas de felpa peludos totalmente espantosos que hacen que quien los lleva parezca un osito de peluche enorme y hortera a más no poder? Aun así me volverías loco, te lo aseguro.

—Loco por quitarme el pijama, ¿sí? —Al fin sonreía, pero fue un triunfo pasajero—. No estoy contigo por el sexo. Quiero decir, antes sí. Ahora no. Bueno, no solo.

—Lo sé, pétalo mío. Te encantan mis tejemanejes en la cocina. Y eso que todavía no has probado mis ravioli. Sé hacerlos rellenos de yema de huevo: los cortas y sale todo el líquido. Nunca fallo aunque es difícil lograr el punto de cocción justo para los no iniciados. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero soy…

Las aguas volvían a su cauce en forma de beso. Nada como salirse por la tangente y comenzar una de sus disertaciones sin mucho sentido para que Ziva se hartara de escucharlo y lo silenciara. Hora de ver si tan espantoso era el conjunto de sujetador y braga o si, como imaginaba, su novia exageraba. En cualquier caso, no la había tranquilizado porque fuera un caballero. Ziva era sensual hasta cuando no lo pretendía. De hecho, por hacer la gracia, le compraría el pijama de felpa más feo y peludo que encontrase. Sin prisa retomó roces y caricias donde se había quedado y se alegró de que Ziva no presentara mucha resistencia para descubrirle que lucía un sostén blanco y un tanga gris claro, ambos lisos y de algodón. Se trataba de prendas cómodas para el día a día, no del horror que se había temido.

—Ni siquiera combinan —se lamentó Ziva—. No sé si…

—A ver si crees que mis gayumbos pegan con el color de mis ojos.

—¡Tony!

—El mismo que viste y calza. Cuando quiera ver trapitos llamativos sin más, me pongo algún antiguo desfile de Victoria’s Secret y arreglado, pero que sepas que me parecen una colección de Stacy Malibu de lo más sosas. Prefiero lo que tengo ante mí ahora mismo, lo prefiero con mucho. Si quieres ir siempre monísima bajo la ropa, no voy a quejarme, pero tampoco si decides que ya me tienes entregado y vas a primar la funcionalidad. Un dandi italiano como yo lo entiende.

Ya se quedaba satisfecha y aparcaba del todo las dudas. Ziva le fue desabrochando la camisa, bromeó con que la tela de un sujetador se le enredaría con la pelambrera de los pectorales y le descubrió algo que, pese a su simplicidad, nunca habían probado: su pocholita se atrevió a hacer el amor siendo ella quien llevaba la batuta. No fue su mejor faena, se le notaban los titubeos y las ganas constantes de pisar el acelerador, pero supo contenerse y administrar bien los tiempos. Funcionó y fue un agradable cambio. Con Jeanne nunca había sentido ese miedo de montaña rusa, de estar suspendido a punto de caer. No, con Jeanne había pasado de un paseíto en un bote en que remaba él a una mezcla entre los coches de choque y una casa del terror.

—¿Para qué querías un sujetador bonito si ha terminado en un montón en el suelo con todo lo demás? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda después. Ziva suspiró.

—Eres elegante, te gustan las cosas distinguidas.

—Me gustan las cosas bonitas y tengo una preciosidad echada sobre mí ahora mismo. Con eso me basta. Y si alguna vez, por el motivo que sea, no quieres que nos acostemos, lo acepto. No tiene por qué haber sangre, ni cansancio, ni una enfermedad de por medio. No hacen falta excusas, yo tampoco estoy aquí solo para esto.

—¿Qué era la película esa que has citado antes, la de Jack Black?

— _Amor ciego_. Trata de un tío asqueroso y superficial, como yo en mis años mozos, que solo busca bellezones a los que tirarse y dejar atrás. Entonces, lo hipnotizan, hacen que vea a la gente más o menos guapa por su mundo interior, no por cómo son físicamente, y se enamora de Gwyneth Paltrow cuando actuaba y no estaba por ahí sugiriendo baños de vapor y la introducción de cuerpos extraños a precio desorbitado en determinadas partes del cuerpo. Es monísima porque su personaje es un encanto, pero en realidad pesa como medio millón de kilos.

—Como si Jack Black fuese guapo. Seguro que acaba bien, ¿sí? Suena a comedia romántica.

—¿Quieres que la veamos?

—Ni hablar. ¿Qué te parece _Desayuno con diamantes_ para que tengas tu dosis de glamour?

—¿La has visto? —Ziva sacudió la cabeza—. Pues negaré haber dicho esto, pero me parece que está sobrevalorada. Es uno de estos casos en que la novela es mil veces mejor que su película. No me extraña que Truman Capote renegase de ella. Eso sí, verte a ti con un _little black dress_ de Givenchy como el de Holly… Nota mental: hacer que me inviten a algún sarao importante.


	31. Abracadabra

Espectáculo de magia de cerca, esa había sido la propuesta de Tony cuando ella se rebanaba los sesos o como se dijera para inventar planes con los que continuar siendo una buena novia. Una productora deseosa de ganarse a la prensa había repartido dos entradas dobles a cada medio especializado y Tony, haciendo valer sus galones de jefe, se había agenciado una de ellas. La otra había sido sorteada entre los demás empleados y la ganadora, la tal Trish que lo había ayudado durante la entrevista a la rubia arribista, se había traído a su pareja para compartir una de las mesas para cuatro de aquel teatro pequeño de estilo años 20 en que los magos pretendían dejarlos boquiabiertos.

Mientras los invitados se iban sentando y el ilusionismo comenzaba, Trish no paró de elogiar a Tony, al que veía como el mejor jefe del mundo. El motivo era que, a partir de la entrevista a esa trepa estúpida, Trish había sentido su suerte cambiar. Había dado por sentado que, terminadas sus prácticas a finales de aquel mes, se iría a la cola del paro. En cambio, aquella misma mañana su jefa directa le había ofrecido un puesto de redactora a jornada completa. Era agradable descubrir que no solo Abby y McGee consideraban a Tony un buen superior. El monstruo de las palomitas era una buena persona de la cabeza a los pies; cuanto más conocía de él, más claro lo tenía. Que hubiera acabado con un ser como ella le parecía un castigo divino que en absoluto merecía.

Nota final: aprobado raspado. Los números habían sido bien ejecutados pese a que en un momento dado los magos habían ido mesa por mesa para sorprender a la concurrencia. El problema era que ninguno de esos trucos resultaba en absoluto original. Firmar su naipe y aplaudir al verlo aparecer en el bolsillo del novio de Trish se le había atragantado un poco. Al menos Tony sí se había divertido y ambos se llevaban sendas bolsas de tela con regalitos promocionales, algunos de los cuales eran medianamente útiles. Salieron, Tony le besó la mejilla porque era lo que más cerca le quedaba y ronroneó por un momento.

—¿Vamos a mi casa?

—La mía está a cinco minutos. —Por algún motivo, la oferta parecía sorprenderlo—. O podemos ir a la tuya si quieres.

—Por fin soy un invitado regular a Villa David, te prepararé unas tortitas especiales para celebrarlo.

Qué novia tan lamentable había sido si un gesto tan pequeño le encantaba. Tony aportaba mucho más que ella en aquella relación desde el primer minuto. Le daba la impresión de que ella funcionaba con efecto retardado, como la caja fuerte de un banco. De nuevo, él estaba todo entusiasmado y ella se había quedado tan fría con los prestidigitadores que Tony se dio cuenta y le preguntó por ello.

—Los truco estaban bien hechos, pero eran muy corrientes.

—¿Llamas corriente a eso? —Hizo una pausa y la miró—. Un momento, no me digas que sabes hacerlo.

—Es bueno no solo para usarlo de tapadera, sino también para desarrollar ciertas habilidades. Los magos son los mejores carteristas, por ejemplo. Y también es un buen modo de hacer una entrega discreta.

—En la bolsa he visto por lo menos una baraja, ¿me haces una demostración?

Antes de la función privada, un humilde sándwich a la plancha que prepararon con rapidez, pues en el espectáculo los muy rácanos solo les habían servido una consumición. Mientras lo degustaban, Tony no dejó un segundo de contemplarla con expectación y devoró su cena a tal velocidad que Ziva tuvo que reírse. Esperaba no defraudar, llevaba algún tiempo sin aplicar esas técnicas al ilusionismo.

—Oh, vamos, chéri, calma. Entendería los nervios si yo fuera el hombre y tú la mujer, pero así…

—Señorita David, es usted una bruta. A ti no te adecenta ni Julie Andrews en _Princesa por sorpresa._

—Yo es que soy más de _Nikita_. Traéme esas cartas. 

Tony abrió su bolsa, tomó la baraja y se la entregó. Ziva retiró los comodines y el naipe inútil con el cartel de la película, mezcló los demás sin perder de vista las damas y se encargó de que Tony escogiera una de ellas supuestamente de forma libre cuando le mostró las cartas boca arriba. Después, compactó el resto del mazo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Oficialmente no volvería a tocarlo.

—Una reina, muy bien. Ponla en la parte de abajo.

—Si sabes cuál es, te advierto que no tiene gracia —apuntó mientras obedecía.

—El truco este es distinto, no tengo que adivinar, sino… Vaya. —Se frotó el rostro, como frustrada.

—¿Qué ocurre, pocholita?

—Ah, estoy desentrenada. ¿Te había dicho debajo? —Tony asintió. Se lo había tragado—. Quería decir arriba del todo. Da igual, déjalo. Hago así —chasqueó los dedos— y ya está. Creo. Mira a ver.

Por supuesto, ahí estaba la carta seleccionada por Tony y ese era solo el aperitivo. Durante los siguientes minutos jugó a desplazar supuestamente la dama por el resto de la baraja usando su poder mental y el de su novio, realizó unos cuantos números básicos más y se ganó la cálida ovación de un público más reducido pero también más entregado.

—Ahora entiendo que estuvieras tan seria. Para ti ha sido un día más en la oficina. Lo de “deja el arma y coge los cannoli” en comparación es una tontería.

—Algún día te explicaré cómo se hace, pero tendrás que convencerme.

—No creo que vaya a haber problema. Te aseguro que sé ser muy persuasivo, Hermione Granger.

La cara que le estaba poniendo no dejaba la menor duda acerca del tipo de maniobras que emplearía para convencerla. Consciente de que de un momento a otro se levantaría como un resorte, Ziva fue más rápida en ponerse en pie con un gritito de falso terror y escapar a la carrera dejándose atrapar convenientemente en el dormitorio. Tony se echó sobre ella, que cayó boca abajo sobre el colchón con el cuerpo de él aprisionándola. Su teórica ventaja le dio alas a Tony, que se dedicó a sembrar racimos de besos y mordisquitos por su cuello y sus clavículas hasta que, de improviso, apagó la luz y le susurró un “hoy sí” cargado de intención. ¿Por qué no? El único problema llegó a posteriori, cuando, amparada por la oscuridad y las caricias descuidadas de Tony, se sintió tan satisfecha, feliz y blanda que a punto estuvo de decirle una estupidez. Bueno, no lo era. Realmente lo sentía. Lo que era absurdo era formularlo en voz alta, susurrando o de cualquier otra manera. Para evitar que volviera a darle la debilidad, se incorporó y pulsó el interruptor de la lamparita de la mesilla. Tony sí se lo había dicho aunque creyéndola dormida. Ahora sus ojos se lo voceaban. Hora de cambiar de tema o cometería un error.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

—Invitar a mis amiguitos al parque de bolas, comer pizza y perritos calientes y soplar las velas en la tarta que me prepare mami, ¡yupiiiii!

Frunció el ceño. No hacía falta ser tan sarcástico.

—Va en serio, Tony. Pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños, ya tengo un par de ideas para tu regalo y…

—Ahórratelas, no quiero hacer nada. La última vez que lo celebré hubo víctimas.

—Hubo una víctima, no fue en tu cumpleaños y tampoco fue tu culpa. No me vale. Deberías celebrarlo. Es más, deberíamos ir a la casa de tu padre. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y que se apunte?

Tony repitió, malhumorado, que no habría fastos para festejar su aniversario. A Ziva podía parecerle ya muy recuperado, pero todavía no se veía capaz de saber nada de los Hamptons ni en una postal, mucho menos de presentarse allí, fingir que la vida seguía y tirar la casa por la ventana a base de cócteles sin alcohol.

—¡Es que la vida sigue, Tony!

—Al menos la mía.

—¡Y la mía! No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Se acabó, Jeanne está muerta, ¿podrías dejar de ponerla de excusa y compararla conmigo?

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que vayamos porque estás celosa de mi esposa fallecida, de la cual te he dicho que me iba a divorciar de todas maneras?

—Cualquiera lo diría. —La mueca de Tony le indicó que iba por mal camino. Debía rectificar—. No estoy celosa, pero a ti tampoco te gustaría que te dijera “oh, sí, Putano…”

—Fulano, Mengano o Zutano. Justo ese no. Suena un poco mal.

—¡Qué más da! Fulano, vale, Fulano estuvo conmigo y nos lo hicimos en un transporte de armas en mitad del desierto. No fue romántico y casi me parte en dos porque estaba muy bien…

—De acuerdo, lo pillo. Pero aun así, pocholita, no quiero hacer nada. Te agradezco el detalle. Si ya tienes pedido lo que sea, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto y, si quieres, hasta preparo una cena especial para dos, pero ya está.

—No, no está. Si llevas dos años en terapia, demuéstralo. No alquilaremos un yate ni probaré una sola gota de alcohol si no quieres, pero tienes que luchar contra tus demonios. Así es como se vencen los miedos.

Tony apretó las mandíbulas, bajó la vista y tembló de tal manera que por un momento temió que se fuera a echar a llorar. En lugar de eso, logró controlarse lo suficiente para tragar saliva, mirarla con ojos vidriosos y susurrar que no sabía si sería capaz. Había demasiada historia en esa casa; no solo era Jeanne, también eran los veranos con su madre. Odiaba ese maldito sitio, toda mujer a la que quería y que lo pisaba terminaba teniendo una muerte prematura. Por eso no podía poner un pie allí aunque por el hecho de que había vuelto a decir que la amaba hubiera pasado de puntillas.

—No tengas miedo. Estoy sana, no tengo adicciones y no me dan miedo los monstruos porque sé que, si se meten debajo de la cama, es porque están huyendo de mí.

Una risotada, aunque tenue. Se acababa de apuntar un pequeño tanto.

—Me recuerdas a esos memes de Chuck Norris. Dime que sabes quién es.

—En Israel tenemos televisión, Tony. Y también sé lo que es un meme.

—Por si acaso. Lo que nunca he llegado a saber es cuál de las dos cosas que se dicen de su virginidad es cierta. Por un lado tenemos “Chuck Norris perdió la virginidad antes que su padre” y por otro, “Chuck Norris no perdió la virginidad porque Chuck Norris nunca pierde”.  ¿Tú que crees?

—Que a lo mejor la virginidad lo perdió a él.

—Hmmm. Es posible. No voy a hacer una fiesta…

—¡Tony, ya basta!

—...pero tal vez sí podemos organizar algo pequeño para los dos. Tú, yo y un fin de semana en pareja en el chalecito de Sénior en Pijolandia, ¿qué me dices?

—Que reserves mesa en un restaurante que te guste para esa noche si quieres, pero de la tarta y el postre final me encargo yo.

Se había llevado el perro al agua, aunque no entendía el sentido de la frase. Fue a por su móvil, abrió una ventana de conversación y escribió con total libertad delante de las narices de Tony amparándose en el hecho de que no tuviera ni idea de hebreo, mucho menos de su alfabeto. Necesitaba darle luz verde a Aaron para que se hiciese con el detalle que había escogido para su chico. El autodenominado papá pingüino le respondió con entusiasmo “¡Qué bonito es el amor! Mañana lo tienes”. Misión cumplida.

—Una duda, ¿quién es Aisha y por qué tenías tanta prisa en decirle lo que fuera?

—Aisha es una cuarta parte del equipo fundador de Velvet Rope y su especialidad es conseguir cualquier cosa en cualquier parte del mundo.

—Ah, la otra chica del grupo, la casada.

Ziva asintió. Los cuatro mosqueteros se tenían agendados los unos a los otros por su pseudónimo de sus tiempos del Mossad y en alfabeto latino, de modo que ocultar sus verdaderas identidades fuese más sencillo. Igual que ella era Diana porque lo suyo era la caza, había motivos arcanos para que el oficial Aaron Cohen fuese conocido como Aisha. El tema había surgido de forma casual el día anterior comiendo, como si Ziva hubiera barruntado que Tony lo vería y preguntaría. Siempre con ganas de dar la nota, Aaron le había suplicado que no le contase quién había detrás del alias, pues sería divertido ver la cara que se le quedaría al tío al descubrir que la parejita feliz la integraban dos varones loquitos el uno por el otro. Sabía que Tony era un tipo moderno para esos asuntos, pero había aceptado seguirle la corriente a su socio. Seguro que el señor de las palomitas esperaba un James Bond y una Moneypenny homicida. Descubrirle la realidad tendría su gracia, pero para eso antes debería obtener ciertas garantías de tres de sus cuatro hombres favoritos.


	32. Tinder

—Don Vito, ¿hoy te quedas a tomar algo? Tengo buenas noticias.

Damon también les había cogido el gusto a las referencias a la trilogía de Coppola y, dado que él era su padrino y de ascendencia italiana, le había asignado ese sobrenombre y otros del estilo de “señor Corleone” o “padrino padrone”. Aquel lunes, la buena nueva debía de serlo de verdad, pues aunque su apadrinado no había abierto la boca durante la reunión más que para darle la bienvenida a una novata, Tony lo había notado contento, con una sonrisa perenne en los labios, asintiendo y siguiendo las intervenciones ajenas con entusiasmo. El chico se mantenía disciplinado, si continuaba así cada vez le sería más sencillo permanecer alejado de la botella.

—Hoy me quedo, con Ziva he quedado mañana para ver _The Game_. Dijo que le gustaban las películas en que nada es lo que parece y me parece una buena respuesta.

—Me suena. —Arrugó el ceño—. Esa es la del pijo ese al que el cabrito del hermano le prepara una yincana brutal y no para de meterse en jardines cada vez más gordos, ¿no? Que al final el tío…

—Los spoilers son una cosa muy fea. Así no te voy a poder contratar nunca.

—¡Ja, no me hace falta! Por eso te decía, buenas noticias: tengo curro nuevo, hoy invito yo.

Como acostumbraban a hacer cada lunes que permanecían juntos tras la reunión, acudieron a uno de los restaurantes de la zona, pidieron algo para llevar y se dirigieron al Hudson en busca de un sitio donde cenar y conversar mirando las aguas. Un par de semanas antes, Damon le había comentado que estaba buscando un puesto nuevo dado que la relación con su jefe se había deteriorado por sus ausencias a pesar de que estas habían cesado. No era muy puntilloso en su selección, por lo que esperaba dar con algo pronto y Tony se había ofrecido a tirar de contactos si no le salía nada. De hecho, aunque no hubiera llegado a consultar a Ziva y compañía, en su opinión un tipo grande y fuerte con aire rudo como Damon sería un recepcionista de primera para Velvet Rope en cuanto se pusiera un blazer y una camisa o camiseta que aguantara sus enormes bíceps. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que su pupilo hubiese sabido encontrar su camino, lo ayudaría a sentirse más independiente y capaz y contribuiría a mejorar su fortaleza mental.

Quesadilla en envase de poliestireno en una mano, bebida en la otra, localizaron un banco del que adueñarse antes de que Damon accediese a soltar prenda. Una vez lo hizo, Tony lo felicitó: su nuevo puesto también tendría lugar en una recepción, pero de un gimnasio. Además de un salario algo superior al que cobraba hasta la fecha, le ofrecían seguro médico, la posibilidad de acudir a cualquier clase fuera de su horario laboral si había sitio y cursos de promoción interna y formación celebrados periódicamente para aquellos empleados que deseaban convertirse en profesores o ampliar sus especialidades.

—Me encantaría ser entrenador personal y tienen una división en la que trabajan con fisios para hacer rehabilitación. Creo que eso me gustaría también.

—Suena prometedor, ¡brindemos con nuestros batidos! —Estrellaron los vasos de cartón con suavidad el uno contra el otro y bebieron—. Felicidades, me preocupaba que el biempensante estirado de tu jefe te fuera a echar con cualquier motivo.

—¡Toma, a mí también! Por eso me puse a apuntarme a todas las ofertas que salían. En esta, en cuanto me vieron y les demostré que, si me pones delante de un ordenador, no me pongo a pasar el ratón por la pantalla, me ficharon. Tener a un tío mazado en la puerta da buena imagen, sobre todo si luego entra y se pone a sudar y darlo todo con los socios en la primera clase que pille. A ti te hago descuento de empleado si quieres.

—Cuando te hagas entrenador personal, a lo mejor te contrato para alguna sesión. —Damon alzó el pulgar a modo de aprobación. Quizá era el momento de ponerlo un poco a prueba hablándole de su hogar—. Tengo gimnasio en casa. Y piscina y pista multiusos que vale para jugar al squash o como media cancha de baloncesto.

—Pero, ¿tú quién eres? ¿Tanta pasta dan las reseñas de pelis? Decías que no tenías hijos, ¿y si me adoptas? Estoy un poco crecidito, pero ni bebo ni fumo porros ni nada y ayudo a poner la mesa, soy el hijo perfecto.

Declinó la petición educadamente y explicó a Damon cómo había llegado a hacerse con aquella monstruosidad en el corazón de Manhattan. Era consciente de que, en condiciones normales, semejante inmueble habría quedado fuera de su alcance. No obstante, a veces los astros se alineaban de formas caprichosas cuando uno menos lo esperaba y tenía que esperar.

—Otro ejemplo: cuando mi hada madrina me envió a cierta preciosidad que es la hermana maciza de Gal Gadot.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí que tiene un aire.

—Un huracán, más bien.

—Hermanas no tiene, ¿verdad?

—Solo un hermano mayor que, por lo visto, tiene muy malas pulgas y vive cerca de ella en Manhattan. —Damon puso una mueca de asco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, deja. Pero había que intentarlo.

—Eso me dije yo cuando la vi: “Tony, ve a por ella con más ganas que Rocky se fue a por Apollo Creed”.

—Esa peli me encantaba cuando era pequeño. Soñaba con ser él y mírame ahora: alcohólico y adicto a los esteroides y las anfetas.

—Pero limpio de las tres cosas.

Damon le dio la razón tras un suspiro. Como todos cuando empezaban el proceso, su opinión de sí mismo era lamentable. De momento estaba encallado en esa fase en que había admitido que su vida se había vuelto ingobernable y necesitaba ayuda externa para devolverla a su cauce. Habría que echarle un cable para que se diese cuenta de que la iba reconduciendo y sin duda el cambio de empleo le haría bien. Lo único que preocupaba a Tony era que recayese en su toma de productos poco recomendables para aumentar su masa muscular, pero Damon le aseguró que no lo haría.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un brote psicótico? —Tony sacudió la cabeza—. Pues no te lo recomiendo. Es la experiencia más aterradora del mundo, no te haces a la idea. Con tal de no pasar otra vez por lo mismo, lo que sea. Si quiero músculo, pollo, huevo, legumbre, leche y a mover el culo.

—Así se habla, Sylvester.

Damon asintió y perdió la mirada en las aguas probablemente más que contaminadas donde Tony se preguntaba si todavía habría esqueletos con zapatos de cemento de la época de la Ley Seca. Su pupilo parecía haber descargado toda la alegría y ahora algo lo atribulaba. En lugar de disparar a quemarropa como su pocholita lo habría hecho, prefirió darle tiempo en silencio para que ordenara sus ideas. Cuando Damon se sintiera preparado, le hablaría de sus preocupaciones. Así fue tras un resoplido y una frase entre dientes que no llegó a entender.

—He hecho una cosa… Te vas a reír de mí, vas a decir que es una chorrada.

—Te has hecho un tatuaje que pretendía ser una sirena escultural pero parece una sardina mutante con cabeza de zombi. —Damon se carcajeó.

—Pues podría haber sido, pero no. Nada tan radical. Cuando me han dicho que sí y ya he firmado el contrato y todo, me ha dado un ataque de euforia y me he bajado Tinder. No he llegado a abrirlo ni nada, solo lo tengo descargado en el teléfono. A lo mejor piensas que es una tontería, pero no sé si me siento preparado o si es mejor que me compre una muñeca hinchable.

Tinder. Oyendo el nombre se sentía tan antiguo como su padrino el tecnogañán, que todavía usaba un móvil de los de concha. El sustantivo le sonaba más allá de saber que su significado original era “yesca”, pero no conocía los pormenores de la aplicación. Tenía entendido que su principal finalidad era conseguir ligues de una noche y Damon le explicó _grosso modo_ su funcionamiento. Era básicamente un mercado de carne fresca con bonitos gráficos. Un musculitos guapete como su ahijado conseguiría todas las chicas que se propusiera como había hecho antes de que sus problemas comenzaran a acumularse. Ahora que empezaba a mantener la cabeza fuera del agua con cierta solvencia, sus ganas de algo más habían regresado.

—¿Qué opinas? Ahora mismo no es que esté buscando al amor de mi vida, así que no tengo por qué contarle a la chica que sea que soy alcohólico y todo eso. Si alguna pregunta, soy un tío sano y ya. Ahora está de moda, no suena tan raro.

—Cierto, pero aun así mi voto es para la muñeca.

—¿En serio? Viendo que sales con un bombón de tía y que estás enamoradísimo de ella y venga a tener detalles para ganártela aún más, yo pensaba que tendrías tu lado romántico.

—Y lo tengo, pero no solo de bodrios noventeros almibarados de Hugh Grant vive el hombre. Una muñeca tiene sus ventajas y no me refiero a las típicas bravuconadas de que no le duele la cabeza y no se queja, pero que esté quieta y callada significa que no te va a poner en una situación que no puedas controlar.

—Ya…

—¿Has podido volver a entrar en un bar? No en un sitio de comer donde ya de paso sirvan cerveza u otras bebidas parecidas, sino en un bar o un pub de los de siempre.

—Qué dices. Todavía no me veo capaz, igual que paso de largo por ese pasillo de las tiendas y dando la nota porque voy casi corriendo como un delincuente y mirando al suelo para no ver ni media botella.

—Entonces creo que deberías pensártelo muy bien antes de ponerte a ver fotos y escoger ligue.

Damon admitió con pesadumbre que él también tenía sus dudas y por eso no había llegado a crearse un perfil nuevo para sustituir al que había borrado el mismo día de su primera reunión. Había demasiadas cosas para las que su pupilo no se veía preparado y para las que le pidió paciencia. Claro que volvería a conseguir sexo, amor o lo que pretendiera, pero antes debía reordenar un poco su existencia y afianzar los cambios positivos sin ninguna prisa.

—Pues a ver qué hago. Las muñecas me dan grima.

—No seré yo quien tenga que explicarte cómo se hacen ciertas cosas.

—Casi mejor que no. Eres un padrino estupendo, me aportas mucha serenidad, me encanta que me mandes cosas como el vídeo ese de tomas falsas que me pasaste de tapadillo y aprendo mucho de ti, pero eso no hace falta. Me defiendo yo solo.

—Caso cerrado, entonces.

—Sí, método tradicional y paciencia. —Apuró su bebida—. Oye, ¿cómo se lo tomó Ziva cuando le contaste que eres alcohólico? ¿Se lo dijiste desde el principio o esperaste un poco?

—Lo nuestro fue como Tinder, pero en persona. La vi, me gustó, la seduje con mis maravillosos encantos y se lo solté cuando apenas habíamos entrado en mi casa. Le dio bastante igual, no sé si porque no pensaba volver a verme.

—Pues menos mal que te quería perder de vista. ¿Y después?

—Después siempre ha sido muy respetuosa. Muchas veces pide cosas sin alcohol cuando salimos aunque le he dicho que puede tomar lo que ella quiera y también es muy normal que me tenga preparada alguna cosa cuando estamos en su casa o la mía. Hace una especie de limonada a la israelí increíble, menos mal que no tiene nada raro, así que me puedo enganchar a ella y a su artífice y aunque pierda el control está socialmente aceptado. Amor es como dicen que lo llaman. Creo.

—Bueno, pues ya que hemos quedado en que nada de Tinder ni de muñecas y en que tu chica solo tiene un hermano que además es un rancio, al menos dame la receta de la limonada esa. Alguna alegría tendrá que quedarme para no morirme de asco, digo yo.


	33. La fierecilla domada

Tony la tenía demasiado mal acostumbrada. Ahora que había probado su pasta fresca, la del supermercado se le antojaba lamentable pese a que fuera de la sección en teoría premium. La salsa igualmente para paladares delicados tampoco valía para nada. Debería darle las gracias por arruinarle la experiencia culinaria cuando lo viera. La había vuelto demasiado fina. Así no había quien se preparase el almuerzo para el día siguiente. Sacó el teléfono y se puso a echarle la bronca por ello. Tony respondió con un gif del que gracias a él sabía que era el Doctor Maligno. El muy desgraciado lo estaría disfrutando en su país de las palomitas.

—Así que el rumor es verdad: Ziva David tiene novio.

Levantó la vista de la pantalla y se la dirigió a quien había hablado: Monique Lisson, ex de la Interpol y uno de los primeros fichajes para Velvet Rope. El suyo había sido uno de los nombres en lo alto de la tabla de contratables cuando les había quedado claro que el volumen de trabajo creciente era imposible de abarcar entre ellos cuatro, en especial con Malachi y Aaron muertos de ganas de dedicarse a la parte comercial y de dejar sus días de oficiales de campo atrás. Ahora, la avispada trotamundos la escrutaba como si tratase de dilucidar si era una integrante de su lista de más buscados. Ziva se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que no era ningún secreto. Conocí a alguien cuando tuve que ir a tragarme esa porquería de autor al Festival de Tribeca y seguimos juntos.

—Y por la cara que tienes, te he pillado prácticamente escogiendo el color del cuarto del bebé.

—¿Quién dice que habrá boda y niños?

La veterana agente tomó una silla y se sentó con parsimonia antes de soltarle un “tú” como una puñalada. Que la esperase no significaba que no escociera. ¿A qué venía escupir aquello en forma de acusación? Se había emparejado, hasta había llegado a enamorarse de Tony y no contaba con ninguna de las dos cosas, pero de ahí a pensar que podría llegar a surgir algo más había un mundo.

—Venga ya, Monique, ¿nunca has estado a gusto con nadie sin más? 

—No estás a gusto sin más, tú no te has visto la cara. Estás loca por tu cinéfilo.

—Lo que tú digas, mamá. ¿Me quieres en casa antes de las once y con las piernas bien cruzadas para proteger mi honra? —Monique alzó las cejas y le puso una expresión displicente.

—No, pero estaría bien que empezaras a llamar a las cosas por su nombre y a ser consciente de sus consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? Te recuerdo que dos de mis socios están casados, que ya venían así del Mossad y que jamás afectó a su trabajo. No somos monjas budistas en un monasterio en mitad del Tíbet, tenemos derecho a pasar un buen rato y hasta a querer repetir.

—Tus socios son… especiales. Son gente de este sector, entienden lo que este trabajo conlleva.

—Deja de darte aires, ya no somos peones del gran tablero geopolítico.

—Afortunadamente, pero determinadas rutinas son las mismas. Y tú las estás cambiando. ¿O es que te tengo que recordar el tiempo que llevas sin alejarte de Nueva York?

Monique tenía cierta razón, ya hacía algunas semanas que no se ausentaba de la Gran Manzana por motivos laborales aunque en más de una ocasión podría haberse hecho cargo de contactos y pesquisas fuera de la ciudad o incluso del estado o el país. Con todo y eso, la decisión de quedarse en casa y acudir a la oficina como si fuera una vulgar contable no recaía en ella, sino en Isaac. El encargo del cártel de precios había resultado ser una maraña mucho mayor de lo esperado inicialmente. Cuando el pago del restante de sus honorarios llegase lo agradecerían, pero por el momento había pasado a colaborar con el que había sido su supervisor y a manejar el timón del caso al alimón con él. Era un aspecto casi nuevo del negocio para ella y sentaba bien aprenderlo de la mano de un tipo tan calmado y con tanto afán pedagógico como Ya’akobi, quien bromeaba atribuyéndoselo a la estirpe de rabinos de la que descendía. Le restregó a Monique que la idea había sido de Isaac y esta la miró con incredulidad.

—Y tú no tuviste nada que ver.

—¡No! —Golpeó el tablero de la mesa con la mano abierta—. Y de haber sido así, ¿qué, eh? ¿Es que acaso es malo cambiar de vida? Para eso vinimos aquí, porque estábamos cansados de lo de siempre y queríamos algo nuevo. Al menos en mi caso fue así, aunque supongo que en el caso de otros se debe a que la empresa privada paga mejor.

—Llámalo pragmatismo. —La sonrisa de Monique le indicó que la alusión no le había agradado y que se preparaba para devolver el golpe—. Pero al menos yo no me he vuelto blanda.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema del diamante? Es el material más duro que existe, pero si lo golpeas, se hace añicos.

Ari al rescate. Él también era muy ducho en el arte de la esgrima dialéctica y Ziva solo conocía a otra persona capaz de expresar tanto desdén como él en una sola mirada. Sonrió a su hermano, se levantó para darle un beso y se maravilló como solía por la cálida cotidianidad de verlo ir a la nevera a por su tartera con el almuerzo. Como de costumbre, se traía una ensalada fría porque detestaba las complicaciones y en esta ocasión había escogido el bulgur como su base. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, se sentó junto a Ziva para quedar frente a Monique y la animó a hablar con cabeceo.

—Seguid a lo vuestro, por favor. Como si no estuviera.

—Le decía a tu hermana que se está ablandando. No se aleja de Nueva York y sale con un civil. Está hecha toda una señora de la casa, pronto la tendremos horneando tarta de manzana para los nuevos vecinos.

—Siempre que nos traiga también a nosotros, no veo dónde está el problema. No me gustaría ver a mi hermana dentro de veinticinco años convertida en una amargada tan sola que ni siquiera se molesta en adoptar un millón de gatos. Quiero que sea feliz y este es el camino que ha escogido, así que la apoyo totalmente.

Aquello no podía ser más falso, al menos la segunda parte. Ari jugaba a ser el hermano grande y amoroso, pero no se le escapaba que estaría muerto de incertidumbre y curiosidad. Era menos dado a llamarla a gritos por el pasillo y atosigarla siempre preguntando cuándo le presentaría al tío como hacían otros, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera a gusto ni que aprobase lo suyo con Tony. De hecho, que se mantuviera tan quieto y pareciese estar cumpliendo su promesa tan bien como sus socios los pingüinos la intranquilizaba. Las aguas no permanecerían en calma demasiado tiempo.

Ya que proseguir con el duelo verbal no era bueno idea y ambos debían de intuirlo, Monique se retiró con la advertencia de que se replantease su vida. ¿Para qué? La escena que Ari le había pintado de pronto parecía volverse real y le hizo ser consciente de lo mucho que su existencia se había transformado. Tiempo atrás, siendo una oficial integrada en la bayoneta de la inteligencia israelí, no se había planteado qué sería de ella un cuarto de siglo más tarde. El porvernir carecía de sentido en una profesión de extremo riesgo. Cada jornada podía ser la última y, en lugar de asumir esa realidad con la despreocupada alegría del _carpe diem_ , tanto ella como los demás del trabajadores del ramo seguían adelante con resignado fatalismo. “No future”, lema del punk que Ari escuchaba tan a menudo y a un volumen tan alto porque aseguraba encontrarlo relajante. Sin futuro. Paradójicamente, ese había sido su pasado.

Ahora sí había un mañana.

—Ha entrado en Nueva York pero Nueva York no ha entrado en ella —se mofó Ari.

—¿Tú piensas igual o lo que has dicho iba en serio?

—No creo que querer a alguien te haga débil. Si acaso, te fortalece cuando se trata de la persona apropiada. Estoy vivo gracias a eso. —Se estremeció, prefería no recordar los motivos por los que habían abandonado el Mossad y todo lo que alguna vez habían conocido.

—No es la misma clase de amor.

—No, ni las circunstancias son las mismas afortunadamente. Ahora somos libres. —Asintió y apretó las mandíbulas. Ari le hizo una caricia tierna en la mejilla—. Así que el tío te sigue tratando bien por lo que veo.

—Mucho.

—¿De verdad le dijiste a lo que te dedicabas?

—Sí, y lo aceptó. No estoy muy segura de que entendiera bien las implicaciones, parece que lo encuentra… divertido, como si esto fuera una película.

—¿Pregunta mucho? —Ari se ponía en tensión. Negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Le dejé claro que no puedo darle datos y tampoco creo que quiera saberlos. Le hacen gracia algunos detalles, como que sepa hacer trucos de magia, y le conté que eran buenos para dejar y coger cosas, pero creo que no se le ocurriría ninguna aplicación más truculenta.

—La ignorancia es la felicidad, ¿sí?

—Eso dicen en _Matrix_. —Ari enarcó las cejas y soltó una risilla.

—Ya veo que el tío es todo un cinéfilo y te está contagiando. Deberías presentárnoslo.

—Ari…

—No tengo segundas intenciones, chérie, solo quiero conocer al hombre que te hace tan feliz.

—Y amenazar con torturarlo hasta que te suplique que lo mates como se le ocurra hacerme algo.

—En absoluto. Yo no amenazo.

Y eran comentarios como aquel los que hacían que se lo pensase dos veces antes de dar el paso. El dique de contención no aguantaría mucho más, pronto Tony también presionaría, probablemente en venganza porque ella había mencionado de pasada que podría incluir al señor DiNozzo sénior en la celebración de cumpleaños. Enseguida debería reunirlos y se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor ubicación para llevar el encuentro a cabo. Se encontraría en medio de la disputa y, volviendo de nuevo al séptimo arte para parafrasear a la princesa Yasmine de Disney, no era un simple premio que se ganaba y se perdía.


	34. North Sea, Southampton, condado de Suffolk, estado de Nueva York

Por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, no le apetecía estar con su pocholita. Mentira, no era el hecho de encontrarse con ella lo que le fastidiaba, sino el destino al que se dirigían y que invertirían dos horas de sus vidas en alcanzar. Todo para pasar un fin de semana mediocre entre ricos de verdad. A Ziva no le interesaba su dinero, se lo había verbalizado y demostrado en más de una ocasión y, sin embargo, volvía a sentirse incómodo. Era como retornar al colegio, a las charlas interminables de sus compañeros sobre sus yates, sus vacaciones en las Seychelles y demás mientras que él callaba y suplicaba que no lo mandasen a un campamento infecto y que la pasta les llegase para llenar la piscina, pues ni siquiera le apetecía salir y dejarse ver por la playa por mucho que la tuviera a escasos metros.

—No esperes un palacio. Es más pequeño que mi casa.

—¿Y para qué ibas a querer una casa tan grande como la tuya si solo vas a pasar unos días al año?

—Lo que digo —repuso tras un suspiro— es que no vayas buscando la mansión más gorda de todas, porque te vas a equivocar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los ricos pobres o los pobres ricos que no tienen tanto como los demás?

—Me da igual, chéri. Lo que quiero es estar contigo. Tengo todo listo para prepararte una tarta semifría de queso y chocolate con cobertura de pistacho molido, ¿no te suena tentador?

—Guau, no oía algo tan rico desde que vi _Chocolat_.

—¡Ah, sí, la de Johnny Depp!

—Qué entusiasmo, ¿algo que deba saber?

—Me caía bien Roux. Y la abuela antisistema, mejor todavía.

—Judi Dench, una de las grandes del cine con más condecoraciones que un mariscal prusiano, en su caso, del Reino Unido. Al final vas a ser toda una cinéfila. ¿Me vas a hacer más limonana para brindar para celebrarlo?

Por supuesto que sí, Ziva estaba de buenas, a diferencia de él. Por el bien de su pocholita y quizá de su propia integridad física, trataría de disimularlo. Su chica se había empeñado en hacer de aquel asqueroso aniversario una celebración placentera. Con cada milla que se aproximaban a la segunda residencia de Sénior, sus ganas decrecían. Si por algo se había saltado todo el proceso el año anterior. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Haber pasado trescientos sesenta y cinco días más sobre la tierra no lo hacía merecedor de un premio por mucho que el resto del mundo opinase lo contrario. Ziva, de hecho, le traía el famoso regalo que su amiga Aisha se había agenciado, conque debía de tratarse de algo exótico. Esperaba que su cara de agrado fuese lo bastante convincente. Su chica no se merecía sus malos gestos.

North Sea, Southampton, condado de Suffolk, estado de Nueva York. En resumen, un trocito de los Hamptons, si bien ni de lejos el más divino y cotizado. Conduciendo por sus primorosas callecitas entre casoplones y palacios, se sentía un gusano. Su parcelita valía millones, pero hasta una caja de cerillas en aquel rincón de Long Island tendría un precio de salida de siete cifras. Al menos estaba cerca del mar, en un fondo de saco tranquilo.

—¡Ooooh, una vallita blanca! Ahora sí que estoy viviendo el sueño americano. ¿Ves cómo tenías que traerme de visita?

Al menos uno de los dos se mostraba entusiasmado. Echó mano a uno de los compartimentos del Maserati, sacó el mando de la puerta del garaje y se encogió esperando que chirriara. Extrañamente, no lo hizo. Sénior debía de haberla arreglado por fin. Después de todo, había tenido dos años. Bajó del vehículo, vació el maletero con Ziva y llevaron los alimentos a la cocina. Ya que llegaban a ultimísima hora del viernes por no pegarse el madrugón el día de su estúpida celebración, se habían traído lo mínimo para tirar aquella noche y la mañana siguiente.

—¿Cuál va a ser nuestra habitación, esta de aquí?

—No, mujer, la principal del piso de arriba. Aquí nos molestarían los invitados con el ruido del sarao.

—Chéri, cuando te pones cascafurias no hay quien te aguante. —Le dio un toque en el pecho con el dedo índice. Aunque su gesto era tranquilo, sus ojos chispeaban—. Empiezo a cansarme.

—Si no temiera por mi integridad física, te diría que se dice “cascarrabias”, pero como me das miedito, creo que me lo ahorro.

Ya que permanecerían en aquel lugar hasta el domingo, se lo mostró a Ziva: garaje doble, cuarto de lavandería, cocina, comedor, un par de salones, un dormitorio, una terraza y un baño completo en la planta inferior. En la superior, tres alcobas, un cuarto de baño, un salón y la habitación principal, con su baño ensuite, su vestidor, su huequecito a modo de salita privada y su zona de aseo con ducha y bañera. Con medio cuerpo saliendo por el ventanal de la estancia donde dormirían y asomándose al jardín y la raquítica piscina, Ziva decretó que no se estaba tan mal.

—Es por la buena compañía. Estando conmigo, hasta encerrada en un contenedor de carga en mitad de un puerto estarías a gusto.

—Y haciendo una hoguera dentro a ver si nos ahogamos los dos. —Metió el cuerpo de nuevo en el habitáculo, cerró la ventana y se cruzó de brazos—. Voy a hacerme la pizza, tú haz lo que te dé la gana, estúpido.

—A lo mejor deberías dejarme a mí extender la masa y no solo por ser italiano. Cuando era un estudiante muerto de hambre y Stale Popcorn solo tenía un par de miles de visitas al mes…

—Cuando estaba en el instituto, estuve de topo en una pizzería donde iba gente… interesante.

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices? Te recuerdo que el Mossad no puede ejercer en territorio israelí y que los menores de edad no pueden trabajar en los servicios de inteligencia.

—Lo sé. Algún día te lo explicaré si te portas bien.

Ya que su ninja israelí presumía hasta de hacer cabriolas con la masa que se habían traído creciendo desde Manhattan, permitió que se encargase ella y tuvo que admitir que era muy habilidosa. Se ocupó de los ingredientes, se aseguró de que a Ziva no le importaba comer peperoni sino que lo adoraba y metieron el conjunto al horno. Mientras se cocinaba su cena, pidió a Ziva instrucciones, la limonana correría de su cuenta y le añadiría hielo picado para que estuviera fresquita desde el primer momento. Solo había un pequeño problema: el frigorífico únicamente dispensaba cubitos.

—Quejica —gruñó Ziva—. Coge un trapo y… misil no… obús tampoco… ¡mortero! La mano de un mortero. O una maza de machacar carne.

—¡A sus órdenes!

—Así me gusta. A lo mejor consigues que te enseñe lo que hay en el doble fondo de mi maleta.

—Se acabó el malhumor. A partir de ahora voy a ser más feliz que Pharrell Williams y luego a lo mejor me puedes bailar esa en que Joe Cocker te propone que te dejes el sombrero puesto.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a _Nueve semanas y media_?

—Oh, no, pocholita. Yo no soy Mickey Rourke, pero tú eres todavía menos Kim Basinger y ya tuve una historia de amor que acabó de pena. Si quieres, la vemos, pero no es más que otra historia de maltrato vestido de sexo aunque la banda sonora es muy buena.

Aquella película había sido un caballo de batalla con Sénior y si se había acordado de ella era porque esa canción sí que le gustaba. Por su parte, el bueno de Anthony DiNozzo I de Long Island no veía qué tenía de malo aquella cinta ni por qué Tony la había hecho trizas en su reseña. Habiendo pasado por un matrimonio turbulento y estando metido en algo bonito y sano con la mujer de sus sueños más húmedos, se le antojaba todavía más repugnante.

Pizza, postre ligero y a Ziva le apeteció ver algo facilón y entretenido. Por hacer de ello una tradición de sus escapadas, Tony propuso ver algún capítulo de _Navy: Investigación criminal_. Cualquier día de la semana a casi cualquier hora uno podía encontrar reposiciones y se dejaba ver sin ser maravillosa. A él le valía, pero Ziva puso una mueca de repulsión total y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni lo duermas.

—Sueñes. La frase es “ni lo sueñes”.

—Es igual, pues ni lo sueñes ni lo duermas. No sé cómo serán los libros originales, pero esa serie es un asco.

—Yo no la veo tan mala, es entre…

—¿En serio tengo que explicarte yo a ti cómo funciona el desarrollo de un personaje? “¡Venga, vamos a torturar a la chica! Así el chico madurará y su amor crecerá y se fortalecerá. Eso sí, que a la chica no le queden ni cicatrices ni traumas, que hacen muy feo y estorban”.

—Vaya, pocholita, estoy impresionado. Así que resulta que me escuchas cuando te doy la lata.

—Siempre te escucho, Tony. Hasta cuando te lo mereces. Y hoy quiero ver otra cosa.

Buscando alternativas, se enzarzaron en una conversación absurda. Que no supiera a qué se refería cuando le mencionó de pasada el Frente Popular de Judea le descubrió que su chica no sabía de _La vida de Brian_. Se sentaron en el salón, se pasó toda la proyección observando a Ziva, pendiente de sus reacciones, y la única nota gris fue que ella no encontrase el filme tan descacharrante como él. El cristianismo no era su fuerte, pero al menos los aperitivos que Brian vendía le parecieron interesantes y ambos terminaron silbando a la par durante la escena que cerraba la historia. Un día de mierda había acabado convertido en algo aceptable.

Lo del doble fondo de la maleta iba en serio. Ziva lo dejó sentado en uno de los sillones del dormitorio principal y pasó al cuarto de baño con su valija sin dejar los silbidos. Ya que la tendencia se había invertido, esperaba que la sorpresa fuera buena. Antes de regresar con él, Ziva le ordenó por una rendija diminuta de la puerta que cerrase los ojos. Si pretendía vendárselos no se quejaría, aunque prefería ser él quien la privase del sentido de la vista a ella esta vez. Hasta la fecha nunca lo había hecho.

—Que sepas que estoy haciendo trampa —la provocó al oír sus pasos de vuelta. Ziva se carcajeó.

—Te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque, si estuvieras cotilleando, se te caería la baba. Ya puedes mirar.

La baba y la mandíbula hasta casi alcanzar el suelo. Con razón Ziva le había advertido. Su pocholita venía ataviada únicamente con un lazo gigante que la transformaba en un regalo humano y que había colocado en torno a su cuerpo con tal maña que permitía intuir demasiado y divisar demasiado poco.

—Mi cumpleaños es mañana —acertó a balbucir.

—Considéralo un adelanto.

Se acercó a ella y la agarró de las caderas. Su lado más animal le exigía que pegase al lazo un buen tirón y la desprendiera de él, pero prefirió jugar con el envoltorio un poco y explorar sus posibilidades antes de dejar a Ziva desnuda. Sin tela de por medio, y ya que se le había ocurrido mientras ella venía para sorprenderlo, le propuso cubrirle los ojos aunque le encantase la forma en que se comunicaban con tan solo una mirada y no únicamente dentro de la cama. Ziva asintió, le ronroneó un “hazlo” que le arrebató por lo menos medio litro de sangre a su circulación normal y la noche tuvo un final de diez porque no había más números. Cuando se dieron por satisfechos, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera oyó a Ziva volver del cuarto de baño.

Por la mañana se encontraba solo en la cama. Suponía que Ziva se habría bajado a preparar la tarta o quizá hubiese salido a correr por la playa como había anunciado que a lo mejor haría. Pasó al lavabo y se colocó un batín a lo Hugh Hefner que había en el armario. Les tenía miedo a esas escaleras desde que se había pegado un tropezón a los cinco años y no quería morir desnucado y en bolas. Descendió a la planta baja y antes de que llegara a girar la cabeza hacia la cocina, un tenso gruñido de Ziva lo puso sobre alerta:

—Se lo advierto, no se lo volveré a repetir, señor. Levante las manos y no se mueva.

El intruso al que Ziva amenazaba con un enorme cuchillo de carnicero era un hombre de alrededor de metro ochenta de estatura, cabello blanco perfectamente repeinado y un traje y unos zapatos italianos de factura impecable. Lo habría reconocido hasta en el fin del mundo.

—Una chica con carácter y dispuesta a proteger a su hombre además de ser preciosa, qué maravilla. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas, guapa?

Ziva profirió un bufido y dirigió un vistazo a Tony.

—Llama al 911, diles que acabo de seccionarle la yugular y la carótida a un ladrón.

—No será necesario, pichoncito. —El intruso giró la cabeza y lo miró—. Te felicito, Junior, ¡menuda mujer de bandera! Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Cuántos eran ya, treinta y…?

—Déjalo estar, papá.


	35. Cumpleaños feliz

Era maravilloso que Tony fuese tan previsible. Para aplacarlo cuando algo no marchaba el sexo era la mejor medicina. En eso se parecían demasiado, afortunadamente. Había hecho bien en meter en la maleta el lazo gigante aunque no estaba segura de que fuese a tener tanto éxito, pero habiéndose pasado una semana practicando para colocarlo de forma correcta, sabía que debía llevarlo.

Esa tira de tela pomposa reposaba hecha un gurruño en el suelo a la mañana siguiente. Era temprano y Tony dormía, plácido. La luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas no perturbaba su descanso y le concedió a Ziva unos instantes de observar su rostro apacible. El monstruo de las palomitas era muy apuesto, ya cuando la había ayudado sin saberlo en el festival, le había parecido agradable a la vista. No imaginaba que fuera a ser algo más que un polvo. Esa clase de amor no era algo que por aquel entonces concibiera. Lo que le extrañaba no era que Malachi hubiera apostado por ella, sino que esos dos hubieran podido elegir. Al menos a raíz de lo suyo con Tony empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que Ari también encontrase a alguien en algún momento.

Retiró el brazo que Tony le había posado sobre el abdomen, le dio un beso suave en los labios, se puso una camiseta y unas bragas y se encaminó a la planta baja. Debía dejar preparada la tarta, la idea era comenzar la celebración con un almuerzo-merienda-cena que tuviera aquel pastel como colofón. Dejó la cafetera en el fuego, sacó los ingredientes para el dulce y puso el móvil a un volumen muy bajo para poder escuchar música sin molestar aunque la puerta del dormitorio estuviese cerrada.

Metida la tarta en la nevera para que se enfriara y solidificase, se entretenía canturreando mientras bebía su café cuando escuchó un sonido que la inquietó. La puerta del garaje se estaba abriendo. Apagó la música, tomó un cuchillo largo y afilado casi capaz de atravesar un torso de parte a parte y se preparó. Desde ese acceso a la casa, el asaltante no la vería hasta que la tuviese encima. Y entonces, sería demasiado tarde.

—¿Hola? —llamó una voz masculina de hombre maduro—. Junior, ¿estás aquí? He visto tu coche.

¿Junior? ¿Acaso…? No, Tony no había invitado a su padre y este carecía de motivos para creer que el segundo Anthony DiNozzo de la familia se encontraría allí en su cumpleaños teniendo en cuenta cómo habían terminado las cosas la vez anterior. Debía de tratarse de un ardid. Aguardó en silencio y pronto tuvo al tipo en su línea de visión. Era un individuo mayor de cabello de plata, ojos claros y atuendo elegante. En un golpe de vista, Ziva decretó que, o el hombre iba desarmado, o sabía esconder demasiado bien su arsenal, lo cual lo volvía especialmente peligroso.

—¡Oh, hola, querida! ¿Te he asustado? No era mi intención. —El anciano sonrió. Trataba de parecer inofensivo, pero el brillo de su mirada azul grisáceo podía no indicar picardía, sino maldad. Por si acaso, Ziva se mantuvo alerta a su visión periférica. El abuelo quizá estuviera intentando distraerla para que el ejecutor la pillase fuera de juego.

—Levante las manos y quédese donde está o se arrepentirá.

—Hay que ver, una mujercita prevenida. Haces bien, en Nueva York nunca se sabe, pero aquí estás a salvo. Dime, ¿eres la novia de Junior? Estaba deseando que conociese a alguien.

—Se lo advierto, no se lo volveré a repetir, señor. Levante las manos y no se mueva.

Tony estaba bajando las escaleras con un gesto tenso que se relajó un poco cuando se fijó en la espalda del intruso. Tal vez el hombre no mentía, pero de momento no soltó el cuchillo.

—Una chica con carácter y dispuesta a proteger a su hombre además de ser preciosa, qué maravilla. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas, guapa?

Bufó y buscó la mirada de Tony. Si de verdad aquel individuo era quien decía ser, necesitaba confirmación inmediata. Para conseguirla, presionó un poco:

—Llama al 911, diles que acabo de seccionarle la yugular y la carótida a un ladrón.

—No será necesario, pichoncito. —El hombre volvió la cabeza y miró a Tony—. Te felicito, Junior, ¡menuda mujer de bandera! Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Cuántos eran ya, treinta y…?

—Déjalo estar, papá.

Falsa alarma. Devolvió el cuchillo a su bloque de madera y dejó que Tony hiciera las presentaciones. Sénior, como su novio lo llamaba, era justo el seductor de la tercera edad que le había vendido. Volvió a elogiarla, felicitó a su hijo el cumpleaños y este quiso saber si el paso de Sénior por los Hamptons era casual. Resultó que el _paterfamilias_ de los DiNozzo había telefoneado la tarde anterior a Stale Popcorn para invitarlo a comer ese sábado y la secretaria de Tony, una tal Ellie, le había desvelado que su hijo se marchaba a pasar el fin de semana a la residencia familiar de veraneo. Por ello, a primerísima hora de aquel día, Sénior había cogido carretera y colcha… y manta y se había acercado a la vivienda de North Sea.

—Conque engatusaste a Bishop. Si no la despido es porque sé cómo eres.

—Y porque este hijo mío tiene un corazón enorme. No te dejes engañar, cariño —le guiñó un ojo a Ziva—, que a veces protesta mucho, pero es un hombre excepcional.

—Lo sé. ¿Ha desayunado, señor DiNozzo?

—Querida, hay confianza. Llámame Tony.

—Para mí Tony es su hijo. Si le parece bien, me quedo con Anthony.

Preparó tostadas y café para tres y se sentaron a comer con tranquilidad. Tony se veía tenso aunque Ziva no comprendía bien por qué. El señor DiNozzo tendría sus taras, Tony le había contado que en alguna ocasión había dejado mucho que desear como padre durante su infancia, pero ni de lejos era un monstruo desalmado como otros que había por el mundo. Anthony quería a su hijo, se notaba que estaba contento de verlo de nuevo en los Hamptons y rehaciendo su vida. Y hacia ella se deshizo en elogios. Quizá sería flirteo puro, pero Ziva quería creer que también había en sus palabras cierta gratitud porque había ayudado a Tony a seguir adelante.

Ya que tenía allí al padre de Tony, quiso sacarle partido y le preguntó por el que se convertiría en Popcorn Monster. Así supo que su novio odiaba las recreaciones de la Guerra Civil por motivos muy respetables, que le aterraban los vampiros a raíz de la época Luis XV de la difunta señora DiNozzo o que había pasado por siete centros educativos distintos durante su época de secundaria porque se esforzaba en lograr que lo expulsasen. La adolescencia de Tony había sido bastante turbulenta, aunque dentro de lo convencional tratándose de un chico americano de familia acomodada. La suya había resultado mucho más interesante aunque la pintó de normalidad cuando Anthony quiso indagar. Se presentó como la hija de un contable y un ama de casa e insinuó que su negocio en Estados Unidos era simple asesoría jurídica de apoyo a bufetes.

—De verdad que no sé qué hace aquí —gruñó Tony entre dientes mientras caminaban junto al mar como ella había propuesto y el señor DiNozzo se paseaba igual que si fuera el dueño de la playa—. Te pido disculpas porque nos ha fastidiado la escapada y por lo que pueda hacer.

—Es tu padre —susurró Ziva—, te quiere a su modo y quiere celebrar que estás bien.

Afortunadamente habían traído comida más que de sobra como debía ser en una fiesta de cumpleaños aunque fuera para dos. Se salía de su norma de cocinar platos israelíes a Tony, pero había optado por un _Sunday roast_ a la inglesa con sus patatas asadas, sus _Yorkshire puddings_ , su salsa de carne y sus verduritas. Esperaba que fuera del agrado del patriarca, a Tony la idea le había parecido fantástica. Para darles un poco de intimidad, los dejó en la terraza exterior mientras se dedicaba a la cocina. Habría preferido que Tony le echase una mano, entre fogones eran un equipo temible, pero intuía que él y su padre tendrían bastante que decirse. Por mucho que mantuvieran el contacto con cierta fluidez y Tony definiera su relación como buena, encontrarse allí en una fecha tan señalada era un cambio de las reglas del juego. Por supuesto, Anthony tenía otros planes. Su excusa de acercarse a la cocina en busca de un par de vasos de agua helada para él y su hijo no podría ser más lamentable.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que Junior no me hablara de ti. Debía de darle miedo que intentara arrebatarle a su chica, como si no tuviera código de honor. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No sé qué imagen tienes de mi hijo, pero es un buen hombre.

—Lo sé. Si no, no estaría aquí.

—Supongo que también sabes que no quería venir aquí y por qué. —Ziva asintió—. Fue una desgracia terrible, solo eso. Pero ahora que tú estás aquí, Junior ha revivido por completo. Nunca lo había visto así con una mujer. Su alcoholismo está totalmente bajo control, este chico es mucho más disciplinado de lo que parece y jamás ha vuelto a tocar una bebida. Del resto te ocupas tú y ya ves lo feliz que lo haces. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, si tu empresa necesita algún cliente, no tienes más que llamarme. Conozco a un príncipe…

—Papá, no intentes hundirle el negocio a Ziva.

Anthony se mostró indignado, solo quería ofrecerle su ayuda a la preciosa mujer con la que su hijo estaba. Según le había contado Tony, su padre presumía de ser un empresario de altos vuelos, pero lo más probable era que no se moviera con gente lo bastante importante como para que Velvet Rope fuera a tropezarse con él en una investigación. Por si acaso, se prometió que en lo sucesivo se andaría con cuidado antes de intervenir personalmente en según qué ambientes.

Tony decretó que hacía demasiado calor como para realizar la celebración en el jardín aunque todavía les diera la sombra. Por mucho que fuera neoyorquino y la oscilación térmica en la Gran Manzana fuese amplia, su novio toleraba de pena las mal llamadas “altas temperaturas”. Pidió a los hombres que le echaran una mano con la mesa, premió a Tony con un besito por su colaboración y le preguntó con una mirada si se encontraba bien. La comunicación empezaba a ser tan buena con él que no le bastó nada más para que él asintiera con suavidad y susurrase un “gracias, pocholita” que se le clavó en el alma. Si Anthony no estuviera allí podría haber buscado formas adultas de entretenerlo, pero con él debía jugar a ser la perfecta anfitriona y tratar de que Tony se sientiese a gusto y no pensara demasiado en su estúpida mujercita muerta.

El banquete fue un éxito arrollador. Las alabanzas le dejaron buen sabor de boca aunque no aspiraba a ser una señora de la casa a lo _Las mujeres de Stepford_ , ni siquiera las de la versión original que, como bien decía Tony, era mil veces mejor que la moderna con Nicole Kidman. Se levantó a por la tarta, sacó la velita que había escondido detrás de unas sartenes y Tony profirió una queja en voz alta. Que si era una cosa de críos, que si nunca le había gustado, que si la última vez que había soplado… Suficiente. No permitiría que el fantasma de la prima amargada de Meredith Grey continuara cerniéndose sobre ellos ni en aquella ocasión ni cada vez que pusieran un pie en North Sea. Porque habría más, eso seguro. La casa le encantaba, le parecía una opción estupenda para pasar los fines de semana que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

—Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar, chéri.

—¿Ah, sí? Soy todo oídos.

—Solo voy a decir una palabra: lazo.

Y sopló. Vaya si sopló, más que el lobo del cuento, no sin antes fingir que pensaba exageradamente y mirarla con tal intensidad que se supo protagonista o al menos parte importante del deseo. Lo siguiente sería mudarse juntos. Más pronto que tarde, Tony daría el paso. De alguna manera, cuando menos se lo esperase, le soltaría algo como “eh, pocholita, ¿qué te parecería pasar aquí algo más que esta noche?”. Sería otro tirón al ocho doble, un apretón más. Resistirse le resultaría imposible y ni siquiera querría a pesar de que, desde que se había ido de casa, solo había convivido con otros por motivos laborales. Esa clase de intimidad la aterraba, pero muy poco antes jamás se habría imaginado en aquella casita playera toda gorda de orgullo porque a su novio le encantaba la tarta de cumpleaños que le había preparado. Se había hecho mayor, como le decían sus papás pingüinos con gran entusiasmo.

Degustada la tarta, llegó la hora del reparto de regalos. Sabedor de que su hijo iba a festejar aunque fuera de forma privada su aniversario, Anthony traía un paquetito para Tony. Este lo abrió sin grandes aspavientos, dando las gracias antes de ver qué contenía aquella caja que, por su tamaño, Ziva intuyó que contendría un reloj. Así fue: uno digital, de aspecto antiguo y apagado. No daba la impresión de ser nada especial, pero Tony sí pareció reconocerlo.

—El Pulsar P2 2900 LED de Hamilton que Roger Moore llevó interpretando a James Bond en _Vive y deja morir_. Para ver la hora, se aprieta el botón, como si fuera un reloj inteligente. Parece mentira cómo las modas vuelven.

—No es tu Bond favorito, pero un clásico es un clásico.

—Es estupendo, papá, perfecto para los días informales. No te creas que este modelo es fácil de encontrar.

El señor DiNozzo había puesto el listón muy alto, esperaba que su detalle fuese del agrado de Tony. Los regalos no eran lo suyo, si había sabido qué comprarle había sido por casualidad, por una foto en la red. Le tendió a Tony el cilindro de plástico duro donde su presente iba enrollado y sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras él fingía que aquello era una espada láser. Unos segundos de tonterías más tarde, pareció reparar de nuevo en ella y le sonrió.

—Te recuerdo que el homenajeado soy yo, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? Es como en…

—¡Tony, ábrelo ya! Y si no te gusta… A mí sí.

—Así que es unisex. Vaya… ¿Un póster de _El padrino_?

—Hijo, hacer sufrir a una mujer, y más si es tan guapa, no es de buena educación.

Por fin le levantaba la tapa al canuto protector y sacaba la lámina envuelta en plástico. Se lo retiró con suavidad, la extendió despacio y se quedó en silencio examinándola un segundo. Cuando Ziva creyó que había errado el tiro, Tony exclamó su característico “¡Oh, venga ya!” seguido de esa especie de “¡jajá!” tan personal y cargado de entusiasmo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Madre mía, esto es el santo grial!

—¿De qué se trata?

La pregunta de Anthony tenía todo el sentido: a simple vista, aquello era un antiguo mapa de California y su zona fronteriza con Nevada con nombres de otros lugares de Estados Unidos y el resto del mundo repartidos aquí y allá sin aparente orden. Solo leyendo el rótulo que rezaba “Paramount Pictures. Mapa de localizaciones” en la parte inferior podía uno comprender de qué se trataba. Aquel pedazo de papel de 1927 había servido para señalar qué lugares del estado y de Nevada eran los más propicios para rodar cuando uno quería ambientar su película en sitios tan variopintos como Nueva Inglaterra, Venecia o el desierto sudanés.

—Sabía que existía —prosiguió Tony su explicación—, había visto fotos en internet, pero no tenía ni idea de que algo así estaría a la venta. Es… El mismo lunes lo enmarco y lo cuelgo en mi despacho. Verás cómo voy a presumir, ¡ja! —La miró y sonrió con el gesto cargado de amor—. Muchísimas gracias, Ziva. Por esto y por todo lo demás. Me va a encantar levantar la vista, mirarlo y pensar en quien me lo regaló.


	36. Invitaciones

—¿En serio nadie quería venir a esto?

—Nadie, tío. A mí me trajeron un poco como de castigo, porque sabes que Ernie Watford y yo llegamos casi a las manos, pero es que pensé “un sitio donde me sientan en un sofá cómodo y me dan palomitas, ¿y piensan que me voy a negar?”. ¿Estamos tontos o qué pasa? A veces la gente es de un esnob que dan ganas de apedrearlos.

El entusiasta del formato que se había convertido en seña de identidad de Stale Popcorn era Caleb Ronen, quien con su presencia había dado el espaldarazo definitivo a las entrevistas de la web cuando no cuajaban y Tony se empezaba a plantearse dejarlas o cambiar su mecánica. Quizá no sería el miembro del clan más atractivo ni más célebre, pero la saga de los Ronen llevaba en Hollywood desde los tiempos del cine mudo y habían hecho una transición más que exitosa a las cintas con sonido. El padre de Caleb tenía un Óscar. Su madre, del también importantísimo linaje de los Barkin, dos. El mediano de sus cinco hijos ya iba por su primera estatuilla y con la cinta que él y su socio, el prometedor Jay Henriques, habían venido a promocionar pretendía arañar alguna más. Por lo que Tony había podido ver, el de fotografía era casi suyo y posiblemente el de guion original. Y aunque no reventarían la taquilla, como aquello estaba rodado con cuatro duros en comparación con la producción hollywoodiense media, salvo sorpresas obtendrían pingües beneficios.

—Palomitas para los caballeros. ¿Quieres tú también, Tony?

Trish se había apuntado al comité de bienvenida al saber que Caleb estaba por allí. Cuando estudiaba en el instituto, la habían llevado de excursión a ver una obra teatral protagonizada por él entre trabajo alimenticio y trabajo alimenticio y la pequeña colegiala se había quedado prendada del actor. A Tony le preocupaba que le echase demasiadas babas encima, pero la diminuta periodista no había pasado de estrecharle la mano y tratarlo con sus sempiternas energía contagiosa y amabilidad. Rechazó la oferta, preparó la cámara y sonrió complacido cuando Henriques metió la mano en su cubo y decretó que el producto era de primera.

—Te lo había dicho, tío. Tienen un palomitero que parece normal, pero le deben de poner algo que hace que las palomitas sean mil veces mejores que las que se encuentran por ahí. Aquí Tony se niega a decirme de qué se trata, pero lo averiguaré tarde o temprano.

—Buena suerte, Ben Affleck —Caleb no pillaba la referencia—. Y este es tu Matt Damon. _El increíble Will Hunting_ , ya sabéis.

—¡Ah! Bueno, sí, algo de eso hay —dijo Jay, un latino bien parecido que se había hecho muy conocido gracias a una serie de Netflix y pretendía dar el salto a la gran pantalla—. Este y yo fuimos a la Beverly Hills High School juntos y teníamos ganas de montar esto desde hace mucho, pero no era fácil.

—¿Y si lo contáis ahora cuando grabemos? —propuso Trish—. Así tenemos la primicia.

Su empleada no daba puntada sin hilo cuando se olía que la información podía ser buena. Por eso Tony le permitió llevar las riendas, había sido un fichaje fantástico y tanto Caleb como Jay parecían a gusto con ella. De otros podría haber dicho que solo trataban de ser amables para vender su largometraje, pero había coincidido con Caleb en suficientes ocasiones para saber que el tipo era siempre encantador y divertido. El tío tenía carisma y hasta una sonrisa cuando los paparazzi californianos andaban escasos de exclusivas interesantes y lo retrataban despeinado y arrastrando los pies por el aparcamiento del supermercado. No lo llamaría su amigo, pero había agradecido sobremanera que Ronen y su mujer se hubieran presentado de improviso en el funeral de Jeanne y hasta le hubieran ofrecido cambiar de costa unos días y desconectar en su hogar en las Pacific Palisades. No se había visto capaz de aceptar la oferta y encerrarse en la chocita de invitados junto al mar por razones obvias, pero saber que la oferta era firme lo hizo tener a Caleb en todavía mayor estima desde entonces.

Que Jay y Caleb se conocían de toda la vida era más que patente. Entre ese par había una complicidad brutal que en gran medida había alimentado su filme. Gracias a ello, la entrevista fluyó con una facilidad inusitada: se daban pie el uno al otro, añadían tonterías y en más de una ocasión hubo que hacer una pequeña pausa porque los cuatro presentes se partían de la risa. Tanto fue así que se alargaron más de lo habitual durante el trámite, Jay se terminó todo su bote y, mientras este protestaba, a Tony se le ocurrió que podían preparar una versión abreviada y otra extensa del encuentro.

—El tráiler y el montaje del director —apuntó Caleb—. Muy pocas veces hacéis eso.

—Muy pocas veces tenemos material para hacerlo e invitados que me caen lo bastante bien.

—Me siento honrado. Gracias, tío. ¿Ves cómo teníamos que venir por aquí? Tenéis que enseñarle esto, que no me cree cuando le digo que en la sala de personal tenéis máquina de refresco y de helado. Se piensa que eso lo hay en Facebook y ya. Y hablando de Facebook y demás, ¿nos hacemos un selfi?

Fotografiaron a la pareja en el sofá. Jay insistía en aparecer haciendo un pucherito con su cubo de palomitas volcado en señal de que no le quedaban más. Quedaba gracioso y, a continuación, Tony les hizo de guía turístico por las oficinas. Por mucho que vivieran indirectamente del celuloide, aquel era un espacio de trabajo bastante corriente salpicado aquí y allá de detalles cinematográficos generalmente obsequiados por las productoras y distribuidoras. Los dos mayores atractivos eran la sala de entrevistas y la de personal, donde todo empleado podía comer o tomarse un descanso agradable. Por supuesto, como parte del tour, Jay y Caleb se inmortalizaron en esta segunda, se sirvieron una tarrina de helado y un vaso de bebida y bromearon sobre la cantidad de abdominales que deberían hacer para quemar todo aquello.

—Yo todavía tengo un pase y me puedo escaquear, que con esta cara no valgo para galán —bromeó Caleb—, pero este, que es un machote superétnico y tiene a las nenas como locas…

—Anda y que te den. Lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia porque me dieron un tiro, me pasé las últimas dos temporadas en silla de ruedas y por eso tengo estos brazos, tirillas.

—Hay algo más. No sé si os interesará, pero para mí es la joya de la corona y, teniendo aquí a un miembro de la realeza hollywoodiense y a una estrella en ascenso meteórico, yo creo que os gustará.

La introducción de Tony captó su atención. No había sido palabrería vana, el mapa que su pocholita le había regalado era lo mejor de toda la oficina y no solo porque proviniese de ella. Les hizo un gesto con el brazo a los dos artistas para que lo siguieran y los condujo a su despacho, a la lámina primorosamente enmarcada con todas las posibles localizaciones californianas para escenificar lugares lejanos. Tan pronto como la vieron, sus invitados se mostraron visiblemente impresionados, Caleb incluso emitió un silbido de admiración.

—¡Qué pasada, tú! Yo mataría por uno de estos, pero ya mis padres y el abuelo, ni te cuento. ¿Cuánto dices que quieres por él? Va en serio, di una cifra y no te regateo ni un centavo.

—No está a la venta.

—¡Vamos, no me fastidies! No puedes enseñarme algo así y decirme que no lo vendes.

—Es un regalo de mi novia por mi cumpleaños. Y además, es genial.

—Está bien. —Caleb lo miró de soslayo y fingió enfurruñarse—. Te perdono, pero solo porque tus palomitas son fantásticas.

—Muy generoso por tu parte. No lo compró mi chica directamente: ella puso el ojo y una amiga suya experta en conseguir cosas raras puso la bala. Si quieres, le escribo a Ziva y le pregunto si su amiga…

—¿Ziva? ¿En serio? Uy, me da a mí que voy a tener que buscar al fondo del armario para ver si encuentro mi _kipá_. Llevo sin ponérmela desde mi bar mitzvá, pero por ti me la pongo el día de tu boda y lo que haga falta.

—No tan rápido, vaquero. Es verdad, estoy con una chica de Beerseba criada en Tel Aviv, pero no nos precipitemos. La conocí en el festival de Tribeca, no llevamos…

—Más que suficiente —lo interrumpió Jay—. Yo me casé con Lizzie al mes y medio de conocernos y míranos, cuatro años casados, un niño de dos, otro en camino, dos perros y no la cambiaría por nadie.

—Bueno… —Caleb miró a Jay—. Lo de Tony es un poco más delicado que lo tuyo con Lizzie, ¿te acuerdas de que…?

—¡Ah, es verdad, tú eres el viudo! Joder, lo siento, tío. Entonces tienes razón, a lo mejor deberías esperar un poco y mover ficha ya cuando estés muy seguro.

—De todos modos, vamos a dejar de hablar de cosas tristes. Quiero conocer a esa correligionaria mía que te ha robado el corazón. Este y yo tenemos que ir todavía a un par de sitios, pero no nos vamos hasta mañana por la mañana. ¿Y si quedamos para cenar los cuatro?

Ya que Henriques también parecía contento con la idea, Tony aceptó. Si Ziva no se encontraba disponible, al menos él se uniría al dúo actoral y tendrían una velada de machotes sin alcohol ni ligues, pues hasta donde él sabía, Caleb y Jay eran esposos amantísimos a la par que fieles. Dado que ambos tenían una entrevista antes del almuerzo y el publicista de Caleb ya le había dejado dos llamadas metiéndole prisa, se despidieron apresuradamente de Tony y salieron casi a la carrera por la puerta. Seguro que a Ziva le encantarían.

Se sentó al ordenador y empezó a redactar su reseña de la película que Caleb y Jay habían venido a vender a la Gran Manzana. Apenas había tecleado unas frases cuando la vibración del teléfono llamó su atención: nuevo mensaje. Lo desbloqueó, abrió la aplicación y se quedó petrificado al descubrir que un número que no tenía en su agenda se dirigía a él con total familiaridad: _“Shalom, Tony! Soy Aisha, sé que Ziva te ha hablado de mí y de mi marido Malachi. Como ya lleváis un tiempo juntos, los dos creemos que ya es hora de que nos veamos las caras. Venid el sábado a las 16 h a nuestra casa, pasaremos un buen rato”._

Seguidamente, una ubicación con un apunte: _Apartamento 525._

A continuación, otro mensaje: _“Si no te fías, enséñale a Ziva la ubicación. Ha estado en nuestra casa muchas veces. Y si sigue sin ser suficiente, pregúntale por su nombre en clave (Diana) y por el de mi marido (Jafar). ¡Os esperamos!”._

Como cierre, el icono de la carita tirando un beso con su corazoncito.

Tan curioso como asustado, abrió en un mapa la dirección que la supuesta Aisha le había enviado. Se trataba de un bloque residencial en Chelsea con vistas al High Line, el parque construido unos años atrás para aprovechar las feas vías del tren elevado en desuso. Si esa mujer era quien decía ser, la socia comercial de Ziva era toda una sibarita. Se la imaginaba como una rubia de ojos de gata, igual que Elsa Pataky, la mujer española de Chris Hemsworth, o quizá como una morena casi tan arrebatadora como su chica, con un puntito a lo Famke Janssen en _Goldeneye_. Reunirse con dos preciosidades tan peligrosas bajo un mismo techo y un James Bond de carne y hueso resultaría una experiencia de lo más interesante, máxime si sus anfitriones le hablaban del pasado de su pocholita. Solo debía cerciorarse de que quien le había escrito no era un impostor con oscuras intenciones. Por mucho que no dudase que Ziva sería mil veces más mortífera y expeditiva que Liam Neeson en _Venganza_ , no deseaba convertirse en la damisela en apuros de la producción.

Tenía el teléfono en la mano y cara de lerdo, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar, pidió al asistente de voz que llamase a Ziva y la voz de su chica lo reconfortó tan pronto como lo saludó aunque lo hiciera con un _“shalom”_ que le recordó uno de los motivos por los que se ponía en contacto con ella.

—¿Ha pasado algo, chéri? Normalmente no nos llamamos.

—Pues… sí. Tengo dos cosas que comentarte. Lo primero es una invitación: han pasado por aquí Caleb Ronen y Jay Henriques y me han propuesto una cena a cuatro, ¿qué me dices?

—¡Guau, eres un tío importante! Vale, me apunto. A Ari le encanta la serie de Jay, va a rabiar cuando se entere. —Acordaron cómo se reunirían y Ziva continuó—. Muy bien, ¿cuál es la segunda cosa?

—Eh… Verás, es un poco más complicada y otra invitación en el fondo. ¿Cuál era tu alias y cuál era el del marido de Aisha?

—¿Por qué? —Su tono de voz contenía cierto grado de alarma.

—Necesitaría saberlo.

—No. Si no me dices por qué, no te lo digo.

—Me ha escrito alguien que dice ser Aisha para invitarnos a los dos el sábado a las cuatro a un piso en Chelsea.

—¿Al lado del High Line?

—Muy al lado del High Line, en el apartamento 525. —Ziva escupió una maldición en hebreo.

—Jafar está casado con Aisha y yo soy Diana.

—Eso era lo que ponía en el mensaje y decía también que Jafar se llama Malachi. —Otra maldición de Ziva—. Deduzco que no me han mentido.

—No. ¿Te importa que hablemos de eso luego? Estaré en la cena, pero ahora mismo tengo que irme a cometer un doble homicidio. Hasta luego, chéri, ¡nos vemos!


	37. Doble homicidio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis disculpas. La semana pasada, al subir el capítulo, accidentalmente me salté este. La historia se entiende sin él, pero este es necesario.

Tony la estaba llamando, lo cual no era habitual a esas horas. De cuando en cuando la telefoneaba a la hora del almuerzo, pero últimamente el contacto diario solía tener lugar por vía escrita. A Tony le encantaba enviarle tonterías cinematográficas. Quizá se trataba de eso, de algún detalle que debía contarle de viva voz. Sabía que tenía una entrevista con un par de actores que habían hecho casi todo el trabajo de una película, a lo mejor quería pasarle a uno de ellos porque tuviera una voz muy característica o algo así. Con todo y eso, al responder asumió que se trataba de él. Que fuera Tony quien le respondiese la reconfortó.

Su novio tenía dos cosas que contarle. La primera era que los actores que lo habían visitado en Stale Popcorn eran nada menos que Caleb Ronen y Jay Henriques y proponían una cena a cuatro. Bromeó un poco con lo importante que era Tony y recordó en voz alta lo mucho que Ari disfrutaba con la serie de Henriques en Netflix. Su hermano se moriría de la envidia cuando supiese que ella iba a conocerlo. Por ello, se propuso hacerse una foto con él y quizá con Ronen. Y otra con Tony, pero esa no se la enseñaría a la familia de Velvet Rope.

Que definiese el segundo asunto que debía tratar como “más complicado” la inquietó de golpe. Muchas de las complicaciones con las que se había encontrado en el pasado se habían resuelto con sangre. Ese mismo pasado que creía haber dejado atrás y que Tony de pronto le recordaba mediante una pregunta: deseaba conocer su nombre en clave y del esposo de la oficial Aisha. No pensaba dárselos sin tener claro a qué se enfrentaba y Tony pronto se lo aclaró:

—Me ha escrito alguien que dice ser Aisha para invitarnos a los dos el sábado a las cuatro a un piso en Chelsea.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. El asunto la enfurecía, pero no le resultaba inesperado. Conocía demasiado bien a ese par de embusteros metijones que la tomaban por una niña pequeña incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Tan pronto como confirmase que se trataba de ellos, la oirían alto y claro. Para cerciorarse, recabó más datos sobre el piso en Chelsea. Coincidían con los de la vivienda de la parejita feliz y entrometida. Ya que la identidad del remitente quedaba verificada, desveló a Tony que ella era Diana y Aisha era cónyuge de Jafar y el monstruo palomitero le entregó la última pieza del rompecabezas aunque ella ya estaba convencida: Aisha le había contado que su esposo Jafar en realidad se llamaba Malachi. Maldijo por segunda vez en cuestión de treinta segundos, aseguró a Tony que la invitación iba en serio y se despidió de él hasta la noche. Tenía un par de socios a los que estrangular.

La puerta del despacho del cincuenta por ciento de Velvet Rope se hallaba cerrada, señal de que o estaban ocupados de verdad o estaban haciendo buenas esas insinuaciones que dejaban caer de cuando en cuando sobre lo bien que se lo pasaban en el centro de trabajo con determinados asuntos personales. De momento nadie se había arriesgado a interrumpirlos si su puerta no estaba abierta al menos una rendija, pero para todo había una primera vez. Si estaban dale que te pego, esperó que su irrupción les arrancase las ganas de golpe.

Malachi y Aaron no se encontraban entregados a los placeres carnales, sino a la obtención de sustento. El primero levantó la vista, inquisitivo, de la pantalla del ordenador y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de cortesía sin dejar de teclear con ferocidad. El segundo, al teléfono, alzó un dedo para pedirle a Ziva silencio e hizo ese gesto suyo tan absurdo de toquetear las teclas sin llegar a pulsarlas que repetía cada vez que estaba a la espera o reflexionando antes de escribir.

—No estarás haciendo como que hablas para retrasar el momento de tu muerte, ¿verdad? —Aaron puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró sin hacer ruido y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Porque si es así…

—Está al teléfono de verdad —la interrumpió Malachi—, solucionando lo de la cuenta bancaria y su dueño fantasma. ¿A qué has venido tú?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Sí, sigo aquí —Aaron alzó un poco la voz como para indicarles que callaran—, dígame… Ajá… De acuerdo… Entonces, es c-r-o-f-t… Sí, Bancroft, como prohibir a Lara… Muy bien, muchísimas gracias, caballero… No, claro que no… Gracias. —Colgó e hizo un pequeño baile en su silla—. ¡Ya tenemos ganadora, dama y caballero! No era la dulce abuelita del pueblo de su tío, era la esposa de pastor de pueblo de mierda más rica de Norteamérica y más allá. A ver si con esto y los dos detalles tontos que quedan cerramos lo del cártel y decimos al cliente que pase por caja de una vez.

—Lo vais a necesitar para pagar vuestro entierro.

—Claro que sí, amor mío. Déjate de gilipolleces. El tío y tú lleváis ya un tiempo y no parece que tengas ninguna intención de presentárselo a los papás pingüinos. Eso no puede ser.

—¡¿Y te sorprende?! ¡Lo habéis investigado! —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en las posibles formas en que podrían haber obtenido la información—. ¿Me habéis pirateado el móvil?, ¿habéis puesto micrófonos en mi casa? Hablad, ¡vamos!

—Mucho más sencillo —la aplacó Malachi—. Déjanos explicarte los pasos que hemos seguido y lo sabrás todo. Interrúmpeme una sola vez y no seguiré hablando del tema jamás.

La advertencia de Malachi iba en serio, había empleado ese tono suave pero firme que conservaba intacto de su época como jefe de célula. Su advertencia no era baladí, él y su esposo estaban tan bien entrenados como ella para guardar silencio hasta la muerte si fuera preciso. Soltó un gruñido, lo invitó a escupir lo que fuera con un ademán y se sentó en el sofá a escucharlos. Quizá así le sería más sencillo contenerse antes de saltar sobre ellos.

Pese a su promesa, habían recabado información de Tony antes de lo que ella imaginaba. Los muy malnacidos habían usado las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio el día que el cinéfilo mayor de la Gran Manzana la había acercado al trabajo. Tirando de su matrícula habían obtenido su nombre, a continuación su dirección y luego, la empresa de la que era dueño. Ambos juraban que no habían escarbado más allá, les bastaba con saber que su polluelo estaba bien cuidado y no había más que ver cómo rebosaba una felicidad creciente día a día. Quería creerlos, pero había algo que no encajaba:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en cuál de esos sitios pone que se llama Tony? Porque su nombre legal no es ese.

—Google. Una sencilla consulta y lo tuvimos. Y dejamos de rebuscar. El tío parece justo lo que es, sin dobleces, y viendo cómo estás de ilusionada nos fiamos de tu criterio.

—¡Muchas gracias, papá! Ni Eli me controlaba así.

—¿Que no?

Apretó las mandíbulas, prefería no recordar con detalles determinados episodios de su vida. En algunos de ellos, Malachi había tenido un papel más que destacado. Por eso había disparado a matar.

—No teníais derecho. Me da igual cómo lo pintéis, habéis sido unos cabrones.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

—¡Qué cojones! ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo! No me vengas de santa y mártir ahora mismo, que eres judía, no cristiana. —La protesta airada de Aaron la agarró desprevenida. Antes de que llegara a emitir una sola sílaba, Cohen prosiguió—. ¿Quién le contó a Malachi lo de que soy hijo de un árabe? Porque ese pedazo de mierda afortunadamente no me reconoció ni quiso saber nada de mí. No hay un solo documento oficial que me vincule a él, jamás he dicho su nombre en voz alta y mi madre solamente me lo dijo una vez a mí. Tuviste que ponerle muchas ganas para dar con él, te enteraste de que había cascado antes que yo, que lo supe por Malachi. También le contaste que soy literalmente un hijo de puta para descalificarme aunque él ya lo sabía y por suerte le da igual. Y también se enteró de que me había librado del servicio militar por un supuesto defecto cardiaco porque, por supuesto, eso significaba que yo era un cagado y un traidor a la patria aunque se te pasó mirar bien y no te diste cuenta de que era el Mossad quien me había eximido.

—Porque tú lo pediste a cambio de que te contrataran.

—Sí, lo pedí, ¿y qué? También pedí que me dejaran estudiar mientras trabajaba, ¿eso también te parece mal?

—¡Nadie ha dicho…!

—Chicos… —trató de templar gaitas Malachi.

—No, no, esposo mío, déjala que hable. Quiero que me razone por qué el rascado superficial que hemos hecho nosotros es merecedor de un tiro en la nuca y lo que ella me hizo a mí es lo más natural del mundo y habría que darle un premio. Por favor, estoy deseando oírlo. Procede, cariño.

Ziva suspiró. Era cierto, tal vez había ahondado un poco en los antecedentes de Aaron, pero se trataba de situaciones distintas. Malachi era probablemente el mejor amigo en la empresa que tenía Ari, lo conocía desde que acababan de ficharlo y había sido su primer compañero en según qué asuntos. Era casi un mentor para ella y muy, muy heterosexual. Solo lo había visto travestido una vez, en una misión, y le había parecido gracioso, una versión útil y sofisticada de los varones que se disfrazan de prostituta por carnaval, nada más. Nunca en la vida se lo habría imaginado con un hombre más allá de un escarceo de una noche. Que de pronto apareciese felizmente enamorado de un tipo orgullosamente bisexual que disfrutaba exagerando un ramalazo gay del que carecía cuando le venía en gana había resultado más que chocante.

—Era mi deber como compañera y amiga —concluyó su justificación—. Malachi es… como de la familia, un hermano más. Tú eras…

—Yo era un puto mierda. A veces me pregunto si no seguiré siéndolo para ti y si me permites estar a menos de cincuenta metros de tu excelsa presencia solo porque estoy con este.

—Afloja un poco —le pidió Malachi con delicadeza—, eso que dices no es así.

—Eso no lo sabes. ¿Qué más, Ziva?

Estaba dolido de verdad. Malachi se lo había advertido alguna vez: el momento en que Aaron deja de alzar la voz, se dedica a mirarte con expresión neutra y te habla en voz tranquila y queda, échate a temblar, porque la has jodido. Probó a pedirle que no fuera dramático y Aaron sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy siendo dramático, cariño. Ari y tú estáis empatados en segundo lugar en la lista de las personas que más quiero en este mundo. Perdono, pero no olvido porque soy menos gilipollas de lo que os pensáis por aquí. Sí, he investigado por encima a tu novio. Fue idea mía, no de Malachi. No me arrepiento, volvería a hacerlo y que vengas a mi despacho hecha una loca y queriendo ir de digna me parece un insulto, así que ahora mismo me pides perdón o te levantas y te largas, lo que a ti te parezca, pero me dejas en paz, que tengo trabajo.

—Si tú no te arrepientes, yo tampoco. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Eras del Mossad, tenía que asegurarme de que eras bueno para Malachi.

—¡Ja! Como que te crees que no me investigaron antes de entrar. Lo que pudieras encontrar por ahí no te iba a dar ninguna pista sobre si se llevaba a un desgraciado o no y debías de saberlo, pero te dio igual. —Agachó la cabeza y suspiró—. Joder, qué mal se me da esto de estar cabreado. Por tu culpa me voy a pasar el resto del día con cefalea, verás tú. Si te perdono es porque no puedo ser más imbécil ni queriendo.

—Yo te perdono a ti, si te sirve de consuelo.

—Solo si venís el sábado. No admito excusas. Ah, y más vale que no le hayas contado a Tony que Aisha tiene trabuco, que me voy a partir de la risa cuando me vea abrirle la puerta.

El hacha de guerra quedaba más o menos enterrada y Malachi se encargó de echarle las últimas paladas de tierra pidiéndoles que se levantaran y se diesen un achuchón como dos niños que hubieran reñido. Las miradas que ella y Aaron le echaron contenían la misma mezcla de incredulidad y desdén, lo cual los empujó a buscarse y fundirse en un abrazo. Malachi siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón, pero a Aaron podría llegar a quererlo casi tanto. Sería su cuarto hermano, el tercero varón.

De camino al despacho de Isaac, dos brazos firmes la rodearon por la espalda para unirse en su vientre y levantarla en vilo. Por costumbre pataleó como fingiendo resistirse, conocía bien al atacante. Ari la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, la liberó y Ziva se dio la vuelta. Su hermano estaba exageradamente guapo aquel mediodía.

—Qué bien te veo. Estás estupendo para acabar de tragarte un vuelo de veinte horas desde Delhi. Y no me digas que es porque ibas en primera.

—La primera clase ayuda, pero no. Me he pasado por una barbería hipster antes de venirme aquí y me han hecho un completo. —Ziva se quedó boquiabierta. Ari se echó a reír—. No de ese tipo. Me refería a lo de las películas: toalla caliente, afeitado a navaja, loción de la buena… Creo que volveré de vez en cuando.

—No sabrás si tienen tarjetas regalo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? ¿El tío lleva una barba infame y le quieres dar una como indirecta?

—El tío va muy bien afeitado, te lo aseguro. —Para algo se esmeraba como buena Moneypenny en cada encuentro con su fan de Bond que ahora tenía otro reloj de 007 en su colección gracias a Sénior—. Creo que les voy a coger una a nuestros dos compañeros.

—No sé si a Aaron le va a hacer gracia que le quites esa barbita guarra de tres o cuatro días que lleva a veces, pero yo te protejo.

La barbería tenía tarjetas regalo, web y hasta aplicación propia con programa de fidelización. Por suerte, podía comprar los vales para un completo como el de Ari y otros tratamientos de belleza digitalmente sin bajarse purrela al móvil. Lo hizo allí mismo en un segundo, dejó ordenado que se las entregaran a sus destinatarios y a continuación propuso a su hermano que la acompañara a tomar un almuerzo temprano.

—Chéri, ¿tienes planes para el sábado?

—Nada de particular.

—Pues cancela ese nada. Nuestros queridísimos compañeros han investigado al tío a mis espaldas y le han enviado una invitación para que nos reunamos todos en su casa en amor y compañía ese día a las cuatro.

—Así que ahora todo el mundo sabe el nombre del tío menos yo.

—El de pila es Tony. El resto ya te lo contará él mismo el sábado, que te conozco demasiado bien.


	38. Mishpacha

Por fin llegaba el momento de su presentación en sociedad. Se sentía un poco Ben Stiller a punto de verle el careto a Robert De Niro, solo que en su caso no habría padre, sino la familia improvisada que Ziva había creado con los restos de su naufragio en el Mossad. Algún día conocería la verdad sobre el progenitor de su pocholita y algo le decía que sería bastante espantosa. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Ziva tenía tres ángeles de la guarda consigo, dos de los cuales se habían tomado demasiadas molestias en extenderle aquella invitación.

Ya que la casa de Ziva le quedaba de camino al apartamento de Chelsea de Jafar y Aisha, la recogió en el Maserati. Su chica se había puesto femenina, por una vez llevaba una faldita aunque fuese vaquera y la acompañase con esas sandalias suyas tan cómodas como sosas. Su comentario de “¡pero si tienes piernas!” no fue de su agrado, pero Tony continuó con su sonrisa y emprendió el camino hacia el aparcamiento más cercano al hogar de sus anfitriones, uno de esos en que los vehículos se amontonaban unos sobre otros cual latas en una máquina de refrescos.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy deseando hacerme una foto con las dos chicas Bond de carne y hueso, porque Aisha la del nombre esquivo y tú sois _literalmente_ chicas Bond.

—Una más que la otra.

Le preguntó a qué se refería con aquella afirmación y lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa enigmática. Intrigado, tocó el timbre. Esperaba que le abriera un bellezón escultural con voz de cama a medio hacer y un aire a Scarlett Johanson. En su lugar, salió a recibirlos un joven delgaducho apenas una pulgada más alto que Ziva con corte de pelo a lo Beatle, pendiente en la oreja y barba de dos o tres días que pretendía darle un toque más masculino y adulto a su cara de crío. Al menos su blazer y sus vaqueros parecían buenos y combinaban sorprendentemente bien con su camiseta de Queen. El hombre le dio un achuchón a Ziva, quedó también impresionado por su falda y le tendió la mano a Tony.

—Hola, ¡ya era hora! Si llegamos a dejarlo en manos de esta petarda, nos conocemos cuando se hiele el infierno. Se decía así, ¿sí?

—Justo así. Encantado, Malachi.

—¿Malachi? —El joven soltó una risilla—. No, encanto, te han informado mal. Yo soy Aisha, pero mis amigos me conocen como Aaron. Malachi es mi marido.

Al son de Liza Minelli, le mostró el pequeño recibidor, decorado con una curiosa foto en blanco y negro en que una mujer con cabeza fuera de plano y ataviada con un vestido claro estaba apoyada contra una mesa sobre la que reposaba una copa de Martini rellena de un líquido oscuro justo a la altura precisa para parecer su pubis. Además de eso, tenía un armarito, un perchero y el aseo de las visitas. El espía amanerado que le había chafado la fantasía les abrió la siguiente puerta y anunció su llegada con un dulce canturreo. Su cónyuge, un varón un poco mayor que él, alto, moreno y musculado que se levantó del sofá gris claro al menos sí coincidía más con el prototipo de oficial al servicio de su majestad o quien se terciase.

—Encantado, Tony —saludó, más formal y más británico en su acento que su esposo—. Veo que Aaron ya ha bromeado contigo.

—Esperaba una Ursula Andress, no un Jack Lemmon.

—¡No fastidies! Yo soy mucho más guapo que ese. Siéntate, que es gratis aunque tengamos fama de tacaños. Este y yo hemos estado trabajando para crear el cóctel perfecto —Tony fue a iniciar una protesta y Aaron le interrumpió— sin alcohol. Ziva nos ha dicho que no bebes. Pero aun así te va a encantar, ya verás. Relájate y disfruta.

Quizá eso debería hacer, pero no le resultaría fácil en vista de que los colegas de Ziva se habían cachondeado a su costa. Se lo echó en cara y Malachi defendió que era solo un poco de diversión inofensiva a cuenta de un alias surgido porque Aaron tenía una capacidad insólita para imitar los movimientos femeninos y en más de una ocasión había terminado oculto bajo un niqab o un burka.

—Hasta hemos sido hermanas, ¿verdad, Diana?

Recibida la confirmación en forma de asentimiento, Aisha se marchó a la cocina y le concedió unos segundos de silencio para estudiar la estancia. El salón-comedor presentaba una decoración contenida y con buen gusto salvo por una parte de uno de los tabiques, invadida por una constelación de marcos colocados de manera en apariencia caótica en cada uno de los cuales había una fotografía siempre con los mismos cuatro protagonistas: los fundadores de Velvet Rope. En el centro de la galaxia, la imagen de mayor tamaño, en la cual unos trajeados Malachi y Aaron se miraban con ojos de cordero degollado en el interior de una sinagoga. El día de su boda. Sobre todo el conjunto, una palabra hebrea pintada con delicadeza en la pared y encuadrada en un marco pomposo de color dorado. Al preguntar por lo que quería decir, Malachi le dio la respuesta:

— _Mishpacha_. Significa familia.

—Y tu familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida. —Su anfitrión y Ziva asintieron. No parecían haber captado de dónde había sacado la cursilada—. _Lilo y Stitch_ , señores. Hasta Disney tiene sus cosas buenas.

—¡Y que lo digas! Amo esa película, me identifico con Stitch a tope. Malachi, amor de mis amores, ¿cómo puedes haberte olvidado de esa frase?

¿En serio ese tío era el experto en vigilancias que Ziva le había descrito? Qué forma de pasar desapercibido. Una de dos, o se guardaba el ramalazo para casa o era parte de un espectáculo cuya finalidad no le quedaba muy clara. Al menos le ahorró el alarde de mimos pegajosos que se esperaba de alguien como el llamativo exespía, quien se sentó junto a su marido para presumir de la primorosa caligrafía de Jafar, encargado tanto de escribir “familia” como de una lámina también en hebreo que a Tony le había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento: una _ketubá_ , esa especie de contrato prematrimonial que formaba parte del casamiento judío. Ahora que soñaba con desposar a cierta preciosidad de Beerseba, tenía que conocer sus usos y costumbres.

La bebida que Aaron les había traído era todavía más estridente que él: de color rosa bebé, iba metida en un vaso de tubo con dibujitos playeros y enfriada con un cubito reutilizable en cuyo interior brillaba una luz que parpadeaba cambiando de color. Por si fuera poco, ¿era un flamenco de plástico rosa lo que las cortinas dejaban entrever en el pequeño balcón? Oh, sí. Y de los buenos, un Featherstone auténtico, le confirmaron. Vaya con la parejita. Por mucho que determinadas zonas de su tierra natal tuvieran fama de abiertas y seguras para el colectivo LGTBI, sin duda habrían tenido que luchar el doble para llegar hasta donde estaban. Tanta pluma en el fondo debía de esconder a dos tipos más duros que el clavo de un ataúd, máxime si como Ziva eran del club de la bayoneta. De pronto se sentía como el agente Murphy en ese capítulo de _Narcos_ en que el malvado a la par que glamuroso Pacho Herrera se lo llevaba secuestrado a su mansión. Seguro que el asociado del Cártel de Cali no elaboraba cócteles de sabor tropical tan buenos.

—Nos alegramos mucho de tenerte aquí. —Malachi lo arrancó de sus pensamientos—. Quizá nuestra forma de ponernos en contacto contigo no fue muy… ortodoxa, ¿sí?

—¿Ortodoxa? ¡No tenéis vergüenza! ¡Si por algo no os quería dar datos de él!

—Es cierto. Se refería a ti como “el tío” y ya empezaba a parecernos un nombre absurdo. Ziva está contenta contigo, queríamos ponerle cara a su medio limón para poder provocarla mejor cuando hablemos de su boda.

—Media naranja.

—Guau, pocholita, corrigiendo a un compatriota. Vas haciendo progresos. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Mal? Yo también habría preferido otra cosa, pero me alegro de que Ziva no os asesinara y de que me hayáis invitado siempre que este vaso no tenga burundanga o algo peor. A lo mejor debería habéroslo cambiado a uno de los dos.

—O a lo mejor no. _La princesa prometida_ , ¿recuerdas?

Y una sonrisa en apariencia inofensiva que terminó convertida en carcajada cuando Tony tragó saliva. Aaron se lo estaba pasando en grande. Ziva le bufó algo en su idioma, su compañero fingió que no iba con él, miró el reloj y preguntó en voz alta cuándo aparecería Ari. El hermanísimo también estaba invitado, lo cual no le desagradaba. Solo esperaba que no le pusiera una pistola o un lanzagranadas en la sien. En cualquier caso, no iba a achantarse. Lo mejor era fingir que charlaba con dos tipos entregados desde siempre a labores tan inofensivas como la suya.

—Entonces, vosotros también os dedicabais al noble arte de la eliminación de enemigos.

—Nosotros nos encargábamos más de la parte logística —matizó Malachi. Tony asintió, coincidía con lo poco que Ziva le había desvelado—, pero las veces que ha sido necesario, no hemos dudado en llegar hasta el final.

—Y está muy mitificado. De verdad que no entiendo a quien lo disfruta. —Al menos a Aaron no le agradaban los homicidios. Todo un alivio.

—Anda, presumid un poco con este lego total en la materia: ¿cuál es la cosa más extraña y de aspecto más inofensivo que habéis utilizado para cargaros a alguien? Por supuesto, los electrodomésticos con cable quedan excluidos por motivos obvios.

Los tres se miraron. O habían sido muy poco creativos o lo habían sido demasiado, pero no le respondieron de inmediato. Sea como fuere, a Malachi, el más rápido, le costó unos segundos arrancar y lo hizo con tono dubitativo:

—Un folio —empujado garganta abajo, se dijo Tony— y en otra ocasión, un tomate cherry.

—¿Envenenado?

—No. Ni tampoco lo usé a modo de cáscara de plátano ni para provocar una reacción alérgica.

—¿Y lanzado sobre el parabrisas de un coche en el momento justo para que el conductor pierda la visión? —Malachi sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Venga ya!

—Dice la verdad —lo confirmó Ziva—, yo estaba allí. En mi caso… diría que una tarjeta de crédito.

—¿La robaste y mataste a un pobre incauto con la factura?

—No, pero me lo apunto porque nunca se sabe. También he usado un clip varias veces.

—¿Un clip? Pocholita, te estás confundiendo. Un clip es un pequeño objeto metálico…

—Para sujetar hojas de papel. Sí, a eso me refiero. Hay muchas formas de usarlo. Se me ocurren por lo menos… —miró al techo y se dio unos toquecitos en el labio— ¿ocho?, ¿doce? —Buscó confirmación en sus compañeros de fatigas, que asintieron.

—Sí, algo así —lo corroboró Malachi.

—¡Así no hay quien pueda! Estos dos molan mucho más, son dos profesionales del asesinato, sobre todo Ziva. Lo mío ha sido mucho más esporádico y más soso. Lo único que se me ocurre… pero no, es que me vas a decir que vaya cosa… pero… Bah, ahí va. Y si no te vale, pues bueno. Un pelo.

—¿Un… pelo?

—Sí, un cabello humano. El que usé yo tenía como unos cinco centímetros, pero yo creo que con la mitad podría servirte.

Tony se quedó observándolos. Tan serios, tan formales. Casi se la habían colado. Los señaló y se echó a reír.

—Sois buenos, debo admitirlo. Por un momento me lo he tragado. Lo de la tomate y la tarjeta costaba creerlo, pero vale, os lo compro. Incluso lo del clip. Pero lo del pelo ya… Con razón Ziva no quería traerme, un pobre crédulo habría salido corriendo.

Silencio absoluto. Los tres compartieron otra mirada de complicidad, como preguntándose en qué momento dejar la farsa y sincerarse. Para su sorpresa, la risotada que esperaba no llegó.

—Chéri, lo dice en serio.

—No puede ser.

—Que sí, tonto, que si no lo decía es porque me parecía muy cutre. Si lo piensas, en el fondo es la cosa más obvia del mundo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es…

Ding dong. Salvado por la campana. Tony seguía sin creerse que lo del cabello fuera cierto, pero Ziva y Malachi le aseguraron que Aaron no mentía mientras este se iba a abrir. Por si acaso lo había asustado, su pocholita lo reconfortó con una caricia en el brazo.

—¡Ya estamos aquí todos! Ari, también conocido como Vasily, este es tu cuñado Tony.

En unos segundos, el hermano de Ziva había conseguido lo que sus dos anfitriones todavía no habían logrado: inquietarlo seriamente. Ari era un varón alto y fibroso que le hizo un escáner completo de un vistazo, le estrechó la mano con amenazante energía y le dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía tan cariñosa como el abrazo de una anaconda. No podía señalar exactamente a qué se debía, pero todo él le provocaba escalofríos. Si lo del cabello se lo hubiese contado Ari, sí se lo habría creído sin dudarlo.

—Anda, échame una mano, a ver si a ti te hace caso —le pidió Aaron con voz melosa—. El alma gemela de Ziva nos ha preguntado por la cosa de pinta más inofensiva y más corriente que hayamos usado para cometer un homicidio, yo he dicho que un pelo y no me cree.

—Pero si eso es muy fácil.

O lo habían ensayado con antelación, y muy bien, por cierto, o Aaron no mentía, dado que Ari no pareció ni extrañado ni impresionado, sino ligeramente desdeñoso como desde el instante en que había atravesado el umbral. Por si acaso, volvió a intentar que confesaran:

—Bonita función. Decidme, el jueguecito este de “vamos a asustar al pobre pringao hasta que se eche a llorar o salga corriendo”, ¿os va a durar mucho?

—No es un juego, Tony —le garantizó Ziva—. Además, has empezado tú preguntando. Si no querías saber la verdad, no haberlo hecho.

Glups. Iba a tener que asustarse después de todo. Pero mantendría la compostura.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se mata a alguien con un pelo? Porque empieza a parecerme un poco como lo de las tres conchas para limpiarse en el baño de _Demolition Man_.

Ziva le posó la mano en el muslo, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo ostensiblemente y sonrió, enigmática:

—Chéri, tendrás que ganarte la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La foto de la mujer y la copa a la que hago referencia es [esta](http://www.chemamadoz.com/images/gallery/original/A/A1.jpg) y es una obra de Chema Madoz


	39. Rambo con kipá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana toca doble capítulo para compensar la pifia de la semana pasada

Tony no estaba cómodo con Ari. No solo con él, Malachi y hasta Aaron le imponían respeto y más, pero los abundantes vellos de su trasero parecían haberse puesto totalmente de punta con la llegada de su hermano. Esperaba que Ari se comportase y tratara de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero lo dudaba. La aparición en escena de “el tío” le había fastidiado sobremanera. Ahora que lo tenía delante, estaría viendo que se trataba de un hombre notablemente mayor que ella e incluso mayor que él, que para algo era el hermano grande y el protector. Por mucho que Ari pareciese tranquilo y en paz, conocía demasiado bien esa ligera rigidez en el tren superior y en la sonrisa. No iba a darle ni media oportunidad a Tony. De hecho, a Ziva empezaba a sorprenderle que hubiera cumplido su palabra de no investigarlo y solamente sabía que había sido así porque Tony se encontraba de una pieza, tenso pero feliz junto a ella en aquel momento.

El ataque de Ari llegaría, no le cabía la menor duda, pero todavía no. Acababa de preguntarle a Tony por los comienzos de Stale Popcorn y este no quiso adornarlos: no era Jesse Eisenberg en _La red social_ —cinta que, por cierto, el rey de las palomitas consideraba sosa— y ni por un instante había tenido la menor ambición de llegar a nada con aquella pequeña web de filmes clásicos. Comenzar a recibir miles de visitas e ir ganando unos dólares por la publicidad lo había sorprendido y había ido apostando cada vez más por un rinconcito cibernético que le permitía vivir mejor que bien.

—Y ahora vale una millonada —comentó Aaron. Ziva le lanzó una mirada admonitoria—. _Metuka_ , relaja la raja, como dicen por aquí, que lo leí en ZNN Money. Decían que le habían hecho una buena oferta a tu _bashert_.

—¿Su bashert? —escupió Ari—. Tampoco te pases.

—Qué sabrás tú, Voldemort de Gaza.

Indignada y boquiabierta por la indignación, ahogó un grito y señaló a Aaron. En hebreo le ordenó que cerrase el pico y no se atreviera a continuar por ese camino. Se mentiría a sí misma y a los demás si decía que no había imaginado a Tony como un pilar tan importante en su vida, pero ni mucho menos pensaba formularlo en voz alta. Por desgracia, su chico tenía oído fino y buena memoria. Probablemente, tan pronto como tuviese la oportunidad, buscaría el significado de aquella palabra. Sus mejillas tampoco le hacían ningún favor poniéndose a arder de esa manera. Se estaría ruborizando, todos lo estarían viendo. Ella nunca se ruborizaba. Bueno, casi nunca. Menos mal que Tony estaba quitado o como se dijera. Al quite. Sí, así se decía.

—No vale nada porque no está en venta. A lo mejor dentro de tres meses se me cae el invento y me quedo en la ruina aunque más bien parece lo contrario, pero en ese caso seré un buen capitán y me hundiré con mi barco. Stale Popcorn no es un sueño hecho realidad porque no se me habría ocurrido soñar con algo así y no voy a dejarlo.

Ziva le sonrió y le acarició el muslo. Ojalá el TripAdvisor del cine continuara su andadura larga y próspera, que diría Spock, pues no concebía a Tony dedicándose a otra cosa. En caso de infortunio, ya se vería. Sea como fuere, no alcanzó a comentar nada al respecto en voz alta, pues Ari cambiaba de tema. Le había dado un trago al bebedizo que los anfitriones habían preparado y, pese a decretar que estaba delicioso, lamentaba que le faltase fuerza.

—Con un dedo de bourbon o de Baileys también funciona de maravilla —dijo Malachi—. Si quieres, te pongo un poco.

—Déjalo, me he traído la moto. Solo me preguntaba por qué ni siquiera me habíais ofrecido una versión para adultos hasta ahora. Ah, espera —chasqueó los dedos. Ziva se preparó, esa era la señal y entender por dónde iban a ir los tiros la enfureció—, es por Tony, ¿verdad?

—No bebe —le soltó, desafiante a su hermano.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso eres alcohólico, Tony?

Tony agachó la cabeza y se encogió casi tanto como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Le acarició la espalda y advirtió a su hermano con una mirada que dejase estar el tema. Cuando no iba a ser más que un polvo con cena, DiNozzo se había mostrado hasta orgulloso al enseñarle su medallita de un año. En cambio, admitir ante su familia política que tenía problemas con la bebida o al menos él lo veía así debía de parecerle un fracaso, otra tara más. No obstante, se recompuso como pudo, volvió a erguirse y sacó del bolsillo la chapita que lo acompañaba desde su cumpleaños: veinticuatro meses sin probar el alcohol.

—Dos años. —Qué despectivo sabía sonar Ari cuando se lo proponía—. Y todavía te permites celebrarlo como si hubieras ganado unas olimpiadas.

—¡Ari, ya basta! Claro que es digno de celebración.

—¡Venga ya! Mereces algo mucho mejor que un puto borracho.

Malachi pidió tranquilidad en tono solemne. Quizá era lo que necesitaban, que la voz de la razón impusiera un poco de paz y sosiego, porque la discusión tenía visos de irse acrecentando peligrosamente. Ari estaba en todo su derecho a preocuparse y desear lo mejor para ella, no así a entrometerse en su vida e insultar a su novio a raíz de una adicción que a ella se le antojaba inexistente. El pobre Tony se veía tan abatido que le partía el corazón, no había derecho a que lo trataran así.

—Bajemos el tono y seamos más amables con nuestro invitado de honor. Tony lleva ya dos años limpio, imagino que sin ninguna recaída, ¿verdad?

—Ninguna. De lo contrario, no tendría esta medalla, significaría engañarme a mí mismo y también a la gente que confía en mí.

—Muy bien, enhorabuena. —Tony inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Malachi sonrió, pero ella no las tenía todas consigo. Su amigo y hermanastro por elección todavía no había terminado y Aaron, que había dejado de alisarse la camiseta para observarlo con intensidad, también pareció ser consciente—. Entonces lo peor ha pasado ya. Mantenerte alejado de la botella debería ser cada vez más fácil y confío en que no vuelvas a probar el alcohol nunca. Además, quieres a Ziva, ¿verdad que sí, Tony? Quieres lo mejor para ella, quieres que sea feliz y sabes muy bien a qué nos dedicábamos los cuatro antes de venir a Nueva York, así que no me queda duda de que serás la pareja más entregada del mundo.

Ahí estaba, menudo misil tierra-aire que se había marcado su antiguo jefe de misión. Si no se abalanzaba sobre él y le partía el cuello era porque su cónyuge se interpondría entre ambos y le pararía los pies, pero le daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un tirón. En lugar de eso, se puso en pie como un resorte y anunció alzando la voz que se marchaban. No permitiría que continuaran ofendiendo y humillando a un Tony que no había visto tan alicaído desde que le había hablado de los motivos de su viudedad. Dio un paso hacia la puerta, Aaron también se levantó con rapidez y prácticamente voló hasta situarse ante el quicio para bloquearle el paso. Al final iban a tener que llegar a las manos. Se le acercó hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de él y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Apártate de mi camino —le gruñó con un hilo de voz tensa como un cable de acero.

—¡No! De aquí no se mueve nadie —contestó él con la misma entonación amenazante y haciéndole notar que ambos habían saltado a su lengua materna.

—Aaron, esto no va contigo. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Ni yo a ti. Siéntate. De aquí no se va nadie, ¿me oís? ¡Sois una panda de gilipollas, joder! ¡Idos a la mierda todos, me cago en vuestra puta familia en vigésimo grado de parentesco! Me parto la puta espalda organizando esto, os advierto que hagáis el favor de comportaros con el invitado, ¿y así me lo pagáis? Sois unos desgraciados, no os merecéis ni el aire que respiráis. Y ni siquiera es por mí, sino por Ziva. Después de este número, no nos va a contar ni cuando se compre una planta y todo porque tenéis que demostrar que sois unos machotes israelíes que ni Rambo con kipá. A sentarse todo el mundo, pienso asegurarme de que vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, ¡vamos!

A regañadientes, regresó a su sitio en el sofá junto a Tony, que la contemplaba con ojos inquisitivos y en apariencia bastante recuperado. Tal vez a los caballeros se la habría colado, ella todavía lo notaba agitado y entristecido. Por ello, agradeció que Aaron se le acercase y le diera una palmada de apoyo en el hombro antes de volver junto a Malachi, responder con una mirada homicida a la caricia de su esposo y hablar serio como pocas veces lo hacía sin estar cabreado de verdad:

—Lo siento muchísimo, Tony. Te pido perdón en nombre de estos dos australopitecos que se creen que Ziva necesita protección especial solo porque abulta menos que ellos y viene con tres agujeros de fábrica en lugar de dos. En el fondo, cuando los conoces a veces son buenas personas y todo. Hasta ter...

—Aaron… —comenzó a protestar Ari.

—Cierra el pico, no me interrumpas. Cuando tengas la razón, te la daré, pero ahora mismo no es el caso. En fin, como iba diciendo, que lo que quieren decir estos dos con tan poco tacto es que todos queremos muchísimo a Ziva, que somos una mishpacha y que lo único que queremos es que lo des todo para que ella sea feliz. ¿Ya te ha quedado claro?

—Mucho más claro, gracias por la traducción.

—Ah, las barreras idiomáticas y culturales. —Sonrió beatífico antes de dar una palmada—. Y ahora, panda de cabrones maleducados, hacedme todos un favor y probad de una vez los guisantes tostados con wasabi, que me he paseado por medio Manhattan para conseguirlos y como dejéis que me los coma yo solo, me va a salir una úlcera.

Por tratar de conseguir cierta normalidad en el ambiente, echó mano al cuenco de aperitivo que Aaron había comentado. Al hacerlo, su dorso rozó el de Tony. Deberían charlar de lo ocurrido en cuanto se marchasen y una parte de sí no veía el momento de hacerlo. La otra, en cambio, deseaba postergar la conversación lo máximo posible. Les había ido tan bien hasta la fecha. Ojalá no se hubiera asustado tanto como para echarla de su lado, porque ni Jane Fonda en _La madre del novio_ había tratado así de mal a Jennifer López y el hecho de que esa comedia estúpida le viniera a la mente en forma de símil le indicaba lo perdida que estaría ya sin Tony. Lo amaba, así de simple. Más valía que su mishpacha no pretendiera volver a ponerles las cosas difíciles. Ya podían aprender de los Drayton en _Adivina quién viene esta noche_.


	40. Regla número seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya he vuelto a liarla con las escenas. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

Se miraron y Ziva debió de malinterpretar sus ojos, pues anunció de nuevo que se marchaban. Ahora que por fin estaba a gusto y había medio aprendido a pasar del hecho de que Ari pareciera a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y clavarle el tenedor en el escroto o en la carótida, llegaba la hora de irse. El hermanísimo lo detestaba profundamente, debía de verlo como a un millonetis caduco y borrachuzo de vida disoluta que solo pretendía apuntarse a su inocente y delicada hermanita en la lista de conquistas. Cualquier intento de convencerlo de lo contrario sería estéril, conque lo mejor sería dejar que el tiempo se pusiese de su lado y rogar que Ari mostrase un mínimo de compasión el día que se enterara de que Ziva sería su segunda esposa y de que la primera llevaba ya un tiempo jugando al bridge con la novia cadáver.

Les estrechó la mano a los tres caballeros, quedaron en volver a verse aunque no sabía cuánto de auténtico habría en la cortesía de sus anfitriones y Ziva y él partieron. Su pocholita iba demasiado callada, pésimo indicio. Para ser la prima buena en más de un sentido de Emmanuelle Béart en _Misión imposible_ , su chica siempre le había parecido habladora. La ausencia de palabras junto con la expresión severa cuando le abrió la puerta del coche lo alertaron. Durante toda la reunión, Ziva lo había defendido con fiereza, lo cual no significaba que no suscribiera las inquietudes de su mishpacha sobre él. Ari tenía razón, no le valía. Posesiones mundanas aparte, siempre sería demasiado poco para ella. Ziva merecía alguien mucho mejor, pero los astros se habían alineado para arrejuntarlos y no sería él quien se quejara.

—Pétalo mío, ¿te dejo en tu casa o…?

—¡¿Es que me quieres perder de vista?! ¡No tienes más que decirlo y darles la razón a esos tres, que seguro que lo celebran!

—Lo decía por justo lo contrario, pero te recomiendo que frenes tus impulsos homicidas al menos hasta el próximo semáforo.

—¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo? ¿A pesar de todo?

—Siempre.

—Hmmm… Eso es de _Harry Potter_. Snape y Lily, ¿sí?

Aunque le valía, no había concebido la respuesta como otra de sus referencias. A pesar de lo que Ziva pudiera pensar, no se pasaba todo el tiempo buscando algún material previo con el que comparar su realidad, sino solo el 90% de sus ratos aproximadamente. Ya que el tráfico era tan terrorífico como cualquier otro día, enfiló por la Undécima Avenida y encendió la radio. Algo de música con la que hacer falsete y el tonto aliviaría la tensión. Por desgracia, su ninja no compartía el entusiasmo por el ridículo aquella noche. La presentación en sociedad la había dejado muy tocada. No es que él se encontrase encantado de la vida, el hermanísimo y Malachi habían sabido ser muy contundentes y Aaron había hecho las insinuaciones justas para demostrar que él también sabía ponerse inquietante cuando tocaba. Eran gente peligrosa, jamás dejarían de serlo. Empero, no le preocupaba. No tenía motivos para ello.

Ziva descendió del Maserati sin mirarlo. Su furia iba entremezclada con algo más, algo que le agachaba un poco los hombros y le inclinaba la cabeza. Anunció que necesitaba un copazo, su pocholita lo contempló con gesto de pavor absoluto y solo pareció recuperar la calma cuando lo vio sirviéndose un poco de cordial con soda. Pidió que le sirviera otro a ella, rechazó su propuesta de añadirle algo más contundente a la bebida y se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes de DiNozzo’s con pesadez.

—Sabes que no me molesta que bebas.

—Ya estoy bebiendo.

—Sí, y no eres Freddie Highmore en _The Good Doctor_ , serie que a Trish le encanta pero a la que yo no le acabo de pillar el punto, así que entiendes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

—No quiero alcohol, Tony.

—Está bien. Vamos al sofá, estaremos más cómodos.

Tomó asiento junto a ella sin llegar a tocarla, concediéndole el espacio suficiente para que se encontrara cómoda. Probó su bebida, la depositó sobre una mesita y pensó que lo mejor sería que Ziva comenzase su diatriba. Quería decirse a sí mismo que, como la hubieran convencido, a la mañana siguiente habría tres israelíes menos en Manhattan, pero sabía que no engañaba a nadie. Los tipos duros eran ellos, él no era más que un pelele. Eso era lo que su pocholita debía de estar rumiando.

—Lo que ha pasado en casa de Malachi y Aaron ha sido una emboscada. Les ordené que no te investigaran, que te dejasen en paz y mira el caso que me han hecho. No tenían ningún derecho.

—Querían asegurarse de que su hermanita estaba en buenas manos.

—¡Pero así no es como se hace! —Medió el vaso de un trago, lo dejó con violencia al lado del de Tony y, tras un bufido, se cruzó de brazos—. Lo siento mucho, Tony.

—Regla número seis de mi padrino, un pedazo de guiño al personaje de John Wayne en _La legión invencible:_ nunca te disculpes, es un signo de debilidad.

—Tu padrino se equivoca. Saber disculparse cuando es necesario es un signo de fortaleza y humildad. Lo que ha pasado esta tarde ha sido horrible. Me temía que hicieran algo, pero se han pasado tres ciudades.

—Tres pueblos. La expresión es “pasarse tres pueblos”.

—Lo sé, pero tres pueblos se queda corto.

No podía negar que el razonamiento era impecable. Su pocholita se disculpó nuevamente y le prometió que no tendrían que volver a verse con su mishpacha si él no quería mientras lo observaba con el semblante cargado de expectación. Para él no había sido una fiesta, pero ella también debía de haberlo pasado fatal. Le hizo una caricia en el pelo y sonrió, conciliador.

—Son tu mishpacha, como lo definís todos. Ni debo ni quiero alejarte de ellos. Ari tiene razón, mereces algo mejor…

—¡Tony!

—...pero esto es lo que te ha tocado y no pareces a disgusto, así que con esto te quedas a menos que cambies de opinión. La política de devolución de esta casa es más que generosa.

—Qué idiota. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. No creo que vayan a aparcar las amenazas.

—No me hace falta que las aparquen, no me dan miedo.

—¿Que no? Deberían. No sabes de lo que son capaces.

—Probablemente no, pero no me preocupa. Para asustarme, sus amenazas deberían tener base.

Ziva arrugó el ceño, no parecía seguirlo. Cuando perdía los nervios o se inquietaba en exceso, su dominio del idioma y su capacidad de pensar de una forma que no fuera literal sufrían. Aquella tarde debía de haberla dejado al borde del mismo homicidio múltiple del que le habló al conocer la invitación.

—Me han amenazado para que no te haga daño. Si te lo hago, me matarán después de hacerme cosas horribles.

—Eso es.

—Pues ya está, caso cerrado. No tengo nada de lo que preocuparme porque no pienso hacerte ningún daño. Eres mi pocholita, a las pocholitas se les da cariño, no disgustos. —Su novia agachó la cabeza y asintió despacio. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, le brillaban demasiado los ojos. Momento de avanzar un poco más—. Ziva, lo sé.

Y a pesar de lo poco claro que había sido, su chica lo entendió. Qué sonrisa tan preciosa. Cómo se le encendían los pómulos cuando le entraba el pudor. La rodeó con un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia sí y le besó la frente. El rubor de su flor del desierto se intensificaba y abría paso.

—Y yo también te quiero a ti, Ziva David.

Su novia cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció. Por un momento, Tony temió que volviera a entrarle el agobio y escenificase una espantada como la que a punto había estado de dar con lo suyo al traste en Maine. Mientras pensaba a mil por hora en formas de aplacarla para conseguir que no lo dejara tirado, Ziva suspiró, se relajó de golpe y buscó sus labios.

—Una vez nos mandaron la cabeza de un compañero en una caja. Antes de asesinarlo, lo sometieron a toda clase de atrocidades.

—¿Otra amable advertencia por si se me ocurre hacerte algo?

—No, tonto. Lo que quiero decir es… Cuando vi la cabeza ahí, en esa caja de cartón, me prometí que nunca me dejaría capturar con vida. No sé bien cómo, pero creo que tú lo acabas de lograr.

Ahora era su turno para la estupefacción. Su homicida al servicio del estado hebreo favorita acababa de transformar una anécdota truculenta en algo sorprendentemente cursi. Debió de ser consciente, pues soltó una risilla:

—Demasiado, ¿sí?

—Un momento. Lo de la primera parte sí, hasta ahí íbamos bien y casi me la cuelas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo de la segunda —prosiguió como si no la hubiera oído— ya no me cuadra, así que confiesa: ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi novia?

Ziva se carcajeó y le lanzó un puñetazo cariñoso al hombro del que él fingió dolerse enormemente para que lo consolase.

—Pobrecito Tony, le han hecho pupa. ¿Sabes qué? John Wayne no es el único que se equivocaba. La frase esa de “amor significa nunca tener que decir ‘lo siento’” de _Love Story_ también es absurda.

—Conoces una cantidad exagerada de películas románticas, pocholita, ¿tú estás segura de que no te han abducido los marcianos?

—A mi madre le gustaban mucho. Eso y conducir como una loca.

—Explica muchas cosas. —Se llevó la mano al hombro—. Oye, esto me sigue doliendo un barbaridad, ¿por qué no me desnudas y le echas un vistazo? Creo que necesito tratamiento ya.


	41. La otra mirada - Malachi II

_ —Pues nada, queridos míos, enhorabuena. Ya los habéis echado, un aplauso. _

_ Ari le echa un vistazo a Aaron que no presagia nada bueno. Los dos tienen un temperamento más que fuerte, la única diferencia es que cada uno lo manifiesta a su modo, pero si se creen imbuidos de la razón, dudas que vayan a claudicar sin más. Tu marido, de hecho, no se arruga, sino que sostiene la mirada a Ari sin pestañear, como si fuera una una competición. Esperas no tener que intervenir antes de que lleguen a las manos. Nunca antes habían llegado a tanto ni de lejos, pero nunca antes se había tratado de Ziva. La benjamina de la familia se os ha hecho mayor. _

_ —En cambio, si llega a ser por vosotros, sobre todo por ti, os lo quedáis. —Aaron hace un puchero y finge pensárselo. _

_ —¿Que si me lo traería aquí para hacer un trío si se prestase y no estuviera con Ziva? Pues mira, sí. Está bastante bueno y me lo tiraría, ni te lo niego ni me avergüenza, ¿y qué? _

_ —Va más allá. —Ari lo señala y después a ti—. Sí que deberíais avergonzaros, lo habéis tratado como si fuera un mandatario internacional. _

_ —Uy, sí. Si no llega a ser por ti, saco una palangana y me pongo a lavarle los pies a lengüetazos, amor mío. No te jode. _

_ Le haces un gesto a Aaron para que frene un poco y no parece contento. Estaba enfadado contigo ya desde antes y sabes que tenéis una charla pendiente. Esperas que esté lo bastante poco molesto como para que te levante la voz. Le temes a muy pocas cosas, pero su tono suave, incluso ligeramente dulce, de cuando está cabreado de verdad te hiela la sangre. Ari continúa con su ataque: considera que habéis dado un trato inmerecido a Tony, que habéis sido un par de pelotas, que se lo habéis dado todo hecho y que no habéis defendido a Ziva. En resumen, os tacha de blandos y se queja de que os llaméis sus amigos. _

_ —No hay derecho a que os portéis así. Sobre todo tú, deberías haberte visto, presumiendo de ser la matriarca de la familia. _

_ —No sigas por ahí —le ordenas con sequedad. Por muy irritado que esté, no va a continuar atacando así a tu marido. _

_ —Tú te pinchas, cielo. Se te va la puta cabeza, desde el cariño y el respeto. —Ari avanza un paso hacia él, que se arrellana en el sofá—. Mira, te lo voy a explicar para que hasta tú lo entiendas: si el día de mañana me traes una buena razón para que le vuele la tapa de los sesos a ese semental tan mono, lo único que te preguntaré es si quieres el tiro en la frente o en la nuca o si quizá prefieres hacerlo pasar por un suicidio y le tengo que disparar en la sien o meterle el cañón en la boca. Pero el día de mañana no ha llegado, hoy es hoy y no me has dado una buena razón, así que por ahora seguiré siendo la florecilla encantadora que tan bien se me da ser porque es lo que un buen anfitrión hace, capisci? _

_ Que Ari no replique automáticamente es una buena señal. Continúa de brazos cruzados, pero ya parece menos tenso y hasta se permite asentir de forma suave antes de mirarte como en busca de confirmación. _

_ —Solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros y las normas no han cambiado. —Apuntas con el dedo a vuestra colección de instantáneas de la pared—. ¿Tú ves alguna foto de Tony ahí? _

_ —No, ni quiero que la haya. _

_ —Y aunque el día de mañana la haya si Ziva se pone muy coñazo y quiere que colguemos una del día de su boda —interviene Aaron, ante lo que Ari tuerce el gesto—, nos estamos desviando de la cuestión: Tony no es uno de los cuatro mosqueteros ni lo será nunca. Podrá ser el invitado de honor un millón de veces o el cuñado tonto al que hay que medio echar un cable por la estabilidad de la familia, pero ya está. No es uno de nosotros. _

_ Por fin Ari parece satisfecho y hasta se permite una pequeña disculpa a la que Aaron responde llamándolo gilipollas con cariño y ordenándole que se lleve parte de las sobras para que no os estéis alimentando de ellas durante días. Le habías advertido que era demasiada comida, pero argumentaba que prefería que hubiera excedentes a escasa variedad. Al menos de sus queridos guisantes con wasabi ya no queda nada. Preparáis un par de tarteras a Ari, que se despide y se marcha. Te queda la parte más espinosa. Aaron te echa una mirada de soslayo y comienza a recoger sin hablarte. Suspiras y le echas una mano, así no vais a ninguna parte. _

_ —Preferiría que me mandaras a la mierda, me preocupas cuando estás callado. _

_ —Ah, que te has dado cuenta de que te mereces que te mande a la mierda. Oye, ya es un avance. _

_ —Aaron, así no. —Se vuelve como una exhalación y te empuja con fuerza. _

_ —¡No se te ocurra hablarme como si fuera un niño pequeño! Y mucho menos ahora, que el de la rabieta injustificada has sido tú. Cuando de verdad quieras hablar, aparcas el tonito condescendiente y ya vamos viendo. Mientras tanto, voy a recoger, tú haz lo que te salga de los cojones como de costumbre. _

_ Contienes las ganas de volver a suspirar, sí que está molesto. En silencio, lo ayudas a ir transportando los platos y vasos a la cocina, guardáis lo que no se ha llevado Ari en el frigorífico y entre los dos dejáis la casa en perfecto orden de revista otra vez. Cumplida la misión, te acercas, le das un besito y le recuerdas que lo quieres. No servirá para ablandarlo, lo conoces demasiado bien, pero en las pocas ocasiones que discutís siempre sientes el deseo de hacérselo notar como si fuera a servir para minimizar los posibles daños. Aaron pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza antes de mirarte con fijeza. _

_ —Y yo a ti, por eso todavía tienes pulso. ¿Se te han pasado ya las ganas de dictarme hasta la forma de agarrármela mientras meo? _

_ —No pretendía hacerlo. _

_ —¡Venga ya, esa sí que es buena! Sabes que odio que me lo hagas, joder, no soporto que te distancies así de mí y me trates como si fuera idiota. _

_ —Lo siento. _

_ —No sé yo. Al sofá, vamos. _

_ Te sientas junto a él y dejas que se exprese. Está enfadado por lo que considera una salida tuya de tono. Ziva ha estado de acuerdo, menuda forma de levantarse. Has de admitir que, de no haber sido por tu cónyuge, las cosas podrían haber terminado fatal. Exponiéndose a las iras de Ziva al interponerse en su camino, ha estado tan veloz como audaz. Él solo quería pasar una tarde agradable entre amigos y darle la bienvenida al recién llegado y, pese a que ha logrado meteros en vereda y medio tranquilizar al homenajeado, el ambiente continuaba enrarecido. Prueba de ello es el comportamiento de Ari una vez Ziva y Tony se han marchado. _

_ —Y además, que sois unos torpes de mierda. No era un secuestrado atado a una silla, era un invitado. No puedes pretender sacarle información con violencia, mucho menos si tiene a su ángel de la guarda al lado. Tendríais que haber sido buenecitos, amables, asquerosamente encantadores a la par que campechanos. Así habríais conseguido que se abriera más y que fuera confesando poco a poco, que parece que eres nuevo. _

_ —Pensé que creías que estaba limpio. _

_ —Yo no he dicho eso ni lo voy a decir en la vida de nadie, ni siquiera de ti. Lo que sé es que en la revisión rápida que hicimos no parecía que hubiera esqueletos tamaño mamut en el armario, pero no te puedo decir más. Además, que eso de que nos vaya contando es sano porque nunca se sabe y con ese tío habría sido fácil. ¿No has visto lo encantado que está de conocerse? Haciéndole un poco la pelota nos habría cantado  _ La traviata _ y, en caso de que hubiera dado alguna nota desafinada, ¡zas! —se palmea los muslos—, le dejamos claras las cosas: “Mira, precioso, aléjate muy despacito y sin movimientos bruscos hasta la puerta de salida. Una vez allí, corre sin mirar atrás y nos dejas en paz a Ziva, ¿eh? Que si no, vas a terminar peor que la primera y fugaz esposa de Michael Corleone”. _

_ Te echas a reír y le preguntas si habría sido capaz de decirle eso aunque conozcas de sobra la respuesta. Desde que vuestros mundos se encontraron, te encanta su falta de pelos en la lengua. Se finge ofendido con un gritito de  _ drag queen _ sobreactuada, asegura que por supuesto se lo habría soltado sin pestañear y agrega algo más: _

_ —Te recuerdo que ahora tenemos a Isaac en el equipo. Acuérdate de las virguerías que sabe hacer el muy puñetero con unos gramitos del material apropiado y cuatro cables. _

_ —Si llega el momento, no lo involucraremos. _

_ —Si llega el momento, lo único que me preocupa es que Ari y tú sepáis mantener la cabeza fría el tiempo necesario para que nos llevemos al tío a un lugar tranquilo donde trabajar en paz. _

_ —La mantendremos por el bien de Ziva. _

_ —Y luego la mimaremos mucho, pobrecilla. _

_ —Eso por supuesto. _

_ —Así me gusta. —Se acurruca en tu costado y te mordisquea el cuello—. Llévame a la cama. _

_ —¿Desde cuándo te gusta el sexo de reconciliación? _

_ —No me gusta, pero me has tratado fatal y me vas a consolar a polvos porque me adoras y deseas que sea feliz, ¿eh, mi amor? —Te ríes y lo miras, provocador. _

_ —¿Y si me niego? _

_ —Si te niegas, me voy a mosquear tanto que te voy a tener que joder aquí y ahora para bajar la mala leche. Tú decides. _

_ Suena tan prometedor que empezáis el calentamiento en el mismo sofá. Aaron ronronea como un gatito y se mantiene tan tranquilo que sabes que en cualquier instante se activará de golpe y jugará a volverte loco. Acabas de despojarlo de su camiseta cuando tu móvil os interrumpe. _

_ —No lo cojas si no quieres que grite "¡estamos follando!" a quien sea. ¿Quién coño es, además? _

_ —Ricky. _

_ —Anda ya, no me jodas. A ese bloquéalo, que parece que tiene radar y siempre llama en el peor momento. Además, que sus chistes son tan malos que ni siquiera llegan a ser buenos. Paso de él. _

_ —Pero si te encanta tomarle el pelo. El otro día, cuando Madison te preguntó por el Mossad y te pusiste tan solemne, casi me muero: "¿Por qué los israelíes siempre tenemos que ser los espías chungos del Mossad o los supersoldados de las IDF? ¡Pero si no soy más que un criptógrafo!". _

_ —Lo noté, cielo. —Al cesar el timbre, resopla exageradamente—. Gracias, Señor. Y ahora, deja ese trasto y hazme caso de una vez. _


	42. Contenta no, feliz

Miércoles y ya se veían por segunda vez aquella semana. Prometía convertirse en una mala costumbre, otra de tantas desde que Tony había irrumpido en su vida. Al menos los otros tres jinetes del apocalipsis parecían más tranquilos al respecto. Desconocía qué habría sucedido a su marcha de casa de los pingüinos, pero el lunes la parejita feliz estaba mucho más tranquila y el día anterior, un Ari recién regresado de Portland había desviado la cuestión de malos modos después de gruñirle que era su vida y que aceptaba su decisión. Aceptar y aprobar no eran sinónimos, pero era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar y le bastaba. Tony era un hombre maravilloso, el resto de su mishpacha lo terminaría viendo.

En cuanto alcanzó el primer piso de la finca, el agradable aroma de la cena la invadió. Se había entretenido demasiado en la oficina, últimamente Isaac insistía en que coordinaran juntos y era demasiado fácil dejarse querer y quedarse en Nueva York. Le tendió a Tony la botella de vino espumoso sin alcohol que había comprado en el último momento y se deleitó observando lo bien que le sentaba aquel sencillo delantal con el trapo siempre listo pendiendo del cordel con que se había atado.

—Te has puesto a guisar pronto.

—Estoy probando algo nuevo y eso lleva tiempo.

—¿Cocina de vanguardia?

—Al contrario, cocina muy, muy tradicional del sur de Italia: _orecchiette alla pugliese_. No era mi idea inicial cuando me he acercado a hacer la compra a mediodía, pero he visto los grelos y se me ha ocurrido intentarlo. Lo he comido un par de veces en mi vida y es mi primera intentona como chef.

—Estará bueno —le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el pecho— y si no, siempre nos queda The Grill. 

—Según una publicación de su Facebook la semana pasada, estrenan nuevo servicio a domicilio.

—¡Puag! —Puso una mueca de desagrado—. Pero entonces no tiene gracia.

—Como el espumoso sin alcohol. Es lo que tiene salir con un yonqui, muñeca.

Pretendía bromear, fingir que no le importaba camuflando sus verdaderos sentimientos con humor y una mención a _Leaving Las Vegas_. Había visto la película, no le encontraba la gracia y así lo había hecho notar Pocholita en Stale Popcorn. Al recordárselo a Tony, la tachó como solía de antisistema. A Popcorn Monster le encantaba aquella cinta sobre la autodestrucción de un idiota autodestructivo cuyo amor por una pobre prostituta no es suficiente para evitar que se autodestruya. En resumen, una estupidez que se habría evitado si el tipo hubiera tenido el valor de ponerse una pistola en la boca en lugar de gimotear por los rincones. Esa clase de llorones no le merecía ningún respeto.

Le ofreció su ayuda a Tony, pero este le aseguró que estaba todo bajo control y solo necesitaba unir las partes de su plato cuando decidieran cenar. Ya que traía hambre y se resistía a sentarse sin más, su culito peludo le permitió poner la mesa en lo que siempre llamaba “el rincón de la cocina” y que era mayor que su salón. Lo dispuso todo, sirvió sendas copas de lo que Tony bautizó como “vino desgraciado” y se sentó a observarlo trabajar. Por algún motivo que se le escapaba, el señor de las palomitas de pronto la miró desbordante de felicidad.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero has cogido todo sin preguntarme dónde estaba. Y no es la primera vez que te pasa.

Podía atribuirlo a su memoria fotográfica casi de película fruto de años de entrenamiento feroz. Sin embargo, pincharle la burbuja a Tony no le apetecía. En el fondo, era cierto que se había familiarizado demasiado bien con Popcornville, como la había empezado a llamar de vez en cuando. Y mira que era enorme. Tony debía de tener fuentes de ingresos secundarias y fecundas si había adquirido semejante propiedad en el corazón de Manhattan y la mantenía sin aparente esfuerzo.

—Eso es porque eres un anfitrión horrible que me obliga a trabajar.

Y le sacó la lengua. Estaba más contento que cuando se habían reunido la jornada anterior y que lo que sus mensajes el lunes daban a entender. Al menos había estado entretenido después de la reunión, por lo visto Damon, Gibbs y él se habían ido a cenar a The Grill y luego se había dedicado a despellejar bodrios cinematográficos que hasta el momento no había reseñado por pereza o falta de tiempo mientras la incordiaba con el móvil. Con todo y eso, se había plantado en las oficinas de Stale Popcorn de improviso a media tarde del martes y se había negado a irse de allí sin él.

Los trocitos de pasta que Tony había creado hacían honor a su nombre de “orejitas” en cierto modo. Su cocinero privado estaba satisfecho con la forma que había conseguido darles y tuvo que admitir que la mezcla de ricotta, anchoa, guindilla y la verdura esa que Tony había mencionado componían un conjunto tan inusual como delicioso. Lo felicitó por ello, brindaron como acostumbraban y se dio cuenta de lo satisfecha que se sentía al pensar que aquella era una noche de tantas y que las únicas sorpresas serían descubrir qué película le ofrecería Tony y en qué postura se acostarían.

—Qué peligro. —Ziva alzó las cejas, no entendía a qué se refería—. Llevas por lo menos tres minutos callada, pasa algo horrible. Eso o que habéis tratado con una oleada enorme de gente megaimportante y megasecreta y no puedes ni contarme cómo le gusta el café.

—Estamos creciendo, pero las reuniones con clientes las suelen llevar Malachi y Aaron.

—Pero a ti te han pasado a un puesto de oficina.

No era oficial y, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que así era. Tal vez Isaac no la necesitaba tanto, era un hombre muy efectivo y competente en solitario, uno de esos que lo mismo te llevaba una contabilidad, te localizaba a un objetivo escurridizo o te fabricaba dentro de un pintalabios una bomba capaz de dejar un cráter de un metro de profundidad. Quizá debía aventurarse a preguntar si aquello era una sutil estrategia para apartarla del campo de forma suave y progresiva o si era fruto de la casualidad en un mundo donde eso jamás existía. No obstante, escarbar mucho significaría arriesgarse a regresar a los largos viajes lejos de casa y tener que distanciarse de Tony en un momento en que lo que más le apetecía era estar asquerosamente pegada a él como si vivieran en el tercer acto de una estúpida comedia romántica. Estaba tan boba con él que fue música para sus oídos la propuesta que le hizo de cenar el viernes con un matrimonio del mundo del celuloide en su casa de Brooklyn Heights y luego pasar el fin de semana juntos. Con lo que ella había sido.

Aquella velada traía una sorpresa que Tony le entregó dentro de un sobre después de prometerle que en su interior no había ni dinero ni ántrax. Aun así, lo abrió con un cuidado exagerado. Contenía cuatro pases para un preestreno la semana siguiente. Parecía mentira que se tomara la molestia con todo lo que le habían hecho pasar.

—No te veo muy ilusionada, pocholita. ¿Es que es justo el día en que hacéis la presentación de vuestro informe anual de salvamentos mundiales logrados?

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Tony.

—¿Asegurarme de que no tenéis una reunión indispensable?

—No, chéri. Conseguirnos entradas. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No tienes que intentar comprar el afecto de esos tres.

—No creo que se vendan por tan poco y tampoco estoy intentando evitarme las amenazas para la próxima. Ya te lo dije, no me asustan, pero la productora poco menos que nos ha dado barra libre y he pensado “¿por qué no?”. Así a lo mejor pilláis algún cliente y todo y ahí sí que me lo agradecéis.

No se lo creía ni él y por eso le dio las gracias. Sus otros tres hombres no se lo merecían, ninguno de ellos había estado a la altura y premiarlos para que fueran buenos se le antojaba una estrategia tan contraproducente como la de Neville Chamberlain tratando con los alemanes, pero aun así comprendía la lógica de Tony. Quería estar con ella y para eso debía estar a buenas con el resto de la mishpacha. El pequeño soborno no era una varita mágica, aunque serviría para aliviar un poco las tensiones. De momento, se lo agradeció verbalmente y con unos pocos mimos. El plato fuerte vendría más tarde, después de ver _El resplandor_ y de que Tony le enseñara ese montaje que habían hecho en internet colocando a Jim Carrey como protagonista.

El jueves, Tony la acercó a la oficina en el Maserati. Por si acaso alguno de sus compañeros la aguardaba cotilleando las cámaras del edificio, se besó apasionadamente con el magnate palomitero y le hizo un corte de mangas al objetivo. En cuanto salió del ascensor, se fue directa al despacho de Malachi y Aaron y fue recibida por “You Know I’m No Good” a todo volumen, lo cual indicaba que llevaban poco allí. Como si se hubieran conjurado para hacerle la entrega más fácil, Ari también estaba en la sala, degustando lo que su olfato le contó que era una taza cargada de Earl Grey. Ya que su hermano había sido el más beligerante de los tres, si bien seguido de cerca por Malachi, fue a él a quien se dirigió y le estampó el sobre en el muslo.

—Tomad, entradas para un preestreno gratis dentro de una semana. Cortesía de mi novio, que es un ser tan despreciable que se ha acordado de vosotros en el buen sentido.

—¿Por qué? No creo que piense que con esto va a conseguir nada.

—Contigo no conseguiría nada ni el mismísimo Moisés —se mofó Aaron.

—Pues no. Un tipo con un sentido de la orientación tan lamentable no convendría a mi hermana.

— _Touché_. Preciosa, dale las gracias a Tony. No sé qué van a hacer estos dos, pero yo me dejo sobornar con muchísimo gusto y allí estaré.

Malachi también aceptó la pequeña dádiva quejándose de que su esposo tuviera tan poca fe en él. Su lamento debía de ser de boquilla, sin embargo, la mirada que Aaron le dedicó al oírlo fue de puro pitorreo. Ari parecía más dubitativo, pero el desencuentro del fin de semana debía de haberle escocido lo suficiente como para no continuar batallando. Lo meditó unos segundos, terminó asintiendo y afirmó que él también acudiría.

—Gracias, Ari. No es mal tío, de verdad que no. Se hace el frívolo, pero es buena persona.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—La tengo. Es un buen hombre. No ha hecho esto por caeros bien, eso ya lo descarta el pobre, sino porque él es así. Es generoso en más de un sentido y estoy contenta con él.

—Uy, contenta. —Aaron chasqueó la lengua como para negar.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa palabra?

—Que es como cuando le enseñas la foto de tu pareja a alguien y te dice “¡ay, si parece muy simpático!” por no decirte que seguro que lo descalificaron de un concurso de feos porque no admitían profesionales. “Contenta” es una mierda de sucedáneo que no va a ninguna parte. Lo que de verdad queremos saber es: ¿eres feliz con él?

Su compañero siempre tan inquisitivo. El otro par quizá lo habría dejado correr, pero a Aaron no le bastaba. Semanas atrás probablemente habría esquivado la cuestión y se habría escurrido como una salamandra, pero ya no tenía sentido. Tony incluso había sido lo bastante valiente como para decirle a la cara que la quería. Ella todavía no había dado el paso y en el fondo no importaba, porque él lo sabía y se había comportado como un caballero parafraseando al caradura entrañable de Han Solo.

—No quería pasarme de presumida, pero sí. Tony me hace feliz. Y no me tires de la lengua o voy a empezar a decir cursiladas de enamorada babosa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra o te saco de aquí a escobazos! ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, ponerte Céline Dion de tono de móvil para cuando él te llame? El fan de la música cursi oficial de la familia soy yo.

—Ay, con lo bonito que quedaría “My Heart Will Go On”, no sé por qué te parece mal. —Hizo un pucherito. Aaron profirió un gruñido.

—¡Calla, ni la menciones! Cada vez que la oigo me sale el sarpullido. Y encima el gilipollas de Jack cabía en la tabla y la pija ceporra esa lo dejó congelarse mientras cantaba como un gato atropellado. Tenía que haberla dejado tirarse por la borda a la muy egoísta.

—Pero entonces no habría habido película —le recordó Malachi.

—¡Precisamente! ¿Dónde está el problema?


	43. Mejor que la señora Doubtfire

Miró la hora en su Pulsar, bajó del vehículo y se quedó apoyado en la puerta. Dudaba si escribirle a su pocholita o no, llegaba pronto para no variar. Ya que estaba allí, exponiéndose a una multa de aparcamiento, supuso que mandarle un mensaje sería buena idea. Solo faltaban diez minutos, conociéndola como la conocía, la imaginaba ante el espejo dándose el ultimísimo retoque antes de ponerse en marcha. Enseguida bajaría y pondrían rumbo al hogar del encantador matrimonio Malloy.

Por entretenerse, sacó el móvil y volvió a abrir el informe de aquella mañana. El futuro de Stale Popcorn prometía todavía más que el trimestre anterior, sus números habían mejorado y los anunciantes daban palmas con las orejas como si fueran Dumbo. Como propietario y accionista único, quizá podría permitirse un dividendo mayor de lo esperado a principios de año. A lo mejor a su novia le apetecía pasar la Nochevieja en bikini en una playa australiana. Por ella, incluso sería capaz de celebrarla a bordo de un yate aunque esos juguetes para ricos cada día se le antojaran más antipáticos. Pero los malos recuerdos no tenían nada que ver, qué va.

Los que también parecían antipáticos eran los dos tipos que se le acercaban. De hecho, cumplían con el cliché de malhechor encapuchado casi al cien por cien. Solo les faltaba sacarle la navaja y pedirle lo que llevara encima. Pero no, el instrumento coercitivo que portaban consigo no era una navaja. Era una pistola. En un instante, Tony calculó sus posibilidades de echar mano a la puerta, abrir el Maserati, meterse en él, activar el cierre y avisar a la policía o capear el temporal mientras Ziva bajaba. Escasas, por no decir directamente nulas, además de que su coche no estaba blindado porque nadie se tomaba una crítica negativa de un modo demasiado virulento. Debería tratar de ganar tiempo para que ocurriese un milagro. Quizá alguien se fijara y lo ayudase. Más bien no. Aquello era Nueva York, todo el mundo iba a su bola. Podía darse por muerto.

—Chicos, sé lo que estáis pensando —alzó suavemente las manos. No tenía con qué atacar ni defenderse, mejor que vieran que era inofensivo, no se les fuera a escapar una bala— y os equivocáis.

—¿Quién te ha pedido que hables?

—La cartera, las llaves y el móvil. —El de la pistola hizo una pausa y lo miró un poco más—. Y el peluco ese, que parece antiguo.

—Tampoco te creas, es como el que llevaba Roger Moore en _Vive y deja morir_ , que es de 1973. Este no es el que él llevaba, claro, es…

—¡Que cierres la puta boca o te dejamos hecho un colador!

—Madre mía, qué genio. Ya que me vais a desplumar, os agradecería un poco más de educación. Estaréis de acuerdo en que lo que me estáis haciendo es una putada muy gorda, al menos…

—¡Cállate, pijo de mierda!

Iban en serio y su labia no conseguiría detenerlos. Y Ziva sin venir. No, mucho mejor. Prefería no implicar a su ninja en semejante embolado. Por mucho que lo hubiera estrangulado por sorpresa estando medio dormida, podía tratarse de un movimiento reflejo, un mero mecanismo de defensa que le había funcionado por suerte. Practicaría krav maga y estaría muy en forma, pero de cuando en cuando Tony se preguntaba cuánto habría de verdad en el velado relato de sus hazañas. No sería la primera amiga de inflar sus historias. Podía haberse pasado el servicio militar rascándose las narices en una oficina y ni mucho menos todos los espías se dedicaban a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo. Tal vez Kidón no era sino una patraña que se había sacado de la manga para asustarlo. Y tampoco le habría costado nada ponerse de acuerdo con su mishpacha para atemorizarlo un poco. Sin duda esos tres le habrían seguido el juego. Y qué convincentes habían resultado. Casi los había creído. Casi.

—¿Te quieres mover de una puta vez, pringao? ¿Te ha dado un chungo  de la impresión o cómo?

Vuelta al presente. Sí, los dos malos de su película particular continuaban allí, apuntándole con un arma. Parecían tener mucha prisa por conseguir su botín y no había escapatoria posible. ¿Dónde estaban Superman o Spiderman cuando se los necesitaba? Sería su karma por tenerles tan poco aprecio a los filmes de superhéroes.

Ni el de las telarañas ni el de los calzoncillos por fuera. El brazo que surgió de la nada era de mujer. Una extremidad delgada aunque bien torneada y acabada en una mano fina con deditos de niña. No necesitó más que un segundo para desplazarse con precisión y velocidad, como una garra que en un único movimiento se adueñó del arma de fuego. El ceporro que hasta un instante antes la blandía se revolvió en vano. Su premio fue llevarse otro zarpazo rápido, un gesto que Tony apenas registró y que acabó con el encapuchado en el suelo y un pie de advertencia en el pecho.

—¡Serás capullo! ¡Ya me has arrugado la blusa, estarás contento!

A duras penas miró hacia la supuesta arruga a la que la oficina que vino de Oriente Medio hacía referencia. Era casi imperceptible. Había salido todavía mejor parada que Robin Williams cuando un chorizo estúpido asaltaba a su mítica señora Doubtfire. En cuanto a sus asaltantes, el que portaba el arma todavía parecía en shock tirado sobre el pavimento. El otro, en su primera muestra de mínima inteligencia, acababa de salir por patas.

—Pero, tía…

—¡No soy tu tía! No sé quién será esa señora, pero pobrecita si es familia tuya.

—Pero…

—Y tu pistola, ¡¿no te da vergüenza?! Es como llevar una granada sin pasador en la mano. Tendrás suerte si solo se te atasca cuando vayas a disparar, porque tiene tanta porquería que lo raro es que no explote. ¿Cuánto dices que hace que no la limpias? —Sacudió la cabeza, resopló y lo miró un momento—. Chéri, para ser un país que dice amar tanto las armas, no tenéis ni idea de cómo tratarlas bien. Así no vais a llegar a ninguna parte.

Más nervioso a cada momento, el pobre atracador le suplicó a Ziva que lo dejara marchar. Esta amartilló la pistola y bufó que no debería en vista de cómo había quedado su ropa ahora que necesitaba causar una buena impresión. El idiota del suelo empezaba a darle pena. Ziva se agachó junto a él sin dejar de pisarlo, usó la camiseta del individuo para limpiar de modo concienzudo todas las partes de la pistola que había tocado y a continuación la tiró a la alcantarilla. Después, liberó al mangante de poca monta y le ordenó que desapareciese. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el malogrado delincuente echó a correr a tal ritmo que ni Usain Bolt le habría dado caza. Su chica volvió a hacer otro gesto de frustración, maldijo entre dientes y volvió a centrarse en él.

—Estás blanco. Anímate, no ha sido para tanto.

—No estoy muy acostumbrado a que me encañonen en mi día a día, así que perdona si en tu opinión a lo mejor me lo estoy tomando un poco a la tremenda. Ya te lo dije, soy tu Moneypenny y mira lo que le pasó a la pobre en el tiroteo de Estambul en _Skyfall_.

—Moneypenny. —Ziva soltó una risilla y sacudió la cabeza—. Ya que todos en la mishpacha tenemos un nombre en clave, ese debería ser el tuyo. Tiene su sentido y ofrece doble protección por aquello del cambio de sexo, como el de Aisha.

—El de Aisha es porque se le da bien fingir que es una mujer, el tuyo es por la diosa de la caza, el de Malachi es una coña a costa de su supuesto parecido con el malo de _Aladdin_ , pero, ¿y el de Ari? Lo de Vasily no lo pillo, no tiene pinta de ruso.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Vasily Zaitsev?

—¿Cómo no me va a sonar? _Enemigo a las puertas_ , película bélica de 2001, con Jude Law interpretando al héroe ruso, Ed Harris de malo, que para eso es un nazi, Joseph Fiennes de amigo envidioso y coñazo y una Rachel Weisz monísima a pesar de las capas de roña que lleva encima.

—Zaitsev era un gran francotirador. Ari también. Siempre dice que yo soy igual de buena o mejor, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Lo dices… en serio?

—¿Viste lo que hizo Tibbs en _Navy: Investigación Criminal_ con el tío que capturó a Lisa? —Asintió tratando de no parecer demasiado impresionado. El atraco lo había dejado inquieto—. Pues el malo era un blanco tan sencillo que daba vergüenza.

Fantástico, todo lo que Ziva le había contado acerca de su pasado era cierto. Habría apreciado alguna mentirijilla para darse importancia. Sin embargo, parecía que, si su chica había faltado a la verdad por algo, había sido para ocultar y minimizar. Era una asesina de verdad. Hasta empezaba a creerse lo de la tarjeta y los clips. Todavía tembloroso, abrió el coche, entró y le costó un beso de Ziva reaccionar lo bastante como para arrancar.

—¿Seguro que quieres conducir tú? No tienes…

—¡Oh, sí! Con una experiencia cercana a la muerte por hoy ya tengo bastante.

—Como quieras.

Un par de minutos de silencio fueron todo lo que necesitó para recuperarse y hacer la primera broma. Ziva le advirtió que cualquier día sus chistes lo meterían en un lío y quizá tuviera razón, pero, ¿qué importaba? El pibón del asiento de al lado le había salvado el pellejo. Conservaba todas sus pertenencias y podía presentarse en casa de los Malloy con su reloj de James Bond en lugar de acudir a comisaría o puede que incluso al hospital con una herida de bala en las tripas. Como si le leyera la mente y desease evitar que entrara en bucle, Ziva le preguntó por sus anfitriones de la velada.

—A ella la conozco, cómo no, pero él me suena menos.

—Sí, Marcia no necesita presentación. Tuvo la suerte de que un productor ambicioso y tacaño quisiera caras nuevas para su serie y así descubrir nuevos talentos y ahorrarse un dinero, fue lo bastante valiente para marcharse cuando estaba en la cresta de la ola porque no estaba de acuerdo con la dirección que las tramas estaban cogiendo, se tomó un año y medio para ser madre y hacer cine y teatro y enganchó un papel con el que se está forrando, se ha llevado un Emmy y millones de americanos la tienen en sus pantallas cada miércoles. Aparte de eso, cuando puede intenta participar en alguna peli, pero con unos trillizos, dos gatos y un perro tullido le queda poco tiempo libre.

—¿Un perro tullido?

—El único chihuahua cariñoso del mundo, hay que verlo para creerlo. Le falta una pata trasera, pero corre como las balas.

—¿Y su marido?

—¿No has mirado en Stale Popcorn? Pocholita, me decepcionas. En fin, Peter Malloy, el británico más _dixie_ que conozco. Lo vi hacer de _cracker_ sureño dos veces en montajes distintos en cuestión de tres meses y me quedé alucinado cuando me contó que en realidad es de la isla de Wight, como Jeremy Irons y Anthony Minghella. Al bueno de Peter le gusta el escenario por encima de todas las cosas, así que al cruzar el charco ya traía un premio Olivier en su maleta y enseguida se hizo con otra estatuilla de su primo yanqui, tocayo mío. Además, desde que aterrizó en la Gran Manzana ha ido cosechando una filmografía de lo más interesante. Tiene a tantos directores _indie_ en su agenda que el tío se está convirtiendo en un muso de ese segmento y de cuando en cuando hace colaboraciones en cosas más _mainstream_ por redondear los ingresos o por cambiar de tercio, cualquiera sabe. El caso es que disfruta como un enano cultivando su puntito de excentricidad, que para algo adoptó el apellido de su esposa cuando se casó.

—¿Cómo, cómo?

—Lo que oyes, Peter Malloy antes era Pe…

—¡No, eso no, lo otro! ¿Que no vas a convertirte en Tony David? Con lo bien que quedaría.

¿Era cosa suya o Ziva había sonado excesivamente seria al soltarle aquello? Le hacía dudar acerca de sus intenciones. Por si acaso, se curó en salud argumentando que era italoamericano y siempre lo sería y proponiéndole que no pasase a llamarse Ziva DiNozzo si no quería por mucho que la mezcla mediterránea le sonara preciosa. Su pocholita se echó a reír y le dio un cachete cariñoso.

—Tonto, ¡has pinchado!

—Picado. Lo de pinchar, a lo mejor más tarde. —Por el rabillo del ojo la notó fruncir el ceño un momento—. Pinchar, acuérdate, echar un pinchito.

—¡Ah! Bueno. Sé que no te gusta hablar de Jeanne, pero…

—Ni a ti que hable de ella.

—Tampoco. —Y por cómo lo escupió, no le apetecía que se lo recordase—. Creo que conozco la respuesta, pero, ¿Jeanne Benoit se convirtió en Jeanne DiNozzo cuando os casasteis?

—Tú lo has dicho, conoces la respuesta. Una francesa chovinista como ella jamás aceptaría portar el nombre de un sucio italiano descendiente de un pelagatos que se vino a Nueva York con una mano delante y otra detrás. El lado de mi madre, los Paddington, tiene algo más de lustre, pero tampoco te creas que son gran cosa en comparación con ella y su estirpe.

—Ojalá te hubieras divorciado, me habría encantado hacerle la vida imposible.

Suspiró y asintió. Ni siquiera la idea de una pelea de gatas en el barro le resultaba lo bastante atractiva como para subirle el ánimo. Jeanne iba a continuar siendo un tema sensible toda la vida, más le valía asumirlo. Lo único bueno era que Ziva no parecía mostrarse celosa, debía de haber comprendido que no luchaba contra un fantasma, sino contra el mal sabor de boca de un pobre diablo que era viudo solo porque las Moiras se le habían adelantado. Sea como fuere, no pensaba permitir que empañara aquella ocasión ni ninguna otra. Jeanne era su pasado, Ziva era su presente y esperaba que su futuro y no pensaba emular a Marty McFly ni por lo más remoto. Cierto, podría volver atrás y pasar de la preciosa residente aunque su corazón y su entrepierna le pidieran lo contrario en aquel momento, pero cualquiera sabía la cadena de acontecimientos que podía desencadenar si se atrevía. Mejor quedarse como estaba, proseguir el camino al _borough_ más populoso de la ciudad y desterrar la tristeza y la mala baba. Aquella velada iba a pasarlo bien y ni nada ni nadie podrían impedirlo.


End file.
